Two Hearts
by DataAndrd
Summary: Two young girls, named Miley and Lilly, grow up together in the same small Tennessee town and become soulmates - AU Liley
1. Check Yes or No

**A/N: I thought I'd try my hand at another long Liley story. This one's AU, with Miley and Lilly growing up together in the same small (fictional!) town in Tennessee. I hope everyone likes it :)**

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**TWO HEARTS"**

CHAPTER ONE

CHECK YES OR NO

As small towns go, Pine Ridge, Tennessee, was both very small and very quiet. It was also very friendly, the kind of place where everyone knew everyone else, and neighbors were good friends. Once a year, every fall, it was home to the annual Harvest Fair, and everyone in town showed up on Saturday morning before the fair opened to watch the hometown parade down the town's one main road. They also had a Candlelight Procession every Christmas Eve, and of course, everyone went to church every Sunday morning.

For the most part, Pine Ridge seemed to be the sort of town where not much of anything happened – and the people who lived there seemed perfectly happy with that. Little did they know their tiny town would one day be the birthplace of world-famous pop star named Hannah Montana…

* * *

Nine year old Lillian Danielle Truscott (Lilly to everyone but her mother) made her way slowly to her new classroom to start 4th grade at Pine Ridge Elementary School. It was the first day of school, and although she already knew and was friends with most of the kids in school, starting out in a new classroom in a new teacher always made her nervous. All too soon, Room 14 loomed in front of her, and the moment of truth was upon her. Clutching one of the straps of her backpack, Lilly took a deep breath and walked inside.

She immediately realized, to her dismay, that she didn't recognize any of her new classmates, which was unusual. Fortunately, her friendly, outgoing personality had always made making new friends easy, so hopefully it wouldn't take her long to find a new friend in all the unfamiliar faces. She chose a desk at the back of the room and dropped down into her new seat.

"I sure hope the teacher is nice," Lilly muttered.

"She is," a polite voice replied. Lilly turned towards the voice, and saw a girl about her age sitting in the desk beside hers. She had long auburn hair, which she seemed to be partially hiding behind, and brilliant blue eyes. Her voice was quiet and shy, but something about this new girl made Lilly want to smile.

"You met the new teacher already?" Lilly asked her incredulously. The new girl nodded shyly.

"Um, yeah," she said quietly. "My mom dropped me off early, so I was the first one here."

"You must really like school," Lilly joked. She saw the new girl blush slightly and instantly felt bed.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that!" she added hurriedly. "Oh, and my name's Lilly."

"I'm Miley," the new girl responded, "Miley Stewart; nice to meet you." She smiled then, a radiant smile that lit up her whole face, and Lilly couldn't help but smile back. She wanted to ask Miley how it was they'd met before, but before she could the bell rang, and the new teacher clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"All right everyone, let's calm down," she called out. "My name is Miss Tennison, and I'm going to be your new teacher. I'll take roll, and then we'll say the Pledge of Allegiance together…"

* * *

When morning recess finally arrived, Lilly found herself out on the playground doing what she did best: jumping rope. No one in her grade could match the blonde-haired tomboy when it came to her speed and skill with a jump rope. She was just hitting her rhythm when something across the playground caught her eye. It was Miley, on the far side of the playground all by herself, struggling to play a game of hopscotch.

Under any normal circumstances, it would have taken an act of God – or at least the recess bell – to get Lilly to give up her rope. Staring at Miley though, off all by herself and looking terribly alone, Lilly couldn't help but feel sorry for her, and suddenly jumping rope no longer seemed quite so important. With a sigh, Lilly handed her rope to an astonished girl standing nearby and made her way over to Miley.

"Hey," Lilly said softly as she walked up beside Miley. Miley jumped, startled.

"Sorry," Lilly apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right," Miley managed, smiling weakly. "Just wasn't expecting anyone to come talk to me."

"Why not?" Lilly asked. Miley just shrugged.

"No one ever does," she said simply. She hung her head. "I'm not real good at making friends." Lilly swallowed, feeling her heart ache for the petite brunette in front of her.

"Well, you got me over here," Lilly said, smiling. "You must be doin' something right!" She looked down at the hopscotch course painted on the asphalt ground.

"Looks you're pretty good," she said to Miley, noticing the little pebble resting on number seven. "Mind I play with you? I bet I could teach you a few tricks!" She smiled again, to show she was being friendly.

"You… you really want to play with me?" Miley asked, certain she hadn't heard right.

"Sure," Lilly replied, grinning. "I haven't played a good game of hopscotch in like, forever!" She watched as Miley smiled gratefully, her entire face lighting up just like it had before.

"Thanks," Miley said sincerely. She nodded at the hopscotch course. "We can start over… you go first!"

"You're on!" Lilly laughed. She picked up the pebble and gave it a toss.

* * *

Lilly and Miley ended up playing hopscotch together all recess long, and Lilly couldn't remember having more fun. Despite how shy and timid Miley seemed to be at first, when she finally opened up a bit, Lilly found herself truly enjoying Miley's company. Finally the recess bell rang, and everyone began hurrying back to class. Lilly usually took her time going back, determined to spend every last moment she could on the playground, but this time she ended up walking back with Miley, and they made it back to the classroom together, with plenty of time to spare. After they sat back down in the desks, Miley turned to Lilly and smiled.

"That was fun," she said softly. Lilly found herself smiling again.

"Yeah it was," she agreed. "We gotta do that again sometime!" Miley blushed and turned away.

"I'd like that," she replied, apparently too shy to face Lilly when she answered. Then the bell rang again and class resumed. Unfortunately for Lilly, the first subject after recess was math, by far her worse subject. She quickly found herself struggling and becoming frustrated with some of the more challenging problems.

"They must use this stuff to torture kids," she grumbled. "How am I supposed to know what nine times eight is?!"

"Seventy two," Miley replied quietly. Lilly looked over at her, astonished.

"Whoa… you really _are_ good with this stuff," she said in awe. Miley just shrugged.

"It's not so bad," she responded, filling in another answer. "I could help you, if you want."

"Really?" Lilly asked, Miley's kindness taking her a bit by surprise.

"Sure," Miley said. "As long as you teach me how you hopscotch so fast!" she added with a smile. Lilly grinned.

"Deal."

* * *

At twelve noon exactly, the students were given their lunch time, and Lilly hurried into the cafeteria clutching the brown paper bag her mother had sent her lunch in. Today she had her absolute favorite, a peanut butter and banana sandwich, and she couldn't wait to tear into it.

As she walked into the cafeteria, she immediately noticed Miley sitting at the far end of one of the long lunch tables, once again all by herself. Without so much as a thought, Lilly walked over and sat down beside her.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked playfully. Miley smiled.

"It is now," she answered. Lilly wasted no time in pulling out her sandwich and devouring it. Miley smirked.

"You must be really hungry," she teased.

"It's my favorite," Lilly replied around a mouthful of peanut butter. She swallowed the rather large bite she'd been chewing on and washed it down with some milk.

"Thanks for helping me with my math earlier," Lilly said softly.

"Ah, you're better than you think," Miley replied. She paused. "Thanks for playing hopscotch with me this morning." Lilly smiled.

"We make a pretty good team, Smiley."

"Smiley?" Miley repeated. Lilly swallowed.

"Sorry, it's just that you smile a lot," she stammered, "and, well, your name is Miley, so…"

"Oh, it's okay," Miley said shyly. "My parents call me that too." She blushed slightly.

"Really?" Lilly asked. Miley nodded, and Lilly cocked her head slightly to the side, looking at her appraisingly.

"Smiley it is, then," she said with a grin.

"Okay," Miley responded with a laugh. "So what do I get to call you?" Lilly opened her mouth to say something, but Miley cut her off.

"Silly," she said. "You get to be Silly."

"Silly?" Lilly repeated, laughing. "Why Silly?" Miley shrugged.

"It rhymes with Lilly?" she replied, trying not to laugh at well. Lilly nearly choked on another bite of her sandwich as laughter overwhelmed her. Miley took one look at her and started laughing as well.

"All right, I can live with Silly," Lilly managed. "Just warn me next time you're gonna do that!"

"I'll try," Miley laughed. "No promises!"

"So what'd _you_ bring for lunch?" Lilly asked when she finally stopped laughing. She craned her neck to try and see what Miley was eating.

"Just a baloney sandwich," Miley replied, smiling.

"That's kinda boring… got anything better for dessert?" Lilly joked.

"Stop that!" Miley gasped, laughing again. She reached into her lunchbox and pulled out a cup of pudding.

"Ooh, chocolate!" Lilly exclaimed. "Feel like sharing?" She flashed the sweetest, most innocent smile she could manage. Miley grinned and shook her head.

"All right, but only 'cause you asked so nicely," she said with a laugh. She pulled two plastic spoons out of her lunchbox and handed one to Lilly. Then she peeled off the cover of the pudding cup and placed it between them.

"Just try to leave some for me, Silly," Miley said playfully.

"I'll try, but it's hard to control myself around chocolate!" Lilly replied teasingly, already swallowing her first spoonful. Miley looked slightly taken aback.

"I'm only kidding, you know," Lilly promised. "Come on, Smiley… dig in. There's plenty of chocolatey goodness for both of us!" Smiling, Miley joined her, and they enjoyed the dessert together.

* * *

After lunch, the day dragged on – or so it seemed to Lilly – and by the time the teacher had finished going over their first lesson in the use of adverbs, she thought she might die of boredom. Idly, she looked over at Miley, who was paying rapt attention to Miss Tennison and writing down a few notes for herself.

It was hard to believe they had been complete strangers just 24 hours ago, and already Lilly felt herself smiling with happiness whenever she looked at Miley. She found she really enjoyed being with Miley and spending time with her, more than she had ever expected she would, and was very glad to have met her.

Making certain no one was watching her, Lilly pulled a piece of notebook paper out of her binder and wrote a quick note on it. Then she folded it up, until she could hide it in her hand. Taking great pains to ensure Miss Tennison's attention was elsewhere, she quickly leaned towards Miley and slipped the note onto her desk. Miley noticed it and looked over at Lilly.

"What's this?" she whispered.

"Open it," Lilly whispered back, smiling. Sliding the note under her desk, Miley cautiously unfolded it and read what Lilly had written:

_Miley – Will you be my friend?_

⁪ _Yes_

⁪ _No_

Grinning, Miley used her pencil to draw a large 'X' in the 'Yes' box, then carefully folded the note up again and slipped it back to Lilly. When Lilly read it, she broke out into a huge grin of her own. This time, however, Miss Tennison finally noticed the two girls were up to something.

"Miss Truscott?" she called out, making Lilly jump. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, I'm fine, Miss Tennison," Lilly managed. "Just really enjoying learning about those adverbs!" Beside her, she heard Miley choke back a laugh. Miss Tennison arched an eyebrow, clearly not buying it, but in the end she chose to let it go and turned back to the chalkboard to continue her lesson.

* * *

After school, Miley and Lilly walked out of class together, neither one saying a word for a few moments. Miley finally broke the silence.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"For what?" Lilly asked, not understanding.

"For being my friend," Miley responded, blushing slightly. Lilly smiled.

"Well, thanks for making it so easy to be friends with," she replied. Miley returned the smile with one of her own.

"So, do you take the bus too?" Lilly asked her. She was hoping Miley would say yes, so they could talk on the way home. She was disappointed when Miley shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry; my mom drops me off and picks me up," she answered. "We'll see each other tomorrow, right?"

"Sure we will," Lilly answered with a smile. "Tell you what – let's meet by the monkey bars before school tomorrow, okay?"

"You gonna show me some tricks on those too?" Miley teased her. Lilly laughed.

"I just might, Smiley… I just might."


	2. Meet The Family

**A/N: I was really amazed at all the great reviews I got for the first chapter, so I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far; you guys are the reason I keep writing :) I hope you all like the second chapter as well**

CHAPTER TWO

MEET THE FAMILY

Over the next few days, Miley and Lilly got to know each other better, their friendship slowly growing. They started taking turns bringing desserts to share at lunchtime, and Lilly began teaching Miley all her best jump rope tricks. Anyone watching them would have immediately noticed the smiles they always wore when they were together, which was most of the time.

"So what's your family like, Smiley?" Lilly asked one day at recess, as they practiced jumping rope together. Miley laughed.

"Why, Silly?" she asked. Lilly shrugged.

"Just wondering," she replied. "We've been friends almost a week now, and you've never mentioned anyone except your mom. You got some mean older brothers and sisters you're trying to hide or something?" She asked the last part with her trademark Lilly grin.

"No," Miley replied, now grinning as well. "Well, I do have _one_ older brother, Jackson, but he's not that bad… just a little gross."

"Why is he gross?" Lilly asked curiously.

"One time, when my mom was cleaning out his room, she found some old beef jerky under his bed," she explained.

"What's gross about that?" Lilly replied, not understanding.

"It used to be a hot dog," Miley answered, making a face.

"Okay, _that_'s gross!" Lilly exclaimed, sticking her tongue out.

"Then there's my dad," Miley continued. "He's cool; he used to be a songwriter. Now he just works on our farm." She stopped jumping rope for a moment to catch her breath.

"How about you, Silly?" she asked.

"Just me and my mom," Lilly told her, never breaking her stride. "Mom has to work a lot, though."

"Sounds kinda lonely," Miley said softly.

"It's all right," Lilly replied. She smiled again. "Besides, I've got you now, don't I?" Miley laughed.

"Yeah, you do," she said, smiling again. "You know… you and your mom should come over to my house one day." Lilly looked over at her.

"Really?" she asked. Miley nodded.

"Sure… we could hang out, and your mom could meet my parents… and my daddy cooks some mean barbeque!" Lilly grinned.

"Sounds like fun," she admitted. "I'll have to ask my mom, though."

"Okay, no problem," Miley answered. "Just let me know!" The recess bell rang and everyone began rushing back to their classrooms. As Miley and Lilly returned to their class and sat down in their seats, Miley leaned over and quickly whispered something to Lilly.

"I really hope you can come over… it'll be so much fun!"

* * *

Two days later – on a Saturday – Lilly was finally able to convince her mother, Heather, to go meet her new friend Miley and her family. Heather had never seen Lilly so excited, or so insistent, before and smiled as she realized her daughter must've found a friend she really liked.

"All right, Lilly-Bear… we can go to your friend's house for a while. I have to work later tonight though."

"Maybe I can stay the night?" Lilly asked her mother. She had never before asked such a thing, and in fact had never spent the night at a friend's house before.

"Well, we'll see," Heather Truscott replied gently. "I'll have to meet Miley's parents first." Lilly jumped up and down excitedly.

"Thanks, mom!" she squealed, squeezing her mother in a hug. "I'm gonna go call Miley right now!" She ran over to the kitchen phone and dialed Miley's house. After a few moments an unfamiliar female voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi! This is Lilly… is this Mrs. Stewart?" Lilly said uncertainly.

"Yup, this is her," Susan Stewart replied in a friendly voice. "You must be the new friend Miley keeps talkin' about. Hang on, I'll get her for you." Lilly heard her put down the phone and call for Miley, and then the sound of running footsteps.

"Hey, Silly!" Miley practically shouted. "What's up?"

"I talked to my mom, and if it's still okay with you and your parents, we can come over!" Lilly shouted back excitedly.

"Oh, cool!" Miley gushed. "Hang on, I'll check!" Miley was away from the phone for a minute or so, then she returned, sounding even more excited than Lilly.

"My parents said it was okay!" she cried out happily. "My mom wants to talk to your mom to give her directions."

"Okay, see you soon!"

* * *

When Miley heard the knock on her front door not quite an hour later, she sprung up from her bed and ran to get it. Robbie Ray, who had been about to answer it himself, could only smile at his daughters excitement. Miley ran to the door and practically yanked it open.

"Hi, Lilly!" she called out. Lilly, standing on the front porch with her mother, smiled happily.

"Hey, Smiley!" she greeted her best friend. "Can we come in?"

"Oh, sure!" Miley replied. She quickly moved aside to let Lilly and her mom walk inside.

"Daddy, this is my friend Lilly," Miley introduced her excitedly.

"Hi, Mr. Stewart," Lilly said shyly. Robbie Ray grinned.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Lilly," he said. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Your dad's actually kinda cool," Lilly whispered to Miley, smiling. She felt her mother nudge her gently from behind.

"Sorry," Lilly apologized, sounding embarrassed. She gestured to her mother. "This is my mom."

"Hi, I'm Robbie Ray, Miley's father," Robbie Ray introduced himself, extending his hand. Heather smiled and carefully shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Stewart; I'm Lilly's mother, Heather." A moment later, Miley's mother walked up behind her husband, drying her hands with a dish towel.

"Honey," she addressed Robbie Ray, "the steaks are ready for the grill now." Then she walked towards Heather Truscott, smiling and holding out her hand.

"I'm Susan, Miley's mother; you must be Heather." Still smiling, she looked over at Lilly.

"…and _you_ must be Lilly," she said with a grin. "You must be a really good friend, the way Miley's been goin' on about you." Lilly blushed slightly.

"Mom-ma!" Miley whined. "Stop embarassin' me!"

"That's a mother's job," Susan Stewart said playfully. "Now go on and play with your friend, Miley." Grateful to be excused, Miley grabbed Lilly's hand and led her quickly away.

"I'm so glad you could come over!" Miley gushed. Lilly smiled.

"I'm glad too, Smiley. Where's your brother, though?" she asked curiously. "I thought I was gonna meet your whole family!"

"Jackson's out with some of his friends," Miley replied. "So what would like to do first?"

"I dunno," Lilly responded. "It's your house. What do _you_ want to do?" Miley thought for a moment.

"Would you like to see my horse?" she suggested.

"You have a horse?!" Lilly exclaimed. Miley laughed.

"Sure I do, Silly; I live on a farm, remember? C'mon… I'll introduce you!" Miley practically dragged Lilly outside, and across a large open field that led to an old wooden barn. There were actually three horses inside, each in its own stall, and they all began stamping their hooves and whinnying excitedly when Miley walked in.

"Boy, they sure like _you_," Lilly commented. Miley smiled.

"We're all friends," she explained. She walked up to one, a chestnut filly with a star-shaped marking on its forehead, and stroked its muzzle affectionately.

"Hey, girl," she said softly. "How's my pretty filly today?" Miley turned to look at Lilly.

"Lilly, I'd like you to meet Hannah; Hannah, this is Lilly." Lilly walked very carefully up to the filly.

"Hi there, Hannah," she greeted the horse reverently. "Miley, can I… can I touch her?" Miley nodded, smiling.

"Sure; just try not to frighten her. Here…" Very gently, Miley took Lilly's hand in her own and guided it slowly to the filly's muzzle. 'Hannah' snorted softly, her tail swishing back and forth.

"I think she likes you, Lilly," Miley said happily.

"I think I like her too," Lilly said with a grin. "She's beautiful, Miley." An idea suddenly began to form in Miley's young mind.

"Hey, Lilly… have you ever gone horseback riding?" she asked her friend. Lilly blinked.

"Uh, no… never really been around horses," she admitted. "After meeting your friend Hannah though, I kinda wish I had." Miley swallowed.

"Would you like to… with me?" she asked tentatively. Lilly's eyes widened.

"Miley, I… I don't know how!"

"We could fix that," another voice interrupted. The girls looked up to see Robbie Ray walking into the barn, a friendly smile on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt girls, just thought I'd see what you two were up to," he explained. "I think your mothers are already well on their way to becomin' good friends," he added with a smile.

"Would you really teach Lilly how to ride?" Miley asked him eagerly.

"Sure," Robbie Ray replied, "If she really wants to. What do you say, Lilly?"

"I'd love to," Lilly said nervously. "I have _no_ idea what to do, though!"

"Don't worry, we can show you the ropes," Robbie Ray replied. "The first thing you need to learn about horses though, is to be careful and gentle. You want the horse to learn to trust you." He walked over to Lilly and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think you're quite ready for my friend Thunder over here," he said, gesturing to a silver dapple stallion nearby, "so we'll saddle you up on Miley's mom's horse, Maggie. She's real gentle." Maggie was a proud bay mare, whose large brown eyes met Lilly's as the nine year-old walked slowly over to her stall.

"Hi, girl," Lilly whispered to the horse. She held out her hand to let the horse take in her scent, then slowly reached up to gently stroke its muzzle.

"You're pretty good at that," Robbie Ray remarked.

"I had a good teacher," Lilly replied, looking over at Miley and smiling.

"So I see," Robbie Ray said with amusement. "All right, now we need to get Maggie's tack ready."

"Her what?" Lilly asked.

"Her tack," Robbie Ray answered patiently. "The equipment she needs to wear so you can ride her."

"Oh, like her saddle?" Lilly asked curiously.

"Well, that's one part, yeah," Robbie Ray said, nodding. "She needs some other things too. I'll show you." He proceeded to show Lilly the bit, which went in the horse's mouth, and the bridle, a soft leather harness that fit over the horse's head and held the bit in her mouth. Finally there were the reins, which were attached to the bit and allowed the horse to be gently steered or commanded.

"We also lay a blanket and pad on her back, before we put the saddle on, to protect the horse and keep her comfortable," Robbie Ray continued, as he finished preparing Maggie for her ride. Lilly looked over at Miley, to see she had already prepared her horse and was climbing into Hannah's saddle.

"All right, you ready?" Robbie Ray asked. Lilly nodded, trying to hide her nervousness. With Robbie Ray's help, Lilly then carefully climbed into the saddle.

"Okay, now gently tap her side with your heel, click your tongue, and tell her 'yeah'!" he instructed. Swallowing, Lilly did so. Immediately, Maggie began to gallop forward.

"Oh my gosh, I'm moving!" Lilly cried out. Miley, who came galloping up beside her on Hannah, laughed.

"Take it easy, Lilly; horses can sense when you're nervous."

"S-so _now_ what do I do?" Lilly managed, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Miley smiled.

"Well, if you want her to change direction, pull the reins gently in the direction you want her to go," she told Lilly. "If you want her to stop, you pull the reins back. It's not hard, you just have to remain calm and let the horse know you're in charge." It took some time, but eventually Lilly slowly began to get the hang of riding, and soon she and Miley were riding comfortably side by side. The sun shone brightly in the brilliant blue sky as they rode along, fresh-cut green grass crunching beneath the horses' hooves.

"I think I could get used to this," Lilly said with a smile. Without really knowing why she was doing it, she reached out to gently take one of Miley's hands in her own.

"Me, too," Miley replied happily. "It's usually a good idea to keep both hands on the reins though, Lilly," she added with a smirk.

"What, you don't like me holding your hand?" Lilly teased her. Miley looked down at their joined hands and blushed slightly.

"I've just never had anyone hold my hand before… except for my family," Miley managed.

"Well, we're friends aren't we?" Lilly asked her, still smiling. "Friends can hold hands." Miley grinned.

"Best friends?" she asked softly. Lilly nodded.

"_Best_ friends," she agreed, squeezing Miley's hand gently.

"Hey," Miley said excitedly, a sudden thought occurring to her, "are you going to the Harvest Fair next weekend?"

"Sure," Lilly replied cheerfully. "Mom and I go every year; gotta ride the Zipper!" Miley laughed.

"My family goes every year too," she told Lilly. "My mom and I usually make something and enter it in the Home Arts Exhibit together too."

"I didn't know you did you anything crafty!" Lilly exclaimed. "That's pretty cool, Smiley!"

"Well, um… I was thinking," Miley replied hesitantly. "Would you… would you like to make something with us, Lilly? You never know, we could win first place!" Lilly stared at her for a moment.

"Miley, I… you just said that was something you and your mom always did together," she said carefully.

"I know," Miley admitted. "I just thought it'd be something _we_ could do together too… if you want to, that is." She smiled shyly, and Lilly once again felt herself drawn to the petite brunette who had become her best friend.

"All right," she relented, flashing a friendly smile. "I'd like that, Smiley; I have to warn you though, I couldn't draw my way out of a paper bag!" Miley laughed again.

"Don't worry, we'll come up with something," she promised.


	3. Together

**A/N: I hope everyone's still enjoying the story - and thank you again for all your incredible reviews. You guys are awesome :)**

CHAPTER THREE

TOGETHER

One week later, at exactly ten o'clock in the morning, the annual Harvest Fair Parade began winding its way down Main Street. Miley, Lilly and their families, along with just about everyone else in Pine Ridge, crowded along the street to watch the parade go by. The two girls sat together at the edge of the sidewalk, hands joined, their feet resting in the gutter.

"You think we're gonna win anything today, Smiley?" Lilly asked her best friend. Miley smiled.

"Are you kidding? We're gonna win first place for sure!" she exclaimed.

"I dunno," Lilly responded uncertainly. "I told you I wasn't very good…"

"Stop," Miley interrupted her, gently nudging her shoulder. "You're a lot better than you give yourself credit for, Silly. Besides, even if we didn't win a ribbon, we got to have fun making it together, didn't we?" she asked. Lilly smiled.

"Yeah, we did," she said simply. Miley squeezed her hand.

"Okay, so no more grumpy thoughts, Truscott!" she said playfully. Lilly laughed.

"Whatever you say, Stewart," she retorted, grinning as she squeezed Miley's hand in return. At that moment, a large float made to look like a corn field passed by them. A group of parents and children, all dressed like farmers, stood atop it and waved to the crowd. The children then reached into the buckets they held and began tossing handfuls of candy to all the kids watching the parade. Lilly jumped up, practically dragging Miley with her to grab some of the goodies. By the time they returned to their places on the sidewalk, Lilly had managed to collect more than a few pieces of candy for herself and Miley, which she happily shared.

"Here, Smiley," Lilly said, handing her best friend a piece of 'Bazooka' bubble gum. Miley gratefully took it, peeled off the wrapped and popped the piece of pink gum in her mouth.

"Hey, Smiley… you know how to blow bubbles?" Lilly asked her.

"Sure," Miley replied. "Watch this!" She quickly demonstrated her technique. Lilly made a face.

"That all you got?" she retorted playfully. She proceeded to blow a huge bubble with her own gum.

"Show off," Miley teased her. Lilly just grinned. More floats passed by, as well as the Pine Ridge High School Marching Band, and bands from other schools in neighboring towns. At the very end of the parade, the Harvest Fair Queen and her Court rode by as well, smiling and waving. Once they had passed away, Lilly jumped to her feet, bringing Miley with her.

"Okay, that was fun… now let's get to the good stuff!" she exclaimed.

"Sounds good to me," Miley agreed with a laugh. "No way are you getting me on the Zipper though!"

"You don't know what you're missing, Smiley," Lilly teased her. Miley stuck her tongue out.

"Sure I do… getting sick to my stomach!" she giggled. "Besides, we can ride stuff later. I wanna go see how our picture did!"

"All right," Lilly conceded. "Let's go check it out." Together with their families, they walked back down Main Street to the fairgrounds. The Home Arts Exhibit building was almost all the way in the back, not far from where all the livestock was kept and shown. It was a large gray metal building, separated into two sides. One side was filled with vendors selling all kinds of homemade arts & crafts; the other was completely dedicated to the Home Arts exhibits.

Miley and Lilly walked past all the exhibits from the various elementary school classes, to the back of the room where all the individual exhibits were shown. There, leaning carefully against the wall, was the picture Miley, Lilly and Miley's mother Susan had created together. A simple blue ribbon had been hung from it.

"Oh my god!" Miley cried out excitedly. "Lilly, we won! We got a blue ribbon!" Lilly just smiled and shook her head.

"I don't believe it," she whispered. She looked back over her shoulder at her mother, Heather, who was staring at the picture in awe.

"What do you think, mom?" Lilly asked her quietly.

"Oh, honey, it's beautiful!" Heather exclaimed. "You and Miley really made this all by yourselves?!"

"Well, Miley's mom helped us too," Lilly replied, blushing slightly. The picture itself, painted on clear glass, showed a simple, whimsical farm scene. A large red and white barn dominated the center of the painting, with a smaller green pasture nearby. All kinds of different farm animals filled the picture as well, among them two horses, with two slightly familiar looking young girls riding them – one blonde, one brunette. Finally, the painting was signed with a small 'M & L' in one corner.

"Miley's mom was the one who suggested we paint it on glass," Lilly explained shyly. "She helped us set it up and everything, and Miley and I did the rest. It's supposed to be Miley's farm."

"It was Lilly's idea to paint ourselves in it, though," Miley added with a grin. Lilly playfully swatted Miley on the arm.

"No fair tryin' to embarrass me, Smiley," she said with a smile.

"You did a wonderful job, Lilly-Bear," Heather Truscott said to her daughter. "You and Miley both; I'm proud of you." Lilly winced slightly at her mother's nickname for her, but hearing the pride and acceptance in her mother's voice wiped away the mild annoyance she felt in an instant.

"Thanks, mom," Lilly replied. She looked over at Miley again. "I guess we did okay after all, Smiley."

"You did more than okay," Robbie Ray spoke up. "You girls did great… and we're _all_ proud of you."

"How about we reward our two artists with some fun down on the midway?" Susan Stewart offered, smiling as well.

"Now you're talking!" Lilly agreed excitedly. "Come on Smiley, let's go have some fun!"

"As long as you don't try to drag me on anything that spins or goes upside down, you got it!" Miley replied with a laugh. The grown-ups laughed as well.

"I know my husband probably has something else he'd rather do, so how about you and I escort the ladies to the midway, Heather?" Susan Stewart offered. Heather Truscott smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I'd like that, Susie," she said with a smile.

"All right then, I'll see all you ladies later," Robbie Ray announced. "I think there's some fried chicken with my name on it somewhere!" He gave a friendly wave and walked away.

Later, Lilly finally managed to convince Miley to ride something slightly less terrifying than the Zipper with her – the Ferris wheel – and they were soon having a great time together. Susan Stewart and Heather Truscott watched them from the ground below, each smiling at how close their young daughters had already seemed to become, in such a short time.

"They really are adorable together," Heather remarked. "I don't think I've ever seen two people become so close, so fast." Susan nodded in agreement.

"I'd almost say our little girls were meant to find each other," she added with a smile. Suddenly, unexpectedly, a wave of pain and nausea swept over her, and for a moment she thought her legs might give out beneath her.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked, noticing the way Susan suddenly seemed to swoon.

"Y-yeah," Susan stammered. "I'm all right. Just gettin' a little headache, I guess." She managed a weak smile.

"You want to sit down?" Heather pressed. She didn't entirely believe what she was being told, but she was also trying not to pry. Susan just shook her head.

"No, no… I'll be fine. I could use an aspirin though."

"No problem," Heather replied. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small bottle, which she quickly opened.

"One thing about having a little tomboy for a daughter, you learn to carry a lot of first aid stuff in your purse," Heather quipped. She opened the bottle, dropped a couple of pills into the palm of her hand and offered them to Susan, who gratefully took them.

"Thanks, Heather; I'll be right back."

"No problem, Susie; I'll keep an eye on the girls."

* * *

Susan found a restroom not far away and ducked inside. After swallowing the aspirin Heather had given her with a few handfuls of water from the sink, she splashed her face with some of the cool water as well.

The headache, or whatever it was, had struck her suddenly and without warning. Though she refused to show it in front her daughter and the others, it had badly frightened her as well. Susan had never felt anything like it before, and she hoped she never did again. Hopefully though, the aspirin would take away the terrible pounding in her head, and she could put the whole experience behind her.

Straightening her hair, Susan Stewart took a deep breath and headed back outside to find her daughter and their friends, banishing the disturbing thoughts from her mind.

* * *

By the time Susan returned from the restroom, Miley and Lilly were already off the Ferris wheel and attempting to play one of the midway games. She watched with amusement as Miley struggled to knock over a trio of stacked milk bottles by throwing a large baseball at them. Unfortunately, she just couldn't seem to knock all three down, and thus win a prize.

"Okay, that's it… this game is rigged!" Miley complained, after her third straight failure. Lilly just laughed.

"It's all in the wrist, Smiley… here, let me try." Lilly paid for another game and waited until the attendant put three more baseballs in front of her. Smiling, she picked one of them up, took a half step back, and hurled the ball with all her strength. The tower of milk bottles went flying. Miley's eyes went wide.

"How did you do that, Lilly?!"she gasped. Lilly shrugged.

"What can I say? I've always been good at sports," she said with a grin.

"Congratulations, Miss," the attendant said to her. "Which prize would you like?"

"That one," Lilly replied, pointing to a large pink stuffed elephant. The attendant retrieved it and handed it to Lilly with a smile. Turning, Lilly handed the elephant to Miley.

"Here you go, Smiley… for you."

"I can't take this, Lilly," Miley said hesitantly. "You won it, it's yours!"

"I won it, and I want my best friend to have it, okay?" Lilly replied with a grin. Miley blushed.

"Thank you, Lilly… I know the perfect place on my bed to put it!"

"Well, if you ladies are done, how about we go find something to eat now?" Heather suggested.

"Probably still find my husband over there, too," Susan joked. "He and Jackson can eat like there's no tomorrow!" Heather laughed.

"They'd get along great with my Lilly, then," she said with a grin. "Come on, girls." The four of them walked together over to the long row of food booths near the main entrance to the fairgrounds. Each booth was sponsored and operated by a different community, social or church group. They sold all kinds of delicious fresh food, made to order as only the friendly people of Pine Ridge could. Susan jokingly referred to them as "Church Lady Food Booths", but their homemade country-style food beat anything ever offered by a regular carnival, hands down.

"Well, what would you two like?" Susan asked her daughter and her best friend.

"Just some chicken I think, momma," Miley answered. "How about you, Lilly?"

"Chicken sounds good to me," Lilly replied with a smile.

"All right, Heather and I'll go get it," Susan told them. "You two sit down and wait for us. We won't be but a couple of minutes."

"Okay, momma," Miley responded. Susan and Heather walked off to order the food, while Miley and Lilly took a seat at one of the nearby tables set up for all the fair-goers to eat at.

"Well, are you having a good time, Silly?" Miley asked her best friend with a smile.

"Sure," Lilly said, smiling back. "I'm with my best friend, in one of my favorite places in the world; what's not to like?" Miley giggled.

"Thanks, Lilly; I'm glad to be here with you, too." Without really thinking about it, Miley leaned towards Lilly and rested her head on Lilly's shoulder. She looked up at Lilly and smiled shyly.

"I really had fun today, Lilly; thanks for being my best friend."

"How do you always do that?" Lilly quipped.

"Do what?" Miley replied innocently.

"You always make me smile," Lilly said to her. "I don't know how you do it. You just… smile… and I can't resist smiling back."

"Is that why you're smiling now?" Miley asked with a grin.

"I swear, I've smiled more since I met you than I ever have before," Lilly replied. "I don't know how you do it, Smiley… but I think I like it."

"Maybe that's just what best friends do?" Miley suggested. She snuck her arm around Lilly's back and began tickling her ribs. Lilly shrieked and pulled away.

"Tryin' to play dirty now, Stewart?" she retorted, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Watcha gonna do about it?" Miley challenged her. Lilly responded by quickly lashing out and tickling Miley's ribs as well.

"Okay, okay!" Miley laughed. "I give up!"

"Good," Lilly said playfully. "Next time you try to tickle me, there'll be no warnings; got me, Stewart?" Miley laughed and rested her head on Lilly's shoulder again.

"Yes, ma'am," she giggled. Miley began to idly draw on the dusty table in front of them. Using one finger, she drew large letters that read 'M & L – BFF'.

"Think so?" Lilly teased her.

"Know so," Miley replied, snuggling contentedly against her best friend again. Lilly smiled and returned the embrace, and they sat there happily together, wrapped in the bonds of love and friendship


	4. Growing Up

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone again for their really awesome reviews of this story so far. I'm really enjoying writing it, so I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying reading it too :)**

CHAPTER FOUR

GROWING UP

- Three Years Later -

It was Christmas time in Pine Ridge, and the small Tennessee town was truly in a festive mood. Flashing white lights and evergreen garlands were everywhere. As always, a huge Christmas tree stood in the center of the town square, cut from the mountains just a few days before. A large white banner hung above Main Street, announcing the arrival of Santa Claus at City Hall and the upcoming annual Candlelight Procession.

Among the hustle and bustle of the townsfolk going about their holiday business, twelve year old Miley Ray Stewart and her mother Susan were out doing their Christmas shopping. For Miley, most of her list was already done - she already had presents for both of her parents, her older brother Jackson and her Grandma Ruthie (Miley had always called her 'Mamaw') – and now she was desperately trying to find the perfect gift for her best friend, Lilly Truscott.

In the three years since they had first met, Miley and Lilly had already grown very close. In fact, they had become nearly inseparable. The two best friends were rarely, if ever, apart and seemed to like it that way. They did everything together, and those who knew them best could tell they weren't quite the same when they _weren't_ together. Fortunately, those instances seemed to be few and far between… like now.

"What do you think I should get for Lilly, momma?" Miley asked her mother. They were walking together through Woolworth's department store, the biggest store in Pine Ridge, doing their Christmas shopping.

"It's gotta be special," Miley insisted. "Just like Lilly." Susan Stewart smiled. She never ceased to be amazed, and touched, by the obviously special relationship between her daughter and her best friend.

"I'm sure we can find something for her, Miley," she told her daughter simply.

"I hope so," Miley replied, sounding doubtful. Susan grinned.

"Did you already have something in mind for her?" she asked Miley.

"Not really," Miley replied. "It just has to be…"

"Special," Susan finished for her, laughing a little. "I know, Miley; we'll find something nice for her, you'll see." Mother and daughter turned a corner into the store's small jewelry department

"Maybe you can find something for Lilly here," Susan suggested. Miley walked over to one of the display cases and peered inside. All manner of bracelets, watches, rings and necklaces filled the case, but none seemed to catch Miley's eyes. Then, in a corner of the cabinet, she saw it: a pair of necklaces with matching golden charms, in the shape of a heart in two pieces. The words 'Forever Friends' were etched on the separated heart.

"Momma, look at this!" Miley called out excitedly. Susan walked over to see what her daughter was pointing at.

"That's beautiful, Miley," Susan said in appreciation. "Do you think Lilly would like that?" Miley nodded enthusiastically.

"I really wanna get it for her, momma, can I?!" she asked excitedly.

"Well, how much is it?" Susan asked. She paused to look at the price tag set in front of the two necklaces. It was slightly more than she really wanted to pay, but she knew how badly her daughter wanted it, and she just couldn't refuse the pleading look on Miley's face.

"All right, baby girl; if it means that much to you, we can get it." Miley practically launched herself into a hug with her beloved mother.

"Thank you, momma! I love you so much!" she gushed. Susan just smiled.

"You're welcome, Miley," she said warmly, "but you might have to do a few extra chores to earn it." Miley grimaced.

"All right, momma… if I have to."

"What, no complaining?" Susan teased her. Miley just shrugged.

"Lilly's worth it," she answered. Susan couldn't help but smile.

"You really do care for her, don't you baby girl?" she asked her only daughter softly. Miley felt herself blush.

"She's my best friend, momma," she said simply.

"I know she is, Miley… and she's lucky to have a best friend like you," Susan replied, smiling again. She gave her daughter a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Now let's buy your best friend her very special Christmas present."

* * *

Christmas Eve was just two days later, when the annual Candlelight Procession down Main Street to the First Presbyterian Church would take place. Miley had also invited Lilly over for the evening so they could exchange their Christmas presents. She was already excited to see what Lilly's reaction to her special present would be.

"Miley, if you don't stop pacin' in front of the door like that, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor!" Robbie Ray teased his daughter. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and he placed an armful of presents underneath the Stewart family Christmas tree, in their living room.

"I'm sorry daddy," Miley replied. "I'm just really excited to give Lilly her present!"

"You don't say," Robbie Ray quipped. He saw Miley glare at him out of the corner of her eye, and he laughed.

"I'm just givin' you a hard time, bud," he apologized. "Lilly's gonna love her present, don't worry."

"You really think so, daddy?" Miley asked him uncertainly.

"Of course she will, bud… 'cause it comes from your heart." Miley blushed politely.

"Thank you, daddy," she whispered. At that moment the front doorbell rang, and Miley almost jumped out of her skin.

"I think your company's here, bud," Robbie Ray said with a laugh. Miley quickly answered the door, trying her best to swallow her excitement.

"Hey, Smiley!" Lilly Truscott greeted her best friend as she walked inside. She and Miley shared a quick hug.

Time had in fact changed the two best friends very little, but there was no disguising how much they had already grown up. Lilly had grown quite a bit taller, though Miley was taller still. Playing sports had given her a trim athlete's figure. She was still as much a tomboy as ever, preferring large t-shirts and a pair of jeans to wearing anything remotely 'girly'. At the moment, she was wearing a blue and white Tennessee Titans jersey and a pair of dark blue jeans.

Miley had, as her father put it, sprouted like a weed. She was a good couple of inches taller than Lilly, but she lacked Lilly's athletic physique. Nevertheless, she was as pretty as ever, and her infectious smile hadn't gone anywhere. She was wearing blue jeans as well, along with a red, white and green Christmas sweater.

"Hey, Mr. S," Lilly called out to Robbie Ray, giving him a small, friendly wave.

"Hey there, Lilly,' Robbie Ray replied with a smile. "Where's your mom tonight?"

"Oh, she had some last-minute shopping to do," Lilly answered. "She said she'd meet us at the Candlelight Procession. Can I ride there with you guys later?"

"Sure you can, Lilly," Robbie Ray responded. "Not a problem at all."

"Thanks, Mr. S!" Lilly said with a grin.

"Okay, time to open our presents!" Miley said excitedly. Lilly laughed.

"Why so anxious, Smiley?" she teased her best friend, still using the nickname she had created for Miley when they first met. "Can't wait to see what your fabulous best friend got you for Christmas?"

"Actually, I want you to see what _I_ got you," Miley admitted. "I really hope you like it."

"If it's from you, I know I will," Lilly said earnestly. Miley led her over to her family's Christmas tree and quickly pulled out a small box wrapped in shiny red paper with a huge green bow on top of it. A gift tag in the shape of a big smiley face also adorned it.

"Guess I know who it's from now," Lilly quipped, smiling. Miley reverently handed her the box. Lilly, in turn, handed Miley a small gift bag with a smiling snowman on the front.

"Open yours first," Miley insisted. Lilly grinned.

"All right," she replied, "but only 'cause you asked so nicely!" She had the wrapping paper off and the box open in the space of just a few seconds. Underneath the tissue paper inside she found an even smaller box.

"I really hope there's not another box inside this one," Lilly laughed. She drew in a sharp breath when she opened the smaller box and saw what was inside.

"Miley…is this…?" She carefully lifted the golden necklace of its box, silently admiring the half heart-shaped charm dangling from the end.

"I, um… I have the other half," Miley announced. She gently pulled the necklace she was already wearing from its hiding place in her sweater and showed it to Lilly.

"See?" she said, holding her half of the golden heart against Lilly's, re-forming the words "Forever Friends" etched on it. "Just like us, Lilly… we'll always be a part of each other." She waited nervously for Lilly to say something.

"Oh Miley, it's beautiful!" Lilly gasped, tears in her eyes. She slipped the necklace over her head and then pulled Miley into a fierce hug. "I love you, Smiley!"

"I-I love you too, Lilly," Miley whispered, wrapping her arms around her best friend. She had been momentarily taken aback by Lilly's sudden admission, but now, holding her best friend in her arms, Miley knew she truly loved Lilly as well. After a long moment, Lilly pulled back, gently wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Now how is my gift supposed to top that?" she asked with a laugh.

"It's not a contest, Silly," Miley laughed with her. She picked up the gift bag Lilly had given her and reached carefully into it. Inside was a small picture of Miley and Lilly on horseback together, taken last summer by Miley's mother. The grinned happily into the camera, their hands joined. Lilly had placed the picture in a small pewter frame engraved with a single word: 'Friends'.

"Aw Lilly, it's wonderful! I love it!" Miley gushed. Lilly blushed slightly.

"I'm glad you like it, Miley," she said softly. "I have one just like it my room." Smiling, Miley pulled Lilly into another hug.

"Merry Christmas, Lilly," she whispered happily to her best friend.

"Merry Christmas, Smiley," Lilly whispered back to her.

* * *

In another part of the Stewart home, Susan Stewart was busy baking a few last minute batches of Christmas cookies to give to some of her friends after the Candlelight Procession. She had heard just enough of the girls' exchange to know how much they had loved each others' presents, and it made her smile.

"I told you she'd like it, Miley," she said happily as she reached into the oven to remove some more cookies. At that moment, a searing pain flashed through her head and she dropped to her knees, the cookie sheet clattering from her hands. The loud sound attracted the attention of the others, and Robbie Ray rushed into the kitchen.

"Susie, baby, are you okay?!" he called out. She nodded weakly.

"Y-yes," she managed. "Just… made a mess, it looks like." Robbie Ray frowned.

"You're still having those headaches, aren't you?" he asked carefully, concern in his voice, as he helped his wife to her feet.

"It's fine, Rob, really," Susan insisted. "They're just headaches."

"No, they're not," Robbie Ray argued. "Susie, they're gettin' worse…you need to go see a doctor." Susan shook her head defiantly.

"Robbie Ray Stewart, I do _not_ need to see a doctor! I'm just prone to headaches is all, and they always go away!" She swallowed and immediately lowered her voice.

"I don't wanna worry the children, Rob. Please… let it go…" she pleaded with him. Robbie Ray sighed.

"All right, Susie… for now." Miley, Lilly and Jackson ran into the kitchen just then.

"Momma, are you all right?!" Miley exclaimed, rushing over to her mother's side.

"I'm fine, baby girl; I just slipped." She shared a brief look with her husband.

"We better get goin' then," Jackson pointed out. "The procession starts soon." Susan nodded.

"You're right, son," she answered. "Let me just clean up this mess first."

"We'll help you, momma," Miley offered.

"Sure Mrs. S," Lilly added. "We'll have it cleaned up in no time!" Susan Stewart just smiled.

"Thank you, girls. I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

Almost everybody in Pine Ridge showed up for the yearly Christmas Eve Candlelight Procession, meeting as always at the Children's Shelter at the edge of town. Everyone would then walk together back to the First Presbyterian Church, passing through the center of town as they did so.

"I'd like to thank everyone for showing up," Father Brown, the church pastor, greeted everyone warmly. "I'm glad we can all come together to celebrate this wonderful time of year as a community. If you'll all take and light a candle, we can get started." Everyone did so, and soon the procession began winding its way slowly back through town. As they walked, the people of Pine Ridge began to sing, and soon the chill night air was filled with the gentle sound of dozens of voices joined in song.

"You sing pretty good, Smiley," Lilly whispered to her best friend. Miley grinned.

"You're not so bad either, Silly," she replied. Lilly made a face.

"You just can't hear me over everyone else," she quipped. "Trust me, my so-called singing is painful!" Miley laughed softly.

"Tell you what – how about we sing together?" she suggested.

"All right," Lilly said with a smile. "Don't say I didn't warn you, though!" The two best friends joined their free hands – those not already holding their candles – and began to softly sing together…

--

_Silent night, Holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child_

_Holy infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_--_

_Silent night, Holy night_

_Shepherds quake at the sight_

_Glories stream from heaven afar_

_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!_

_Christ the Savior is born_

_Christ the Savior is born_

_--_

_Silent night, Holy night_

_Son of God, love's pure light_

_Radiant beams from Thy holy face_

_With the dawn of redeeming grace_

_Jesus, Lord at Thy birth_

_Jesus, Lord at Thy birth…_


	5. The Approaching Storm

**A/N: Thank you all for continuing to read and review my story. Things are going to start getting a little... serious... now, but hopefully that won't scare anyone anyway. They will get better, I promise :)**

CHAPTER FIVE

THE APPROACHING STORM

"So what are your plans for New Year's, Smiley?" Lilly asked her best friend. It was New Year's Eve, and they were playing in the snow on the Stewart farm, enjoying their winter vacation from school. Grinning, she hurled a freshly-made snowball at Miley, who was trying to hide behind a tree nearby. Seeing the snow hurtling towards her, Miley ducked behind the tree at the last moment and the snowball splattered harmlessly against the tree's trunk.

"You missed me!" Miley called out teasingly. "I thought you were supposed to be a great athlete, Truscott!"

"Keep it up, Stewart!" Lilly shouted back, laughing. "I'm gonna nail you yet!" She shrieked as another snowball caught her square in the chest.

"Oh that's it, you're going down Stewart!" she exclaimed, trying to wipe the frigid slush from her sweater. Lilly darted forward, and before Miley could even try to get away, she tackled her best friend playfully to the ground.

"All right, all right, you got me!" Miley laughed.

"I win?" Lilly asked, smirking.

"Yeah, you win," Miley replied with a grin. "You cheated, though!"

"All's fair in love and snowball fights," Lilly quipped. Miley laughed again.

"By the way, you didn't answer my question before," Lilly reminded her.

"What question?" Miley responded, not understanding.

"I asked you what you were doing for New Year's, goofball," Lilly said with a laugh.

"Tell you what," Miley suggested with a smile. "You get off of me before the snow soaks through my clothes and we'll talk, okay?" Lilly grinned and stood up, then helped Miley stand up as well.

"Thanks," Miley said to her best friend. "Anyway, I'm just gonna stay here for New Year's. You know, watch the ball drop and have some hot cocoa. Wanna spend the night?"

"Sure," Lilly responded brightly. "I thought you'd never ask!" Miley could only laugh.

"You are one of a kind, Lilly," she said with a smile.

"You know that's why you love me," Lilly replied with a smirk.

"Yup," Miley said with a smile, playing along. "Now how about we go inside and warm up, huh?"

"You got it, Smiley," Lilly responded. "Take me to your hot cocoa!"

* * *

Inside the Stewart home, Susan Stewart was busy making the bed she and her husband Robbie Ray shared. For once, everything in their household seemed to be working the way it was supposed to, and she found herself able to relax with a few less demanding chores.

As she began tucking the sheets under one corner of the mattress, an all-too familiar wave of pain began to wash over her. Unfortunately, unlike all the previous such attacks she'd experienced, it could in no way be mistaken for a simple headache. It felt more like a bomb had gone off inside her head, and with a gasp, Susan fell to her knees. She reached out and grabbed the comforter on the bed, desperate for something to steady her, but the pain would not go away.

She'd tried to deny there was anything truly wrong with her, had hoped the headaches or whatever they were would simply go away in time. At first they'd been few and far between, and were fairly easily dealt with. Gradually though, as time passed, they'd become worse. The headaches started coming more and more frequently, and each time with far greater intensity. Though the signs were all there, still Susan Stewart had refused to acknowledge anything was truly wrong. She claimed she just didn't want to worry her family, but that was only part of the truth. Deep down, though she would never admit it to anyone, she was scared… and now, it seemed, those fears had at last been realized.

"R-Robbie… please…" Susan pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper. She tried desperately to call out for help, but the words seemed to catch in her throat, stolen away by the fiery pain in her skull. Then the world seemed to collapse in on her, and darkness took her.

* * *

"We should probably ask momma if you can stay the night first," Miley said as she and Lilly walked in the back door. "You know she'll say yes, though!"

"Yeah, your mom's great," Lilly agreed with a smile.

"Momma!" Miley called out. "Can Lilly spend the night?" When there was no answer, Miley began to worry. It wasn't like her mother, at all, to not at least say _something_ in return. Lilly in tow, she decided to go look for her mother, and on a hunch, she tried her parents' bedroom first.

"Momma, are you in here?" Miley called out again. At first, the room seemed empty. Then she noticed a familiar pair of legs lying on the ground on the other side of her parents' bed. Seized by a sudden terror, Miley crept around the bed.

"M-momma?" she whispered. She made her way slowly and carefully around the bed, heart in her throat. Then she saw her beloved mother lying unconscious on the floor, and Miley cried out.

"MOMMA!" she screamed. Lilly was at her side in a second.

"Oh my god, what happened Miley?!"

"I d-dunno, Lilly!" she managed, blinking back tears. She turned her head and shouted as loud as she could.

"DADDY, JACKSON, COME QUICK!!" Few things could truly make Robbie Ray Stewart run, but hearing his only daughter crying out in terror was most definitely one of them. He burst into the bedroom mere moments later, Jackson at his heels.

"Miley, what is it?!" Robbie Ray shouted. When he saw Miley kneeling on the ground beside her unconscious mother, his blood ran cold. He bolted into the room and knelt by her side.

"Susie, honey?" he called out to his wife, shaking her gently. "Come on baby, please wake up!"

"Please help her, daddy!!" Miley sobbed. Lilly sat beside her, her arms wrapped protectively around Miley, holding her close in a silent attempt to comfort her best friend. Robbie Ray whirled around to face his teenage son.

"Jackson, call 911!" he bellowed.

* * *

Unfortunately, Pine Ridge was too small to have a hospital of its own, so Susan Stewart had to be airlifted to the University of Tennessee Medical Center in nearby Knoxville. Robbie Ray and the rest of her family could do little but wait as the doctors ran test after test on her, searching for whatever had caused her sudden collapse.

Miley sat in the hospital waiting room, Lilly still at her side, fighting not to cry. Lilly slid her arm carefully around Miley, searching desperately for the right words to say.

"Please don't cry, Miley," she whispered. "Your mom's gonna be okay, you'll see."

"S-she's just gotta be," Miley whimpered. "I can't lose her, Lilly… I just can't…"

"You won't," Lilly whispered soothingly. "You mom knows how much you love her, Miley; she's not gonna leave you." Lilly knew there was no way she could really make such a promise, but Miley needed something to reassure her, and right now comforting her best friend was all she cared about. Miley turned and sagged into Lilly's embrace, burying her face in Lilly's shoulder.

"Thank you, Lilly," she managed. "I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you." Lilly responded by holding Miley close.

"I'll always be here when you need me, Miley," Lilly said softly. "Always." At that moment, a man in doctor's scrubs walked quietly into the waiting room.

"Mr. Stewart?" he called out softly. Robbie Ray stood, his face drawn and anxious.

"I'm Robbie Ray Stewart," he responded urgently. "Where's my wife?!"

"I think we should talk in private," the doctor said quietly. He gestured for Robbie Ray to walk with him.

"Jackson, stay here with your sister," Robbie Ray said tightly. "Lilly's mother should be here soon." Without waiting for a reply, he turned and walked over to where the doctor was waiting for him, near the admissions desk.

"All right doctor," Robbie Ray said heavily. "Tell me what's happened to my wife."

"I'm afraid there's no easy way to say this," the doctor began. "I'm very sorry Mr. Stewart, but your wife… has a brain tumor." For a long moment Robbie Ray didn't trust himself to say anything.

"Isn't there something you can do?" he asked at last. "Some kinda surgery or something?" The doctor nodded grimly.

"We're preparing her for surgery now," he replied. "I have to warn you, the tumor appears to be quite large, but we'll do everything we can." Robbie Ray swallowed and reached out to steady himself.

"Can I see her… before you take her away?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," the doctor answered. "She's awake now. Please be brief though… she needs to save her strength." Robbie Ray nodded solemnly and the doctor quietly walked away. Then, heart hammering in his chest, Robbie Ray slowly made his way back towards his waiting family, wondering what he was going to tell his children…

* * *

Sometime later, Robbie Ray sat on the edge of his wife Susan's hospital bed, holding her hand and willing the tears not to come.

"This is all my fault," he whispered sadly.

"Robbie Ray Stewart," Susan cut him off, her voice firm but weak. "You stop that right now. This is _not_ your fault, you hear me?"

"I should've made you go see a doctor," Robbie Ray retorted. "I _knew_ somethin' was wrong with you. I should've…"

"Since when have you ever been able to _make_ me do anything?" Susan asked with amusement. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Robbie Ray had to laugh a little.

"Since never," he replied, smiling sadly. "You've always been a stubborn piece of work, Susan Brooke Stewart."

"You know that's why you love me," Susan responded, a hint of her old sassiness in her voice.

"Always," Robbie Ray replied, his voice hoarse. "I'll always love you, Susie." Blinking back a tear, Susan leaned towards her husband and kissed him gently.

"Just like I'll always love you, Robbie Ray," she whispered. They remained in their loving embrace for long moments, then Susan gently leaned back against her pillow.

"Robbie," she said softly. "I need to say something." She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath.

"If anything should happen to me, Robbie… I want you to promise you'll take care of Miley and Jackson." She swallowed. "Promise me you'll move on."

"Don't even talk like that, Susie!" Robbie Ray snapped. "Nothin's gonna happen to you, you hear me?!"

"You don't know that," Susan said softly. "Please, Robbie… I need to know…"

"Nothin's gonna happen to you," Robbie Ray repeated stubbornly, turning away. "It can't… I can't lose you, Susie…" Susan Stewart knew her husband well enough to know that he was crying, but didn't want her to see. She squeezed the hand still holding hers.

"I'm not plannin' on goin' anywhere, lover," she whispered to Robbie Ray, "but I need you to say it, Robbie. Please… for me." Robbie Ray knew his wife wasn't going to give up. Much as he hated even thinking about what she was saying, he also knew this wasn't an argument he could win.

"All right," he whispered, barely able to say the words. "I promise, Susie; whatever happens, I promise I'll move on… somehow."

* * *

A little while later, after Robbie Ray excused himself, Miley, Lilly and Lilly's mother Heather Truscott paid a solemn visit to Susan Stewart as well. Jackson, uncomfortable with so much emotion, had chosen to visit his mother alone a bit earlier.

Though she was still weak, Susan managed to speak as cheerfully and comfortingly as she could, hoping to ease the fears of her terrified young daughter.

"I'm gonna be all right, baby girl," Susan whispered to Miley, gently stroking her daughter's long auburn hair. "Please don't cry."

"I'm s-sorry, momma," Miley managed through her tears. "I'm j-just s-scared."

"There's nothin' to be scared about, Miley," Susan replied. "The doctors will fix me up, you'll see."

"You have to stay with us, momma," Miley pleaded with her. "Please, we need you!"

"God willing, I'm not plannin' on going anywhere, Miley," Susan replied softly. She looked up at her friend Heather Truscott. They had spoken privately a few minutes before about everything that was happening. It had not escaped either mothers' notice how close their daughters had become, especially how Lilly had remained beside Miley throughout the whole hospital ordeal.

"Heather, could you take Miley to get a drink?" Susan asked her gently. "I think she needs some air." Heather nodded, and Susan looked back at her beloved daughter.

"Miley, honey, I want you to go with Lilly's mother and get a drink, all right? I'll be right here when you get back." Miley looked like she was going to argue, but finally she just nodded. Lilly stood up to go as well, but Susan reached out and gently grasped her arm.

"Lilly, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" she asked softly. Lilly was slightly taken aback, but she nodded.

"Sure, Mrs. S; what's up?" she asked carefully. Heather Truscott looked back and smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Lilly, you've been a good friend to my daughter, and I want you to know how much I appreciate it," Susan Stewart began. "I know how much you and Miley care about each other." Lilly blushed slightly.

"Thanks, Mrs. S." she said quietly. "Miley's the best friend I've ever had."

"I know," Susan said with a smile. "That's why I need to ask you something." Drawing in a breath, she reached out and rested her hand gently on top of Lilly's.

"Lilly, if I don't make it through this surgery… if something should happen to me… I want you to promise me you'll take care of Miley for me." Lilly blinked, wondering if maybe she'd heard wrong.

"Mrs. S… I…" she stammered, struggling to find the right words. "I don't like talking about this stuff, Mrs. S; you're gonna be fine."

"I hope so," Susan replied gently, "but my family comes first. Miley's going to need you the next few days, Lilly; this has all been very hard on her. I know you'll be there for her… just like I know you'll always be." Lilly fought back tears.

"You're not gonna die, Mrs. S.," she said stubbornly. "Miley needs you."

"Promise me," Susan repeated, tears filling her own eyes now. "Please, Lilly… I need to know my little girl is going to be taken care of."

"A-all right," Lilly managed, trying hard not to cry. "I p-promise, Mrs. S… I promise I'll always take care of Miley, as long as there's a breath left in me!"

"Thank you," Susan whispered, not trusting herself to try and say anything more. She squeezed Lilly's hand gently and smiled gratefully. Impulsively, Lilly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Susan Stewart in a fierce hug. Susan smiled sadly and held Lilly in her arms for several long moments. They were still that way when Miley and Heather Truscott walked back into the room not long after.

"What's wrong?!" Miley gasped, running over to her mother and her mother best friend.

"Nothing," Susan replied softly. "Lilly just needed a hug. Come here, baby girl… you look like you could use one too." Miley nodded eagerly and quickly joined her mother and her best friend in a warm and loving embrace.


	6. When Night Falls

**A/N: I hope everyone's still enjoying the story. I'll warn you, this chapter was even a little hard for me to write, so it may not be much easier to read :) Btw, the scene with Miley and Lilly visiting Susan Stewart in the hospital? It's based on my sister and I visiting our mother after her double bypass surgery some five years ago... so I guess you could say it hit a little close to home**

CHAPTER SIX

WHEN NIGHT FALLS

Susan Stewart's surgery lasted several long, agonizing hours, as the doctors worked tirelessly to save her life. For Robbie Ray and the others, left with nothing to do but wait and pray, it was a kind of torture they'd never known.

Robbie Ray paced slowly back and forth in the dimly lit waiting room, unable to focus on anything but his beloved wife and what she was going through. Nothing brought him comfort or relief, and nothing would until he could see his wife again.

On the other side of the small room, Miley and Lilly sat together on a large chair, wrapped in each other's arms. Physically and emotionally exhausted, Miley had finally fallen into a fitful sleep, but Lilly had not been so fortunate. Worry, for the young woman she loved dearly and held in her arms, for her family, and for poor Susan Stewart herself, kept Lilly awake. So she did the only thing she could think of – she held her best friend tightly, gently stroked her hair, and prayed to whoever would listen that the fates would not be cruel enough take Miley's mother from her.

"Mr. Stewart?" a quite voice called out. Robbie Ray whirled around to seea weary man in doctor's scrubs standing nearby. "I'm Doctor Sterns."

"How is my wife?" Robbie Ray asked quickly, not bothering to be polite. The doctor sat down in one of the waiting room chairs, resting his hands on his knees.

"The surgery went well," he answered calmly. "We were able to excise most of the cancerous growth, and your wife is in recovery now." Robbie Ray squeezed his eyes shut, willing the tears not to come.

"Thank you, doc," he managed.

"She's still going to require radiation therapy I'm afraid, to deal with the cancerous tissue we couldn't remove surgically, but overall I'd say your wife's changes of making a complete recovery are very good." He smiled a little. "She's a very strong woman."

"You have no idea," Robbie Ray quipped. "When… when we can see her?"

"It'll be a while before she's completely awake, but you can visit her once she's been set up in the NICU," Dr. Sterns answered. "It should only take a few minutes. Just use the intercom outside and tell them you're there to see Susan Stewart." Robbie Ray nodded.

"All right; and… thanks again doc, for everything." He extended his hand and Dr. Sterns stood and shook it.

"Best of luck to you," Dr. Sterns said warmly, and he walked away.

* * *

Nearby, Lilly smiled as she heard the doctor's words. Miley's mom still faced a long recovery, but God had been merciful. Mouthing a silent 'thank you' to the heavens, she gently shook Miley awake.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," she whispered to her best friend. Miley slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Lilly, the ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey back," Lilly replied, smiling. "Sleep well?" Miley nodded.

"Sure… _you_ were with me," she said, blushing slightly. Lilly couldn't help blushing a little as well, though she wasn't entirely sure why.

"Guess what?" Lilly asked, her smile widening. "The doctor was just here. He said your mom's surgery went fine – she's gonna be okay."

"Oh thank God!" Miley gasped, pulling Lilly to her in a fierce hug. "Thank you so much, Lilly!"

"Me?" Lilly asked, not understanding. "I didn't do anything, Miley."

"Yes you did," Miley insisted with a smile. "You were here, and you stayed with me… and I know you were prayin' for momma too."

"Maybe," Lilly teased. "Now get up, lazy bones… you need to go see your mom!"

* * *

If there was one thing Miley had learned from spending so much time in a hospital, it was that she absolutely, positively did not like them. Everywhere there seemed to be sickness and suffering and sorrow, and it pained her even more to think of her mother in such a place. The small waiting room outside the Neurological Intensive Care Unit was even more somber than the one they had just left; perhaps because anyone who had business in the room was there to see someone they cared about who was gravely ill, perhaps dying. Miley immediately decided she didn't like the place at all, and wanted to leave as soon as possible. First though, she needed to see her mother.

Since hospital rules only allowed two people to visit an NICU patient at a time, Robbie Ray went first, to spend some time alone with his wife. He returned to the waiting room a little while later, looking weary and worn.

"Miley, would you like to go see your mom now?" Robbie Ray asked her softly. "She's still sleeping, but I think it'd do ya good to see that she's all right." Miley hesitated for a moment.

"I'll go with you," he said gently.

"Actually dad, would it be okay if… if Lilly went with me?" she asked quietly. She was still holding her best friend's hand, clinging to Lilly as though she was afraid to let go of the blonde girl. She didn't entirely understand why, but Miley knew she _needed_ to be with Lilly.

"Of course she can bud," Robbie Ray said, smiling a little. He knew how close the two of them had become, and was grateful Lilly was there to comfort his little girl.

"You need me to show you how the intercom works?" he asked. Miley shook her head.

"That's all right daddy, I watched you do it," she replied solemnly.

"Okay," Robbie Ray responded. "Go ahead and see your mom then, bud. We'll be right here." The two girls stood as one and walked over to the heavy double doors leading to the NICU. Miley reached out and pressed the large black button beside the intercom speaker, then waited for one of the nurses inside to respond.

"Yes?" an older woman's voice finally answered.

"We're here to see Susan Stewart," Miley spoke into the intercom.

"Of course," the woman replied. "Come right in." There was a buzzing noise and the doors opened. Hand in hand, Miley and Lilly walked carefully inside.

In a small room just past the nurse's station, Susan Stewart lay in yet another hospital bed, looking for all the world like she was sleeping. At least, that's what she _would_ have looked like, if not for all the machines and cables and tubes hooked up to her unconscious body.

"Oh, momma…" Miley whispered, feeling tears stinging her eyes. She felt Lilly slip a comforting arm around her.

"Don't cry, Miley," Lilly whispered to her best friend. "She's gonna be okay; she just needs those machines right now." In truth, she didn't like seeing Miley's mother in that inhuman web of machines any more than Miley did, but her best friend needed her, and that was far more important.

"I know," Miley replied softly, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Come on," Lilly said, gently nudging Miley forward. Slowly, almost reverently, they walked over to Susan Stewart's bedside together. Tentatively, Miley reached out and gently rested her hand atop one of her mother's. Susan's skin was cool and dry, and Miley had to suppress a shiver. Lilly sensed it and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly.

"I'm here, momma," Miley said quietly. As if by instinct, Susan's hand opened and gently wrapped itself around her daughter's. Startled, Miley looked up at her mother, and was greeted by the familiar sight of Susan's deep brown eyes staring back at her.

"Lilly! She's awake!" Miley cried out.

"Maybe," Lilly replied carefully. "The doctor said it would be awhile before your mom would be completely awake, though."

"So she's… not really awake?" Miley asked fearfully.

"Sure she is, just not all the way, you know?" Lilly said gently. "Like when you first wake up in the morning but you're not quite all there yet." Miley seemed to consider that.

"I'm sure she knows you're here, Miley," Lilly continued. "Go ahead, talk to her." Miley nodded slowly.

"Hi, momma," she said softly to her mother. "It's me, Miley. I'm really, really happy you're gonna be okay." She swallowed back the lump forming in her throat.

"I'll be right here with you until you get better, okay?" she continued quietly. She looked over at her best friend for a moment and smiled. "Lilly too." At that, Susan Stewart managed a small smile of her own.

* * *

Not quite two months later, Susan Stewart was finally home again with her family. Though she was finally recovering from her ordeal, she was still weak, her strength returning very slowly. Her family and friends remained by her side, lending her a helping hand whenever she needed it. Miley and Lilly were by far her most loyal helpers.

"Here you go, momma!" Miley announced, as she and Lilly walked into her parents' bedroom with a tray full of breakfast. Susan couldn't help but smile.

"You girls didn't have to go to all this trouble," she said softly.

"We wanted to," Lilly answered cheerfully. "Besides, you gotta keep your strength up, Mrs. S!" Susan looked at all the food the girls had prepared for her and chuckled.

"With all this food, I don't think that's gonna be a problem," she quipped. After she and Lilly carefully placed the tray of food in front of Susan, Miley laid down beside her mother and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Go ahead and eat your breakfast, momma," she said happily. "Lilly and I will take care of the entertainment!"

"Entertainment?" Susan repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"Yup," Lilly replied, holding up a DVD copy of Disney's _Enchanted_. "It's movie time!"

"Really… you girls don't have to spend all your time with me…" Susan stammered.

"We want to," Miley insisted.

"Face it, you're stuck with us," Lilly added with a grin as she turned on the television and started the DVD.

"Come here," Susan whispered. Miley and Lilly both did so, and Susan enveloped them in a hug.

"I couldn't ask for better helpers than my girls," she said proudly, grateful tears sparkling in her eyes.

"We love you too, momma," Miley said softly.

* * *

After breakfast and the movie, Susan began to feel weak again, so she decided to take a nap. Miley and Lilly excused themselves so she could rest, and went to Miley's room for a while.

"So how are you holding up, Smiley?" Lilly asked her best friend.

"I'm okay," Miley replied distantly. "I'm just glad momma's getting better." Lilly looked at her best friend for a moment, noticing a flicker of emotion in her eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Lilly reminded her softly. Miley smiled.

"I know," she answered. "Really, I'm okay, Lils. Just… tired is all."

"Helping take care of your mom is a full-time job," Lilly said understandingly. "I know how much it means to her to have you here with her, though."

"You too," Miley responded, her voice barely above a whisper. "Thank you for being here, Lilly."

"Hey, that's what best friends do," Lilly said cheerfully. She opened her arms and Miley slid between them, smiling as Lilly pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, Lilly," Miley whispered. "You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

"No fair trying to make me cry," Lilly teased her, "and I love you too, Miley."

"Aw, shoot!" she exclaimed a moment later.

"What is it, Lilly?" Miley asked her best friend.

"I forgot I promised my mom I'd go grocery shopping with her today," Lilly said, making a face.

"It's okay," Miley replied with a smile. "Go help your mom, and maybe you can come back for dinner." Lilly grinned.

"Think your dad can make those barbecue ribs of his?" she asked mischievously. Miley laughed.

"I'll see what I can do," she said with a grin. "Now you better get going; you don't want to keep your mom waiting." She and Lilly hugged again, and then the blonde tomboy hurried home.

* * *

Sometime later, Robbie Ray finished his work in the fields and headed back inside to take a shower. As he walked into the bedroom he shared with his beloved wife, he noticed she was still sleeping soundly in their bed. Smiling, he walked over to her and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad to see you're feelin' better, baby," Robbie Ray said softly to her. He frowned when he noticed her skin felt cool. Carefully, he reached up to brush a few stray hairs from her face.

"Are you okay, Susie?" he asked aloud. Growing concerned, he shook her gently, trying to wake her up.

"Come on baby, wake up; you're scarin' me here," Robbie Ray pleaded with his wife. Despite his attempts though, Susan Stewart would not awaken. Reaching down, he ran his fingers along the inside of her wrist, feeling for her pulse… and found none.

"No, no, no… baby, no!" Frightened out of his mind, Robbie Ray searched for Susan's heartbeat as well, but again he found nothing. He desperately wished he knew how to perform CPR, wished could do _anything_ to help his beloved wife, but instead he felt utterly helpless.

"Susie, please…" his voice cracked, tears beginning to blur his vision. He tried to shake her again, but it was a half-hearted effort at best. Finally fighting past his grief and panic, he bolted for the telephone on the nearby nightstand and hurriedly dialed 911.

* * *

"Come on, mom, how much food do you think we need?" Lilly complained. She was anxious to get the grocery shopping over with so she could get back to Miley's, but it felt like it was taking forever.

"Well, maybe if I didn't have a daughter with the appetite of a football player, I wouldn't have to buy so much," Heather Truscott quipped as they walked through the grocery store. Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She grabbed it out of her purse and quickly flipped it open.

"Hello? Robbie Ray, what's wrong?" Listening to her mother on the phone, Lilly frowned; she couldn't quite figure out why Miley's father might've called her mother. Then she saw her mother turn deathly pale, and she stopped walking abruptly.

"W-what?" she stammered. "N-no, that's not… that can't be…" Lilly felt her heart begin to beat faster as a sudden unreasoning fear filled her. She watched as her mother very slowly closed her cell phone and looked up, her eyes filled with tears.

"Mom, what is it?!" Lilly cried out. Heather Truscott blinked.

"Miley's mother… she…" She swallowed, and tears began to stream down her face. "Oh, Lilly, she's…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, but somehow Lilly knew anyway. Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god! MILEY!" Lilly took off running as fast as she could, desperate to reach her best friend before it was too late.

* * *

Lilly reached the Stewart home a few minutes later, racing through the front door so fast she barely paid any attention to the ambulance waiting outside. She found Miley standing in the entryway, beside her father and brother, frozen in place.

"Miley!" Lilly called out to her. "I'm here, Miley! Oh god, I'm so, so sorry!" Miley didn't respond. She just stood there, staring at nothing.

"Miley?" Lilly asked gently. "Miley, it's me, Lilly… I'm here…" Miley finally looked up at her best friend, and in that moment all the emotions she had been holding back finally broke free. She sagged into Lilly's arms, her entire body shaking with wrenching sobs.

"Not my momma! Please, Lilly… not my momma…!" Lilly held Miley close, her face already soaked with tears of her own.

"I know, Miley," she whispered sadly. "I know… just let it out…"


	7. Saying Goodbye

**A/N: The title of this chapter should say it all. I hope it isn't _too_ sad... but then, if I can make you, my readers, actually feel something when you read what I wrote, maybe that means I'm doing something right :) Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews... they mean a lot :)**

CHAPTER SEVEN

SAYING GOODBYE

Under any normal circumstances, Lilly would have loved to sit and watch a sunrise with Miley. Today, however, was not normal; and the rising brought neither joy nor relief to the petite brunette still shivering in her arms. Lilly couldn't blame her. Would anything ever truly be right in Miley's world again, now that her beloved mother was gone?

They were lying together on Miley's bed, though neither of them had slept a wink. Lilly held Miley tightly, gently stroking her long auburn hair and whispering what words of comfort she could. She knew her words were probably no comfort at all, but she had absolutely no idea what else to do; and she wasn't going to leave Miley, no matter what. Not now, when her best friend needed her the most.

"L-Lilly?" Miley managed, the first words she'd spoken in some time.

"I'm here, Miley," Lilly whispered back. She had to resist the urge to call Miley 'Smiley', like she usually did. It just didn't seem appropriate now.

"Why?" Miley asked simply, her voice already beginning to crack again.

"Why what, Miley?" Lilly asked her, not understanding.

"Why did He have to take my momma?" Miley whispered sadly. "Why?!" She shouted the last word, fresh tears spilling down her face.

"I… I don't know, Miley," Lilly replied, swallowing back her own grief, "but I'd bring her back for you in a heartbeat if I could." Miley buried her face in Lilly's chest again, and Lilly knew she was crying again.

"Don't leave me…" Miley sobbed.

"Never," Lilly said comfortingly, kissing Miley gently on the top of her head. "I'll never leave you, Miley." She felt Miley squeeze her even tighter and Lilly closed her eyes, returning the embrace.

* * *

A little while later, Miley finally cried herself to sleep, and Lilly slipped out of her arms to use the restroom for a moment. She didn't want to leave Miley, but her bladder would no longer be denied. So she just hoped she could be quick and get back to the bedroom before Miley woke and found her gone.

As she was getting ready to make her way back to Miley, after her quick restroom visit, Lilly suddenly heard Robbie Ray Stewart's voice from the kitchen nearby. After a moment she realized he was on the phone with someone. Lilly really wasn't trying to listen to his conversation, but she overheard enough to figure out he was talking about Miley's poor mother, and she felt her heart constrict painfully. Curiosity and concern got the better of her, and she tiptoed closer for a moment.

"You're sure she didn't… suffer any?" Robbie Ray asked quietly, fighting back his emotions.

"_We're positive, Mr. Stewart,_"a solemn doctor's voice replied. "_Your wife likely never even knew what was happening to her. The artery in her brain must've ruptured while she was sleeping, and she simply… never woke up._" Robbie Ray closed his eyes and swore softly, willing the tears not to come.

"_Mr. Stewart_?" the doctor asked, sounding concerned. "_Are you all right?_"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Robbie Ray lied. "Thanks, doc… for everything. I'll be in touch with the… arrangements."

"_Of course. I want to say again how sorry I am about your wife, Mr. Stewart… my deepest condolences to you and your family_." Robbie Ray didn't answer; he simply hung up. He felt tears stinging his eyes again, and he slammed his fist down on the counter in front of him in frustration.

"Eeep!" Lilly squeaked, jumping back in alarm. Robbie Ray looked up to see his daughter's best friend standing in the doorway to the kitchen, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Sorry about that, Lilly," he apologized sheepishly. "I didn't know you were there."

"Are you… okay, Mr. Stewart?" Lilly asked him carefully, her heart still beating wildly.

"I'll be fine," he lied again. It was becoming almost second nature to him now. Everyone had asked him the same question; nobody really wanted him to answer truthfully… least of all himself. He turned away from Lilly for a moment to brush a hand across his face, wiping away his tears. Lilly swallowed. She knew Miley's father was crying, though he was trying his best to hide it, and she certainly knew why; she felt her heart ache in sympathy.

"It's okay to cry, Mr. Stewart," she whispered to him, swallowing again. "I miss her too."

"Thank you, Lilly," Robbie Ray said softly, his voice heavy with emotion, "but right now… for _me_… it isn't." Lilly frowned, not understanding.

"I have…" he practically choked on the words, "…to make arrangements to _bury_ my wife, and then somehow find a way to take care of my son and my daughter all by myself, when I haven't the slightest clue how I'm going to do all this alone." Lilly heard his voice crack slightly, though Robbie Ray tried his best to cover it up by coughing. "I just don't have time… to grieve right now. My family needs me… and if I start… I may not stop." Lilly looked at her best friend's father sadly, swallowing back the lump in her throat. Then, without even stopping to think about it, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"You're already the greatest dad Miley and Jackson could ask for," Lilly whispered to him. "You always will be… and I know Mrs. Stewart will rest easy knowing you're here to take care of them."

* * *

When she finally returned to Miley's room, Lilly was relieved to see Miley was still fast asleep. It was not a restful sleep, however. She could tell Miley was dreaming by the way her body twitched beneath the covers, and her quiet whimpering made it clear they were not pleasant dreams.

"Momma…" Miley whimpered. "Please don't leave me…!" Wiping away a tear, Lilly sat down on the bed beside her best friend and gently began to stroke Miley's long auburn hair.

"Shhh… it's all right, Miley…" she whispered. She knew it wasn't though. Right now, reality was no more pleasant than Miley's fitful dreams, but Lilly was determined to do everything she could to help her best friend.

_…promise me you'll take care of Miley for me…_

Susan Stewart's words echoed in the back of Lilly's mind, and the blonde tomboy swallowed back her grief. She vividly remembered her conversation with Miley's mother at the hospital, something she had never shared with anyone, and she knew Miley was going to need her now more than ever.

_… I know you'll be there for her… just like I know you'll always be…_

"I promise, Mrs. Stewart," Lilly whispered, feeling tears trickle down her cheeks as she looked up at the heavens. "I promise I'll always be here to take care of Miley for you. I know I can never give her the love you did, but I swear I'll love her with everything I've got." Sniffling, Lilly looked back down at her best friend and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. Then she carefully slid into bed beside Miley and wrapped her arms around the brunette in a gentle, loving embrace. Miley's tremors eased to a stop, as if she suddenly felt comforted and safe, and her whimpering gradually stopped as well. Holding Miley protectively, Lilly finally let her eyes close and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Time passed, and all too soon, the day of Susan Stewart's funeral finally arrived. Lilly had secretly been dreading it, but not because of her own grief; she was worried about Miley. She knew it was going to be a very, very difficult day for her best friend, and she didn't know what, if anything, she could do to help. The thought made her heart ache.

"Hey," she greeted Miley softly, walked up behind her. Miley was standing in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom, staring at the simple black dress she had chosen to wear for the service.

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked her quietly. Miley solemnly shook her head, and Lilly swallowed. She slipped her arms carefully around Miley from behind, holding her in a gentle embrace.

"I know it's gonna be hard," Lilly whispered to her best friend, "but I'll be right here with you, okay? You need to cry, you just let it out."

"Thank you, Lilly," Miley whispered, a faint smile appearing on her face for the first time in days. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, lucky for you, you don't ever have to find out," Lilly quipped. "You're stuck with me for life, Smiley Miley." She rested her head on Miley's shoulder and squeezed the brunette in a hug. They heard a soft cough from behind, and Lilly turned to see Jackson standing in the doorway to Miley's room.

"Dad sent me to see if you two were ready," he said quietly. He was wearing a dark suit and tie, his usually wild hair neatly combed for once. Lilly looked up at Miley for confirmation, and Miley nodded.

"Yeah, we're ready Jackson," Lilly replied softly. She released Miley from their embrace and took her hand. "Remember, I'm right here beside you, Miles."

"I know, Lils… and thank you," Miley whispered to her. They walked together to the doorway where Jackson was waiting, and Miley paused to wrap her arms around her older brother in an unexpected hug. No words passed between the two siblings, but the love and grief they shared would have been obvious to anyone who saw them. After a few moments they parted.

"I love you, Jackson," Miley said to her older brother.

"I love you too, sis," Jackson replied.

"I think I just saw your mom smile," Lilly whispered, smiling.

* * *

A chill breeze blew across Rolling Hills Memorial Park as the family and friends of Susan Stewart gathered to say goodbye. The service was a simple one, conducted at what would be the site of her grave. Robbie Ray, Jackson and Miley – with Lilly ever at her side – stood together near the simple gray casket overflowing with daisies. The rest of the mourners gathered around them, listening to the preacher's gentle words as he read Susan's eulogy.

"…above all, I believe Susan Stewart would want to be remembered as a mother," the preacher continued. "She gave selflessly of herself for her children, and they were her world. We know she will continue to watch over them from her place in heaven, and her love will remain with them all the days of their lives." At the preacher's words, Miley wrapped her arms even more tightly around Lilly and buried her face in Lilly's shoulder, crying softly. Lilly held her close and gently ran her hands comfortingly up and down Miley's back.

"I know Miley," she whispered to her best friend. "I know…"

"If anyone has any special thoughts or memories of Susan, her family would now like to invite you to come forward and share them," the preacher announced. Not surprisingly, the first person to do so was none other than Lilly's mother, Heather Truscott. Her eyes were red from crying, and she continued to hold a crumpled tear-soaked piece of tissue in one hand, but she bravely stepped over to the casket.

"Susan Stewart… was one of the sweetest, most loving and most genuine people I have ever met, and I'm proud to call her my friend," Heather said softly, fresh tears glistening on her cheeks. "If there's one thing I'm thankful for through all of this, it's how my own daughter, Lilly, has been there for her best friend Miley through the pain of losing her mother. I can't imagine how hard it's been, but she's given selflessly of herself for someone she cares about… and I couldn't be more proud of her." She turned to look at the lonely gray casket behind her.

"I know Susan would be too."

After the service ended, the mourners slowly dispersed, Heather made her way over to Robbie Ray and his family and embraced each of them.

"Thank you for what you said about Susie, Heather," Robbie Ray said quietly as they gently hugged. "That means a lot."

"I just wish I could do more," Heather replied softly. "I can't tell you how sorry I am." They pulled away and Heather rested her hand on Robbie Ray's shoulder.

"If there's ever anything I can do, all you have to do is ask. I want you to know, I'll always consider you all my friends… and my family."

"Same here, Heather," Robbie Ray said. "You're welcome in our house and with the Stewart family any time." Heather smiled, more tears threatening to spill from her eyes, and hugged Robbie Ray again. Then she hugged Jackson as well, and finally Miley.

"I'm so sorry about your mother, sweetie," Heather said softly. "I wish I could just wave a magic wand and make all the pain go away." Miley nodded, hugging Heather Truscott fiercely.

"I wish you could too," she whispered in a broken voice. "Th-thank you… for letting Lilly stay with me."

"Oh, sweetie," Heather whispered in reply, gently stroking Miley's long chestnut hair as more tears soaked her face. "I'm just glad Lilly's been able to help you through this. She's welcome to stay with you as long as you need."

"W-we're gonna go spend some time… at my mamaw's house," Miley managed. "Can… can Lilly come with us?"

"Of course she can, Miley" Heather responded. "I know how much you need her right now." She looked over at her daughter and smiled.

"You're welcome to come with us too, Heather," Robbie Ray added. "I just thought it'd be good to get away for a while and… try to sort things out." He laughed softly.

"My mother didn't exactly leave us much choice, either."

"Well… if you're sure I won't be intruding?" Heather asked carefully.

"Of course not," Robbie Ray answered earnestly. "I told you, you're family too."

"I think I'd like that, then," Heather replied, releasing Miley so she could reach up and wipe away some of her tears. "I think Susan would appreciate it if I spent some time with her family."

"It's settled then," Robbie Ray said. "I have a few things I need to… take care of… and then we can leave tomorrow afternoon."

"How ya holdin' up?" Lilly asked Miley, as the petite brunette returned to her embrace again.

"Okay, I guess," Miley answered, her voice tight. She lowered her head gently onto Lilly's shoulder. "I still wish she was here with me…"

"I know, Miley," Lilly said sadly. "I miss her too… and I know it hurts."

"Is it always gonna hurt like this?" Miley asked miserably, silvery tears streaking down her cheeks.

"No," Lilly answered honestly. "It may take a long, long time, but I promise you'll get through this one day… and I'll be right here to help you."


	8. The Voice of an Angel

**A/N: Thank you all again for all your incredible reviews; you guys really are the best :)**

CHAPTER EIGHT

THE VOICE OF AN ANGEL

'Mamaw' Ruthie Stewart, Robbie Ray's mother and Miley and Jackson's grandmother, lived on a small farm of her own just outside of Pine Ridge. A friendly but outspoken woman, she was also known to be very protective of her family… and she knew her family needed her now.

Standing on the front porch of her small home, she watched as Robbie Ray's pickup truck made its way up the dusty driveway towards her. It pulled up beside her a few moments later, and the driver's side door swing open. Ruthie smiled as her son climbed slowly out of the pickup and walked over to her.

"Hey, mom," Robbie Ray greeted his mother.

"Good to see you, son," Ruthie replied, hugging him gently. She paused. "I want you to know, I'll always love poor Susan like my own daughter."

"Thanks, mom," Robbie Ray said softly. Miley, Lilly, Heather and Jackson climbed out of the truck as well, and Ruthie walked over to hug them one by one.

"Hey, mamaw," Jackson greeted her softly.

"It's good to see you, boy," Ruthie answered. She lowered her voice slightly. "Don't ever be afraid to show how you feel, Jackson; if you have tears in you, don't be afraid to let them out." She gave him a small hug and then turned to greet his sister.

"Hi, mamaw," Miley said softly as Ruthie wrapped her arms around her granddaughter.

"Miley, sweetie," Ruthie murmured. "I'm really proud of how well you held up today. I know how much you must miss your poor mother."

"More than anything," Miley whispered, trying not to cry again. She rested in her grandmother's arms for a long, quiet moment. Then she gently pulled away and gestured to her blonde-haired best friend.

"Mamaw, this is my best friend Lilly," Miley introduced her quietly.

"So this is the young lady I've heard so much about," Ruthie said, smiling gently. She held out her arms.

"It's nice to meet you, Mamaw Stewart," Lilly said, smiling a little as Miley's grandmother hugged her.

"Now, Lilly… we're practically family," Ruthie said gently. "It's Mamaw or Ruthie, understand?"

"All right… mamaw," Lilly replied, smiling shyly.

* * *

Later, the family gathered together to share a small dinner, and Ruthie told everyone she expected them to clean their plates. Fortunately, her home cooking was hard to resist, and even Miley seemed to eat heartily.

"I'm glad to see you still have your appetite, sweetie," Ruthie said to her granddaughter with a smile.

"I think Lilly wins the prize here," Robbie Ray said playfully. "She's even giving Jackson a run for his money!" Jackson was known to have the biggest appetite in the Stewart family, but Lilly was almost a full helping ahead of him.

"It's not my fault mamaw cooks so good," Lilly said with a grin, trying not to blush. She looked over at her brunette best friend.

"How are you feeling, Miley?" she asked carefully.

"Ok," Miley responded quietly. "It's nice to have a hot, home-cooked meal again." Lilly winced slightly when she realized what Miley was saying. Swallowing, she reached out and gently stroked Miley's back.

"It's gonna be okay, Miley," she said softly. Miley felt tears beginning to sting her eyes again.

"I hope so," she whispered.

"I know so," Lilly replied gently. Miley knew Lilly was only trying to help, and she appreciated it more than words could say, but suddenly her feelings of grief just seemed to overwhelm her, and she lashed out without thinking.

"How would you know, Lilly?! You don't know how it feels to lose your mother… to have her just torn from you all of the sudden! You don't know how much it hurts… and you never will!!" Tears streaming down her face, Miley jumped up from the table and ran out the back door.

"Miley!!" Lilly called after her. She was on her feet in an instant and rushed outside after her best friend. Miley had already made her way to the barn outside, and Lilly found her kneeling in the doorway, sobs shaking her body. Lilly knelt down beside her carefully and quietly slipped a caring arm around her.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry, Miley," she whispered sadly. "You're right… I _don't_ know what you're going through. I just want to help… if you'll let me."

"I'm s-sorry, Lilly," Miley sobbed. "Please d-don't leave me… it just hurts so much!!" Lilly felt her heart break, seeing all the grief and pain consuming her best friend, and fresh tears began to trickle down her cheeks as well.

"I wish I could just hold you in my arms, and make the pain go away…" Lilly whispered, her voice breaking. "I know I can't… but I swear I'll always be here for you, Miley! Always!" She wrapped her arms around Miley and pulled her close, burying her face in Miley's long brown hair.

"Always, Miley…" Lilly whispered again, and then she and Miley just sat there on the ground and held each other and cried.

* * *

"How's poor Miley doing?" Ruthie asked her son later as they sat on her front porch swing together.

"She's doin' all right, considering," Robbie Ray said quietly. "Lilly's with her."

"Lilly really is a wonderful friend," Ruthie commented. "She cares for Miley a great deal."

"She and Miley are really close," Robbie Ray added. "I don't know if I entirely understand it, but I'm really glad Miley has someone like Lilly in her life." Ruthie smiled and nodded.

"Miley's really lucky to have found her," she agreed. She looked over at her son, noticing he had grown quiet.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him softly.

"I don't know," Robbie Ray answered honestly. "How am I supposed to feel, after losing the woman I love?" Though he tried to hide it, he couldn't quite keep the anger out of his voice.

"Exactly the way you're already feeling," Ruthie replied gently, resting a hand on her son's shoulder. "Each of us has to deal with the pain of losing a loved one in our own way."

"I don't know how you did it… when dad passed away," Robbie Ray managed, staring out into the distance.

"I had my moments," Ruthie said quietly. "Just because I just never let you or your brother or your sister see me cry doesn't mean I didn't cry at all. I just knew I had to stay strong, for my family… and in the end, that's what got me through losing your father." When her son didn't respond, Ruthie sighed.

"I know how much you must miss her," she said softly. "I promise, it _will_ get

easier… eventually." Robbie Ray turned to look at his mother, an expression of understanding and respect on his face.

"Thanks, mom," he said softly.

* * *

Later that night, in the loft-like room Miley and Lilly were sharing, the two best friends shared a quiet moment together. Although she was no longer crying, Lilly noticed her friend had grown unusually quiet, and she worried what Miley might be thinking about.

"You know I'm right here if you want to talk, Miles," she offered. Miley smiled wearily.

"I know, Lils… and that means a lot to me." She found Lilly's hand and held it tightly in her own.

"I was just thinking about my mom again," Miley said quietly. Lilly gently squeezed the hand she held.

"I understand," she said softly. "I just wish I could help."

"You _are_ helping, silly," Miley replied, "just by being here with me." Smiling a little, she pulled Lilly into a gentle hug. They parted a few moments later, and Lilly looked at Miley thoughtfully.

"What?" Miley asked her, blushing slightly.

"Nothing," Lilly answered. "I was just… thinking about something."

"About me?" Miley asked her.

"Sorta," Lilly answered. "Just an idea I had, really." Miley arched an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking, whenever you… y'know, think about your mom… maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you had a way to just let them out, instead of trying to keep them inside you."

"What do you mean, Lilly?" Miley asked her, not understanding.

"Well… here, how about this…" Lilly turned and reached into her backpack, which she had brought with her. She pulled out a small book, obviously a journal.

"Lilly, is that…" Miley started to ask.

"It was going to be my diary," Lilly explained, "but I want you to have it instead, Miley." She held it out to her best friend.

"Please take it, Miley… you need it more than I do." Miley very carefully took the offered book, smiling a little as she did.

"Thank you, Lilly," she said softly.

"That book can be your safe place," Lilly replied. "Any time you start feeling sad about your mother, or even if you just want to have a place to keep your memories of her, you can write them down in that book. No one else ever has to see it; it's yours and yours alone." Miley set the book down on the bed beside her and reached for Lilly, pulling her in for a hug.

"What did I ever do to deserve a great friend like you?" Miley whispered happily. Lilly laughed softly.

"You've just been yourself - and the best friend I've ever had," she whispered back.

* * *

When Lilly awoke the next morning, she was startled to discover Miley was no longer lying beside her in the small bed they were sharing. She sat up quickly, worried something might've happened to her best friend, but her fears faded instantly when she saw Miley sitting near the single window in the room, carefully writing something in the journal Lilly had given her the night before.

_Looks like she's using it already_, Lilly thought to herself. _I really hope it helps her…_

She was startled out of her thoughts when she suddenly heard a soft, beautiful voice raised in song. It took Lilly a moment to realize where the singing was coming from: it was Miley. As she sat there, writing in her new journal, she was singing softly to herself.

"Miley?" Lilly whispered quietly. "Is that you?" She was trying hard not to disturb Miley, not only because she didn't want to intrude on her best friend's quiet moment alone, but secretly she didn't want Miley to stop singing either. There was something about her voice – soft and angelic – that just about took Lilly's breath away. At that moment, Miley suddenly turned around and noticed Lilly watching her.

"Oh! I'm sorry Lilly, I hope I didn't wake you up!" Miley gasped.

"You didn't," Lilly replied, her voice still hushed. "Miley, was that… was that you singing a moment ago?" Miley looked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah," she admitted after a moment. "I hope it didn't bother you too much."

"_Bother_ me?" Lilly asked incredulously. "Miley… that was beautiful!" She swallowed.

"You're just saying that 'cause you're my best friend," Miley said with a shy smile.

"I'm saying it because it's true," Lilly responded. "I never knew you could sing like that." She took a breath.

"Have you ever sung before?" she asked Miley quietly. "In front of people, I mean?"

"Just at church," Miley replied. "You know, in the choir."

"You should totally sing for other people," Lilly breathed. She saw the doubt in Miley's eyes. "Seriously, Miles… you have a great voice."

"Thanks, Lilly," Miley said quietly, blushing slightly. "I don't think I'm quite ready for that though."

"I understand," Lilly told her. "I still think you should someday, though." She paused for a moment.

"What was that song you were singing, Miles?" she asked curiously. Miley looked uncomfortable for a moment, but it faded quickly. After all, if she couldn't trust Lilly – her best friend – who could she?

"It was… a little song I was writing," she admitted simply. "For my mom."

"Oh, you mean…?" Lilly started to ask. Miley nodded.

"I was taking my best friend's advice," she answered, smiling a little. "Would you… would like to hear it Lilly? It's not finished yet, but…"

"I'd like that," Lilly answered, "if you're sure you're comfortable with that." Miley smiled and nodded, then climbed back in bed beside Lilly and slowly opened her new journal. Taking a deep breath, she began to sing again.

"_You used to call me your angel… said I was sent straight down from heaven…_"


	9. Always By My Side

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I hope everyone is still here with me :)**

CHAPTER NINE

ALWAYS BY MY SIDE

A few days passed, and Miley continued to write in her new journal, still working on the song she'd started the other night. Being able to put her thoughts in writing seemed to help her deal with the sorrow of losing her mother, as did Lilly's constant comfort and companionship.

"How are you feeling today, Miles?" Lilly asked as she walked out onto the front porch of Mamaw Ruthie's house one morning. Miley, who had been busy writing in her journal, looked up to see Lilly sitting down beside her and smiled.

"I'm okay, thanks to you," Miley said softly, still smiling.

"Aww, stop," Lilly teased. "When my best friend needs me, there's nowhere else I'm gonna be, okay?" Miley closed her book and leaned against Lilly, resting her head on Lilly's shoulder.

"You don't have to stop just because I'm here," Lilly protested.

"That's okay, I'm taking my time with it," Miley replied. "I want it to really say what I feel about momma, you know?"

"I understand," Lilly replied. "If it's anything like the little bit you sang me the other night, I'm sure it'll be beautiful."

"Thanks, Lilly," Miley whispered, snuggling against her best friend a bit more. "I'm really, really glad you're my best friend." Lilly blushed slightly.

"I'm glad too, Miley; you're the best friend I've ever had." She leaned down slightly to kiss Miley on the top of her head, but at the last moment, Miley suddenly turned to look up at her… and for a brief moment, their lips touched. Lilly quickly jerked away – though not, she noticed, as quickly as perhaps she could have – blushing furiously.

"Oh, god! Miley, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…!" she stammered.

"It's… it's okay, Lilly," Miley managed. She too was blushing, her cheeks a deep red. "It was kinda m-my fault too."

"Please tell me this doesn't ruin things between us!" Lilly pleaded.

"It's okay, Lilly, really," Miley assured her. "It was just an accident. Besides, it… it wasn't that bad." Lilly opened her mouth to say something, but Miley cut her off.

"Look, let's just promise to never say another word about it, okay?!"

"All right," Lilly promised, though her thoughts and emotions were still in turmoil. "I promise, Miley."

* * *

Elsewhere, in the small bedroom he and his son Jackson were sharing, Robbie Ray Stewart finally found the courage to deal with something he'd been dreading since his beloved wife passed away.

Carefully hidden in the back of his suitcase, where no one else could see, was a simple letter… the last his wife had ever written to him. He'd found it the day after she passed away, underneath his pillow in the bed they'd once shared, but he hadn't been able to bring himself to read it. Instead, he brought it with him, waiting for the moment when he'd finally feel strong enough to read Susan's final words. Today, at last, he finally felt he was ready.

Taking a deep breath, Robbie Ray slipped the letter out of its hiding place, carefully opened it and pulled out the single piece of neatly folded paper. The scent of Susan's perfume filled his nostrils.

"I miss you, baby," Robbie Ray whispered. Settling back on his bed, he slowly unfolded the letter and began to read it…

_Dearest Robbie,_

_If you're reading this honey, then it means that I have died. If I know you, you've probably also waited as long as possible to actually read this, but I understand. If you had died and I was the one left alone, I doubt I'd have the courage to read your farewell letter either… but there are some things I need to say while I still have time._

_Now, I know what you're going to say… but I know I don't have much time left in this world. The doctors have done all they can; it's in God's hands now. _

_More than anything Robbie, I want you to know how much I love you. From the moment I first saw you, I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with you, and I never wanted to be with anyone else. Never doubt that, baby. We swore we'd always be together, and we will be…and someday it'll be forever… but I know that time isn't now._

_Take care of Miley and Jackson for me, and tell them their momma will always love them. I know it won't be easy learning how to take care of everything yourself, but you're a strong man and I know you can do it. Your love for them, and theirs for you, will carry you through all the hard times ahead._

_There's one last thing I need you to do for me, honey. I've written a special letter for Miley, and I want you to give it to her on her wedding day. There are certain things I need to say to her when she's ready to start a life of her own, and since I won't be around for the wonderful day itself, this is the only way I can do so now. You'll find her letter in the same envelope, alongside the one for you. Promise you'll do this for me._

_Well, I'm getting tired now honey, so I think I'd better go. Never forget how much I love you. I will always be with you, Robbie Ray Stewart. Forever yours,_

_Susie_

By the time he was finished reading the letter, Robbie Ray's eyes were filled with tears. This time though, he didn't bother trying to hide them. Instead, he carefully folded Susan's letter, slid it back into the envelope, and just sat there, letting all the love and sorrow he felt for his beloved wife wash over him.

* * *

In another part of Franklin, Tennessee, another member of the Stewart family was dealing with his mother's passing in his own way. Jackson Stewart stood in front of his mother's grave, staring at it silently while a cool wind blew over him.

"I love you, mom," he whispered. Ever since her passing, Jackson had been deliberately distant from the rest of his family, struggling on his to come to terms with it. He loved his mother as much as any of them, and her tragic passing had hurt him just as deeply, but Jackson had never been truly comfortable showing others how he felt. Only now, alone, did he feel he could finally deal with all the feelings he had been keeping pent up inside him.

"I hope you don't think I forgot you," he whispered again. "I promise I haven't, and I never will; it's just… it's hard sometimes, you know? Dad and Mamaw and even Miley, they all mean well, but… I don't feel like I can really talk to any of them. I just don't think they'd understand." Drawing in a deep breath, Jackson knelt beside his mother's grave.

"I _do_ miss you mom, very much. I just… I just don't feel like I can show it the same way the others do. It hurts inside… and that's just where it stays, you know? I hope that makes sense." Jackson shook his head.

"By the way, Miley and Dad are both doing okay," he continued. "I know you're probably worried about them, mom. Miley's got Lilly, same as always. I swear, Lilly hasn't left her side for a moment." Jackson smiled a little at the thought. Though he might never admit it openly, he loved his little sister and was glad she had such a caring friend to take care of her.

"Dad's been spending most of his time with Mamaw," Jackson added. "I guess she kinda knows how he feels, losing grandpa and all. She's been really patient too, letting dad take his own time with things; she said we could all stay as long as we needed to." Swallowing, Jackson stopped. Carefully, quietly, he reached into his long jacket and pulled out a single rose, when he then laid gently on his mother's grave.

"I know it's not much, but here you go mom. I promise I'll visit whenever I can, okay? I should probably get back before Dad and Mamaw start to worry." Jackson stood again, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I'll take care of Dad and Miley… as much they'll let me, anyway. Rest in peace, momma… I love you." Doing his best to hide the single tear trickling from the corner of his eye – traitorous proof of his very human emotions – Jackson slowly walked back to the car and his waiting aunt.

"You okay honey?" Aunt Dolly greeted him.

"I'm fine," Jackson insisted, quickly wiping away the tear. "Just needed to get some things off my chest is all." Dolly smiled sadly.

"I understand," she said gently. "Anytime you need some time alone with your mommda, you just let me know, darlin'; I'll be glad to bring you here whenever you want, no questions asked." Jackson nodded.

"Sure… and thanks for everything, Aunt Dolly."

"Anytime honey; anytime."

* * *

Back at Mamaw Ruthie's, Miley's best friend, blonde tomboy Lilly Truscott, was doing some thinking of her own. She was lying on the small bed she and Miley were sharing while they were staying with her grandmother, staring up at the ceiling. Miley was down the hall, using the restroom, and Lilly was using the quiet moment alone to think about something that had been bothering her all day: the accidental kiss she and Miley had shared earlier, and Miley's reaction afterwards.

"It wasn't that bad?" Lilly wondered aloud, repeating Miley's previous words to herself. "What's that supposed to mean?"

_She couldn't have actually _enjoyed_ it, could she? _Lilly thought to herself. _Nah, that's just crazy! I mean, it _was _kinda nice, but…_

"I did _not_ just think that," Lilly muttered to herself. "Okay yeah, I really love Miley, but I can't love her like that!"

_Even if she does have the softest lips…_

"Stop that!" Lilly hissed.

"Stop what?" Miley asked, walking back into the room.

"Uh, nothing!" Lilly shouted, immediately jumping up from the bed. "I was just, y'know, thinking out loud!" Miley arched an eyebrow.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked uncertainly.

"Oh, you know; just… stuff," Lilly lied.

"You're not still thinking about earlier, are you?" Miley asked her carefully. Lilly hung her head.

"I really am sorry," Lilly whispered.

"Lilly," Miley said gently, sitting down on the bed beside her best friend, "it's okay, really. You didn't do anything wrong." She took Lilly's hands in her own.

"Did it really bother you that much?" she asked. She grinned as Lilly shook her head enthusiastically.

"No, not at all! I mean, it was just a little kiss, right?" Lilly replied, perhaps just a little too quickly.

"Right," Miley agreed, "and our friendship can stand one little accidental kiss, right?"

"Sure it can," Lilly answered happily. "I would never want to lose you, Miles."

"No chance of that, Lils," Miley replied, smiling warmly. "You're stuck with me now."

"I wouldn't wanna be stuck with anyone else," Lilly said honestly, smiling as well. Miley leaned forward and hugged Lilly warmly. After they parted, Lilly suddenly began to feel very bold.

"Besides, the kiss wasn't that bad, was it?" she asked quickly.

"Nah, you're a pretty good kisser," Miley said with a giggle.

"I am?" Lilly couldn't help teasing. Miley playfully swatted at her.

"Stop it!" she laughed. "Anyway, you don't have to worry about it anymore, okay?" She cleared her throat.

"Hey, you wanna see something Lils?" Miley asked. Lilly nodded, and Miley got up from the bed and walked over to the single closet in the room.

"I got my dad to bring this from home," Miley explained as she reached into the closet. Lilly watched as she carefully pulled out a small wooden guitar.

"Can you actually play that?" Lilly asked her, astonished. Miley nodded, blushing a little.

"What can I say, my daddy was a singer," she replied, smiling shyly. "He taught me how to play when I was younger." She sat back down on the bed carefully and slowly began to pick at the guitar's strings. Slowly but surely, Miley began to play a haunting tune.

"Wow," Lilly whispered. "You're really good, Miley."

"Thanks, Lilly," Miley said, smiling. "I just like to play for fun sometimes."

"Do you think… you could teach me a little?" Lilly asked quietly.

"Well… it takes lots of practice to really learn how to play the guitar, but I guess I could show you a little bit," Miley replied hesitantly. "You really want to?" Lilly nodded enthusiastically, and Miley giggled.

"Okay, come here," she said softly, gesturing to Lilly. Lilly crept forward on the bed and sat down beside her best friend. Miley gently handed her the guitar, instructing her how to hold it.

"Now, you strum the strings here," Miley began, guiding Lilly's hand to the strings in the center of the guitar's body. "You put your other hand on the neck of the guitar and use your fingers to hold down the strings up there so they can vibrate and make sounds." Lilly struggled for a moment to get a good grip on the neck of the guitar, but she couldn't quite seem to make her fingers work the way she wanted them to.

"Here, let me help you," Miley said. She slid behind Lilly and helped guide her other hand into a proper position on the neck of the guitar.

"There you go," Miley told her. "You hold you fingers on the strings in different positions to play different notes."

"Like… this?" Lilly replied, awkwardly attempting to play a little. She had become acutely aware of how close Miley was to her, and of the feeling of Miley's arms practically wrapped around her from behind. For reasons she didn't entirely understand, her heart began to beat faster, and her mouth grew dry.

_Am I going nuts? Why am I feeling like this?_ Lilly wondered to herself.

"You okay, Lilly?" Miley asked, noticing how quiet her best friend had suddenly become.

"Y-yeah," Lilly managed. "I'm fine. So am I doing this right?" She looked back down at the guitar she was still holding.

"You're doing fine," Miley assured her, smiling. At that moment, a familiar voice startled them both.

"Girls, dinner!" Ruthie's voice called out.

"Be right there, mamaw!" Miley shouted back. She looked back at Lilly.

"We can practice more later, if you want," she offered warmly.

"Okay," Lilly replied. "Thanks, Miley."

"Only for my best friend," Miley replied warmly. "Now come on, before Jackson eats all the biscuits!" She jumped up and darted out the bedroom, heading downstairs. Lilly remind behind for a moment, staring after her best friend and wondering why, all of the sudden, she couldn't help but notice just how beautiful Miley really was… especially when she smiled


	10. Destiny

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone for your wonderful reviews. You guys keep me going :) I hope you all like this next chapter... and if you get a moment, be sure to check out the great stories written by my friend Heir of Zammitelu :)**

CHAPTER TEN

DESTINY

-Three Years Later-

Three years had passed since Susan Stewart's tragic death, and the family she'd left behind was finally beginning to put their lives back together. Miley and Lilly, both fifteen, were attending Pine Ridge High School as sophomores. They were still as close as ever, which had led to some of their crueler classmates spreading rumors about them, but they could've cared less; their bond of friendship remained unbreakable.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of another school day, Lilly rushed over to Miley, who was gathering a few things from her locker.

"Miles!" she cried out excitedly.

"Hey, Lils," Miley greeted her happily. "How was geometry class?"

"You don't wanna know," Lilly muttered. "I'm really gonna need your help later."

"As long as you help me with my history homework," Miley replied with a smile.

"Don't I always?" Lilly quipped. "Study night at your place?"

"Sounds good," Miley told her. "So what were you so excited about, Lils?"

"Oh, yeah!" Lilly said, remembering at last. "I had a great idea!" Miley knew from long experience that Lilly's 'great ideas' were not always so – especially once she'd had a few minutes to really think about them – but she was always willing to listen to her best friend anyway.

"What idea?" Miley asked her, still smiling.

"You know the Harvest Festival is coming up, right?" Lilly asked her. Miley nodded.

"Now, I know you haven't wanted to go the last couple of years… because of your mom… and I understand," Lilly continued in a gentle voice. She was always very careful when she talked about Miley's late mother, knowing how much Miley still felt her loss.

"It's all right, Lilly," Miley responded. "I'm really looking forward to going with you this year, honest." Lilly couldn't help but smile.

"Me, too," she said happily. "Did you hear about the talent contest they're gonna have?"

"Oh yeah," Miley answered. "Uncle Earl's already talking about getting his guitar ready!" She laughed, and Lilly laughed with her. She had only met Uncle Earl once, at a family Thanksgiving two years ago, but she knew all about his outrageous dream of being a rock star.

"Well, anyway," Lilly managed, still trying to recover from her laughing fit, "I thought maybe _you_ could enter the contest, Miley." Miley abruptly stopped what she was doing and turned to look at her best friend.

"Lilly…" she began.

"Miles, honestly, you have an amazing voice! You shouldn't be afraid to share it with other people…" Lilly said quietly.

"I don't know, Lils," Miley whispered. "Singing for you is one thing. Singing in front of a whole crowd of people I don't know is something else."

"Promise me you'll at least think about it?" Lilly pressed, her trademark grin appearing on her face once more.

"All right, I promise," Miley replied, smiling again as well. "Now we'd better get home. We've got a ton of studying to do!"

* * *

Robbie Ray Stewart stood on the front porch of his home, staring out across the expansive orange grove that now occupied much of his land. Most of the fruit he grew he had contracted to sell to big companies like Sunkist, earning him the money to provide for his family. The rest he sold at local farmers markets or he and his family just simply ate. It was not an easy way to earn a living, but he was willing to do whatever it took to take care of his children.

Being a single father was proving to be the single greatest challenge of Robbie Ray's life, but he had vowed a long time ago that he would never give up, no matter what.

"I hope I'm doing all this right, Susie," he whispered to his departed wife, casting a brief glance skyward. "There are times I wonder how you managed it all, baby." At the far end of the driveway leading to his property, Robbie Ray saw the familiar school bus arrive, and a few moments his daughter Miley and her best friend Lilly appeared outside it. The bus roared away and the two friends slowly made their way up the driveway, talking amongst themselves.

"Hi daddy!" Miley greeted him as they neared the house.

"Hey bud," Robbie Ray greeted her, smiling warmly. "How was school?"

"Same as always, Mr. S," Lilly quipped. "Brutal!" Robbie Ray chuckled.

"Guess that means you two have a bunch of homework then," he said.

"Don't we always?" Miley responded.

"Well, sounds like you better get started then," Robbie Ray replied. "I left some snacks on the kitchen table for you." Miley stepped up onto the porch and hugged her father warmly.

"You're the best, you know that?" she asked him softly.

"It's a burden I've learned to live with," Robbie Ray joked, hugging her back. They parted, and Lilly gave him a quick hug as well.

"You know, you don't _always_ have to wait on the porch for us when we come home from school," Lilly teased him. "I'm sure Miley and I can find the house without help!"

"Now what kinda daddy would I be if I didn't make sure my girls got home safe and sound?" Robbie Ray replied, smiling. "Now get in there and start your homework, silly. Tell Miley and Jackson I'll be in to start dinner after I give the south forty a once-over." Lilly nodded.

"Will do, Mr. S… and thanks."

"For what?" he asked as he climbed off the porch.

"For always taking care of us," Lilly said with a smile. She gave a little wave and then hurried into the house. Miley was already waiting for her at the kitchen table, where Robbie Ray had left them a plate of carrot & celery sticks with a little ranch dressing. Lilly wasted no time in helping herself to a few.

"Man, it's a good thing I don't live here," Lilly quipped around a mouthful. "As good as your dad feeds us, I'd get so _fat_!"

"You practically _do_ live here, silly," Miley laughed.

"By the way, he said he'd be in to start dinner after he checked out the south forty," Lilly reported. Miley nodded.

"Same old daddy," she said with a smile. "So, what should we do first… geometry or history?"

* * *

Later, after their homework and dinner was done, Miley and Lilly relaxed and watched a little television while waiting for Lilly to be picked up by her mom.

"Thanks again for helping me with my geometry homework," Lilly said, snuggling against her best friend

"My pleasure, Lils," Miley said with a smile. "Math I can do, but for some reason, I stink at history!"

"Guess we make a pretty good team then, huh?" Lilly grinned.

"That we do," Miley agreed happily. They were silent for a long moment, just enjoying each other's company.

"So… did you think some more about the talent contest?" Lilly asked carefully. Miley shook her head and laughed.

"You don't give up, do you Lils?" she responded. "Does it really mean that much to you?"

"I'm not gonna _make_ you perform Miles, I just think you'd be awesome," Lilly responded. "Heck, I'll even help you if you want."

"Help me how?" Miley asked curiously.

"Well, I could help you decide what song to sing, I guess… oh, and I could introduce you!" Lilly gushed excitedly. Miley giggled at her best friend's enthusiasm.

"Actually, if I'm gonna do this, I think I'd like to sing one of the songs I wrote for my mom,"

"Oh," Lilly said softly. "I'm sorry Miles, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay Lilly, really. You don't have to be afraid to talk about momma," Miley told her gently. "I still miss her, you know that, but I'm not gonna break if you say her name." Lilly swallowed.

"I know, Miley… I just didn't want to say something wrong."

"Always trying to protect me, aren't you?" Miley said with a smile.

"You're my best friend, it's my job," Lilly said softly, smiling back. Impulsively, Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I love you too," she whispered happily. For a brief moment, Lilly felt her heart begin to beat faster, a familiar rush of adrenaline she knew well, but she fought it back down.

She'd felt it before, in moments of closeness with Miley, but she'd never quite understood it. Actually, that wasn't entirely true. Lilly had a very good idea what those feelings meant – she'd been having them ever since that fateful day at Miley's mamaw's, back when they were both twelve – but she'd been denying it for the last three years. Whatever she might be feeling, Lilly was convinced Miley could never feel the same way in return, and so she buried those feelings way down deep, where they couldn't hurt her.

"You okay Lilly?" Miley asked her softly. "You're kinda quiet…"

"I'm fine," Lilly responded, finding her voice again. "I love you too, Miley." They stayed in each other's embrace for a few long moments, then Miley gently pulled away.

"So, if I get up there and sing, you gonna be there with me?" she asked Lilly with a smile. "I'm probably not gonna have much of a cheering section…"

"You'll have me," Lilly promised. "I'll cheer so loud the whole fair will hear me!" Miley laughed.

"I'll hold you to that," she warned playfully. "All right, Lils… I'll do it; for you."

* * *

The Harvest Fair was a few days later, and Lilly and Miley spent most of it on the midway, riding rides, playing a few games, and just enjoying each other's company.

"Are you nervous about later?" Lilly asked Miley as they took a brief rest near the food booths.

"A little," Miley admitted. "I think I'll be okay though… as long as you're with me."

"I'll be right there with you," Lilly promised. "Don't worry." Her eyes gleamed mischievously, and without warning she suddenly dropped an ice cube from her soda down the back of Miley's shirt. Miley shrieked and jumped back.

"What the heck was that for?!" she exclaimed.

"You looked like you needed a little cooling down," Lilly joked. Her innocent expression cracked and she doubled over with laughter.

"Oh, you're gonna get it for that, Truscott!" Miley laughed. She managed to fish the ice cube out of her shirt and, before Lilly could stop her, deftly slipped it down Lilly's shirt instead. Lilly jumped up and tried to pull it out, but Miley grabbed her in a hug, pinning her arms at her sides.

"That's not fair, Miley!" Lilly whined, squirming in Miley's embrace. "Miley come on, it's _melting_!"

"Say uncle?" Miley teased her, arching an eyebrow.

"All right, all right, uncle!" Lilly pleaded. Laughing, Miley released Lilly from her embrace. Lilly wasted no time in freeing what was left of the ice cub from her now slightly damp t-shirt.

"You don't play fair," she complained playfully, sticking out her tongue at Miley.

"Never mess with a Stewart woman," Miley quipped, grinning widely.

* * *

A little while later, as sunset neared and lights began coming on all over the fairgrounds, the contestants began lining up for the Harvest Festival's First Annual Talent Contest. A large stage had been built near the fair entrance, and rows of bleacher seats had been set up for the anticipated audience. The contestants themselves – six in all, including Miley and her Uncle Earl – were lined up near the side of the stage, waiting for their names to be called. Miley was last, and had to wait and watch everyone else perform before her. There were no judges for the contest; instead, the applause of the crowd would determine the best act.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Miley heard her name called and nervously climbed up onto the stage. A loud whistle caught her attention and she turned her head to see Lilly sitting front row center in the stands, waving her hands excitedly.

"Go get 'em, Miles!" she cried out. Miley waved back, laughing and fighting back the urge to blush.

"For our final act, please welcome Miss Miley Stewart!" the announcer called out. "She's going to share with us her incredible singing voice!" Nervously adjusting the microphone in front of her, Miley paused to take a deep breath and whispered a short prayer. Then she calmly took the microphone in her hand and began to speak.

"Hi everyone," she said softly. "This is a song I wrote for my momma, who I love and miss very much. I hope you all like it." With that, Miley closed her eyes and began to sing…

--

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from Heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_--_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

_--_

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm living out my dreams_

_Oh, how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_--_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

_--_

_I know you're in a better place_

_But I wish I could see your face_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

_--_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_--_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_I miss you…_

_--_

Miley opened her eyes again as she finished the song, her heart hammering in her chest. For a long moment, only silence greeted her. Then, led by Lilly, the crowd erupted into enthusiastic applause, cheers and whistles.

"I think that says it all, ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer shouted above the roar of the crowd. "That performance was just incredible! Without further ado, I present to you our winner – the one and only Miss Miley Stewart!!" As the crowd continued to applaud, the announcer walked on stage and presented Miley with a small golden trophy in the shape of a bullhorn. Moments later, Lilly bounded up onto the stage as well and enveloped Miley in a huge hug. Robbie Ray was right behind her, followed by Jackson.

"That was awesome, Miles! I knew you could do it!" Lilly shouted happily

"Thanks, Lilly," Miley whispered, brushing away her tears.

"Hey, you okay?" Lilly asked, concern creeping into her voice. Miley nodded.

"I'm fine… I just don't believe all this is happening!"

"I'm proud of you, bud," Robbie Ray congratulated her, stepping forward to hug his daughter as well. "Your momma would be too."

"That was pretty cool, Miles," Jackson added. "Hey, you think more girls will go out with me now that I have a famous sister?" Miley and Lilly giggled together.

"Dream on, big brother," Miley teased him.

"Excuse me?" another voice called out. Everyone turned to see a middle-aged man standing on the steps leading to the stage. He had short brown hair, partially covered by a cowboy hat, and wore glasses.

"Forgive my intrusion," he apologized. "My name is Eddie Lebeck, and I just want to say how impressed I was by your incredible performance Miss Stewart. If you're interested, I may have an offer for you."

"What kind of offer?" Robbie Ray asked cautiously.

"Oh, sorry," the man replied. He reached into his pocket. "My card… I'm a talent agent working for Hollywood Records. After what I just heard, I think you may have a future in the music business, Miss Stewart."


	11. Reaching for the Future

**A/N: I hope everyone is still enjoying reading my story as much as I'm enjoying writing it... and I owe everyone a HUGE thanks for making this this first story I've ever written to hit 100 reviews :) By the way, did anyone else get to attend Miley's Sweet 16 Birthday Party at Disneyland last weekend? I took my nieces there for an early xmas present, and we had a blast! Anyway, enough of that... on with the story!**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

REACHING FOR THE FUTURE

"I still can't believe all this is happening," Miley whispered into the darkness of her bedroom. It was well past midnight, but she was still wide awake.

"You deserve it, Miles," Lilly said from beside her. They were lying together on Miley's bed, talking about the day's events. "I _said_ you had an awesome voice, and now everyone's gonna get to hear it." She grinned, although she knew Miley couldn't see it.

"You wouldn't be a little biased, would you Lils?" Miley teased her.

"I'm just being a supportive best friend," Lilly replied playfully. She reached out to play with Miley's hair for a moment.

"Do you really think I can do this?" Miley asked quietly, doubt creeping into her voice.

The man they'd met earlier, from Hollywood Records, had offered to help Miley make a demo tape to submit to his company. If the record company liked the tape, she could be offered an official contract with them. First though, she essentially had to prove herself.

"Do you want to?" Lilly countered, asking a question of her own. "You know I believe in you, but no one's gonna force you to do it if you don't want to."

"I _do_ want to," Miley said after a moment. "I'm just scared, Lilly."

"Scared of what?" Lilly asked gently, moving closer to Miley.

"It's all happening so fast," Miley whispered. "What'll happen if I do this? What'll happen to my life if the company wants to sign me to a contract?"

"What do you want to happen?" Lilly asked her quietly.

"Do you always have to answer my questions with another question?" Miley quipped, laughing softly.

"Sorry, Miles," Lilly replied, smiling warmly. "All I mean is, nothing's gonna happen if you don't want it to. It's your future, Miley; it's up to you what you want to do with it." Miley was silent for a long moment. Lilly slid up beside her and took Miley's hand in her own.

"Tell me something, Miles… did you like being up there on stage?" Lilly asked her quietly.

"Yeah," Miley admitted quietly. "I did enjoy it. It's funny, you practically had to drag me up there, but once I started singing, everything just felt… right."

"Do you think it's something you'd like to do again?" Lilly continued. Miley thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, Lils… I think I would," she said slowly.

"Well, this is your chance then," Lilly replied softly. "You just have to stand up and take it." Miley laughed into Lilly's shoulder.

"How do you do that, Lils?" she managed. "I swear, sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself."

"Just part of being best friends," Lilly said warmly.

"If I do this, will you come with me?" Miley asked softly.

"Try and stop me," Lilly quipped, smiling warmly. Miley smiled back and snuggled close to Lilly, resting her head on Lilly's shoulder.

"How did I get ever get so lucky?" she whispered.

"Lucky?" Lilly repeated, not understanding.

"To have you in my life," Miley answered softly. She squeezed Lilly's hand and closed her eyes.

"I feel the same way, Miley," Lilly replied, swallowing back a lump in her throat. "I'll always be right here with you, as long as you'll have me."

"Forever then," Miley said happily.

"Deal," Lilly said warmly.

* * *

"Mornin' bud," Robbie Ray greeted his daughter as she and Lilly walked into the kitchen of the Stewart home the following morning.

"Morning daddy," Miley responded. "Watcha doing?"

"Oh, just cookin' up some breakfast," Robbie Ray said, tending to a cast iron skillet filled with sizzling bacon. "You ladies hungry?"

"I am!" Lilly called out excitedly. The smell of the bacon was making her mouth water.

"You better feed her daddy," Miley laughed. "Lilly can get awful mean on an empty stomach!" Lilly looked over at her and playfully stuck out her tongue.

"Just for that Miles, I'm gonna eat _your_ bacon too!!" Lilly said mock-threateningly. Miley laughed again. Chuckling, Robbie Ray served both girls big plates of breakfast then sat down beside them with a heaping plate of his own.

"So what do you ladies have planned for today?" he asked around a mouthful of country potatoes.

"Actually daddy… I was thinking about what that man from the record company said yesterday," Miley replied, taking a drink of her orange juice.

"Oh?" Robbie Ray replied.

"Well, what would you say… if I wanted to accept his offer?" Miley asked him. Robbie Ray looked at her across the table.

"Is that something you really want?" he asked his daughter carefully. Miley looked over at Lilly and smiled, remembering their conversation from the night before. Without really thinking about, she reached underneath the table and found Lilly's hand. Miley felt a slight thrill at the sudden contact, and wasn't entirely sure why, but she decided she liked it. Clearing her throat, Miley looked back at her father.

"It is, daddy… if it's okay with you," Miley said softly.

"You know it isn't gonna be easy, darlin'," Robbie Ray cautioned her. "I've lived that kinda life before, and I can honestly say it was one of the most rewarding but exhausting times of my life."

"I know," Miley admitted. "I was hoping… you'd be there to help me, daddy. I don't believe for a moment it's gonna be easy, but I at least wanna try." Robbie Ray smiled proudly at his only daughter.

"All right, bud… if you're really sure you want to do this, I'll support you all the way."

* * *

A few days later, Miley found herself at a small recording studio just outside of Knoxville, her daddy and Lilly by her side. Eddie Lebeck, the agent from Hollywood Records she'd met before, owned the place and had invited Miley to record her demo tape there.

The studio was actually a small building attached to Mr. Lebeck's home. The agent himself sat in the control room, watching as Miley nervously slipped on a pair of headphones in the smaller vocal booth where she was to record her song.

"How are you feeling, Miles?" Lilly asked through one of the microphones. She and Robbie Ray sat beside Mr. Lebeck on the other side of the glass separating the two parts of the studio. Miley looked over at her best friend and smiled.

"I'm glad you're here with me, Lils," she said softly. "I swear, I'm so nervous I feel like a field mouse in a room full of tomcats!" Lilly laughed.

"Don't worry Miles, you're gonna do great," she said soothingly.

"Okay Miley, now all you have to do is sing your song just like you did at the fair," Mr. Lebeck addressed her through his own microphone. "Start whenever you're ready."

"I'll do my best," Miley said quietly. She took a deep breath to calm herself and slowly closed her eyes. Whispering a silent prayer to whoever might be listening, she started to sing. At that moment, the only phone in the recording studio suddenly rang, cutting her off.

"I'm sorry honey, one moment," Mr. Lebeck apologized. He reached for the phone.

"This is Eddie Lebeck," he spoke into the phone. There was a long pause, and Miley saw the record company agent go visibly pale.

"W-what?" Mr. Lebeck stammered suddenly. "An overdose? Are you sure?" Whoever was on the other line must've confirmed the awful news, because Mr. Lebeck then nodded solemnly.

"I understand," he said slowly. "Please pass my condolences on to his family. Yes, I'll handle things on this end. Goodbye." He hung the phone up very slowly, a sad expression on his face.

"Is everything all right, Mr. Lebeck?" Robbie Ray asked. Mr. Lebeck shook his head.

"I'm afraid not," he said heavily. "Another young star I was representing has… died… of a drug overdose." He ran a hand over his face.

"I'm real sorry to hear that," Robbie Ray said, trying to conceal his own shock.

"I knew Daniel had been having problems, but I never expected something like this." Mr. Lebeck continued.

"What kind of problems?" Robbie Ray asked him carefully.

"Well… poor Daniel's fame was growing faster than I think he could handle," Mr. Lebeck answered slowly. "I know he was having trouble dealing with all the schedules and hassles that can come with this kind of life. I just wish he'd have asked for help…" He was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming closed. He looked up to see the vocal booth was now empty, the headphones Miley had been wearing lying discarded on the ground.

"Miley!!" Lilly cried out. She was on her feet in seconds, hurrying out the studio door after her best friend. She found Miley a few seconds later, standing under a nearby tree, shivering with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Miles!" Lilly called out to her. "What is it, what's wrong?!"

"Did… did you hear what Mr. Lebeck was saying?" Miley whispered.

"Yeah, I heard him," Lilly said softly, walking up beside Miley and gently wrapping an arm around her. "I know it was terrible, but… why did you run away?"

"What if… what if something like that happened to me?" Miley managed. "What if that happens to me too?"

"Miley, you know that's never gonna happen," Lilly told her gently. "You're one of the strongest people I know; if anyone can handle it, it's you."

"Then why am I so scared?" Miley countered.

"Because you're human, bud," Robbie Ray's voice answered her.

"Hi, daddy," Miley greeted her father as he walked over to her. He gave Miley a gentle hug.

"Hey darlin'," Robbie Ray said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Miley admitted. "I'm sorry I ran out like that daddy."

"It's all right, darlin'; I understand how you feel," Robbie Ray told her. "If you don't want to do this Miley, just say the word and we'll leave."

"I _do_ want to, daddy… I'm just scared."

"What if there was a way you could maybe have a singing career, and still have a normal life besides?" Lilly asked her best friend, an idea beginning to blossom in her mind.

"What are you talking about, Lilly?" Miley asked her, not understanding.

"Well, what if you could have, like… another identity, maybe? I mean, you could pretend to be someone else when you're singing and then go back to being just regular Miley when you're not. No one would even know!"

"Lilly…" Miley started to argue.

"Actually, that could work bud," Robbie Ray interrupted, "As long as we're real careful about it."

"You really think so, daddy?" Miley asked her father uncertainly. "Could something like that really work?"

"If you really want it to," Robbie Ray answered his beloved daughter. "It's up to you, bud, but I'll say this: if you really do want to sing, and still have a normal life besides, this is one way you can."

"I guess… I guess it could work…" Miley said hesitantly. She looked up at her father, then slowly turned to look at Lilly. Both of them were staring at her expectantly. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Miley suddenly found herself laughing nervously.

"Uh, Miley? Are you all right?" Lilly asked her uncertainly, wondering if maybe her best friend had finally flipped.

"I must be crazy," Miley managed. "I don't even believe I'm saying this, but… all right. Let's give it a try."

* * *

"How does this look?" Miley asked, slowly turning around. She was trying on yet another outfit, in an attempt create a convincing disguise for her to wear in her other 'identity'. As yet though, she hadn't come up with a name for her other self.

"You look _smokin'_ Miles!" Lilly exclaimed. Miley felt herself blush.

"Comin' from you, Lils, I'll take that as a compliment!" she laughed. She was wearing a glittering silver and black vest, black stirrup pants, a rhinestone belt and black high heel boots. She was also wearing a blonde wig to cover up her long chestnut hair.

"I'm serious Miley! All those soon-to-be fans of yours aren't gonna be able to take their eyes off you!" Lilly gushed. Miley wasn't certain why, but something about Lilly's attentions was really making her blush. It was almost as though… she was enjoying it?

"Miles, are you okay?" Lilly asked, noticing how quiet her best friend had suddenly become.

"Y-yeah, sure," Miley managed. "Sorry, I was just thinkin' about something."

"Anything good?" Lilly asked with a grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Miley said teasingly.

"So what's it gonna take to make you tell then, hmmm?" Lilly quipped, playing along.

"More than you've got, Truscott!" Miley laughed. Lilly arched an eyebrow.

"Be careful what you ask for, Miles," she said with a grin. She stood and walked up behind Miley, wrapping her arms around Miley's waist.

"Tell me or I'm gonna tickle you into submission!" Lilly playfully threatened, resting her head on Miley's shoulder.

"You wouldn't dare," Miley laughed.

"How long have we been friends?" Lilly replied, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "It's like you don't know me at all, Miles!" She punctuated her 'threat' by reaching up to tickle Miley's ribs from behind. Miley shrieked and laughed and tried to push Lilly away, but her best friend continued to tickle her relentlessly. Finally, Miley managed to turn around in her friend's grip and started tickling Lilly back. The two giggling, thrashing friends fell onto Miley's bed together, and suddenly Miley found herself lying on top of Lilly, looking down at her best friend with an amused smile.

"You still play dirty," Lilly half-complained. She felt her heart starting to beat faster at the sudden close contact.

"You started it," Miley retorted, her voice soft and husky.

"You can't prove anything," Lilly replied, grinning. Smiling back down at her best friend, Miley reached down and began to play with Lilly's long blonde hair. It was supposed to be entirely innocent, but without realizing it, she soon began stroking Lilly's hair slowly and softly.

"Uh, Miles… what are you doing?" Lilly asked nervously, quickly finding herself lost in Miley's deep sapphire gaze. In truth, Lilly was beginning to enjoy it, but she was afraid to admit it. However, Lilly's words seemed to snap Miley back to reality, and she regretfully pulled her hand back.

"Sorry Lilly," Miley swallowed. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's all right Miley, really; it… wasn't all that terrible," Lilly managed. "Anyway, we should… probably get downstairs. You dad's waiting on us."

"Yeah, you're right," Miley agreed. She carefully stood up and helped Lilly do the same, then took a few moments to straighten to her clothes and blonde wig.

"Do I still look okay?" she asked Lilly after a moment.

"You look great," Lilly said honestly.

"Thanks, Lils," Miley said, beaming happily. "Now let's go see what daddy thinks!"

"Looks like all you need now is a name, so you can get back to recording your demo tape," Lilly said as they walked out Miley's room together.

"I know," Miley agreed. "One thing at a time though, Lils!" After leaving the recording studio earlier, Miley, Lilly and Robbie Ray had gone shopping in Knoxville for some flashy new clothes to help create Miley's new identity. The blonde wig had been one of their first purchases, based on a suggestion of Lilly's. Afterwards, Miley and Lilly had spent most of the afternoon in her room, trying to put together a flattering outfit for Miley's new alter ego.

"How do I look daddy?" Miley asked her father as she walked out into the living room, Lilly right behind her. Robbie Ray looked up at his daughter and grinned.

"You look real good darlin'," he responded. "I don't think even your momma would recognize you now."

"Feels a little weird though," Miley admitted.

"What do you mean?" Robbie Ray asked her.

"Lookin' in the mirror and seeing somebody else," Miley replied softly.

"It doesn't really matter what you look like, bud," Robbie Ray told her. "Inside you're still the same sweet girl I'm proud to call my little girl."

"Oh, daddy…" Miley hugged her father warmly.

"So what should we call the new you, Miles?" Lilly called out.

"Actually, I've been givin' that a lot of thought, bud," Robbie Ray said carefully. "I figured it should be somethin' catchy, you know… somethin' people would remember really well."

"What do you have in mind daddy?" Miley asked him.

"Well darlin', what do you think of… Hannah Montana?"


	12. Moment of Truth

**A/N: You guys are awesome, you know that? Over 100 reviews and counting... I'm awed and amazed and thankful. I only hope I keep writing a story you guys enjoy reading :)**

CHAPTER TWELVE

MOMENT OF TRUTH

In her new identity as 'Hannah Montana', Miley finally recorded her demo tape with Mr. Lebeck. Everything went smoothly. In fact, everyone said she sang the song even better than she had at the fair before.

Two weeks later, Hollywood Records offered Hannah Montana an official contract with their company and a three record deal. Miley could hardly believe it – all at once, her dreams were coming true.

"I'm so proud of you, bud," Robbie Ray said, hugging his jubilant daughter warmly.

"Thank you, daddy," Miley replied, hugging him back warmly. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"No darlin'… you did it all by yourself," Robbie Ray told his daughter proudly, "You and your angel's voice." Lilly waited until Miley carefully let go of her father, then she practically launched herself into Miley's arms.

"_I knew you could do it!!_" she shouted excitedly, hugging Miley fiercely.

"I'm so glad you're here with me," Miley said in a hushed voice, hugging Lilly back.

"I always will be, Miley… I always will be," Lilly whispered. She broke into a grin. "You think Hannah Montana will mind her best friend tagging along?"

"Hannah wouldn't have it any other way," Miley smiled. "Who knows, maybe we can dress you up too!" Lilly laughed.

"We'll see," she responded. "In the meantime, I think we need to celebrate! What do you say Mr. S, can we have a party?" Robbie Ray smiled.

"I think that could be arranged," he answered. "When?" Miley and Lilly looked at each other for a moment.

"How about tomorrow night?" Lilly suggested.

"Wait a minute," Miley interrupted. "Lilly, tomorrow's your birthday!" Lilly just shrugged.

"So what?" she said. "I have a birthday every year… but what you've just done is once in a lifetime!" Miley couldn't help grinning a little.

"You're sweet, you know that?" she asked her best friend in the world. "I'm not just gonna let my best friend's birthday go by without doing something… especially when it's her Sweet 16!" Lilly blushed at the love and concern Miley was showing for her.

_It's gotta be the biggest day of her life… and she's still thinking about me._

"Miley…"

"I'm serious, Lils. You've done so much for me… been there for me when I needed you the most… now I want to do this for you. Please, Lilly…"

"I guess it wouldn't do me any good to argue, would it?" Lilly asked softly, smiling despite the tears she felt threatening to spill from her sparkling blue eyes. Miley grinned and shook her head.

"Nope," she said warmly. "So, how about we combine the two into one big party?" She looked back at her father.

"Is that okay daddy?"

"As long as we're not talkin' _too_ big, I'm fine with it, bud," he agreed cheerfully.

"It's settled then!" Miley said happily. She pulled Lilly into another warm hug. "Tomorrow night Lils, we party!!"

* * *

Tomorrow arrived very quickly, and soon the Stewart and Truscott families were busy planning a huge party for Lilly's Sweet 16 and Miley's huge new record contract as Hannah Montana. While Robbie Ray and Heather went shopping for all the food and supplies they would need, Miley, Lilly and Jackson stayed home to decorate the Stewart house for the party.

"I still don't believe you're doing all this for me," Lilly said as she helped Miley hang some purple streamers in the living room. "Well, I mean, I know it's not _all_ for me, but still…"

"You're cute when you babble, you know that Lils?" Miley said with a grin. "You're my best friend and I love you, okay?"

"I love you too, Miles… even when you're being stubborn," Lilly joked. Miley finished taping the last streamer in place and climbed down from the ladder she'd been standing on. She walked over to Lilly and put her arm around her best friend, resting her head on Lilly's shoulder. Instinctively, Lilly returned the embrace and gave Miley a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She felt Miley tighten her embrace and she let her eyes drift closed.

"This is nice," Miley said softly.

"It doesn't, uh… bother you?" Lilly asked her carefully. Feeling Miley in her arms as they shared a tender embrace had been like heaven to Lilly, but she had never expected Miley to feel the same.

"Why would it bother me?" Miley replied lightly. "You give the best hugs of anyone I know, Lils!"

"I do?" Lilly asked sweetly.

"Mmm-hmm," Miley purred. "I could stay like this forever."

"Miley…" Lilly croaked, feeling her heart start to beat faster. Miley never got a chance to answer though. Jackson chose that moment to walk into the room, holding an bunch of balloons by a string, a half-opened package of un-inflated ones in his other hand.

"Miley, Lilly, I could really use your help with… um, am I interrupting something?" Jackson quipped, noticing the embrace Miley and Lilly were sharing.

"No more so than usual," Miley muttered, sharing a secret grin with Lilly as they reluctantly parted. "We'll help you blow up those balloons, Jackson."

"Yeah, no problem," Lilly said softly. Deep inside though, the only thing she _really_ wanted to do was take Miley in her arms and never let go…

* * *

A little while later, the double party began in earnest. Since it had been decided to share Miley's secret with as few people as possible, only a few of her relatives had been invited. Mamaw Ruthie, Aunt Dolly and Aunt Vickie were all there, and each of them congratulated Miley with big hugs and even a few tears.

"I always knew you'd take after your father some day," Mamaw Ruthie said happily. "Your momma would be so proud of you, God rest her soul." Everyone was sitting outside on the back porch, enjoying the cool autumn air while Robbie Ray and Heather finished making dinner.

"You really think so mamaw?" Miley asked her softly.

"I know so, honey," Mamaw said gently. "I imagine she's looking down from Heaven and smiling right now."

"You know, I still remember the first time you tried to sing just like your daddy," Aunt Vicky spoke up. "You were just four years old, and you climbed up on that stage and started singin' right beside him!"

"I remember that too," Aunt Dolly added, grinning. "You were so cute, Miley! You had the whole bar cheering for you!" Miley blushed.

"No fair trying to embarrass me you guys!" she whined.

"Aww, I think it's cute Miley!" Lilly insisted. "I wish I could've seen you up there on stage like that!"

"Well," Mamaw Ruthie said with a grin, "I _might_ still have the old picture I took that night." Miley's eyes widened in alarm.

"Mamaw, no! Not in front of my best friend!" Miley wailed.

"All right, all right," Mamaw said, a twinkle in her eye. "If it really bothers you that much Miley, I'll leave it in my purse."

"Oh come on Miles, it couldn't have been _that_ bad," Lilly teased her.

"You'll never know," Miley quipped.

"If ya'll are through, dinner's ready," Robbie Ray called out. Miley jumped at the opportunity to change the subject.

"Come on, birthday girl, let's get you some dinner!" she said hurriedly. Lilly laughed out loud.

"You, Miley Ray Stewart, are a coward!" she giggled. "Hey, no shoving!"

* * *

After dinner, the Stewart and Truscott families retired to the living room to give Lilly her birthday presents. Lilly opened the present from her mom first, and squealed in delight when she saw the beautiful pale blue dress she'd been wanting ever since she first saw it in Knoxville a few weeks ago.

"I don't believe it!" she shouted excitedly. "Thank you, mom!"

"It's not often my daughter asks me for an actual dress to wear," Heather teased her. "How could I say no?"

"Wait a minute," Lilly said carefully, realization dawning on her. "How could you afford this mom? This dress was really expensive!"

"Never you mind," Heather said with a smile. "You wanted it and now it's yours… that's all that matters." Lilly stood and hugged her mother tightly, fighting not to cry.

"I love you mom," she whispered.

"I love you too, Lilly," Heather said with a smile. "Happy birthday, baby."

"You got some more presents waiting for you over here Lilly," Miley called out, grinning from ear to ear.

"All right, hold your horses," Lilly said playfully. She walked back over to where Miley was waiting, smiling and holding out another present for her.

"That one's from the three of us," Mamaw Ruthie called out. Aunt Dolly and Aunt Vicky nodded, smiling.

"You didn't have to get me anything Mamaw Stewart!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Nonsense," Mamaw said, smiling gently. "We're practically family, Lilly… and I will most certainly buy you a present for your birthday if I want to!"

"All right, mamaw," Lilly laughed. "Thank you." She reached into the small gift bag Miley handed her and pulled out something small wrapped in white tissue paper. Carefully pulling the tissue paper away, Lilly revealed a small box… with a brand new iPod Shuffle inside.

"A little bird told us you've been wanting one of those too," Aunt Dolly said with a grin.

"You guys!" Lilly exclaimed. "You didn't have to do this!"

"Yes we did," Mamaw Ruthie quipped. "Now you just take it and enjoy it, and I don't wanna hear another word about it young lady." Ruthie's stern words were contradicted by her knowing smile. Realizing any further argument was going to do her no good, Lilly just smiled and got up to hug each of three women, thanking them again for their thoughtful gift. When she sat back down again, Miley leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You'll get my present later, okay?" she promised. Lilly arched an eyebrow.

"Why later?" she asked quietly.

"It's a surprise, silly," Miley replied, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She jumped up.

"Right now, it's cake time!" she exclaimed. She hurried into the kitchen with Lilly's mother and returned a few moments later carrying a big pink frosted birthday cake with sixteen flickering candles on top of it. Miley set the cake down carefully on the coffee table in the center of the living room.

"Okay everyone, start singin'!" Miley called out happily. Everyone then joined in to sing 'Happy Birthday' for Lilly. Beaming happily, she Lilly waited until the song was done and then blew out her candles.

"Don't forget to make a wish!" Heather reminded her daughter. Looking at Miley from out of the corner of her eye, Lilly blushed slightly.

"I already did," she whispered.

* * *

Later, after the party was over and everyone had left, Miley told Lilly to go upstairs and get ready for bed, promising she'd be right up with her present. Lilly did as she was asked, then waited patiently for Miley to return, wondering what kind of surprise her best friend could possibly be planning for her.

Long minutes ticked by and still there no sign of Miley. Then Lilly noticed a small piece of paper lying on the bed beside her. Curious, she picked it up, and discovered it was a note from Miley:

_Lilly,_

_Meet me outside at the barn!_

_Miley_

"What in the world?" Lilly wondered aloud. Shaking her head and smiling, Lilly put on her shoes and made her way outside. She found Miley waiting for her just inside the barn, holding onto the reins of a horse Lilly couldn't remember seeing at the Stewart's before, a beautiful black mare.

"Miley, what's going on?" Lilly asked, not understanding what was going on. Miley smiled shyly.

"Happy Birthday, Lils… say hello to your birthday present," she said softly. Lilly's eyes widened.

"W-what?" she stammered.

"She's yours, Lilly," Miley explained patiently. "As much as you've come to enjoy riding, I thought you'd really appreciate her. She can stay here of course, and you can come visit here and ride her anytime. Her name's Sadie, but you can change her name if you want." Lilly's jaw dropped.

"Are you… are you serious?" she whispered. Miley smiled and nodded.

"Lilly, you mean more to me than I can say. You've been the best friend anyone could ever ask for… you've always been there when I needed you, you supported me through this crazy dream that looks like it's about to come true… and you've never once asked for anything. I love you so much, Lilly… and I always will." Miley's heartfelt confession struck Lilly almost speechless.

"Miley, I…" she stammered, struggling to speak. All the emotions welling up inside Lilly made words almost impossible though; actions were the only things she had left. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Miley in a fierce hug, tears stinging her eyes.

"Thank you, Miley," she managed, her voice tight. "I love you too… so much…"

"Not as much as I love you, Silly," Miley whispered back, holding Lilly tightly.

"You haven't called me _that_ in a while," Lilly laughed a little.

"Old habits die hard," Miley teased. Unconsciously, she began to run her hands gently up and down Lilly's back. Lilly leaned into the embrace, enjoying the pleasant sensations. Her own hands found Miley's long brunette hair and she began gently running her fingers through it.

"Miley?" Lilly said softly. She raised her head to look up into Miley's eyes, sparkling in the moonlight.

"Yeah, Lils?" Miley answered. Whatever Lilly might've been about to say fled her mind in an instant at the sound of Miley's sweet, soft voice. The silvery moonlight shining behind her made her look more beautiful than Lilly could ever remember seeing her… like a heavenly angel. Lilly's heart started beating faster, swelling with what she knew was love.

All the old familiar feelings she'd been trying to deny for the past three years washed over her, and Lilly did the last thing she ever imagined she'd do: she leaned forward and captured Miley's lips in a gentle kiss. Even more surprising, she felt Miley begin kissing her back…


	13. Revelations

**A/N: Another huge thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story. You guys are the best :) I hope I can continue writing a story you all enjoy reading... (oh, and btw, ignore the 'xin' thing... I don't know how it got there)**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

REVELATIONS

Miley and Lilly continued their soft, gentle kiss for several long moments, neither seeming willing to end it. Lilly pulled Miley close, running her hands gently up and down Miley's back, letting the incredible sensations wash over her. Unconsciously, Lilly began to deepen the kiss, and slid her tongue along Miley's bottom lip. Miley moaned involuntarily, sending a shiver up Lilly's spine. It also startled Lilly back to her senses, and she slowly pulled away, praying she hadn't ruined their friendship for good.

"Wow…" Miley whispered, still struggling for breath. Lilly swallowed and hung her head.

"Miles… I'm sorry…" she managed, fighting to keep from crying.

"Stop," Miley said gently. She reached down and slid a finger underneath Lilly's chin, gently lifting her best friend's face towards her own.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Lilly, you hear me?" Miley said softly. "In case you didn't notice… I was kissing you back." Lilly blinked.

"I thought I was dreaming," she whispered, and the sincerity in her voice nearly broke Miley's heart.

"Trust me, it was real," Miley said with a smile. "I think we need to talk though."

"I'm in love with you," Lilly gushed, finally daring to speak what she knew she'd been feeling for the past three years.

"Oh, Lilly…" Miley reached up and gently brushed a loose strand of hair away from Lilly's face with a trembling hand. "You don't know how that makes me feel…"

"Really?" Lilly whispered. She didn't dare to hope Miley might feel the same way she did.

"Really," Miley promised tenderly. "We still _really_ need to talk though!" She took Lilly's hand in her own and squeezed it gently.

"Come on, I'll put Sadie up and then we're gonna sit on the front porch and have us a nice long talk."

* * *

A few minutes later, Miley and Lilly were sitting together on the front porch swing beneath a sparkling, starry sky, their hands still joined together. Smiling nervously, Miley took a deep breath.

"Okay, Lils… let's talk."

"Should I… go first?" Lilly asked uncertainly.

"If you want to," Miley replied.

"All right," Lilly said, swallowing. "Miles… why did you kiss me?"

"Shouldn't that be my question?" Miley teased her. Lilly blushed a little.

"I told you why," she said softly, sounding ashamed. "I… just couldn't help it. I wanted to thank you, for everything you did for me… and to show you how much I loved you… and it just happened." Lilly looked up at Miley then, a worried expression on her face.

"The way you were looking at me after… I was so scared I'd ruined everything."

"You didn't, I promise," Miley said gently, squeezing Lilly's hands. "I just… wasn't expecting it. Doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it," she added with a smirk, and Lilly felt her heart start to beat faster.

"Lilly? How long have you… you know… had feelings for me?" Miley asked carefully.

"Do you remember that day at your mamaw's, on the front porch swing?" Lilly replied. Miley's eyes widened.

"Lilly, that was… that was three years ago!" she gasped. "Are you saying you've had feelings for me all this time?" Lilly nodded slowly.

--

- _A year and four months ago…_

"_Happy Fourth of July, Miles!" Lilly called out, hugging her best friend excitedly._

"_You too, Lils," Miley replied happily._

"_You know, the Fourth of July really is my favorite holiday," Lilly continued, sitting down on the blanket beside her best friend. The Stewart and Truscott families had gathered together, along with most of Pine Ridge, to watch the annual fireworks show along the shores of Lake Thompson._

"_Why's that Lils?" Miley asked softly._

"_Well, what's not to like?" Lilly answered with a grin. "You've got friends, family, food, fireworks and freedom from school!" Miley couldn't help laughing._

"_Okay, good point Lils," she chuckled. "I can think of something even better than all that, though."_

"_What's that?" Lilly asked curiously. Miley smiled warmly._

"_Being here with you," she said simply. For a long moment Lilly didn't know how to respond._

"_How do you always do that?" she said at last._

"_Do what?" Miley asked innocently._

"_You always know just what to say, to make me feel special," Lilly responded._

"_Well, you are," Miley said quietly. Lilly smiled, trying to ignore the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, and snuggled against her best friend._

"_I'm glad I'm here with you too, Smiley Miley," she whispered. Miley smiled and rested her head on Lilly's shoulder, focusing her eyes skyward as the first fireworks began to crackle and explode overhead._

_When a particularly loud burst suddenly startled her, Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly and pulled her close. Lilly swallowed, Miley's sudden closeness stirring old feelings she believed she had long since dealt with._

"_Look Lils… those look like hearts!" Miley exclaimed, pointing at the sky. Lilly did look, but she found herself far more captivated by the expression on Miley's face –one of such rapt wonder and adoration that it nearly took Lilly's breath away._

"_I love you, Miles," Lilly whispered without thinking. Miley turned to look at her, smiling widely._

"_I love you too, Lilly," she said softly. She squeezed Lilly in a quick hug, and Lilly hugged her back. "I always will."_

"_Really?" Lilly found herself asking in a small voice._

"_Absolutely," Miley answered, in a voice full of love and honesty. "You're more important to me than anyone, Lilly." Lilly couldn't help but grin, a single tear trickling down her cheek._

"_Right back atcha, Miles," she managed, hugging Miley again. In that moment, Lilly knew, without a doubt, that her heart still beat for Miley… and for Miley alone_

--

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Miley asked her sadly, stunned that her best friend had been hiding such feelings from her for three long years, and she had never once noticed.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore," Lilly answered with heartbreaking honesty. "I couldn't stand the thought of losing you."

"That'll never happen Lilly, I promise," Miley said softly. "You'll never lose me… because I don't ever want to lose _you_."

"Promise?" Lilly asked, smiling despite the tears filling her eyes.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Miley whispered, smiling as well. She squeezed Lilly's hand again and gently caressed Lilly's thumb with her own. A single, joyful tear trickled down Lilly's cheek, and she lunged forward to envelop Miley in a fierce hug. Miley hugged her back just as strongly, holding Lilly to her as though she was afraid to let go.

"I never thought you'd hold me in your arms like this, after you knew how I felt," Lilly murmured.

"Try and stop me," Miley teased.

"You know, you never did answer my question," Lilly reminded her. "Why did you kiss me back?" Miley smiled.

"Why do you think?" she replied softly. Lilly's eyes grew large. She gently pulled away slightly so she could see the expression on Miley's face.

"Miles, are you… are you saying what I think you're saying?" she managed to get out. Still smiling, Miley reached up and gently stroked Lilly's cheek.

"Lilly, I kissed you back because… I've been having those same kind of feelings myself."

--

- _A year and two months ago…_

"_Well… I guess this is it, Lils," Miley said nervously, staring at the entrance to Pine Ridge High School for the first time._

"_Don't worry Miles, we'll do okay," Lilly said comfortingly. "We can take whatever high school can throw at us!"_

"_I hope so," Miley replied uncertainly. Lilly could sense how nervous her best friend really was, and knew it was up to her to try and comfort Miley. Swallowing, she slid her arm around Miley's shoulders and pulled her best friend close._

"_Listen to me, Miles," she said softly. "Whatever happens, I'm gonna be right here with you, okay? Whatever happens, we'll face it together."_

"_You're really sweet, you know that?" Miley replied, smiling._

"_Yeah well, only when I'm with you," Lilly teased. "Don't let it get out, okay? It could ruin my reputation!" Miley laughed and rested her head on Lilly's shoulder… something that was quickly becoming a regular habit whenever they were together._

"_Thank you, Lilly… I don't know what I'd do without you," she said softly._

"_Well, you're never gonna have to find out, Miles," Lilly replied with a smile of her own, "cause you're stuck with me."_

"_Ditto," Miley responded, her own smile growing wider. She paused for a moment to stare at Lilly, thinking back on all the times Lilly had been there for her, all times Lilly had helped and supported her… and just plain loved her. The thoughts alone made Miley's heart start to beat faster, in that special way it only did for Lilly._

Oh, Lilly… if only you knew…

"_So what's your first class, Miles?" Lilly asked, startling Miley out of her thoughts. Smiling, Miley reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, folded piece of paper. She carefully unfolded it and peered at it for a moment._

"_Algebra," Miley replied, a look of disgust on her face. "Mr. McAdams, Room 17."_

"_Hey, that's great!" Lilly exclaimed. "That's my first class too!" Miley grinned._

"_Cool!" she gushed. "At least that's one class I don't have to worry about!" Lilly laughed._

"_You're gonna do fine, and you know it," she said with a grin. She gently took Miley's hand in her own._

"_Come on… let's do this."_

"_Lilly?" Miley asked softly. "Thank you… for everything. I love you."_

"_I love you too, Miles."_

--

"You mean… all this time… when I was thinking you could never feel the same way…?" Lilly stammered, not quite able to finish the thought.

"I kept havin' the same feelings," Miley admitted. "Whenever we'd get really close, or you'd do something really cute, I just… melted." She smiled shyly, a polite blush coloring her cheeks.

"I could never quite figure out just what I was feelin'… until now." Miley tried to swallow the lump she felt forming in her throat. "Lilly… I'm in love with you too."

"Oh, Miley," Lilly whispered, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." Tangling her fingers in Miley's hair, Lilly pulled her into a sweet, gentle kiss. They held each other close, giving in at last to the feelings they had been hiding for too long. Far too soon though, the kiss ended, leaving Miley and Lilly staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"So what does this mean for us now?" Miley asked.

"What do you want it to mean?" Lilly replied, never taking her eyes off of the beautiful young woman who had captured her heart.

"I'd like it to mean… I don't ever have to let you go," Miley said softly.

'You don't," Lilly said with a smile, "as long as I get the same privilege." Miley smiled happily.

"I'm all yours." She leaned in to kiss Lilly again, gasping slightly as their lips met once more. Their first official moment together was interrupted however, by the sound of someone clearing their throat nearby. Miley jerked back, startled, to see her father standing on the porch nearby, his eyes fixed on them.

"I think we need to have a talk."


	14. You and Me

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to get this update out... I'm not sure why, but this chapter really challenged me. Anyway, a big thank you once again to everyone for reading and reviewing my story, and I hope you're still enjoying it :) Oh, and 'Mammoth Orange' isn't my own creation - it's a real place (or was) in Chowchilla, California. I just sort of transplanted it to Pine Ridge for my story :)**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

YOU AND ME

"Daddy!" Miley gasped. "H-how long have you been standing there?!" Her heart was beating wildly, her father's sudden appearance and the grim tone of his voice startling her more than she cared to admit.

"Long enough," Robbie Ray replied calmly. "Is there something you wanna tell me, bud?"

"I guess that depends on how much you saw," Miley answered sheepishly. She felt Lilly playfully elbow her.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I just saw my daughter and her best friend kissing each other… and not a friendly little kiss either," Robbie Ray said softly.

"Um, y-yeah…" Miley managed. She flashed Lilly a quick, desperate look, but her best friend turned girlfriend didn't have any idea how to answer her father's question either. In the end, she decided the only way she could answer was with the truth.

"You, um… you saw right, daddy," Miley said slowly. "Lilly & I… we're in love."

"I swear I'd never hurt her, Mr. S," Lilly added, jumping to her feet to stand beside Miley. Without really thinking about it, she took Miley's hand in her own, a small, tender gesture meant to convey her love and support.

"I know you wouldn't, Lilly," Robbie Ray responded, finally smiling a little. "You've always been there for Miley… and I certainly trust you more than I ever would any boy."

"W-wait a minute," Miley stammered. "Daddy, are you… are you saying you're okay with this? I mean, with Lilly & I?"

"Why wouldn't I be, bud?" Robbie Ray answered warmly. "I'm not so close-minded I can't see when my daughter's happy. I just wanted you to be honest with me about it." Miley blinked.

"Even though Lilly and I are both… you know… girls?" she asked carefully. Robbie Ray smiled and reached out to gently tousle his daughter's long brown hair.

"Bud… I'm not blind. I've seen how close you and Lilly have become, and I think a part of me has always half expected you two to end up together. As long as you're happy, so am I." He grinned then.

"It _was_ kinda fun watching you squirm for a minute, though," he chuckled. Miley's eyes grew wide.

"You mean this whole time… that's just mean, daddy!" she gasped. She walked over to him and not-quite-seriously punched him in the arm.

"I can't believe you did that!" Miley exclaimed, trying hard not to smile. "You're bad, you know that?"

"I know, bud," Robbie Ray said with a smile. "Havin' a sense of humor is how I stay sane being a single father." He grew serious again for a moment.

"You know I'll always love you, Miles, no matter what… you'll always be my little girl, and nothing can ever change that."

"Oh, daddy…" Miley whispered, tears stinging her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her father in a warm hug. "I swear, you must like makin' me cry!" Robbie Ray laughed softly.

"Only good tears, I promise," he said with a smile. He looked over at Lilly then, who was standing a respectful distance away. "I promise I won't bite, Lilly; there's plenty of room over here for you too." Smiling, Lilly walked over and gratefully joined in the hug.

"I love you both," Robbie Ray said softly to the two young women in his arms. "All I ask is that you take care of each other, okay?" Miley and Lilly looked at each other and smiled.

"We will, daddy," Miley answered for both of them. "We will."

* * *

Later that night, Miley and Lilly snuggled together in her bed, happily sharing their first moments together as a couple. Everyone else in the Stewart home had long since gone to sleep, but the two friends remained awake – and in each other's arms – talking the night away.

"I still can't believe all this is happening," Miley said happily. "All this time I thought I was going crazy… and now I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life." Lilly grinned and gave Miley a quick peck on the lips.

"I feel the same way, Miles," she whispered. "I never thought I could be this happy with anyone."

"Really?" Miley asked quietly, her heart swelling.

"Really," Lilly promised, reaching up to slowly brush a few loose curls away from Miley's face, staring lovingly into her eyes.

"I feel like I'm gonna melt when you do that," Miley managed.

"When I do what?" Lilly asked, still smiling.

"When you look at me that way," Miley said softly, smiling shyly.

"Sorry," Lilly responded with a widening smile, her tone making it clear she wasn't sorry at all. "Can I help it if I like looking at you?" Miley felt herself blush slightly.

"I guess I can live with that," she said warmly. "As long as you're the only one who looks at me like that." Lilly grinned.

"Deal."

"So where do we, y'know… go from here?" Miley asked quietly, finding Lilly's other hand beneath the covers and taking it in her own.

"What do you mean?" Lilly replied.

"Well, do you want to tell the rest of our families?" Miley asked her.

"My mother _is_ the rest of my family," Lilly quipped, laughing slightly.

"You know what I meant, silly," Miley said with a small laugh of her own.

"Yes, I want to tell my mom," Lilly continued. "I know she'll be happy for us!"

"I hope so," Miley replied hesitantly.

"Trust me," Lilly said warmly, squeezing Miley's hand.

"With my life," Miley answered softly. For a long moment, she and Lilly just laid there together, staring into each other's eyes. Then a wide smile lit up Miley's face.

"Hey Lils… let's go out tomorrow!" she said excitedly.

"Like, to a movie?" Lilly asked, not quite understanding. Miley shook her head.

"I was thinking more like a date," Miley said earnestly. "Nothin' fancy, maybe just a burger & fries at Mammoth and some putt-putt golf at Golf N' Stuff. What do you think?"

"That sounds great," Lilly said happily. "Do you think you can get your dad to drop us off?"

"I'll ask him in the morning, but I'm sure he will," Miley replied with a smile.

* * *

"Morning, daddy."

"Mornin', bud," Robbie Ray called out cheerfully, looking up as Miley and Lilly walked into the kitchen of the Stewart home. "So what do you ladies have planned for today?"

"Well, after breakfast I think we're going to try and talk to Lilly's mom," Miley said carefully. She knew her father would know what she was talking about without having to elaborate.

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it, bud," Robbie Ray said warmly, sliding a couple of fried eggs out of the frying pan he was holding and onto a waiting plate.

"We think so too," Miley replied with a smile. "Later though, we were um… wondering if maybe you could give us a ride into town."

"I think that could be arranged," Robbie Ray responded with a smile, handing his daughter and her girlfriend each a plate of hot breakfast. "What's the occasion?"

"Well, actually… we kinda wanted to go out on a date," Miley said quietly.

"A date, huh?" Jackson's voice called out. He sauntered into the kitchen, looking like he'd slept in his clothes… again. "Who're the lucky guys I need to threaten?" he asked as he opened the refrigerator door, searching for something to drink.

"Actually, Jackson, there um... aren't any guys," Miley said softly.

"I thought you just said you were going on a date?" Jackson asked, looking back at his sister with a puzzled expression on his face.

"She's going on a date with _me_, Jackson," Lilly said carefully. "Miley and I are kinda… together now." Jackson blinked.

"What?" he asked blankly. Miley swallowed as a terrible feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach.

"Lilly and I… we're girlfriends now, Jackson," she said slowly. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you before, it really just happened last night…"

"You're joking, right?" Jackson interrupted her, frowning darkly.

"No, she's being serious Jackson," Lilly spoke up, a slight edge to her voice. She didn't like the way Miley's older brother seemed to be acting at all.

"Miley, she's a… Lilly's a girl! You both are!" Jackson exclaimed, completely ignoring Lilly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lilly snapped, feeling her temper rise.

"_Everything_!" Jackson shouted at her. "Do you know what everyone says about… about people like _you_?!"

"Son," Robbie Ray spoke up, his voice booming. "That was uncalled for. You apologize to your sister and Lilly right now."

"Dad… did you know about this?" Jackson continued, not even bothering to acknowledge the reprimand.

"They told me last night," Robbie Ray responded calmly. "Why?"

"What did you say?" Jackson pressed.

"I told Miley and Lilly I was happy for them," Robbie Ray replied, refusing to back down. "You should be too."

"No," Jackson answered, his voice tight. "I… I can't." Swallowing, he turned to look at his little sister, then at Lilly, searching their faces for… something.

"I'm sorry… but I just can't deal with this right now!" Not even bothering to close the refrigerator door, Jackson turned and ran, dropping the now empty carton of orange juice he had been holding. A few moments later the sound of the front door slamming closed echoed through the house. Lilly was furious, though she could've cared less what Jackson thought of her at the moment; she was angry at how he had treated his own sister, and she felt her own protective instincts roar into overdrive.

"Miles, I…" She turned to look at Miley, ready to let her girlfriend know just what she thought about her brother's behavior, but the instant she saw the heartbroken expression on her Miley's face, all her anger just faded away.

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" Miley whispered, her voice breaking. "He's my brother… and he acted like he didn't even recognize me." She sagged into Lilly's waiting arms as tears began to streak down her face, sobs already shaking her body.

* * *

"Hey," Lilly whispered.

"W-where…?" a still half-asleep Miley struggled to ask. Looking around carefully, she saw she was lying on her living room couch, wrapped in Lilly's protective arms.

"You're still lying on the couch," Lilly replied softly. "You finally cried yourself to sleep, so I just stayed here and held you."

"I'm sorry," Miley managed.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Miles," Lilly responded. "You didn't do a thing wrong. If anyone should be apologizing, it's your brother." The moment she saw the flash of pain on her girlfriend's face, Lilly immediately regretted brining up Jackson at all.

"I'm sorry," Lilly said sheepishly. "Now _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing." Miley shook her head.

"For what? Being there for me when I needed you the most… like you always have?" Miley smiled shyly. "Whatever happens Lilly, I promise, I'll always love you. Nothing and no one's gonna stop that… not even Jackson." Feeling tears threatening to spill from her own eyes, Lilly pulled Miley into a fierce hug.

"I love you too, Miley… so much."

"I'm glad to see you two are doing okay," Robbie Ray's amused voice cut in.

"Hey, daddy," Miley greeted him shyly. "Lilly and I were just…"

"It's okay, bud; you don't have to hide around me. As long as I don't catch you doin' something that's gonna embarrass us both," he added with a grin.

"_Da-ad_!" Miley whined. "Lilly and I haven't even been together a full day yet!" Robbie Ray chuckled.

"Just teasin', darlin'," he said with a grin. He sat down on the couch carefully, Miley and Lilly shifting slightly to give him room.

"I'm sorry about your brother, bud," Robbie Ray said solemnly. "Just give him some time… I know he'll come around."

"I hope so," Miley whispered sadly.

"Do you two still want to go out tonight?" Robbie Ray asked. "After everything that's happened, I wouldn't blame you if you changed your mind… but I think it might do you some good to get out of the house."

"It's up to you, Miles," Lilly said softly. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Daddy?" Miley asked him carefully. "Do you think there'll be others… who'll act like Jackson did?" Robbie Ray considered the question for a long moment.

"I hate to say it, but there might be," he admitted. "I'd like to think the people of this town aren't that close-minded, but I can't promise anything."

"We don't have to go out if you don't want to, Miles," Lilly said quickly. "I don't want to see you hurt again."

"What about you, Lils?" Miley asked her, "Would it bother you?"

"Is there anything someone might say that would make you not want to be with me?" Lilly replied with a question of her own. Miley emphatically shook her head.

"Not a chance," she said quickly. "I won't lie and say it wouldn't hurt, 'cause it might, but… I'm not giving you up for anything, Lilly; or anyone." Lilly smiled and leaned forward to capture Miley's lips in a sweet kiss.

"I _am_ still sitting here you know," Robbie Ray teased.

"Sorry," Lilly apologized, blushing slightly as she pulled away from Miley.

"Just don't make a habit of doing that when I'm around, and we'll be fine," Robbie Ray joked. "Anyway, I want you girls to know you'll always have a place here, okay? Anyone has a problem with you two being together, they'll have to deal with me."

"Thank you, daddy," Miley said, smiling despite the joyful tears she felt beginning to sting her eyes. "Haven't I cried enough for one day, though?" Robbie Ray laughed.

"All right bud, I'll stop," he said with a grin. "If you still want to go out, just let me know. I'll be happy to take you both wherever you want to go."

* * *

A little while later, as everyone in the little town of Pine Ridge began to get ready for dinner time, Robbie Ray drove Miley and Lilly to a popular local hangout known as 'Mammoth Burger' to start their date.

"Thanks, daddy," Miley said warmly as she and Lilly climbed out of the car. "We'll call you when we're ready to go home, okay?"

"No problem, darlin'," Robbie Ray replied with a smile. "Have fun… and be careful."

"We will, Mr. S," Lilly said, smiling back. They closed the car door and waved as Robbie Ray drove away.

"Well, it's just us now," Lilly said warmly, squeezing Miley's hand.

"Yeah, just us and the rest of Pine Ridge," Miley joked, noticing the crowd of other teenagers at the popular take-out restaurant. Lilly laughed.

"I'm still glad you decided to go out," she replied.

"Me too, Lils," Miley said with a smile. They had decided they were not going to try and hide the fact they were together, but they _were_ going to be somewhat careful, just in case. Hand in hand, they walked up to the restaurant together.

As its name suggested, 'Mammoth Orange' was shaped like a gigantic orange, with a small counter and window in the front where customers could put in and pick up their orders. It was connected to a large white building just behind it, with a huge 'Mammoth Orange' logo on it in big white and orange letters. Several large wooden picnic tables had been set up in the front and to the sides of the big orange itself, now crowded with people enjoying their food and each other.

"What do you feel like tonight, Lils?" Miley asked her girlfriend as they walked up to the window.

"I was thinking about a double cheeseburger, but maybe I should be a little more ladylike tonight, huh?" Lilly quipped, Miley grinned at her.

"You can have anything you want, Lils," she said softly. "I love you just the way you are."

"Awww… now who's trying to melt who?" Lilly whispered. Miley winked, and they shared a quick kiss. Reaching the window, Miley ordered double cheeseburgers and vanilla shakes for each of them, and an order of large fries to share. After they paid and got their food, they found a mostly empty table in the corner to sit down at and enjoy their dinner together.

"Thanks for dinner, Miles," Lilly said as she tore into her burger with relish.

"You're welcome, Lils," Miley replied, sipping her milkshake. "Thank you for being with me." Lilly looked up at Miley, smiling and blushing politely despite her mouthful of food. Swallowing it all, with some effort, she reached over the table and took Miley's hand in her own again.

"I love you too, Miles," she said softly. For a long moment they simply stared at each other, each shyly enjoying taking in the sight of the young woman who had stolen their heart. Then, abruptly, Lilly stood up and walked over to sit beside Miley.

"I like it better here," she explained with a grin. Their hands found each other again underneath the table.

"Me too," Miley whispered back. Leaning in, she kissed Lilly gently. Their lips stayed together for several long moments.

"We should probably behave ourselves," Miley teased when they finally parted.

"I could _so_ get used to that," Lilly breathed, a wide smile lighting up her face. Miley giggled.

"Me too, Lils; me too."


	15. Never Gonna Let You Go

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to get this out... I guess my muse side-tracked me a little bit :) Anyway, to make it up to you all - 'cause you guys are the best readers are reviewers in the world - I'm gonna dedicate myself to getting out Chapter 16 ASAP. I hope you all like the latest chapter, and thanks again for all your kind words and awesome reviews :)**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

NEVER GONNA LET YOU GO

"How was your date, you two?" Robbie Ray asked as Miley and Lilly climbed back into the car.

"We had a great time, daddy," Miley answered, buckling her seat belt and taking Lilly's hand in her own once more. "Thanks for picking us up."

"You're welcome, darlin'," her father said warmly. "I'm glad you both had fun."

"Mr. Stewart?" Lilly spoke up, her voice unusually soft and quiet.

"Yeah, Lilly?" Robbie Ray replied, keeping his eyes on the road as they pulled away from the curb. Lilly looked at over at Miley and smiled, squeezing the hand she held.

"Thank you for accepting me and Miley," she said softly. "Miley makes me really happy… and I know it means a lot to both of us to have you support us." She felt Miley squeeze her hand back, and looked over to see Miley smiling at her, joyful tears sparkling in her eyes. Wordlessly, she leaned over and gently kissed Lilly on the lips.

"You do know I'm still in the car?" Robbie Ray teased them. Laughing, Miley and Lilly stopped kissing but remained snuggled close together.

"Lilly, darlin', you don't have to thank me for anything," Robbie Ray continued, growing serious again. "Seeing you two happy together is all the thanks I need."

"We love you, daddy," Miley said happily, and she wrapped her arms around Lilly, pulling her close.

* * *

Miley and Lilly spent a restful night sleeping in each other's arms, and woke up around eight o'clock the following morning to the tantalizing smell of pancakes and bacon.

"Smells like daddy's cooking breakfast," Miley whispered to Lilly.

"I know, it's makin' me hungry!" Lilly quipped, making Miley laugh.

"Guess we'd better feed the beast then," she said with a smile. They got up and walked downstairs, where Robbie Ray was finishing making a huge breakfast.

"Mornin' ladies," he greeted them warmly. "I already fixed your plates." He gestured to two plates resting on the counter, practically overflowing with fresh, hot breakfast.

"Thanks, daddy," Miley said, smiling. "You didn't have to do that!"

"I wanted to," Robbie Ray responded with a smile of his own.

"Um… where's Jackson?" Miley asked carefully. Robbie Ray sighed.

"He left early; he wouldn't even eat. I swear, I don't know what I'm gonna do with that boy."

"I'm sorry, daddy," Miley whispered. Robbie Ray looked up to see the sad expression on his daughter's face.

"It's not your fault, bud," he said softly. "Jackson made his own decision to act the way he did; you're not to blame… either of you." He turned away to flip a few more pancakes on the griddle.

"By the way, Miles… the record company called for you last night," Robbie Ray announced.

"What did they want, daddy?" Miley asked, sitting down at the kitchen table beside Lilly.

"Seems they're just about ready for 'Hannah' to start recording her first album," he said calmly as he began to fix himself a plate. "One of the company big wigs wants to meet you in person first, though… next weekend." He looked up at Miley again.

"In Los Angeles," he added. Miley froze just as she was about to take a bite, her eyes widening.

"Los Angeles?!" she gasped. "That's all the way across the country!"

"I know," Robbie Ray replied, taking his seat at the kitchen table, "but if you really want to do this, we're gonna have to make the trip."

"All right," Miley answered, struggling to remain calm. "I guess you're right." She looked over at Lilly then.

"Can Lilly come with us?" she asked. Robbie Ray smiled; he had been expecting the question.

"Actually, Lilly's mom and I already talked about that last night, after the record company called," he said, grinning. "If Lilly wants to, she's more than welcome to join us."

"What do you say, Lils?" Miley asked her girlfriend with a huge smile.

"You and me in the big city?" Lilly replied with a grin. "Count me in!"

"It's not all gonna be fun and games, ladies," Robbie Ray warned.

"As long as I've got Lilly with me, I'll be fine," Miley responded earnestly.

"Which reminds me," Robbie Ray said, pausing to take a drink of coffee. "If Lily's going to be accompanying 'Hannah' this weekend, I think we're gonna need to come up with a disguise for her as well." Miley and Lilly exchanged a curious look.

"Except for Mr. Lebeck, no one at the record company knows who Hannah Montana really is," Robbie continued. "So if at all possible, we need to protect that secret."

"Well, we have all week," Miley pointed out. "We'll come up with something."

"All right, bud," Robbie Ray said, smiling a little. "Just don't get too carried away, okay?"

* * *

It was Thursday night, all of one night before their trip was to begin, when Miley and Lilly finally showed Robbie Ray what they had come up with for Lilly's new secret identity. He sat and waited patiently in the living room as Lilly changed upstairs, then Miley walked into the living room with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay, daddy, hang onto your hat! Introducing, Hannah Montana's best friend… Lola Luftnagle!" Lilly walked into the room and struck a pose, throwing her arms out above her head. She was wearing a short red skirt, black and white striped leggings, a white t-shirt with a picture of an angel on it, mostly covered by a red vest, and a bright blue wig that hung nearly to her shoulders.

"What do you think, Mr. S?" Lilly asked.

"I'd say there's definitely no way anyone would ever recognize you in _that_ outfit, Lilly," Robbie Ray said with a chuckle. "I think you and Hannah will look great together."

"Thanks, daddy," Miley said happily.

"Where'd you come up with the name, though?" he asked curiously.

"Lilly made it up," Miley admitted. "I don't think I wanna know where she got it from!" She giggled and Lilly stuck out her tongue.

"All right, you two," Robbie Ray said with a laugh. "I'm glad you were able to come up with something, but we've got all got a lot of packing to do to get ready for our trip."

"It's settled then!" Lilly said excitedly. "Get ready, California… here comes Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle!"

* * *

The following day, right after school, Miley, Lilly and Robbie Ray drove to the McGhee Tyson Airport in Knoxville for their flight to Los Angeles. The terminal was crowded and noisy, and it took them much longer than they expected to get to their gate. Finally though, they boarded their flight and waited for their trip to begin.

'You okay, Miles?" Lilly asked, noticing the nervous expression on Miley's face.

"Just a little nervous," Miley replied. "I've never been on a plane before."

"Really?" Lilly replied, sounding slightly astonished. Miley nodded.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Have you?"

"A couple of times, to visit my grandma in Arizona," Lilly answered. "It's no big deal, really. Here…" She took Miley's hand in her own and squeezed it gently.

"Just hold onto me okay? I'll be right here with you." Miley smiled gratefully and rested her head on Lilly's shoulder.

"I love you, Lilly," she whispered. Lilly smiled back and kissed Miley gently on the top of her head.

"I love you too, Miley," she said softly. Moments later, the plane began to move. Once it was in position for take off, it thundered forward at incredible speed, and Lilly felt Miley stiffen beside her.

"It's okay, Miles," Lilly whispered, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend. "I'm right here." The plane rose quickly off the ground and Miley sucked in a breath. Her stomach lurched, and for a moment she felt like she had left it back on the ground, but the feeling passed quickly.

"I'm all right," she managed. "I've never felt anything like that, though."

"It'll get easier," Lilly promised. "Now, for the best part… look out the window, Miles!" Miley did so, and felt her breath taken away at the sight that awaited her. The distant cityscape of Knoxville swept by far below them, sparkling in the waning light of sunset. She could even see the familiar golden orb of the Sunsphere. In the distance, misty tendrils crept up the craggy slopes of the Great Smoky Mountains.

"Oh, Lilly…" Miley breathed. "It's beautiful!"

'Told ya," Lilly said with a grin. She snuggled happily against Miley, who grinned and returned the embrace. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

It was late at night when Robbie Ray, Miley and Lilly finally arrived in Los Angeles, so they went straight to their hotel to get a good night's sleep. All too soon though, morning dawned, and soon the three were headed for their meeting at Hollywood Records.

After a few minutes' ride, they pulled up to a towering skyscraper that seemed to be made entirely of sky blue glass. They parked and walked inside, where a middle-aged woman with graying hair greeted them from behind her desk.

"Welcome to Hollywood Records, Miss Montana," the young woman said in a cheerful voice. "We've been expecting you; Mr. Corbin is waiting for you in the conference room on the 30th floor." She gestured to a younger woman who suddenly appeared behind them.

"Miss Bronson will show you the way." Miss Bronson nodded and smiled. She had long brown hair that hung down to her shoulders, warm brown eyes and a friendly smile. She wore a neat dark blue skirt and white blouse.

"I'm Mr. Corbin's assistant," she introduced herself. "You can call me Jenny. If you'll follow me please, I'll escort you to the conference room." After some brief introductions, Robbie Ray, Miley and Lilly followed Jenny to the elevators.

"Look at this place!" Lilly whispered to Miley, struggling to keep her voice down. The lobby was a huge, wide open space, with a high vaulted ceiling. Sunlight streamed in from the windows all around them, giving everything a cheerful glow. A large fountain sat in the center of the lobby, filling the air with the tranquil sound of trickling water. Actual palm trees were growing in the four corners of the room, reaching for the sky.

"Wow," Miley agreed. "I guess they don't do anything small out here, huh?" Led by Jenny, they rode up to the 30th floor of the huge office building. The conference room turned out to be just down the hall, behind a pair of big glass doors. At the far end of a long, black wooden table, sitting in a comfortable leather chair, was none other than Mr. Corbin, Vice-President of Sales for Hollywood Records.

"Mr. Corbin," Jenny announced, "I'd like you to meet Hannah Montana, her father and manager Robert Montana, and her best friend Lola Luftnagle."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet the talented young lady I've been hearing so much about," Mr. Corbin replied, flashing a friendly smile. He stood and held out his hand, which each of the three visitors shook.

"I have to say, Hannah, you remind me a great deal of my own daughter, Suzy," Mr. Corbin said with a smile as he shook Miley's hand. "She's just a few years younger than you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Corbin," Robbie Ray replied as he shook the older man's hand. He was wearing a dark hat and fake moustache for his own 'disguise' as Hannah Montana's father and managed. "We've been really curious why you wanted to see us in person." Mr. Corbin was a tall, older man, with receding reddish hair. He spoke with a slight Texas accent.

"Please, call me Ira," Mr. Corbin answered. "To be honest, I just wanted to see Hannah for myself," he said, gesturing for everyone to take a seat, "and to let you know the studio is ready for her to start recording her first album." Lilly shared an excited smile with her best friend.

"When?" Hannah asked carefully.

"As soon as possible, really," Mr. Corbin replied. "These things can take time."

"Mr. Corbin, my daughter is still in school," Robbie Ray said calmly. "Attempting to record an album right now would be really difficult."

"I understand," Mr. Corbin responded with a nod. "We certainly don't want to interfere with her valuable education, but we'd like to have her first album released in time for the summer buying season. We feel she'll be very popular with the young teenage crowd."

"What if we come back during summer vacation and she records her album then?" Robbie Ray offered. "We can have it done in time for the end of summer, at the very least, and probably out in the stores just in time for holiday shopping." Mr. Corbin steepled his fingers and grew quiet. Then, an amused grin spread across his features.

"I can see you're no stranger to this business, Mr. Montana," he said. "All right, I accept your offer. I have to warn you, though; attempting to record an album in just three months may be very difficult." He turned to look at Miley.

"You think you can do that, Hannah?" he asked her. Lilly reached under the conference table and squeezed Miley's hand in support. Miley grinned.

"I promise I'll do my very best," she responded.

"I'm sure you will, honey," Mr. Corbin replied, smiling as he rose to his feet again.

"Thanks, Mr. Corbin," Miley said, standing and extending her free hand towards him. Mr. Corbin made as if to shake her hand again, but stopped suddenly when he noticed that she was holding hands with 'Lola', a frown darkening his expression.

"Is there, uh… something you haven't told me, Hannah?" he asked slowly. Miley didn't understand at first; then she noticed where Mr. Corbin's gaze was fixed.

"Lola's my very best friend," Miley said softly. "We hold hands all the time."

"You do realize that could give some of your younger potential fans the wrong idea?" Mr. Corbin continued, apparently not at all appeased by Miley's explanation. Miley felt her own expression darken as well.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, a slight edge to her voice.

"I think you know just what I mean, young lady," Mr. Corbin muttered. "That kind of thing can destroy careers, and give this company a black eye it can ill afford."

"If you honestly think I care more about my career here than I do Lola, you're dead wrong," Miley growled, her temper rising. "I don't care what you or anyone else thinks… I love Lola, more than anything, and if you've got a problem with that, maybe I don't want to work here!"

"Mr. Montana, is this how you've raised your daughter?" Mr. Corbin asked threateningly.

"To stand up for herself and follow her heart?" Robbie Ray retorted. "Absolutely."

"Maybe we should all take a little break…" Jenny started to suggest, but she was cut off by a furious Mr. Corbin.

"I think maybe you should all leave now, while we decide if we still want to do business with you!" he snapped.

"Don't bother," Miley hissed. "_I_ don't want to do business with a hateful old man like you! You wouldn't know what love was if it walked up and _bit_ you! Come on, Lola!!" Still holding onto Lilly's hand, Miley stormed out of the conference room. Robbie Ray looked over at Mr. Corbin, shook his head sadly, then slowly followed his daughter and Lilly out of the room.

* * *

Miley didn't stop until she was completely out of the building and was back at their car. Lilly was practically out of breath.

"Miles?" she called out. When Miley didn't respond, Lilly knew something was wrong. "Miley, please say something." Miley slowly turned to look at her girlfriend, her cheeks stained with tears. Immediately, Lilly felt tears sting her own eyes.

"Please don't cry, Miles," she whispered to the young woman who had captured her heart. "That jerk isn't worth it."

"I just don't understand, Lils," Miley managed. "Why does everyone have to act like that? What's wrong with us loving each other?"

"Nothing," Lilly answered simply. "There's nothing wrong with it, Miley. People just attack what they don't understand."

"I'm never gonna leave you, Lilly," Miley whispered, wrapping her arms around Lilly. "I promise. You're more important to me than anything… I'd even give up being Hannah for you." Lilly blinked, startled by the depths of Miley's admission of love for her.

"Oh, Miley," she said softly. "I love you too… so much." Lilly held Miley tightly in her arms, planting gentle kisses on the top of her head and down her neck to her shoulder. Miley shivered.

"No fair," she playfully pouted. "Just wait 'til I get you back to our hotel room, Truscott."

"What can I say, I'm just that good!" Lilly said teasingly. Miley giggled.

"You two okay?" Robbie Ray asked quietly, coming up to stand beside them.

"Yeah, we are now, Mr. S," Lilly replied. "Thanks for letting us have a few moments to ourselves." Robbie Ray smiled.

"I figured you could use some time alone," he said simply. "How about we head back to the hotel and get some rest? I can call the airline and arrange an earlier flight back home."

"I just want to get away from things for a little while," Miley said instead. "I just wanna go somewhere with Lilly and have some fun."

"Well, we _are_ in L.A.," Robbie Ray replied. "I'm sure we can find something fun to do around here."

"Disneyland," Lilly said suddenly. "How about Disneyland? I've always wanted to go, and it's probably not too far from here!" Miley grinned.

"Sounds like fun to me," she replied. "At this time of year, they might even be decorated for Christmas already!" Lilly's eyes lit up.

"Really?" she asked. "In November? That'd be _so_ cool!" Smiling and squeezing Lilly in a hug, Miley turned to look at her father.

Can we, daddy?" she asked her father. Robbie Ray smiled.

"All right, darlin'… I think my girls could use a special treat. We'll go back to the hotel and change, then head for Anaheim." Miley and Lilly both ran over to Robbie Ray and encircled him in an excited hug.

"Thank you, daddy!" Miley gushed.

"You're the best dad ever!" Lilly added.

"This is turnin' out to be a good day after all," Miley said with a grin. "Get ready, Lils… we're headin' for the Happiest Place on Earth!"

"That's anyplace I'm with you," Lilly said sweetly. "I hear they have a really cool roller coaster there, where you go upside down through Mickey's head! We _have_ to check that out!" Miley laughed.

"No promises," she teased, sticking her tongue out.


	16. A Whole New World

**A/N: Well, I hope I got this chapter out at least a little faster than last time :) Thanks again to everyone who is still reading and reviewing this story... you guys are the best :)**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

A WHOLE NEW WORLD

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Lilly gushed as she and Miley walked hand in hand up to the main gate of the Happiest Place on Earth. Beside her, Miley smiled.

"As long as you don't pull my arm off," she teased. Robbie Ray had decided to occupy himself elsewhere, leaving Miley and Lilly to enjoy the rest of their day alone together.

"Hey, can I help it if I'm excited?" Lilly replied. "I've always wanted to come here, and now I finally have the chance… _and_ with my favorite person in the whole wide world!" Miley blushed.

"I love you too, Lils," she said softly, "and I'm really glad you're here with me." She smiled and squeezed Lilly's hand warmly.

"So what do you want to do first?" Lilly asked excitedly.

"How about we get through the gate first?" Miley quipped. "After that, we can do anything you want." With that, they made their way up to the entrance turnstiles and quickly passed through. Just beyond, the friendly face of Mickey Mouse stared out at them from a large, immaculately trimmed flower bed. As Miley and Lilly watched, a stream of sparkling lights suddenly illuminated the flower bed, appearing to have come from the magic wand of a small statue of Tinker Bell nearby.

"That is _so_ cool!" Lilly exclaimed. She reached into her purse and pulled out her digital camera. "Good thing I brought my camera!" she said with a grin.

"Let's take a picture together," Miley suggested. "Please?" she asked innocently, looking for all the world like a child who might burst into tears if she couldn't have her favorite cookie.

"You know I can't resist when you look at me like that," Lilly whispered, smiling.

"It's a gift," Miley said teasingly. Lilly laughed.

"Yes, we can take a picture together, Smiley… there's no one else I'd rather take one with," she whispered. Smiling, Miley leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Come on!" she said, grabbing Lilly's hand again and pulling her over to Mickey's huge floral portrait. They found a friendly passer-by who agreed to take their picture and quickly posed together. Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly and gently leaned her head against her girlfriend's shoulder. Lilly put her arms around Miley as well and pulled her close. Smiling happily in each other's embrace, they turned to face the camera. The camera flashed a moment later, and Miley and Lilly rushed over to see how it turned out.

"I am _so_ putting that up in my room!" Lilly said happily when she saw the finished picture. "Thank you!" The stranger who had taken it, a young woman not much older than Miley and Lilly, smiled.

"You're welcome," she replied. "You two are adorable together, you know. Don't ever let anyone come between you." Miley and Lilly shared a stunned look.

"I'm sorry," the stranger said softly. "I hope I didn't embarrass you."

"No," Miley answered. "It's just… how did you know we're together?" she asked. The young woman smiled again.

"The way you look at each other," she said simply. "It's the same way my girlfriend and I look at each other when we're together." Miley couldn't help blushing a little.

"Busted," Lilly quipped. The young woman laughed and handed back Lilly's camera.

"Well, I'd better be going. Take care you two… and have fun."

"We will," Miley responded, "and thanks." The young woman smiled and walked away. Miley and Lilly smiled back and waved goodbye to her.

"I wish more people could be as understanding as she was," Miley said wistfully.

"Me too," Lilly admitted. "Someday, everyone will open their eyes and see that love is beautiful, no matter what." Miley looked at the woman she loved and smiled, tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Lilly," she whispered.

"I love you too, Miley," Lilly whispered back, an adoring smile on her face. They shared a short, soft kiss.

"So… where should we go first, m'lady?" Lilly asked, grinning widely as she put her arm around Miley's shoulders.

"Well, let's see what our friendly little map has to offer," Miley replied. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the souvenir map they were giving away at the front gate. Snuggling close to Lilly, she opened the map and held it out so they could both see.

"How about _It's A Small World_?" Miley suggested. Lilly arched an amused eyebrow.

"Wanna start small, huh?" she asked teasingly. Miley laughed.

"We can ride the _Matterhorn Bobsleds_ after, okay?" she replied. "A 'breathtaking bobsled ride down the icy slopes of the majestic Matterhorn' oughta have in me your lap in no time!"

"Sounds good to me," Lilly said with a grin.

"Thought so," Miley said with a smirk. "Come on… let's hit those rides!"

* * *

"…though the mountains divide and the oceans are wide, it's a small world after all!" Miley sang happily as she and Lilly walked over to the Matterhorn. Lilly squeezed her hand and smiled.

"I swear, I'm gonna be hearing that song in my sleep," she said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, that was just such a cute ride!" Miley gushed. "Didn't you think so?"

"Yeah, it was," Lilly admitted. "I'm ready for something a little faster now, though!" Miley laughed.

"I know what that means," she said with a grin. "All right, let's see what those bobsleds are like!" Fortunately, the line wasn't _too_ long, and soon Miley and Lilly were on the ride for the very first time. They both shrieked with delight as they careened down the towering mountain, and again in terror as the abominable snowman suddenly appeared out of the darkness. Eventually the ride came to a quick, watery end and the two girlfriends climbed off, holding on to each other and laughing.

"That was great!" Lilly laughed. "Oh Miley, you should've seen your face!"

"I was too busy listening to _you_ scream!" Miley giggled. She laid her head on Lilly's chest as she continued to laugh. "We gotta do that one again before we leave!"

"Deal," Lilly said with a grin. She reached up to wipe away her laughter-induced tears, but Miley gently did it for her, smiling as she did so.

"So where to now, my Silly Lilly?" Miley asked her sweetly.

"I don't know, what do you feel like, my Smiley Miley?" Lilly replied softly. At that moment, an announcer's voice suddenly boomed from a nearby loudspeaker, startling both girls.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls… please join us for Walt Disney's Very Merry Christmas Parade, a wondrous celebration of holiday magic starring Mickey Mouse and all his friends! Starting near It's A Small World in just a few minutes!"_

"I think we have our answer," Lilly quipped, seeing the expression on Miley's face. "We can watch the parade."

"Thanks, Lils," Miley said happily.

"On one condition," Lilly continued, holding up a finger. "First, we get something to eat." Miley laughed.

"Sure, no problem; you want some popcorn or something?"

"I was thinking more like some ice cream," Lilly said thoughtfully.

"Ice cream?" Miley repeated. "In _November_?"

"There's no such thing as a bad time for ice cream," Lilly retorted playfully. She winked. "Trust me, that's just a nasty rumor." Miley shook her head, struggling not to laugh.

"Whatever you say, Lils," she managed. "Okay, ice cream it is."

"Woo hoo!" Lilly cheered. "Come on, I saw a cart back near Small World. We can grab us something to eat and then sit down and watch the parade!"

* * *

After the parade – and the ice cream - the girls headed over to New Orleans Square, where they decided to try _Pirates of the Caribbean_ and _The Haunted Mansion_ (which had actually been taken over by Jack Skellington and his crew, from "The Nightmare Before Christmas"). As they made their way back to 'the world of the living', a series of high-pitched screams caught their attention.

"What's that?" Lilly asked aloud.

"I'm guessing _that_," Miley replied, gesturing. Lilly looked where she was pointing and saw a towering, almost foreboding mountain rising into the distance. As Miley and Lilly watched, what appeared to be a log – full of people – went thundering down a steep drop, followed by a tremendous splash.

"Whoa," Lilly breathed. She turned to look at Miley, only to see a smile mirroring her own already on her girlfriend's face.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Lilly asked her. Miley nodded.

"You're sittin' in front though," she said quickly.

"Fine," Lilly replied, sticking her tongue out, "but if _I_ get wet, _you_ get wet!" Miley laughed.

"You're on, Truscott!" Hand in hand, they hurried over to the ride – which they learned was called _Splash Mountain_ – and quickly got in line. It wasn't long before they were enjoying the log flume ride together, and as Lilly predicted, she was soaked to the skin by the time the ride was over. She made good on her 'threat' to soak Miley as well, snatching her girlfriend and pulling her into a wet hug the moment they stepped out of the log vehicle.

"Lilly!" Miley laughed. "Come on, you're getting me all wet!"

"That's the idea," Lilly said mischievously. Miley couldn't help but laugh again at her girlfriend's antics.

"All right, all right, you got me… now come on, let go!" she gasped. Lilly stubbornly shook her head.

"Nope," she said simply. She rested her head on Miley's shoulder, her still dripping wet hair quickly soaking through her best friend's shirt, but her arms stayed firmly wrapped around Miley.

"Lilly!" Miley laughed. Lilly grinned and shook her head again.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Miley managed, still laughing.

"Yup," Lilly quipped. "You know what else I am?" she asked.

"What's that?" Miley replied in an amused voice.

"In love with you," Lilly answered, smiling, "and I'm never gonna let you go, my Smiley Miley." Miley beamed.

"Better not, Silly Lilly," she said softly. She gave Lilly a soft peck on the lips and wrapped her arms around Lilly as well, letting the world around them slip away as she held the other half of her soul in a tight embrace.

* * *

After spending several long moments in each other's embrace, Lilly finally agreed to let Miley go, but jokingly promised she might again fall prey to the urge to just grab her girlfriend and not let go sometime in the future. As they continued to walk through and enjoy the park, Miley and Lilly eventually found their way to Adventureland, where they decided to try the _Jungle Cruise_.

It was much calmer, gentler experience than their last few rides, which proved to be a nice change of pace. Lilly was awestruck by how realistic all the animals on the ride looked. She and Miley both laughed at the skipper's quips and jokes throughout the ride, especially when he referred to the 'native uprising'… what was supposed to be the members of a lost safari, trapped at the top of a tall pole by an angry rhinoceros.

"I think they're getting the point," Lilly muttered, causing Miley to giggle.

"That was bad," she whispered back. Lilly just grinned.

"I wonder how they can do all this, though," she continued. "I mean, I know they're not real animals, but what are they… some kinda robots or something?"

"Something like that," one of their fellow passengers replied. He was a slightly older looking man, wearing a pair of golden Mickey Mouse ears and smiling broadly. He was holding the hand of a woman sitting beside him, and the girls assumed she was probably his wife. Based on the fact she was also wearing mouse ears – though hers looked more like Minnie Mouse – they were both apparently big Disney fans.

"They're called audio-animatronics," the man said. "They're like really sophisticated robots, that the Imagineers can program to move and act just like the real thing."

"What's an Imagin… Imaginee… whatever you just said?" Lilly asked, struggling with the new word. Beside her, she could hear Miley struggling not to laugh.

"Stop it, Miles," Lilly whispered, giggling a little herself. "You're gonna embarrass me!"

"I'd never do that, Lils," Miley said half-seriously. Lilly turned to look at her, arching an amused eyebrow.

"Uh huh," she muttered. "Keep it up, and next time I won't let go of you!"

"Promise?" Miley replied, wagging her eyebrows slightly. Lilly took one look at her and had to fight not to laugh out loud.

"Sorry," she said to the man as she turned to face him again. "My girlfriend's just being silly."

"Look who's talking," Miley added under her breath.

"That's all right," the man said, flashing a friendly smile. "Anyway, Imagineers are the people who dream up and build all the wonderful attractions here. They're called that because first they 'Imagine' and then they 'Engineer' all the magical things people love about Disneyland… like the animals here on the Jungle Cruise."

"That's pretty neat," Lilly admitted. "I bet that'd be an awesome job to have." The man nodded.

"I think so too," he agreed. "I've always thought it would be a lot of fun to work here." By then, the boat was pulling up to the dock again, signaling the end of the ride.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Lilly said to the man. "Thanks for answering my question too," she added with a smile.

"My pleasure," the man replied. "By the way, I'm Gary, and this is my wife Kathy. We come here all the time."

"I'm Lilly, and this is my girlfriend Miley," Lilly responded. "This is actually our first time here, but after all the fun we've had today, we're definitely gonna have to come back soon!"

* * *

The girls spent most of the rest of the day enjoying their very first visit to Disneyland as only they could, riding and experiencing as much as possible. Eventually, they found themselves visiting some of the shops on Main Street, taking a few moments to relax. In one such shop, called 'The Emporium', Lilly tried to sweet talk Miley into buying a matching set of Mickey Mouse ears.

"Come on Miley, they're cute!" Lilly pleaded. "We can even get our names on them!"

"You really want them that bad?" Miley asked carefully. Lilly nodded… and then did her best impression of a sad, begging puppy.

"That's not fair!" Miley half-whined, half-laughed. "How am I supposed to say to say no to that?"

"You're not," Lilly said teasingly. Miley laughed again and shook her head.

"All right, Lils, you win; we can buy the ear hats." She held up one finger. "I get to pick out mine, though!" Lilly nodded excitedly.

"Sure!" she exclaimed. "Let's go!" After a few minutes, Miley chose a pink 'ear hat' with a tiny tiara and veil and "Disney Princess" written on the front of it. Lilly picked a set of black Minnie Mouse ears, with her trademark red and white polka dot bow on the top between the ears and Minnie herself on the front, along with the words "Love and Kisses, Minnie Mouse". They both got their names embroidered on the back of the hats and proudly wore them as they walked out of the park to meet Miley's father in the Downtown Disney shopping and dining district.

"That is the_ biggest_ Christmas tree I've ever seen," Lilly remarked as they passed by the towering, sparkling evergreen near the main entrance. Miley nodded.

"Me, too," she agreed. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"We should get our picture taken near it," Lilly said thoughtfully. "…with our mouse ears!" Miley smiled.

"I think I'd like that," she said softly. They paused for a moment near the huge Christmas tree and posed for a quick picture, which Lilly snapped with her small camera. Miley grinned when she saw the results.

"That one's going up on _my_ room!" she said happily. Eventually, the girls met up with Robbie Ray just outside the huge 'World of Disney' store.

"Looks like you two had fun," he said with a smirk. "Nice ears, by the way."

"They're cute," Miley replied, feigning hurt feelings. "So what have you been doing while we off having fun, daddy?"

"Actually… I spent most of my thinking," Robbie Ray admitted.

"Thinking?" Miley repeated. "Thinking about what?"

"About what happened back at the record company," her father said heavily. "I want you to know bud, I'm behind you and Lilly all the way, and I would never let anyone do anything to hurt you. I'm really proud of the way you handled things."

"Thanks, daddy," Miley said softly. "It just… makes me so mad, when people treat me and Lilly like that."

"I know," Robbie Ray agreed. "It made me pretty darn mad too. Nobody treats my little girl that way." Miley smiled, tears filling her eyes.

"Trying to make me cry again?" she teased her father.

"Nah," Robbie Ray said with a smile. "I think you've shed enough tears for one day." He paused for a moment.

"Do you still want to do this, bud? Being Hannah, I mean?" he asked her carefully. Miley thought about it for a long, silent moment.

"Not if it means having to deal with people like that," she answered, referring to the hateful little man they'd met earlier at the record company.

"What if there were a way we could still do this, and not have to deal with him at all?" Robbie Ray continued.

"Daddy… what are you saying?" Miley asked him, clearly not understanding.

"I know how much you want this, bud… I've seen how happy it's made you," Robbie Ray said gently. He smiled. "Not nearly as happy as Lilly makes you, I know, but I've seen the way your eyes light up whenever you hold that microphone and start to sing. I'd hate for you to lose all that just because of one stuck up, bigoted asshole."

"Daddy!" Miley gasped. She'd never heard him swear before, not even once.

"Sorry darlin', but he was," Robbie Ray said simply, smiling a little. "It's all up to you bud, but if you still want to go through with this… there's a way you can."

"How?" Miley asked carefully.

"I spoke with Mr. Lebeck, and told him what happened," Robbie Ray said slowly. "He had some choice words for the folks back at the record company; seems they've placed Mr. Corbin on some kinda suspension."

"Good," Lilly said sullenly. "He deserved it." Robbie Ray nodded.

"He deserved a lot more than that, if you ask me," he said quickly. "Anyway, if you're still willin'.... Mr. Lebeck wants you to come back to his studio and record your album with him. He'll be the only one runnin' the show; you'll never have to deal with the rest of those jerks again." Miley looked over at Lilly, hope beginning to dawn in her eyes.

"What do you think, Lils?" she asked softly.

"I think it's up to you, Miles," Lilly repled. She grinned. "I bet it'll really aggravate that Corbin jerk when he sees your album at the top of the charts after everything he said."

"I bet it would," Miley agreed, grinning as well. She looked over at her father again.

"All right, daddy… I'm willin' to try one more time. Call Mr. Lebeck and tell him he's got a deal!"


	17. A Star Is Born

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. I hope I still have some readers left! I'll try my best to get the next one out much sooner. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my personal favorite author here, KURRENT. She paid me one of the great compliments I can imagine, simply by saying how much she loved this story. So this one's for you, Jo :) I hope you all like it**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"A STAR IS BORN"

- Six Months Later -

The warm sun of late May shone down on Pine Ridge High School, whose students were facing the busy final days of the school year. For sixteen year old Miley Stewart, that meant not only studying for final exams, but preparing herself to finally begin recording her first album as Hannah Montana. With everything suddenly becoming so busy, all Miley really wanted to do was relax and spend some time with her girlfriend, but it didn't seem like that was going to be happening anytime soon.

As Miley stood at her locker, grabbing a few things she needed for her upcoming History final, a familiar pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her from behind, squeezing her in a gentle hug. She didn't have to look to know who it was; the sweet vanilla scent of Lilly's perfume told her all she needed to know.

"Hey, you," she said softly. "How did your cooking class go?" Lilly grinned and rested her head gently on Miley's shoulder.

"I totally aced my final," she replied. "I swear, I'm gonna be able to cook _so_ good for you when we get old!" Miley smiled.

"Oh yeah?" she asked teasingly. "You plannin' on us settling down already?" Lilly responded by playfully nipping at Miley's neck, making her girlfriend jump.

"Some day," she answered, smiling again. "You know I'm never letting you go."

"Good," Miley responded, turning around in Lilly's embrace so they were face-to-face again, "cause I don't ever want you to." She leaned forward until their noses were touching.

"I love you, Lilly," Miley said softly, smiling happily.

"I love you too, Miley," Lilly replied, smiling back. "I always will."

"You know I'd love to stay like this forever, but we've got a history final in a few minutes," Miley pointed out, still smiling. Lilly sighed dramatically.

"Way to ruin the moment, Stewart," she said teasingly. "All right, but after school, you're mine."

"After school we have to study," Miley replied, her smile widening.

"You'd rather play with boring old textbooks than with me?" Lilly asked, trying to sound hurt. Miley took one look at the faux wounded expression on Lilly's face and laughed out loud, burying her face in Lilly's shoulder.

"So now you're gonna laugh at me, huh?" Lilly continued. Miley shook with silent laughter, and though she tried to fight it, soon Lilly was laughing right along with her.

"You're bad," Miley giggled, finally regaining some control.

"You love me anyway," Lilly quipped, smiling widely.

"Uh huh," Miley replied, her eyes sparkling. "Now come on, we're gonna be late, and I'm really not looking forward to another of Mrs. Thompson's lectures!"

* * *

Sometime later, Miley & Lilly finally made it home to begin studying for their geometry final. After preparing their study materials, and a few snacks, Miley excused herself to use the restroom for a moment.

"Hurry back!" Lilly called out. Miley turned to look at her, a huge grin on her face.

"I'm only going to the bathroom, silly," she laughed.

"Yeah, but who knows how long you'll be gone?" Lilly countered. "You wouldn't want me to get lonely, would you?" Miley just smiled and shook her head.

"No, we can't have that," she chuckled. "Tell you what…" She walked quickly back over to Lilly and kissed her softly.

"Think that'll hold you over til I get back?" she asked teasingly. Lilly nodded enthusiastically.

"As long as there's more where that came from," she said eagerly. Miley winked.

"Only for you," she said softly. Then, unable to ignore the needs of her body any longer, she hurried away.

While she was gone, Lilly tried to busy herself by doodling on a blank piece of paper. Playfully, she began to draw a large heart, and wrote Miley's name inside it. Without really realizing it, she started to grin, just the sight of her love's name sending a thrill of happiness jolting through her.

"You really love her, don't you?" a familiar voice called out, startling Lilly. She looked up to see Jackson, Miley's older brother, standing in the kitchen not far away, holding a glass of orange juice in one hand and staring at her intently. He had not been at all accepting of her and Miley's relationship thus far, so Lilly wasn't certain what to make of his question. Still, she wasn't about to deny her feelings for Miley, regardless of how her brother felt about it.

"Yes, I do," Lilly replied softly. "I'm sorry it bothers you."

"It doesn't," Jackson answered distantly. "I mean, I want my sister to be happy… I guess I just don't understand why she wants to be with another girl."

"Does it really make a difference?" Lilly asked, trying to control her temper. "Isn't the fact that she's happy enough?" She turned away, finding herself suddenly uncomfortable looking at him.

"Doesn't it bother you what people say?" Jackson continued, placing his glass in the sink. "The things they say, the names they call you?"

"Sometimes," Lilly admitted, drawing another heart on her sheet of paper, connecting it to the one she'd drawn earlier. She added her own name to it. "I can handle it though, as long as I'm with Miley."

"She really means that much to you?" Jackson asked quietly. Something in his tone made Lilly look up again. She took a long, careful look at her girlfriend's older brother, than nodded slowly.

"She means everything to me," Lilly said softly. She paused. "You're really worried about her, aren't you?" Jackson didn't answer right away, pretending to busy himself with cleaning his glass.

"I just don't want to see her hurt again," he said after a moment. A jolt of anger suddenly surged through Lilly.

"You already hurt her more than I ever could," Lilly hissed, "or ever would! Do you know how hard Miley cried when you just ran out after you found out about us?!" Jackson hung his head in shame.

"I know," he said quietly. "Dad told me… right before he read me the riot act."

"You deserved it," Lilly said darkly. Jackson nodded slowly.

"Yeah," he said simply. "I did. I was a jerk." Lilly raised a curious eyebrow. She had not been expecting Jackson to be quite so… agreeable.

"If I were Miley, I'd probably be saying something like 'crazy brother say what' right about now," she quipped. Jackson smiled a little at just how well Lilly knew his sister. Then he sighed.

"After dad tore into me, I got to thinkin'," he said slowly. "I don't wanna lose my sister… like I lost my mom. I'm just worried about her. People can be cruel."

"I'd never hurt Miley," Lilly promised. "I swear Jackson, it hurts _me_ every time I see her sad or upset!" Jackson nodded slowly.

"I know," he said quietly. "I've seen you two together… and I know Miley's happier with you than I've ever seen her before. Heck, you're the reason she got through losin' our mother like we did! It's just…"

"It's just what, Jackson?" Miley's voice interrupted. Jackson whirled around to see his younger sister standing in the doorway to the kitchen, staring at him teary-eyed. Her voice was soft and subdued, without the slightest hint of anger. Jackson swallowed. He had not realized his sister had overheard him, and was simply not used to showing his emotions in front of her… even if they _were_ genuine.

"How much did you hear?" he asked quickly.

"Did you really mean all those things?" Miley asked her brother quietly.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Jackson admitted softly. He turned around again, not quite able to look his little sister in the eye.

"That's what older brothers are supposed to do, isn't it?" he asked quietly. "Protect their little sisters?" Blinking back tears, Miley walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Neither sibling said a word; they just stood there, silently sharing their love for each other. After a few moments they parted, and Jackson took an embarrassed step back.

"I'm sorry," he said at last. "If you and Lilly are happy together… then that's enough for me." Miley smiled happily.

"Thank you, Jackson… that means a lot to me," she said sincerely. Lilly walked over and put her arms protectively around Miley.

"Just try not to upset her anymore, got it?" Lilly said playfully, "or you'll have to answer to me!" Jackson smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, ma'am," he responded. "I get the feelin' I really wouldn't wanna be on your bad side, Lilly." Miley grinned and rested her cheek against Lilly's.

"Trust me, Jackson… you don't."

* * *

A few weeks later, after school finally ended for the summer, Miley found herself back in Mr. Lebeck's studio, getting ready to record her first album as Hannah Montana. She still felt a little nervous, but did her best to get past it by trying to throw herself into the creative process. She and her father both worked with Mr. Lebeck to choose the songs for the album, and Robbie Ray even helped write a few of them, something he hadn't done since his own glory days. The song Miley had written for her mother was also going to be included.

Lilly was there as well, right by Miley's side as always, offering her love and support. When she finally began actually recording the songs, Miley found herself focusing on her best friend, gazing at her through the glass partition and singing each song as though she was performing for Lilly alone. For her part, Lilly smiled shyly back and tried her best to encourage her incredibly talented best friend.

"That was awesome, Miles!" Lilly gushed during on one of the breaks. Miley grinned.

"I guess having an angel to sing to just brings out the best in me," she said happily. Lilly did her best to hide the polite shade of pink she knew her cheeks had to be turning.

"You're doing an awesome job all by yourself, Miles," she said honestly. "Just like I always knew you would."

"Thanks, Lils," Miley said softly. "Thanks for always being there for me. I couldn't have done any of this without you. I love you."

"I love you too, Miles," Lilly replied, just as softly. "I'll always be right here with you, whenever you need me."

"I might just have to keep you around then," Miley said teasingly. "How does the rest of our lives sound?" Lilly grinned.

"Forever it is," she quipped, and she blew Miley a kiss through the glass. A tap on the glass from beside Lilly signaled the break was over. Miley paused long enough to wink at Lilly and slipped her headphones back on, ready to resume recording.

Later, as the long day finally drew to a close, Miley took a moment to talk to Mr. Lebeck. She'd had an idea floating around in her head all day, and she was anxious to her producer's permission to go through with it.

"Mr. Lebeck, would it be all right if I wrote another song for the album?" she asked him quickly. Eddie Lebeck looked up at her from his equipment, a friendly smile on his face.

"I think we could work something out," he said warmly. "The more personal you make the album, the better it'll sound. You have something particular in mind?"

"I, um… I want to write a song for Lilly," Miley said shyly. Mr. Lebeck looked like he was about to say something else, but Miley cut him off.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna use her name or anything," she said quickly. "I just want to dedicate it to her. No one else will know who it's for."

"Relax, Miley," Mr. Lebeck said gently. "I'm not worried about that at all. I don't have a problem with you and Lilly; in fact, you're probably the cutest young couple I've ever seen!" He smiled then, and Miley felt herself relax.

"Your relationships are your own, private business, Miley," he continued, "and if you want to dedicate a song to Lilly, I think that'd be great."

"Thanks Mr. Lebeck!" Miley practically squealed, and she impulsively hugged him.

"Did I miss something?" Lilly asked wryly, as she returned from the rest room.

"Nope," Miley answered. "I was just thanking Mr. Lebeck for being a great producer!" Lilly arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, Miss Pop Star," she said with a smile. "Whatever you say."

* * *

A few days later, Miley finally finished the song she'd written especially for Lilly and presented it to Mr. Lebeck. He genuinely seemed to like it, and immediately scheduled a demo recording for it.

"You finally gonna tell me about that new song of yours, or do I have to wait until you record it?" Lilly asked her teasingly. "I swear, I don't think I've ever seen you so into a song before… not even the one you wrote for your mom." Miley looked up at her through the partition and smiled shyly.

"I wanted it to be a secret," she explained, "but I really hope you like it."

"I'll like anything you wrote Miles, you know that," Lilly responded. Miley looked at her carefully, fixing Lilly's sapphire gaze with her own.

"I wrote it for you, Lilly," she said softly. Lilly's jaw dropped open, but before she could say anything further, Miley began to sing.

--

_My days were dark_

_No light around_

_The heart of me_

_Just couldn't be found_

_--_

_Then I met you_

_And somehow I knew_

_You were the one_

_I was waiting for_

_--_

_When I see you_

_I know I've finally found _

_Where I belong_

_And when we are close_

_My heart sings a joyful song_

_As long as we're together_

_I know there's nothin' I can't do_

'_Cause I see my future_

_When I see you_

--

Lilly felt tears trickle down her cheeks as she listened to Miley's heartfelt words, and whispered a silent prayer to whoever might be listening for bringing the sassy brunette into her life. Miley's eyes never once left Lilly's, and with each word and verse she continued to pour her heart out to the young woman she loved so much…

--

_My heart leaps_

_Whenever you come around_

_It's all I can do_

_To keep my feet on the ground_

_--_

_I've heard it said_

_There are angels here we can see_

_Well baby, I believe it_

_When I feel your arms around me_

_--_

_When I see you_

_I know I've finally found_

_Where I belong_

_And when we are close_

_My heart sings a joyful song_

_As long as we're together_

_I know there's nothin' I can't do_

'_Cause I see my future_

_When I see you_

--

"I love you," Lilly mouthed silently, and Miley responded with a smile, her own eyes glistening with unshed tears. She held a hand over her heart for a moment, then held it out towards Lilly, as if freely offering her heart to the beautiful blonde tomboy who already held it fast.

--

_I'll love you forever_

_My whole life through_

'_Cause I see our future_

_When I see you_

_--_

_I see our future_

_When I see you…_

_--_

_Yeah, I see our future_

_When I see you…_

--

The song ended, and Lilly jumped from her seat. Without even asking for permission, she bolted into the recording room and pulled Miley into a fierce, tearful hug.

"Oh, Miley, that was beautiful!" she managed through her tears. "Did you really mean all that?"

"I meant every word," Miley whispered back, holding Lilly to her, running a free hand through her long, silky blonde hair. "I love you Lilly, and I always will."

**By the way... the song Miley wrote and sang for Lilly? I wrote that myself (I guess you could say I was inspired :) ) Let me know what you think of it. Its probably not very good, but then, I've never tried to write a song before :)**


	18. Breakout

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long... I was trying hard to make sure it came out right. I'm also really not good with love scenes, but oh well :) I hope you all like it**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"BREAKOUT"

- Two Years Later -

In just two short years, Miley Stewart's life had transformed into something she could've never imagined in her wildest dreams. She had completed and released her very first album as Hannah Montana, simply titled 'Meet Hannah Montana', and it was a huge success. It went platinum (which Miley learned was another way of saying it had sold 1,000,000 copies) in just under six months, and suddenly everyone wanted to meet the talented young girl behind it. She had appeared on several talk shows, given radio interviews, and even made a personal appearance for the record company, meeting and signing autographs for her newfound fans. In a very short time, Miley found herself caught up in a whirlwind of sudden success and celebrity.

Fortunately though, she had a loving and caring family ready to lend her a hand whenever she needed it and help keep her grounded. She also had the eternal and unceasing love and companionship of her best friend and girlfriend Lilly Truscott, who remained by her side as always. As much as she was truly loving being Hannah Montana, Miley loved Lilly even more, and the love they shared gave Miley the strength to balance the two very different lives she was now living.

While still trying to deal with the incredible success and growing demands of her new identity, Miley was also struggling with completing her senior year at Pine Ridge High School. Like all soon-to-be-graduating teenagers, she also found herself thinking a lot about the unknown future that was rushing up to meet her, and what it would it bring for both of her lives. Miley hated to admit it, but she realized she was more than little afraid. As hard as she tried to hide those feelings though, she was like an open book to the one person who knew her better than she knew herself.

"What's wrong, Miles?" Lilly asked her as they sat together on the back porch swing at the Stewart farm one night. Miley's distant demeanor had not escaped Lilly's notice, just as the brunette had known it wouldn't.

"Just… thinking," Miley said softly.

"About what?" Lilly asked, entwining her fingers with Miley's.

"The future," Miley admitted, turning to look at her girlfriend. "Everything's happenin' so fast, Lils…"

"I know," Lilly replied. "I also know how strong you are Miles, and what you can accomplish when you put your mind to it. You can handle whatever the future brings." Miley smiled shyly, and not for the first time, Lilly felt her heart skip a beat. It was an affect only Miley had ever had on her, and it was one of the things that told her just how much she loved the young woman sitting beside her.

"Thanks, Lils," Miley responded in a quiet voice. She leaned over and rested her head on Lilly's shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, you're never gonna have to find out," Lilly whispered, her voice full of promise.

"What do you think is gonna happen to us after graduation?" Miley asked her best friend.

"Well, you already know I wanna go to college," Lilly replied thoughtfully. "You'll probably be out rockin' the world as Hannah. We'll meet somewhere in the middle, and live happily ever after." Miley grinned.

"I hope so," she said. "I just… I just don't want things to get so crazy we never see each other."

"They won't," Lilly assured her. "We can have whatever future we want, Miles, as long as we're willin' to fight for it." Miley smiled again.

"When did you get so smart, Truscott?" she teased her best friend. Lilly chuckled.

"Hey, I've _always_ been the smart one," she replied playfully, "just like you've always been the pretty one."

Oh, please," Miley retorted, her eyes twinkling. "I'm not the one all the guys follow around on the basketball court. I swear, you should see the way they all stare at your butt in those little shorts of yours!"

"You did _not_ just go there," Lilly managed, laughing and trying not to turn a deep crimson.

"Yup, I went there," Miley replied with a grin. "I can be sassy when I want to be!"

"I see that," Lilly chuckled. "Hey, I just had a great idea. Do you happen have a spare blanket lyin' around Miles?"

"I think so, but what for?" Miley asked.

"Trust me," Lilly said with a smile. "Go grab it and meet me back out here." Wondering just what her mischievous best friend was up to, Miley did as she was asked and returned barely a minute later with the blanket under her arm. Lilly was sitting out on the grass smiling happily, and she gestured for Miley to join her. Miley did so and Lilly then took the blanket from her and spread it out on the grass.

"Now lay down," Lilly instructed. Miley opened her mouth to say something, but Lilly stopped her with a gentle finger against her lips.

"I just want to lie here and look at the stars with the woman I love, okay?" Lilly said softly. "Please, Miley… hold me?" Not quite trusting herself to say anything, Miley simply laid down and pulled Lilly close to her, breathing in the citrus scent of her shampoo.

"Is this… okay?" she managed to ask.

"Mmm-hmmm," Lilly whispered. She sighed contentedly and snuggled closer against her girlfriend's warm body. Miley smiled and kissed her gently on the top of her head.

"By the way, this was a _really_ good idea, Lils," Miley whispered back.

"Thought you'd like it," Lilly murmured happily. "Besides, you needed to relax and get your mind off things." She smiled and let her gaze drift skyward, to the velvety darkness overhead and its blanket of shimmering stars.

"So pretty," she whispered again. "Miley look, I see the Big Dipper!" She carefully pointed towards the particular constellation of stars far above them.

"I see it," Miley replied softly, smiling at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. "I think I see the Little Dipper too."

"Yup, almost straight up from the Big Dipper," Lilly replied. "It's sorta upside down though." Miley giggled.

"It's supposed to be that way, Lils."

"I know," Lilly retorted playfully, sounding almost insulted. "I _did_ pay attention in Mr. Allen's physical science class." Miley grinned.

"Okay, smarty pants," she teased. "Show me another group a' stars up there, then."

"All right," Lilly replied, scanning the night sky again. She paused to kiss Miley softly on the side of her neck, making her girlfriend shiver pleasantly.

"I'm gonna get you for that," Miley warned. Lilly just arched an amused eyebrow.

"Think so, Stewart?" she quipped. "I'd like to see you try. Oh, and by the way… Virgo."

"I don't have to 'try'," Miley said saucily. She carefully slid one hand under the hem of Lilly's baby blue t-shirt, gently running her fingers along her girlfriend's firm stomach. Lilly gasped slightly, and Miley smirked in triumph.

"Told ya," she said with a wink, "and what's a Virgo?"

"It's another constellation, genius," Lilly managed, Miley's hand still firmly in place beneath her shirt. "You challenged me, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess I did," Miley admitted, smiling again. "So where is it?"

"Find the bottom of the Big Dipper and go down a ways… it looks kinda like the letter 'H' doing a cheer," Lilly replied with a grin. "See it?"

"I think I see it," Miley replied after a moment. "Sweet niblets!" she suddenly exclaimed, feeling Lilly sneak an exploring hand up the back of her own shirt.

"Like that, huh?" Lilly teased. Miley felt Lilly's hand lazily caressing the warm skin of her bare back and swallowed.

"Lilly…" she managed.

"Too much?" Lilly asked apologetically. She carefully removed her hand from where it had been and wrapped her arm around Miley again. "Sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry," Miley responded earnestly. "You know I want to be with you, I'm just not… ready yet."

"I understand, Miles," Lilly responded sweetly. "It's ok; I'd wait forever for you." Miley blinked back a tear.

"I don't know how I ever got so lucky," she whispered, "but I thank God every day for bringing you into my life. I love you, Lilly." Lilly smiled.

"I love you too, Miley," she breathed, "forever and always." Then she leaned forward and captured Miley's lips in a searing kiss. Miley moaned softly and pulled Lilly close, letting the world fall away as she held the woman she loved in her arms.

* * *

A few days later, Miley and Lilly were finishing their preparations for the upcoming Senior Prom. Their dresses were ready and Miley's father had paid for a limousine to take them to the prom and out to dinner. To Miley's chagrin, he also insisted on being one of the chaperones at the dance, as did Lilly's mother.

"They're just want to make sure we're behaving ourselves," Lilly had told her. "Besides, the good stuff can wait 'til later, right?" Miley smiled, remembering Lilly's mischievous grin and the way she'd winked at the last part. She also remembered the way it made her heartbeat quicken, and the unexpected rush of desire that accompanied it.

Miley knew she loved Lilly with all her heart; and she had never once questioned that, and knew she never would. She also knew she didn't want to be with anyone else. When the time was right, it was Lilly she wanted to share that most special moment with, and it was Lilly she wanted to have the most precious gift she could give. The powerful feelings of desire that Lilly could trigger in her was still something she was getting used to, however. She had never felt like _that_ about anyone… and while it kind of scared her, she was finally beginning to feel ready to explore those feelings, with Lilly.

So, Miley decided to do something she had not originally planned on… but the more she thought about it, the more right it felt. She had reserved a hotel room for the both of them after the dance, at the nice new Hilton downtown. Miley wasn't sure what made her more nervous: what Lilly would do when she found out, or what her father would do if _he_ found out.

To keep that from happening, Miley told her father she and Lilly would be going to a party after the Prom, and might end up just crashing there... which was at least partly true. One of their friends and classmates, Tammy Harkness, _was _having a party afterwards and had invited her & Lilly. Miley just didn't plan on staying at the party for very long.

The way Robbie Ray looked at his daughter when she told him that made Miley think he might just be on to her, but he just asked her if there would be adults present, she replied that there would be, and finally he smiled, nodded slowly and told her to have fun.

When the night of the Senior Prom finally arrived, it was everything Miley could do to try and contain her nervousness. She suspected she and Lilly would be the only same-sex couple at the dance, but that didn't bother her. No one at school had stopped them from buying tickets after all, so Miley doubted anyone was going to say anything, and she didn't really care. As long as she was with Lilly, she was happy. There were other things wearing at her though, not the least of which was the dress she had picked out for the dance.

Using some of her Hannah money – with her father's blessing – Miley had purchased a fairly simply but stunning purple dress with a strapless bodice, jeweled beading along the midriff and a long, flowing ball gown skirt. Mamaw Ruthie had come over specifically to help her granddaughter get ready for the prom, a gesture which deeply touched Miley. She still missed her mother dearly, and having her grandma help her with something her mother normally would've done helped take some of the sorrow out of the moment. Now, dressed and ready, she stood in front of her full length mirror, staring at her reflection in it.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," Mamaw said softly from behind her.

"Thank you, mamaw," Miley managed, blinking back a tear. "I wish momma could've been here to see me. I missed her a lot tonight…"

"I know, honey," Mamaw replied, wrapping a gentle around Miley. "She's still here with you, though… and I know she's watching you from Heaven and smiling." Miley turned around and embraced her grandmother warmly.

"Thank you for everything, mamaw… it really means a lot to me," Miley whispered. "I love you so much." Ruthie smiled and hugged her granddaughter back, running a comforting ran up and down her back.

"I love you too, sweetheart; I'll always be here whenever you need me."

"Miles!" Robbie Ray's voice called out from behind her closed bedroom door. "Your date's here!" At the merest mention of Lilly, Miley found herself smiling broadly, happiness already chasing away her sadness. Ruthie instantly noticed the sudden change in her granddaughter's demeanor, and the reason behind it, and smiled warmly.

"You really love her, don't you?" she asked softly. Miley nodded.

"More than anything, mamaw," she said happily. "When I'm with Lilly, everything just seems… right." Ruthie's smile grew and she lovingly brushed a strand of long auburn hair away from her granddaughter's face.

"I'm happy for you, pumpkin," she said, using one of Miley's old childhood nicknames. "I can tell Lilly feels the same way about you… and I want you to know you'll both always be welcome in my house and in this family."

"You really need to stop making me cry, mamaw!" Miley half laughed, brushing away yet another year. Finally she composed herself.

"How do I look?" she asked quickly. Ruthie smiled again.

"Like a beautiful young woman I'm proud to call my granddaughter," she answered. "Now get out there… it's not polite to make your poor girlfriend wait!" She made what Miley fondly called her 'git' gesture, and Miley hurried out of her room, smiling broadly. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight of Lilly in her own prom dress, however. The moment she walked into the living room and saw her, Miley's jaw dropped.

Lilly was wearing a sparkling strapless black dress with a pleated bodice and a long flared gown. She had curled her long blonde hair and it cascaded down the back of her dress like a pale golden waterfall. A small golden chain hung around her neck, ending in a delicate heart. She wore a bare minimum of makeup, allowing her already breathtaking beauty to shine clearly through. She watched Miley slowly walk towards her and smiled brightly. The stunned expression on Miley's face almost made her laugh.

"I told you Miley would like it," Heather Truscott said to her daughter.

"Yeah, I think that's what that expression means," Lilly replied teasingly. She walked carefully over to the woman she loved and gave her a tiny kiss on her cheek.

"Now close your mouth before you start drawing flies, Miles," she quipped.

"Lilly, you look… you look incredible!" Miley blurted out. Lilly smiled and blushed politely.

"Thanks, Smiley… you look pretty hot yourself."

"All right you two," Robbie Ray interrupted with a smile. "You've got a few people here wanting some pictures before the limo shows up." Both girls grinned and wrapped their arms around each other, posing for the eagerly awaiting cameras held by their parents and grandparents. They even allowed a picture to be taken of them sharing a quick kiss.

"Oh, girls, that turned out _so_ cute!" Heather Truscott gushed.

"Better send us a copy then, mom," Lilly said teasingly. The sound of a polite knock on the front door startled them all. Robbie Ray paused to peer out the front window and smiled.

"Sounds like your ride's here, ladies," he announced. "You better get going. We'll see you at the dance."

* * *

The Prom itself was being held in the Pine Ridge High School gymnasium, as always. Fortunately, the graduating class was small enough for everyone to fit inside comfortably. The theme of the Prom was "Winter Wonderland", and the entire gymnasium had been stunningly decorated to match. Blue and white streamers hung down from the ceiling, and faux cotton 'snow' covered virtually anything and everything. Twinkling white lights lit up much of the place, while the gym's usually bright overhead lights had been dimmed somewhat to add to the atmosphere.

"Whoa, they really did an awesome job decorating this place!" Lilly gushed as she and Miley slowly walked inside.

"They sure did," Miley replied with a smile. "I never thought the old gymnasium could look so good!" Hand in hand, they walked over to the tables that had been set up for all the couples attending the dance to check in.

"Names please?" the teacher on duty asked.

"Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott," Miley replied. The teacher found their names on her list and quickly checked them off. Then she looked up and smiled.

"You two have fun now… and you both look wonderful tonight."

"Thanks Mrs. Fisher," Miley and Lilly said simultaneously. Mrs. Fisher, a petite older woman with short, dark brown hair was the school's librarian, and all of the students liked her. Smiling, Miley & Lilly walked inside.

The band was just getting ready to start their first song, and Miley was already looking forward to dancing with her girlfriend, but Lilly wanted to get their pictures taken first, so Miley relented. They walked over to the waiting backdrop of big sparkling snowflakes and waited patiently for their turn. Eventually they took their place in front of the camera and posed for the photographer. Wrapping their arms around each other, holding each other close, they smiled happily as their picture was taken. After a few more cute poses, they took the ticket to order their pictures later and made their way back to the dance floor.

The band, a local group called 'Serenity', was just beginning to play a beautiful slow song, and Miley wasted no time in pulling Lilly close again.

"Having fun, Miles?" Lilly asked her girlfriend shyly.

"When I'm with you? Always," Miley replied softly. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss Lilly gently on the forehead as they continued to sway to the music.

"People are staring, Miles," Lilly whispered teasingly.

"They're just jealous 'cause I'm dancing with the hottest girl in school," Miley said with a smile. Lilly immediately turned a delicate shade of pink.

"Stop it, Miles," she managed, burying her face in her girlfriend's long brown hair. "I'm nowhere near that, and you know it!"

"Yes, you are, baby," Miley whispered to her. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Oh, Miley," Lilly sighed. "I don't deserve that."

"Yes, you do," Miley said with a smile. "You've always been there for me, and helped me, and loved me like no one else ever has. You'll always be the most wonderful person in the world to me." Lilly blinked back tears.

"I love you too, Miles," she managed. "Meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Really?" Miley asked quietly. Lilly looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, the first time we kissed runs a pretty close second," she said teasingly, "but yeah, really." She blushed slightly.

"You know what I did when I got home that day?" Lilly asked the beautiful young woman in her arms. Miley just shook her head.

"I wrote your name in my diary and drew a big ol' heart around it," Lilly admitted shyly.

"Aww, Lilly," Miley gushed. "That's so sweet!"

"So are you," Lilly replied, and she gave Miley a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

Sometime later, as the Prom was slowly winding down, Miley & Lilly found themselves standing just outside the gymnasium, waiting for the limousine to come pick them up again.

"I had a really great time tonight, Miles," Lilly said softly.

"Me too, Lils," Miley agreed. "That was the best Prom ever."

"Well, I had the best Prom _date_ ever," Lilly whispered, grinning. Miley started to say something, but Lilly stopped her with a well-timed kiss. They were still kissing when the limo finally arrived a few minutes later. They climbed in, hand in hand, and the limo slowly pulled away.

"So, are we going to Tammy's party?" Lilly asked aloud.

"Well, actually…" Miley replied, suddenly feeling very nervous. "I, um… thought we might go somewhere else instead." Lilly arched an eyebrow.

"Like where?" she asked, "and why are you acting so nervous?"

"How do you know me so well?" Miley whispered.

"We've been best friends for 9 years," Lilly laughed softly. "I've picked up a few things. Now… what's going on, Smiley?" Miley lowered her head, suddenly unable to look at her radiant girlfriend.

"You, um… you don't have to say yes Lilly, but… I got us a hotel room." Lilly suddenly felt her heart start to beat faster, and her mouth had gone dry.

"Miley, I… I don't know what to say," she stammered. "I mean… I thought you weren't, you know… ready?"

"I wasn't," Miley admitted. "I am now. I mean… if you are…" Lilly took both of Miley's hands in her own and leaned forward until their faces were just inches apart.

"Yes," she whispered softly. Miley smiled radiantly and leaned forward to kiss her again.

* * *

Miley didn't remember much about the rest of the ride to the hotel, or even checking into their room. In fact, when she tried to remember most of the details of that night later, the first thing she could truly remember was lying on the big queen-sized bed with Lilly, more nervous than she could ever remember being in her life.

"Are you still sure you want to do this, Miles?" Lilly asked her softly. "We don't have to, you know. If you're not comfortable…"

"I want to share this with you, Lilly, really," Miley insisted. "I want to be with you, I swear. I'm just really nervous. I've never, you know…"

"I haven't either, Miles," Lilly said gently. "We'll figure it out together, okay?" She smiled, and Miley felt her heart melt.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Miles," Lilly whispered back, and they closed the distance between themselves to share a gentle kiss. The kiss slowly grew deeper, and the two young women carefully began to explore each other with soft, feather light touches. At some point, those touches became more urgent and needy, and soon they began to remove each other's clothes. As bare skin met, soft hisses of pleasure filled the night, and soon their kisses became fiercer and hungrier. There in the darkness, Miley & Lilly made love for the very first time, their bodies joining together just as surely as their hearts and souls


	19. Living In A Moment

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but in my defense, it wasn't entirely my fault... I honestly did try to post it a few days ago, but an error with the site prevented me. Anyway, I offer my profuse apologies again, and as always, I hope everyone likes this chapter and continues to like this story :)**

CHAPTER NINETEEN

LIVING IN A MOMENT

"…_and when they carve my stone_

_All they need to write on it_

_Is 'Once lived a man_

_Who got all he ever wanted'_

_Tell me something_

_Who could ask for more?_

_Than to be living in a moment_

_You would die for…"_

_- _Ty Herndon, "Living In A Moment"

--

The morning dawned clear and bright, almost as though the world itself was reflecting the happiness found by the two young women still sound asleep in each other's arms. Whether it was because they were both still tired, or because they simply weren't ready to let each other go just yet, neither of them so much as moved, a pair of angelic smiles still lighting up their sleeping faces. Finally though, after lying silently together through what remained of the night and most of the morning, their peaceful rest was interrupted by the unlikeliest of sounds: a loudly growling stomach.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," Miley whispered sleepily, her smile widening.

"Just ignore it," Lilly replied, her own voice thick with sleep. "Maybe it'll go away."

"Lilly," Miley whispered again, giggling. "I know you're awake." When her best friend didn't respond, she carefully raised her head and gently kissed the side of Lilly's neck. Again there was no response, so Miley proceeded to kiss her way slowly and teasingly up Lilly's exposed neck, finally nipping at her ear lobe. Lilly hissed in pleasure.

"You don't play fair," she managed.

"What can I say, you bring out the worst in me," Miley said playfully. "Now open your eyes."

"Do I have to?" Lilly grumbled.

"You never know, you might like what you see," Miley quipped. Her own grin widening, Lilly finally did as she was asked, breathing in at the sight of the beautiful auburn-haired angel still lying in her arms.

"You're right, I _definitely_ like what I see," Lilly said warmly. "Can I wake up like this every morning?"

"I'd say yes, but I wouldn't want to give daddy or Jackson a heart attack," Miley chuckled. "Have I told you lately how much I love you, Lilly Bear?"

"I think you did last night," Lilly said with a wink. "Several times." Miley blushed but managed to laugh again.

"I didn't hear you complaining, Miss Truscott," she retorted, smiling as she ran her hand along Lilly's bare body beneath the sheets. Lilly gasped lightly, squirming at the intimate touch.

"My mother didn't raise any stupid children," she quipped. "You were wonderful last night, Miley; _beyond _wonderful."

"So were you, Lilly," Miley replied softly. "I've never felt like that with anyone, ever... and I don't ever want to with anyone else."

"Like you've got a choice," Lilly whispered, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "First thing tomorrow, you're getting a 'Property of Lilly' tattoo right _here_." She slid her own hand under the covers and gripped Miley's bottom possessively. Miley grinned.

"Better make that matching tattoos," she said seductively. "You're mine, Lillian Danielle Truscott, and I'm never letting you go."

"Right back at you, Miley Ray Stewart," Lilly replied, grinning as well. "Now, can you think of one good reason for me not to stay in this bed and make love to you again?" Miley felt her entire body instantly grow warm.

"As long as I get the same privileges," she said in a throaty whisper. Lilly responded by pulling the woman she loved to her for another passionate kiss, and soon everything else faded away but their love for each other, and their desire to share it in the most intimate way possible.

* * *

Much later, Miley and Lilly finally made themselves get up and get dressed and checked out of the hotel. They stopped at a nearby Denny's for breakfast and eventually made their way back to Miley's house. It was nearly eleven o'clock by then, and Robbie Ray Stewart was outside tending to his daily chores. As they walked up to the house hand in hand, neither girl could quite the hide the matching grins they wore.

"Hey girls," Robbie Ray greeted them as he rode up on his tractor. "How was the Prom? Have a good time?"

"It was the best Prom ever, Mr. S," Lilly said enthusiastically.

"Absolutely," Miley agreed, "and I got to dance with the most beautiful girl in the world." Lilly blushed politely.

"Stop that," she said with a giggle. Smiling, Miley leaned in and whispered something in Lilly's ear; her cheeks immediately went from pale pink to bright red.

"Miley!" she hissed, still giggling but trying not to die from embarrassment.

"Oh, please," Miley whispered teasingly, her smile widening. "You weren't complaining before, Truscott!"

"Never," Lilly whispered back, "but Miley, your _dad_ is sitting right over there!" Miley winked.

"What he don't know what hurt him… or us," she said saucily.

"Do I even wanna know?" Robbie Ray asked lightly. The looks passing between his daughter and her girlfriend had not escaped his notice; neither had their tell-tale joyous grins. He could remember wearing such a grin himself, a long time ago… but despite what he suspected, there were some things he just didn't need to know his little girl was doing.

"Don't worry daddy, we're just playin' around," Miley replied, smiling innocently.

"Uh huh," Robbie Ray quipped. "Whatever you say, bud."

"I think we're just gonna go to my room and relax for a little bit, okay daddy?" Miley asked him, trying to ignore the knowing expression on her father's face.

"Sure thing, bud; I'll be back in a bit to fix some lunch." He looked back over his shoulder as his daughter and her girlfriend hurried into the house. "Try to behave yourselves!" he called out. Lilly stopped immediately, her cheeks turning red.

"Uh… Miles… you don't think your dad, uh… knows, does he?" she managed. Miley thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe," she said hesitantly. "To be honest, I'm trying not to think about it!"

"Guess we better, uh… be careful then, huh?" Lilly whispered.

"That's no fun," Miley replied with a wink.

"Just wait, Stewart," Lilly replied, her voice soft and husky. "As soon as I get you alone again, you're gonna have all the 'fun' you can stand."

"Is that a promise?" Miley asked teasingly. Lilly grinned and pulled her best friend to her, kissing her softly.

* * *

Sometime later, Miley and Lilly lay together on Miley's bed, wrapped in each other's arms, just enjoying each other's company. Miley reached up and gently began to run a hand through Lilly's long blonde hair.

"That feels nice," Lilly purred happily. Miley smiled.

"You know, whenever I'm with you Lilly… I feel like the luckiest girl in the world," Miley whispered.

"I feel the same way, Miles," Lilly whispered back. "I never thought I could be this happy."

"Who'd have thought one little note could lead to so much, huh?" Miley said softly, still smiling. Lilly grinned at the thought.

"Who knows, Miles… maybe we were meant to be." Miley could think of no more appropriate answer than to lean forward and kiss the woman she loved gently on the lips. The kiss quickly grew hungry and passionate, as the two young women let their love and desire for each other overtake them for several long, wonderful moments. Finally though, oxygen became a pressing need, and they were forced to part; they remained wrapped in each other's arms though.

"You've always been there for me, Lilly," Miley said softly. "Whenever I needed you the most, you've always been right by my side." Lilly smiled again.

"Isn't that what best friends do?" she replied, and Miley squeezed her tightly.

"Do you remember when we had our very first sleepover?" she asked aloud. Lilly grinned.

"Like it was yesterday…"

* * *

NINE YEARS AGO…

"_Thanks for inviting me over, Smiley," nine year old Lilly Truscott said happily as she walked into her best friend's bedroom, a 'Powerpuff Girls' duffel bag slung over one should._

"_Thanks for coming, Silly!" Miley greeted her excitedly. "Just put your stuff anywhere." Lilly did so, dropping her bag on the ground nearby, then she sat down on Miley's bed beside her best friend._

"_So what do you want to do tonight?" Lilly asked her._

"_Well… do you like movies?" Miley replied, trying to keep her voice steady. Though she did her best to hide it, she was actually very nervous; she had never before had a friend stay the night at her house, and was determined to make a good impression._

"_Sure," Lilly said with a grin. "Nothin' scary though!"_

"_Don't worry, I don't have anything scary," Miley said with a grin. She got up and walked over to the shelf that held her small DVD collection, returning a moment later with a few selections._

"_This one," Lilly said, quickly making her decision. Miley smiled._

"Lady and the Tramp_, huh?" she remarked, her grin widening._

"_It's cute," Lilly retorted, defending her choice. "Besides, you're the one who owns it!"_

"_I know," Miley laughed. "I've always kinda wished I could have a dog like Lady." She blushed a little, and Lilly instantly felt bad._

"_Yeah, me too," she admitted. "Tell you what, Miles…how about you go get us some popcorn and I'll get the movie ready?" Miley smiled, her heart swelling, and nodded._

"_You got it, Lils… I'll be right back!"_

_--_

"_Aww…" Lilly gushed, watching as Lady and the Tramp unknowingly kissed over a plate of spaghetti. She looked over at Miley and noticed the way her best friend was smiling happily, her eyes focused intently on the screen, a kind of joyous expression on her face. Something in her expression made Lilly's skip a beat, but the blonde tomboy didn't quite understand why. As far as she was concerned, she simply liked seeing her best friend so happy. At that moment, Miley happened to notice Lilly's sudden attention._

"_What?" she asked with a shy smile._

"_Nothing," Lilly responded, smiling in return. "You just looked really happy is all."_

"_I guess I was," Miley told her. She stuck out her tongue. "Now stop trying to embarrass me!" Lilly giggled._

"_Sorry, Miles… gimme some more popcorn and I'll be quiet!" The mischievous look on Lilly's face made Miley laugh out loud. Reaching into the popcorn bowl between her and Lilly, Miley grabbed a handful and tossed it at Lilly. Lilly shrieked in surprise._

"_All right, now you're gonna get it, Stewart!" she exclaimed. She grabbed another handful of popcorn and hurled it at her best friend, who laughed and tried to shield herself with a nearby pillow._

"_No fair!" Lilly shouted, still laughing. "Come out and take your lumps!" When Miley made no move to do so, Lilly playfully tackled her and startled tickling her._

"_Give up yet, or are you thirsty for more?" Lilly taunted, grinning widely as Miley shrieked and squirmed beneath her._

"_O-okay!" Miley managed, howling with laughter. "You g-got me, Lilly! S-stop!" Smiling, Lilly finally relented. The brief tickle fight had worn her out though, and she collapsed wearily beside Miley._

"_Great sleepover," Lilly said happily. "We gotta do this again sometime, Smiley." Miley grinned._

"_Whenever you want, Silly… whenever you want."_

"_You know what I want right now?" Lilly asked._

"_It better not be more popcorn," Miley teased her. Lilly shook her head._

"_Nope," she said simply. "This." With that, she curled up against Miley and closed her eyes. Miley smiled, a feeling of warmth and contentment washing over her at the sudden nearness of her best friend. Resting her head gently against Lilly's, Miley closed her eyes and let sleep take her as well._

_--_

_By the time Susan Stewart returned to check on the girls a short while later, she found them fast asleep in each other's arms, happy smiles still on their faces…_

* * *

"That was the very first night I ever slept in your arms," Lilly said softly, smiling happily. "Heck, that was the first time I ever slept in _anyone_'s arms… and moms don't count!" Miley laughed.

"I think that was the first time I realized… just how much you meant to me," the young singer replied, her voice growing husky.

"Back atcha, Miles," Lilly replied, smiling as well. "You've never been shy about showing it either." Miley blushed slightly.

"You know when I realized it the most?" Lilly continued. Miley looked at her expectantly.

"When I heard you telling your mamaw about me, the first time I met her," Lilly replied after a moment, and even after all the years that had passed since then, she felt her eyes grow moist again.

"I still can't believe you were standing there the whole time," Miley replied in a soft voice. "I thought I was gonna die of embarrassment!" Lilly grinned.

"It was really, really sweet Miles… and I'll never forget it."

* * *

SIX YEARS AGO…

"_Morning, Mamaw," Miley called out softly as she walked into the kitchen in her grandmother's home._

"_Good morning, sweetheart," Ruthie Stewart greeted her granddaughter warmly. "How are you feeling this morning, Miley honey?" Miley shrugged. It had barely been a week since her beloved mother had been taken from her, and her heart still ached terribly from the loss. Only the love and company of her best friend Lilly had been able to soothe some of the pain._

"_Okay, I guess," she answered her grandmother solemnly._

"_I know it hurts, sweetheart," Ruthie said tenderly. "Give it time." She hugged her granddaughter tenderly for a moment, then slowly released her._

"_I'm fixing some breakfast, if you're hungry," she said softly._

"_Maybe," Miley said hesitantly. "I haven't had much of an appetite lately… but Lilly says I need to keep my strength up."_

"_She's right," Ruthie agreed with a smile. "By the way, where is she? There's plenty for her too." Miley smiled a little at the thought of her best friend._

"_She's still asleep, mamaw," Miley replied. "After everything she's done for me, I thought letting her sleep in was the least I could do." Ruthie smiled gently._

"_You really care about her, don't you?" she asked softly. Miley blushed slightly._

"_She's been a really great friend, mamaw," she answered quietly. "She has been, ever since we first met."_

"_Your father said something about that," Ruthie responded. "Said you came home after you first day of school, all excited about meeting a new friend."_

"_I was all by myself out on the playground, and Lilly just walked up and asked if she could play hopscotch with me," Miley replied with a shy smile. "Right from the beginning, she went out of her way to be my friend."_

"_Sounds like she really cares about you, too," Ruthie remarked with a smile._

"_I've never had a friend quite like her," Miley admitted. "She's always there for me when I need her, and she never asks for anything. When I'm with her…I always feel happy, and wanted."_

"_Lilly sounds like a wonderful friend to me," Ruthie told her granddaughter. "I think you're lucky to have her in your life."_

"_I am, mamaw… I am. I think… I think I love her." Miley didn't realize Lilly had been standing behind her, listening, for the last few minutes. When she awoke to find Miley gone, she automatically went looking for, and found her in the kitchen talking to her grandmother. She had never expected to hear Miley saying such touching things about her, though._

"_I have a feeling Lilly feels the same way about you, sweetheart," Ruthie said gently, and she smiled over at Lilly. "In fact, you could ask her right now."_

"_Huh?" Miley replied, not understanding. Then she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her from behind in a warm hug._

"_L-Lilly?" Miley stammered._

"_Uh huh," Lilly answered._

"_Did you… did you hear what I was saying?" Miley asked nervously._

"_Yeah I did," Lilly answered softly, "and I love you too, Miles." Miley swallowed._

"_You're the best friend I've ever had, Lilly," she whispered. Lilly smiled through her tears._

"_I promise, I'll always be here when you need me," she whispered back. "You're the best friend _I've_ ever had too… and I don't ever wanna lose you."_

"_No chance of that," Miley replied happily, and she closed her eyes and leaned into the warm hug with a contented sigh. Across the room, Ruthie smiled warmly as she watched her granddaughter and her best friend lovingly embrace each other. For the first time since poor Susan's death, Miley seemed truly happy… and Ruthie felt truly grateful for the blonde tomboy she knew was responsible._

* * *

"I swear, you just like making me cry," Lilly teased her girlfriend.

"Sometimes," Miley said playfully, and Lilly stuck out her tongue. "You know what I love to do even more?" Miley asked her. When Lilly did not respond, Miley leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Mmmm…" Lilly growled appreciatively. "You can do that anytime you want." Miley smirked.

"As long as I don't ever have to let you go," Miley replied warmly, and she punctuated the statement with a soft, warm kiss on the side of Lilly's neck, causing her girlfriend to inhale sharply.

"Forever, Miles," she breathed. "I want to stay with you forever, Miles."

"Forever it is," Miley whispered back, and with a grin, she kissed Lilly hungrily, reveling in all the wonderful feelings kissing and holding the woman she loved always filled her with. Deep in her heart, Miley knew she never wanted those feelings to end… and she never wanted to let Lilly go.

The gentle kissing soon led to something more, and Miley began to gently undress the blonde haired angel lying beneath her. Lilly hissed softly as Miley began to kiss her way, softly yet hungrily, down over her girlfriend's bare skin.

"I love you," Miley whispered as she began to make sweet and wonderful love to Lilly, and the soft moans her kisses and caresses coaxed from the woman she loved soon filled Miley with an already familiar fire.

"I love you too, Miley… so much…" Lilly managed to whisper, before Miley's head dipped lower and completed took her breath away. Miley knew then and there she never wanted to feel this way with anyone else, and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Lilly… and whatever was beyond that


	20. Ready, Set, Don't Go

**A/N: And here's another chapter :) Hard to believe we're at twenty chapters and counting already... thank you to everyone who's stayed with me so far, I hope you're all still enjoying it. Oh, for those of you who read my latest oneshot, "Part of Her World"... I've decided I AM going to develop it into a full story :)**

**Oh, and by the way... the name of this chapter comes from the song of the same name, sung by Billy Ray Cyrus (usually with Miley). I've always liked it, and thought it was very appopriate to what happens here :)**

CHAPTER TWENTY

READY, SET, DON'T GO

"Can you believe we're _finally_ getting out of here?!" Lilly exclaimed happily, jumping up and down excitedly in front of her best friend. Miley looked at her and grinned.

"I know, Silly," she answered simply.

"C'mon Miles, you could be just a _little_ more excited!" Lilly continued. "Twelve horrific years of public education finally come to an end _tonight_!"

"Thirteen," Miley corrected with a grin. "Don't forget about kindergarten."

"Kindergarten doesn't count," Lilly countered, sticking out her tongue. "It was actually _fun_… and quit changing the subject!" Miley's grin grew wider.

"School wasn't that bad," she insisted. "I think I'm actually gonna miss this place." Lilly responded by reaching out and resting a hand gently on her girlfriend's forehead.

"Are you feeling all right?" she asked mock-seriously. "Those are not the words of a well person!"

"I'm fine, goofball," Miley laughed, pulling Lilly's hand away. "It's just all gone by so fast."

"Maybe," Lilly allowed, "but the best is yet to come, Miles… and we get to experience it all together!"

"I know," Miley said sweetly. "Just try to slow down enough so I can enjoy it with you, okay?" She smiled then, and Lilly felt her heart melt.

"It's a darn good thing you're cute," Lilly said softly, her eyes sparkling as she drew closer to Miley. "I don't slow down for just anyone, you know."

"I could make it worth your while," Miley purred.

"Sounds good to me," Lilly whispered back. She leaned in and kissed Miley gently on the lips, then reached down to take her hand.

"Much as I hate to stop this, we'd better go… Jackson's gonna be here to pick us up any minute, and we need to have time to get ready for tonight."

"I know," Miley replied softly. "I guess he's really come around, huh? He wouldn't even talk to us before… now he's offering us rides home!"

"He probably just doesn't wanna get grounded by your dad," Lilly teased. Miley laughed and they walked out to the front of the school together to wait for their ride.

"He should be here any minute," Lilly remarked, noticing Jackson's car was not yet where he said he'd meet them.

"Guess that means we get to have some more alone time then," Miley said with a grin. They sat down together near a large, gnarled oak tree and began to talk about the evening's activities. After the graduation ceremony itself, they were supposed to return to the Stewart home for a big graduation party. Miley was looking forward to seeing her Mamaw and Aunt Dolly again, and was excited to just be able to relax and have fun with the people she loved.

"Don't you two ever get tired of disgusting the rest of us?" an angry voice called out, ruining their moment together. Miley & Lilly looked up to see Heather Addison, the most popular girl in school, and her usual followers standing nearby. She was well aware of her own popularity and never let anyone forget it; she also seemed to think it was her job to put everyone who wasn't her in their 'place'. Unlike most of their class, who had for the most part accepted Miley & Lilly's relationship, Heather Addison took every opportunity to put them down and call them names.

"Don't you have another jock to go sleep with?" Lilly shot back. "I think there's still one or two you missed."

"Watch it, Truscott," Heather growled. "I know you're just jealous because _I_ can actually get a man."

"If anyone's jealous around here, it's you, Heather," Miley spoke up, jumping to her best friend's defense. "You know you'll never have someone who loves you for who you are. You don't even have any real friends! People only like you because they think you're popular… or because you'll sleep with them!"

"I think you need to be taught a lesson, Stewart," Heather Addison hissed, her voice low and dangerous. She started forward, her would-be friends still following her, but another voice stopped her cold.

"Leave them alone," a quiet male voice interrupted. Miley turned to see her older brother Jackson standing nearby. She had been so wrapped up in the argument, she hadn't even heard him drive up.

"Hiding behind your big brother, Stewart?" Heather taunted Miley.

"I think you better go now, Addison," Jackson cut her off, "before I have to remind you about your _own_ big brother." Heather's older brother, Tom Addison, had once been a big man on campus… until he was busted for dealing drugs and sent to prison. For someone like Heather, who valued her popularity above all else, having a brother in jail was a major embarrassment and a very sore subject.

"When's the last time you visited him?" Jackson continued grimly. "I hear Green Mountain Penitentiary's a real nice place." Heather opened her mouth to say something, but no words would come. Finally, defeated, she turned to leave, but not before fixing all three of her would-be enemies with a menacing glare.

"Whatever," she muttered darkly. "You two freaks aren't even worth it." Then she was gone.

"Wow," Lilly whispered. "Am I crazy, or did your brother just stand up for us?"

"Yeah," Miley replied, sounding equally stunned. "I think he did." She looked over at Jackson, who seemed uncomfortable with the sudden attention.

"Nobody picks on my little sister except me," he said simply, "or her girlfriend." Miley stared at her brother for a long moment, struggling to find the right words. Then, abruptly, she walked over and engulfed him in a huge hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I just want you to be happy," Jackson managed. He was surprised when Lilly suddenly joined in their embrace, also hugging him fiercely.

"We love you, Jackson," Miley said softly, fighting back tears.

"I love you too," Jackson replied quietly. "Just keep it between us, okay? I don't want dad to think we're actually getting along!" Lilly laughed.

"Yeah, we can't have that," she quipped. Jackson finally extricated himself from the group hug and took a step back, pausing for a moment to straighten your hair.

"So how 'bout we head home now?" he suggested. "You two'll probably need lots of time to get ready." Miley arched an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to say, Jackson?" she asked him. Jackson immediately held his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"I just know how long girls can take to get ready," he said quickly. "I mean c'mon, how many years have I had to share a bathroom with you?"

"At least I don't pollute the place," Miley muttered, but she smiled a little as she said it.

"What do you call those girly lotions and things you keep in there?" Jackson countered.

"And we're back to normal!" Lilly quipped, instantly relaxing the tension beginning to build between the two siblings. Miley laughed and Jackson smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Miley replied, grinning.

* * *

"I swear, I don't know how you did it all, Susie," Robbie Ray Stewart whispered to himself as she struggled to scrub a stubborn stain off of the kitchen countertop. Try as he might though, the stain refused to budge.

"Cleaning just ain't my strong point!" he grumbled.

"Having fun, daddy?" a familiar female voice called out to him.

"Tons," Robbie Ray said dryly. "I tell you, there are times I wish your momma had left instructions for me." He looked up at his daughter then, and was stunned when he saw the beautiful young woman standing in front of him. Miley was wearing a simple white blouse and a pair of black slacks. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back like a soft auburn waterfall, and her eyes sparkled from beneath just the slightest amount of eye shadow.

"Sweet niblets," Robbie Ray managed.

"Come on, daddy, it's just a blouse and slacks," Miley replied, smiling a little. "It's not even showin' anything off!"

"It's not that, bud," Robbie Ray continued, tossing the rag he'd been using in the sink. "It's just…" He swallowed, an unexpected lump suddenly forming in his throat.

"It's just what, daddy?" Miley asked him, beginning to feel slightly nervous.

"When did you get so grown up?" Robbie Ray replied simply. Miley felt tears already beginning to sting her eyes.

"I thought I was gonna see my little girl standin' there… but instead there's this beautiful young woman in front of me," her father continued. "Did I really miss that much?" Miley walked silently over to her father, stopping just in front of him.

"You didn't miss anything, daddy," she said softly. "I guess I am grown up now, though." Robbie Ray chuckled.

"Pretty soon you'll be goin' off to start your own life, and leavin' your old daddy behind," he said with a sad smile. "I swear, where have all the years gone?"

"They sure went by fast, didn't they?" Miley agreed wistfully.

"_Too_ fast," Robbie Ray said quietly. "It just doesn't seem possible… that my little girl's grown into a woman already."

"Oh, daddy…" Miley wrapped her arms around her father and squeezed him in a warm hug. "I'll _always_ be your little girl… I promise." Robbie Ray hugged his daughter back fiercely, not wanting to let go, but knowing he would have to.

--

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

_And I've gotta like it or not_

_She's got dreams too big for this town_

_And she needs to give 'em a shot_

_Wherever they are_

_--_

_Looks like she's all ready to leave_

_Nothin' left to pack_

_Ain't no room for me in that car_

_Even if she asked me to tag along_

_God I gotta be strong…_

--

"Besides, you're gonna see so much of Lilly and me, especially with the Hannah thing, you'll probably get sick of us!" Miley said lightly, hoping to cheer her father up. After a long moment, a mischievous smile began to slowly spread across his face.

"That mean I can still take a switch to you when you sass your old man?" he asked teasingly. Miley giggled.

"You have to catch me first," she retorted playfully.

"Did I miss something?" Lilly asked aloud. Miley turned slightly in her father's embrace to see the woman she loved standing near the door to the garage, and immediately her face lit up in a joyous smile. Her expression did not escape her fathers notice, and he too smiled.

"Just a little father-daughter bonding," he said warmly. "I think there's plenty of room over here for you too, Lilly." Lilly blushed slightly.

"That's okay, daddy; we should probably get going soon," Miley pointed out. He smiled and nodded, and Miley walked over to squeeze Lilly in a hug of their own.

"Let me get cleaned up a bit and we'll get going," Robbie Ray told them. Miley nodded and watched him walk towards his bedroom, then she turned back to her best friend.

"Missed you," she whispered softly to her lover.

"It's only been a few hours," Lilly said teasingly. Miley's smile grew wider.

"Still missed you," she said gently. "I always miss you when we're not together."

"Awww," Lilly gushed. "That's really sweet, Miles. Well, someday, we'll always be together… and then you'll never have to miss me."

"Promise?" Miley asked her girlfriend sweetly. Lilly grinned and leaned forward until their noses were just touching.

"Cross my heart," she whispered. Smiling again, Miley kissed her gently and squeezed her in another hug. They stayed that way for a few blissful minutes, until Miley's father finally reappeared, dressed and ready to go.

"If you two can stand to let each other go for a few minutes, we can go now," he told them in a joking tone. "Your brother and the others will meet us at the high school later."

"You shouldn't talk that way to your daughter and future daughter-in-law," Miley replied, sticking her tongue out. "You might hurt our feelings." Robbie Ray chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said with a smile. They all turned to leave, but at the last moment, Miley remembered something she'd left in her room, and she dashed back to get it, leaving her father and girlfriend alone together for a moment.

"Well, I guess I should take this opportunity to congratulate you, Lilly… and to say thank you," Robbie Ray said softly.

"Thank me?" Lilly replied, puzzled. "For what?"

"For making my little girl smile again," he said softly. Lilly blinked, stunned by the simple admission.

"Mr. S, I….I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything," Robbie Ray told her. "I just wanted you to know I can see how happy you make her… and I'll always be grateful." For a long moment, Lilly just stared at the man she had long thought of as her surrogate father. Then, impulsively, she walked over to him and hugged him gently.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again," Lilly said with a smile. "You're the best father Miley and Jackson could ever ask for… and it means a lot that you've been so supportive of Miley and me."

"That's what daddies are for," Robbie Ray said with a smile.

* * *

A few hours later, the familiar sounds of 'Pomp and Circumstance' began to fill the sports stadium at Pine Ridge High School as the graduation ceremony finally got underway. All of the students sat in simple folding chairs, lined up in long identical rows. A large stage had been set up in front of them, just in front of what would ordinarily be the visiting team's endzone, and here the principal stood, giving his commencement speech.

"As our graduates prepares to leave one life behind and start another, I want them to always remember the importance of staying true to themselves," Principal Wiggins' voice echoed through the stadium. "The strength within you, and the skills you have learned here, will prepare you for what is to come… but _how_ you deal with it is something only you can decide. Choose well." The crowd of parents and other family members seated in the stands applauded, and the students politely did so as well.

"Now, Superintendent Marshall and I will present the diplomas," the principal continued. "While we, and the students, appreciate your enthusiastic support, we ask you to please keep your celebrating to a minimum so each student and their family can hear their names read aloud. Thank you."

One by one, each of the students stood up and walked up to the stage to receive their diploma and a hearty handshake from Principal Wiggins and Superintendent Marshall., and one by one their names were read aloud by a rotating group of teachers and other staff members.

When it was finally Miley's turn, she smiled nervously and carefully took the piece of paper offered to her.

"Congratulations, Miss Stewart" the principal said to her, smiling warmly. "I know we'll be hearing great things from you."

"Thank you," Miley managed. She shook hands with the superintendent as well, then carefully made her way off the stage. She paused for a moment at the foot of the steps, her eyes immediately finding Lilly in the crowd of other students. Lilly grinned at her and winked, and Miley blew her a kiss. She just made it back to her seat by the time Lilly stepped on stage to receive her own diploma, and beamed with pride and happiness and she watched her best friend graduate.

Finally, everyone had their diplomas and returned to their seats. The principal said a few words, and the entire graduating class slid the tassels on top of their caps to the opposite side.

"Ladies and gentleman, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you the graduating class of 2010!" Principal Wiggins called out proudly. The students gave a great roar and, as one, tossed their caps high into the air. With that, the stadium became a churning mass of excitement and celebration, as graduates were congratulated by each other and their proud families.

"We did it, Miles!" Lilly cried out excitedly, all but throwing herself into Miley's arms.

"We made it," Miley said happily. "Together."

"You sure did, bud," Robbie Ray agreed, walking up beside them. "I'm real proud of you; both of you." Miley grinned and hugged her father warmly.

"Thank you, daddy," she managed through her tears of joy. "I just wish momma could've been here."

"She is, bud," Robbie Ray replied softly. "She is."

"I bet she's looking down from Heaven and smiling right now," Heather Truscott added. "I know she's as proud of you and Lilly as we all are."

"Thanks, Mrs. Truscott," Miley said with a smile. "That means a lot." More hugs and congratulations were shared, until Miley felt like she was ready to burst with happiness. Mamaw Ruthie and Aunt Dolly had also made it to the graduation, and were happy to give out plenty of hugs of their own.

"I'm really glad you could come, mamaw," Miley said earnestly. "You too, Aunt Dolly."

"We wouldn't have missed it for nothin', honey," Aunt Dolly said with a smile.

"After all, it's not every day my granddaughter graduates from high school," Mamaw added with a smile.

"It's not like they live all that far away, either," Jackson added.

"You don't have to help, you know," Miley said lightly. She was in far too good a mood to let her usually obnoxious older brother ruin it; particularly since she knew he was really only teasing.

"All right you two," their father gently reprimanded them. "What do you say we head back home and have us a good ol' celebration party?"

"Sounds good to me," Miley agreed happily. She turned towards her best friend, though their hands were already joined. "You ready to party, Lils?"

"Just lead me to it, Miles!" Lilly said excitedly. As the Stewart and Truscott families made their way out to the parking lot, Mamaw gently took Miley and Lilly aside.

"So have you and Lilly made any plans for after high school?" she asked them both.

"We've been talking about it," Miley admitted with a shy smile. She dropped her voice.

"I don't know what's gonna happen with the whole Hannah thing yet," Miley continued, keeping her voice low so they wouldn't be overheard, "but Lilly and I were talking about getting our own place together, and of course there's college."

"I'm glad you're both planning for the future," Ruthie said approvingly. "That's a very smart thing to do."

"Thanks, Mamaw," Miley said with a smile.

"I don't know if you two moving in together is such a good idea, though," Ruthie continued. Miley's jaw dropped.

"Don't give me that look, young lady," Ruthie reprimanded her gently.

"I'm sorry Mamaw, it's just… well, you know Lilly and I love each other!" Miley exclaimed.

"Of course I do," Mamaw said with a gentle smile, "and I'm very happy for you both."

"Then… mamaw, I don't understand. Why don't you want Lilly and I to move in together?"

"Think of how it'll look to all your younger cousins, Miley Ray," Ruthie said, using Miley's middle name to emphasize the seriousness of the situation. "I know very well how you and Lilly feel about each other, and I have no doubt you'll be married someday soon, but until then, I think you need to set a good example for your younger cousins who look up to you."

"Well, it would probably just be at a college dorm for a while," Lilly said, trying to be helpful. "Miley and I couldn't afford anything else right now anyway." Ruthie looked over at Lilly and smiled warmly.

"I think that would be an acceptable solution," she said gently. "As long as school's involved, it'll raise fewer questions." She turned back to her granddaughter.

"That's a smart one you've got there, sweetheart; hang onto her," Ruthie said warmly. Miley grinned.

"I plan to, mamaw; I plan to."


	21. Choices

**A/N: I'm really, really sorry it's taken me so long to get this out to you all; I can only hope this chapter will make the wait somewhat worth it. Please let me know what you all think of it :)**

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

CHOICES

It was late at night when the graduation party at the Stewart house finally came to an end, but Miley and Lilly were still wide awake. They stood together, alone, on the back porch, talking and reminiscing… and just enjoying one another's company.

"Can you believe we finally made it?" Lilly asked excitedly.

"I know," Miley replied with a grin. "Sure doesn't feel like twelve years have gone by already."

"I'm not complainin'," Lilly said cheerfully. "No more teachers, no more books…"

"Until we start college," Miley pointed out, her smile widening.

"Party pooper," Lilly retorted, sticking her tongue out.

"Don't stick that thing out at me, Truscott," Miley said playfully, wagging a finger at her best friend. "Unless you're prepared to use it," she added under her breath, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Ooh, feelin' saucy today, huh?" Lilly shot back, arching an amused eyebrow. "Keep it up, Stewart… you just might get your wish!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Miley retorted, still grinning.

"Who says I can't?" Lilly continued, unwilling to lose their playful little game. She leaned forward and kissed Miley gently, tangling her fingers in her girlfriend's long brown hair.

"You don't play fair," Miley whispered when they parted a few moments later.

"Nope," Lilly replied with a wink. "And just think, once we're on our own at college, we can do this anytime we want."

"I thought you didn't want to go to college," Miley teased her best friend.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll go anywhere," Lilly replied softly. The distant sound of thunder rolled across the darkened sky overhead. A few moments later, raindrops began to fall all around them.

"A summer storm," Miley said softly. Her smile grew wider, and she reached out to take Lilly's hand in her own.

"C'mon," she said to her best friend.

"Where are we going?" Lilly asked. "In case you hadn't noticed Miles, it's raining!"

"I know," Miley replied softly. "I want to dance in it… with you." Lilly opened her mouth to say something, but Miley was already pulling her out into the rain, a radiant smile on her face.

"You're crazy, you know," Lilly said, smiling as well.

"Yup," Miley agreed happily. "Crazy for you." Then she pulled Lilly close, kissing her passionately as they began to dance. The rain continued to fall, gradually soaking them both to the skin, but neither seemed to care. They continued to sway gently together, reveling in their love for each other and just enjoying the moment. Miley extended her arm, slowly spinning Lilly around, then pulled her back in close, kissing her once again.

"I love you, Lilly," she whispered.

"I love you too," Lilly whispered back, and she kissed Miley fiercely again. The passion between them quickly grew into a burning hunger, a need for each other they couldn't deny.

"I want you…" Lilly breathed, kissing her way gently down Miley's neck.

"Barn…" Miley whispered urgently. As badly as she wanted Lilly too, there was no way she was going to try to make love to her girlfriend inside, while her father and brother were home. Instead, she tugged Lilly towards the Stewart family's small barn. It was dimply inside, and the horses whinnied quietly as the two young lovers walked past them, heading for a simple wooden ladder in one corner of the barn. They climbed it in silence, hands still joined, and eased themselves down onto the small hayloft above.

"Good thing we left the blanket up here when we went stargazing last time," Miley whispered with a smile.

"Mmm-hmm…" Lilly breathed, capturing Miley's lips in another kiss. Then there were no more words, as the two young women gave in to their love and desire for each other once again.

* * *

Much later, Miley lay in her bed with Lilly by her side, holding the young woman she loved more than life itself in her arms. Lilly was sleeping soundly, a contented smile on her face, snuggled against her best friend with her hands tangled in Miley's long brown hair. Miley herself, however, was still wide awake. She stared up at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts; thoughts focused entirely on the beautiful young woman lying in her arms.

Miley already knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Lilly; she'd known that since the day after their prom, when they'd reminisced about their past, dreamed of their future together… and then made love for the second time ever. Now, with their future rising to meet them, Miley found herself growing anxious to start their lives together. She wondered what her father and the others would say; they accepted her and Lilly's relationship, but how would they feel about them actually getting married? After all, they were still only seventeen. Would Lilly even say yes? Miley believed with all her heart that Lilly would – there was no doubt in her mind that Lilly loved her – but the nagging doubts wouldn't leave her alone.

Finally, with a frustrated sigh, Miley carefully disentangled herself from her still sleeping girlfriend – being careful not to wake her – and quietly slipped downstairs. She was startled to see the light in the kitchen was still on, and even more startled to see her father standing there, attempting to make a pot of coffee.

"Daddy?" she called out softly.

"Hey, bud," Robbie Ray greeted his daughter softly. "Couldn't sleep?"

"You either, I guess," Miley replied with a smile.

"Just havin' one of those nights," Robbie Ray said lightly. Miley frowned, not understanding.

"Are you okay daddy?" she asked him carefully.

"I'm all right, bud," Robbie Ray assured her. "I just… well, it ain't important."

"Daddy… we promised we'd be honest with each other, didn't we?" Miley asked her father solemnly. Robbie Ray sighed.

"Sometimes darlin', you remind me so much of your mother it ain't funny," he said with a sad smile. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?" Miley responded by folding her arms over her chest. Robbie Ray chuckled.

"I'll take that as a no," he laughed softly. "All right, all right… I give up. If you really wanna know… I was havin' another dream about your mother." Miley's eyes went wide.

"I have them sometimes," Robbie Ray explained, turning back to the coffee pot again. "They're not bad dreams, really; usually they're just about the past, and how things were before… well, y'know." He shrugged.

"I guess it's my way of still hangin' on to her… even after all these years. I can never get back to sleep afterwards though; somethin' about wakin' up in that big ol' empty bed all by myself."

"Daddy…" Miley whispered, her heart aching for her father. Her own troubles seemed to vanish, and in an instant she was at her father's side.

"It's all right bud, really," he said simply, pausing to pour two scoops of coffee into the pot.

"It's _not_ all right," Miley interrupted, tears beginning to sting her eyes. "Momma wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

"I know," Robbie Ray said with a sigh. "I guess some wounds just take longer to heal than others." He added water to the pot and plugged it into the wall socket behind it. He turned around again, only to be enveloped in a loving hug by his daughter. Robbie Ray hugged her back, smiling warmly at her concern for him.

"I'll be okay, bud," he said softly. "After all, I've got you and Lilly and your brother to keep me goin'… if ya'll don't drive me crazy first." He smiled then, and Miley hugged him tighter.

"I love you, daddy," she whispered. "You know I'll always be here for you."

"I love you too, baby girl," Robbie Ray replied. "I always will." He pulled away gently so he could look at his daughter again.

"Anyway, I'm more concerned about you," he said gently. "How come _you_ couldn't sleep, bud?"

"I just… couldn't stop thinking about something," she admitted. She had been so concerned about her father, she had all but forgotten about what had been bothering _her_ before.

"About what?" Robbie Ray asked her gently. "Is everything okay?" Miley took a deep breath.

"Daddy… I want to ask Lilly to marry me." Robbie Ray blinked, taken aback for a moment.

"Miles…" he started to speak, but the words wouldn't come to him. Finally, he simply spoke the first words to come to his mind. "Baby girl, you're awfully young to be thinkin' about such things…"

"How old were you when you and momma got married?" Miley asked him softly.

"How did I know you were gonna ask me that?" Robbie Ray asked with a soft chuckle. He sighed. "I was pretty young… we both were. Your momma's parents weren't too happy with me either."

"Why not?" Miley asked him curiously.

"Let's just say they weren't quite ready to be grandparents yet," Robbie Ray said lightly. Miley's eyes widened.

"You mean…?"

"Well, you know your brother had to come from _somewhere_," Robbie Ray replied with a smile.

"I, um… I never realized…" Miley managed to get out, caught somewhat off guard by her father's admission. "Well, that's one thing you definitely don't have to worry about with me and Lilly."

"I hope not," Robbie Ray quipped.

"I just… I know she's the one, daddy; the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"I believe you darlin'," Robbie Ray said. "I can see with my own eyes how much you two love each other, and you know I'm really happy for the both of you."

"But…?" Miley pressed him.

"You can stop actin' like your momma any time now," Robbie Ray laughed softly, shaking his head. "All right… _but_, marriage is a big step, Miles; you're promisin' yourself to someone else for the rest of your life. It's not always easy, either. Believe me, I know."

"I know," Miley admitted quietly. "I'm willin' to give myself to Lilly forever, daddy. I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy… and I know she'll do the same for me."

"You really certain this is what you want, bud?" Robbie Ray asked after a moment. Miley fixed her father's deep brown eyes with her own cerulean gaze and nodded slowly.

"Daddy… I love her."

"Then that's enough for me, bud," Robbie Ray said softly. "I know Lilly's a good person, and I know how happy she makes you. If this is what you want… then you have my blessing." Smiling so wide it nearly split her face, Miley leapt into her father's arms, hugging him fiercely.

"Thank you daddy!" she gushed. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, baby girl," Robbie Ray said with a smile, hugging his daughter warmly. They remained in each other's embrace for several long moments, then Robbie Ray slowly pulled away.

"So… when are you plannin' to pop the question?" he asked his daughter with a smile.

"I, uh… I don't know yet, daddy," Miley managed. "I guess I better find a ring for Lilly first." She grinned.

"Wanna take me shopping?"

"I'd love to darlin', but we may not have much time… or have you forgotten you're supposed to go visit your Grandma Ruby in two days?"

"Sweet niblets, I did forget," Miley muttered.

"Well, Lilly's going with you," Robbie Ray suggested. "Maybe you can do something special for her while you're away." Miley's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Daddy, you've just given me a great idea!"

* * *

"It's so good to see you again, grandma!" Miley exclaimed as she hugged her Grandma Ruby tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, sweetheart," Ruby Greene said softly as she hugged her beloved granddaughter. "Lordy but you look like your momma when she was your age!"

"Thank you, grandma," Miley said with a sad smile.

"I miss her too, honey," Ruby replied, love shining in the depths of her soft brown eyes. She ran a gentle hand through her granddaughter's long brown hair.

"So I hear there's something important you wanted to tell me?" Ruby asked warmly, gesturing to the familiar blonde tomboy standing beside Miley as always, holding her hand. Miley smiled and gently squeezed the hand holding hers.

"Grandma, you remember my best friend Lilly?" Miley replied.

"Why of course I do," Ruby greeted her. "It's nice to see you again, Lilly." Lilly had actually met Ruby six years ago, at Susan Stewart's funeral. Although the older woman had been both friendly and welcoming then, Miley's maternal grandmother was not yet aware of their relationship, and both young woman were somewhat concerned about how she might react once she learned the truth.

"Grandma… _she's_ the one I wanted you to meet. Lilly and I… we're in love."

"With each other, she means," Lilly added helpfully.

"Is that all?" Ruby asked with a smile. "Here I thought it was gonna be somethin' bad, as nervous as you two were actin'!" She reached out to hug Miley again, then gestured for Lilly to join them as well.

"You're… okay with it, grandma?" Miley asked hesitantly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ruby replied, smiling gently. "I know there are people out there who call it a sin and worse, but I'm not that closed minded, sweetheart… if you two are happy, then so am I."

"…and if anyone gives you trouble, you tell 'em to come see me… I'll give 'em an earful!" she laughed. Miley and Lilly both laughed with her.

"Thank you, grandma," Miley managed, her eyes sparkling with happy tears. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart… both of you."

* * *

Ruby Greene lived on a decent-sized farm of her own in the nearby neighboring town of Crowley Corners. Miley could remember spending summers there when she was little, playing hide and seek with her brother Jackson and going swimming in a secret swimming hole they had found nearby. As Ruby's pickup truck rumbled up the long dirt road leading to her farm, Miley grew more and more excited as she thought of all the things she planned to share with Lilly during their two week visit.

"You and Lilly can stay in your momma's old room," Ruby said as they pulled up to the house and stopped.

"Okay grandma," Miley replied softly. Lilly could feel Miley tense beside her, though she tried to hide it.

"Are you okay, Miles?" Lilly whispered to her. Miley nodded slightly.

"I will be," she whispered back. A few minutes later, the girls and Ruby climbed out of the old pickup and Miley and Lilly hauled their luggage upstairs to the room they'd be staying in. The room itself was small and simple, with little more than a large double bed and a dresser with a small vanity. Resting on one corner of the vanity was a small picture showing a familiar looking young woman with reddish brown hair holding a small baby, both of them smiling happily.

"Grandma took that picture of momma and me just after I was born," Miley said softly, coming up behind Lilly, resting her head gently on her girlfriend's shoulder. "I haven't seen it in a long time…" There was a slight tremor in her voice, one that Lilly had come to know well.

"Are you all right?" she asked carefully. She heard Miley sniffle softly.

"I miss her," Miley replied softly.

"I know," Lilly replied. She turned and wrapped her arms around Miley in a warm hug. "I'm right here if you need me, Miles."

"I'll be all right," Miley said calmly.

"Maybe we should do something fun, to get your mind off things," Lilly suggested. "Any ideas?" she added with a smile. Her infectious smile brought a matching grin to Miley's face as well.

"Thanks Lil, but it'll have to be later," she said warmly. "Right now we have to help Grandma at the farmer's market."

"She works at the farmer's market?" Lilly asked.

"She runs it," Miley explained with a smile. "She also sells her prize-winning watermelons there."

"And I could use a couple of strong young bodies to carry 'em for me," Ruby added. Miley looked up to see her grandmother standing in the doorway, a friendly smile on her face. "You two ready?"

"We're comin', Grandma," Miley replied warmly. She turned and extended her hand to Lilly, smiling again.

"Come on, Lils… work first, play later!"

* * *

"These things weigh a ton!" Lilly grumbled as she carried yet another watermelon over to Ruby's table at the town farmer's market.

"Tell me about it," Miley agreed, setting another melon on the table.

"You two sure do complain a lot," Ruby said teasingly. "Haulin' my prize-winners oughta be easy for young strong things like you!" She smiled warmly.

"Now, the sooner you help me get some samples ready, the sooner you two can go have some fun," she said gently. Ruby reached into the ice chest she'd brought with her and pulled out a large knife, which she used to begin slicing up one of the fresh watermelons.

"Put those slices on a plate to offer to people," she instructed her granddaughter. "Lilly honey, how good a salesman are you?"

"Um… I don't know?" Lilly replied, not quite understanding.

"Let's see if you can't convince these hungry people to come try some nice fresh watermelon," Ruby continued, smiling widely. She handed Lilly the plate Miley had prepared.

"Now let's hear it, Lilly!" Ruby called out. Lilly looked over at Miley, sharing a nervous grin, then she turned her attention back to the steadily growing crowd.

"All right everybody!" Lilly shouted. "Come be the first to try Ruby Greene's prize-winning watermelons! One taste and you'll be hooked!" Grinning, she looked back at Ruby and Miley.

"How was that?" she asked.

"I think you can do better," Ruby said with a smile. She turned to look at her granddaughter.

"What do you think, Miley?" Ruby asked her. Miley grinned.

"C'mon Lils, really give 'em an earful!" she shouted playfully. Lilly couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, but you asked for it!" she shouted back. She cleared her throat and turned back to face the growing crowd again.

"COME ON, FOLKS! THIS IS THE BEST WATERMELON YOU'VE EVER TASTED! ONE BITE AND YOU'LL THINK YOU'VE DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN!!" Miley laughed out loud, and soon both Lilly and Ruby were laughing as well. Watching as crowds of people began to line up to taste Lilly's samples, Ruby smiled again.

"Now that's more like it!"

* * *

After the excitement of the farmer's market, Miley and Lilly decided to relax. At Miley's insistence, they changed into their swim suits and walked a short distance to a place all but hidden within the towering forest of pine trees near Ruby's farm. There, alongside a sparkling mountain stream, was a small waterfall cascading down over a series of rough rock steps. The pool of rushing water below it had once been Miley and Jackson's childhood swimming hole, and it remained a very special place for them. Together, Miley and Lilly now enjoyed splashing about in the same pool - frolicking, playing and otherwise just enjoying being together, as they always did.

"You'll never take me alive!" Miley shouted, giggling madly. She ducked behind a rock, narrowly avoiding another attempt by Lilly to splash her, then darted out to catch Lilly with another watery attack of her own.

"All right Stewart, you're goin' down!" Lilly laughed. She lunged forward, pushing her hands and arms out in front of her, generating a huge splash that all but drenched her already soaking wet girlfriend.

"Aaaahhhh! All right, all right, I surrender!!" Miley laughed out loud. "Jeez Lils, you're worse than Jackson!" Lilly grinned.

"So what do you offer me to accept your surrender?" she asked playfully. Pushing her soaking wet bangs away from her face, Miley stared thoughtfully at Lilly for a long moment. Then a small smile worked slowly worked its way onto her face. She cast a quick look over her shoulder, then to either side.

"Well…" she said softly, dropping her voice to nearly a whisper. "Ever been skinny dipping, Lils?" Her eyes sparkled with something Lilly couldn't quite place.

"You're kidding, right?" Lilly managed to reply.

"Why, you afraid?" Miley playfully teased her.

"Miles, this water's freezing as it is!" she gasped. "Besides, what if someone sees us?"

"There's no one around for miles, Lils… and no one's ever found this place except Jackson and me." She arched an eyebrow.

"Besides… it'll be _fun_," she said seductively. Lilly immediately felt her mouth go dry.

"You, Miley Ray Stewart, are _bad_," she laughed nervously. "A-all right… but you go first." Miley grinned.

"Sure," she replied. She took a step back, and with a final furtive glance over her shoulder, quickly undid her bikini top. She held it in place for a few moments, giving Lilly a look that set her insides on fire, then tossed it onto one of the rocks nearby. Lowering herself into the water again, she reached down and removed her bottoms as well, holding them up to show her girlfriend.

"Your turn," she whispered, tossing them over to join the other half of her discarded bathing suit. Lilly nervously removed her suit as well, blushing madly when Miley let out a wolf whistle.

"Stop it," she managed with a smile.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Miley replied with a grin of her own.

"These better still be here later," Lilly muttered, turning around just long enough to set her own suit near Miley's.

"You worry too much," Miley said, swimming up behind her best friend and putting her arms around her. "Now it's just you and me…"

"And a whole lot of ice cold water," Lilly said dryly. She shrieked when Miley suddenly ran her fingers along her ribs, tickling her. She quickly spun around.

"You are _so_ gonna get it for that!" she laughed.

"Gotta catch me first," Miley quipped.

"Oh, I'll catch you," Lilly said, mock threateningly. She chased after Miley, eventually tackling her into the cold water with a huge splash.

"Give up?" Lilly asked, smirking in triumph.

"How do you know I'm not gonna tickle you again?" Miley replied, arching an amused eyebrow.

"What makes you think I'm gonna let you try?" Lilly retorted, her grin widening. She moved forward slightly so she could straddle Miley.

"Um… Lils…" Miley struggled to speak. "Not that I'm not enjoying this, but…"

"What, not having fun anymore?" Lilly asked with amusement.

"Trust me, that's not the problem," Miley managed. "I'm thinkin' exactly the opposite."

"Miley… we're outside… out in the _open_…" Lilly stressed.

"So maybe we should go inside now," Miley suggested, smiling weakly.

"All right," Lilly managed. "We should probably get our suits first, though… unless you want to walk back to your grandma's _naked_."

"I'll pass, thanks," Miley said with a soft laugh. "Come on, let's…" She stopped abruptly, her eyes catching sight of the small rock shelf where they had left their swimsuits… which were suddenly no longer there. Her eyes grew wide.

"Miles?" Lilly asked, concerned at the sudden change in her best friend's expression. "What is it? What's wrong?" Noticing where she was staring, Lilly turned to look as well… and her jaw dropped open.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me…" she whispered. She whirled around to face Miley again.

"Where are our suits Miley?!"

"I don't know," Miley whispered. "Maybe something ate them?"

"That's not funny Miles!" Lilly exclaimed. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"I, um… I guess we'll have to walk back to grandma Ruby's. The rest of our clothes are there…" Miley managed.

"Miley, we're naked!" Lilly hissed.

"I kinda noticed that, Lils," Miley muttered.

"Well, we can't just walk back to your grandma's house naked!" Lilly insisted.

"No one would see us," Miley pointed out. "If we're quick…"

"Hel-lo, Miles! We're _naked_!" Lilly argued. "We're not wearing _anything_, remember?!"

"I know that, Lils! What do you want me to do?!" Lilly closed her eyes.

"I really, _really_ hope no one sees us…" she managed.

"Would it help if I promised we'll never have to go skinny dipping again?" Miley said sadly.

"I'm not mad at you, Miles," Lilly answered. "I just can't believe we've gotta do this!"

"I'll tell you what," Miley offered. "I'll go first and you can hide behind me, okay?"

"I still don't believe this," Lilly muttered. "All right Miles, I just hope no one sees us!" They crept carefully out of the pool, covering themselves as best they could, and hurried over to the shade of a nearby tree.

"Grandma's house is only about five minutes away," Miley said quickly. "We can do this, Lilly!"

"Let's just get this over with!" Lilly replied. Miley reached back to take her hand, and together they began to run. As Miley had suggested, it didn't take them long to get back to her Grandma Ruby's house, but then a new problem presented itself.

"Whose car is that?!" Lilly whispered to her best friend.

"I think…it's my cousin Grace's car," Miley whispered back.

"Great, now what do we do?" Lilly exclaimed.

"We go around back," Miley responded. "Come on, quick!" Still holding hands, Miley and Lilly ran around the back of the house and darted inside the patio door.

"Miley, Lilly, is that you?" Ruby called out, hearing the screen door slam shut.

"Uh, yeah Grandma, it's us!" Miley managed, while Lilly squeezed her hand in alarm. "We're uh, just going upstairs to change!"

"Come say hello to your cousin first!" Ruby shouted back. Lilly's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, just kill me now," she whispered.

"We're not decent, Grandma!" Miley replied, and before Ruby could argue again, they rushed upstairs together.

Later that night, Miley and Lilly sat together around a small campfire not far from Ruby Greene's house, relaxing and trying to recover from the day's unusual events.

* * *

"So, are you having a good time so far Lils?" Miley asked her best friend.

"Let's see," Lilly replied, mock seriously. "I had to carry twenty pound watermelons halfway across town and back, I nearly froze to death trying to swim without a suit, and then I had to run back your grandma's house starkers 'because of someone's _brilliant_ idea to go skinny dipping!" She grinned.

"Of course I'm having fun; I'm with you."

"Hey, at least things are never boring when we're together," Miley offered with a smile.

"Got that right," Lilly agreed, laughing. "I wouldn't give it up for anything."

"Me either," Miley said, her voice growing husky with emotion. "In fact… I don't ever wanna give _you_ up; not for anything."

"Oh, Miley…" Lilly whispered. She slid up beside Miley and wrapped her arms around the woman she loved, resting her head on Miley's shoulder.

"I love you too, Miley… with all my heart." She smiled. "Even when you've got me running naked halfway across the country…" Miley laughed.

"You know you liked it," she teased her best friend.

"You seeing me naked I don't mind," Lilly quipped. "The rest of Tennessee is a bit much." Miley smiled and pulled Lilly into a tight embrace, kissing her gently.

"God I love you…" she whispered.

"I love you too, Miley," Lilly whispered back.

"Lilly…" Miley said after a moment. "There's… there's something I need to ask you…"

"What is it?" Lilly asked, suddenly concerned.

"It's nothing bad, I promise," Miley said gently. She swallowed. "I was going to wait, but I think I've changed my mind." Slowly, carefully, she rose to her feet, pulling Lilly to her feet as well. Then she took a half step away, her hand reaching into her pocket.

"I love you Lilly, more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone… and I never want to stop. From the very first moment we met, you've always been there for me, always supported me… always loved me. You've become a part of me… the other half of my soul… and I don't ever want to let you go." Miley immediately dropped to one knee, bringing her hand out of her pocket. In it was a small red velvet box, and she flipped it open to reveal a sparkling diamond ring.

"Lillian Danielle Truscott, will you marry me?" For several long moments, Lilly just stood there, her eyes wide. Then her eyes began to sparkle with tears, and she leapt forward into Miley's arms.

"_Yes!_ Yes I'll marry you! OH MY GOD!!" Miley gently slid the diamond ring onto Lilly's finger and kissed her passionately, a passion returned by the young woman who had just agreed to spend forever with her.

"I love you so much…" Miley breathed.

"Not as much as I love you," Lilly managed through her joyful tears. "I swear, I I'm gonna spend the rest of my life proving it."

"You do that every day," Miley whispered. She leaned forward to kiss Lilly again, only to be interrupted by a polite cough. Miley looked up to see her grandmother Ruby standing nearby, a warm smile on her face.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to interrupt." Miley just smiled.

"That's okay, grandma," she responded. "Grandma… Lilly and I are getting married."

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful!" Ruby exclaimed. She hugged them both warmly, "I'm so happy for you both!"

"I know your mother would be too," she added softly. She turned to Lilly. "Welcome to the family, Lilly."

"Thank you…" Lilly started to say.

"Grandma," Ruby said with a smile. "You can call me Grandma now." Lilly grinned.

"I'd like that… grandma." They hugged again, and Ruby found herself wiping away a joyful tear of her own.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Your daddy's on the phone, Miley! He wants to speak to you.... he said it was important." Miley nodded.

"Come on Lils, we can tell him the good news!" she said excitedly. Grabbing Lilly's hand, Miley rushed back to her grandmother's house. She found the phone receiver still lying on the kitchen counter and quickly picked it up.

"Hey daddy!" she greeted her father.

"Hey darlin'," Robbie Ray greeted her in return. "How are things with your Grandma Ruby?"

"Things are going great daddy," she said with a grin. "In fact… there's something I want to tell you."

"I need to tell you something too, bud," Robbie Ray replied. "Mr. Lebeck from the record company called again; seems your album's doing really, really well… so well, they want you to go on tour, darlin'."

"T-tour?" Miley stammered, her own news momentarily forgotten.

"Yup," Robbie Ray continued. "A tour… a dozen cities over three months… and they want you to start right away."


	22. Doubts and Fears

**A/N: Once again, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I guess I just want to make sure I get things right. Anyway, I hope you all like it (especially pattiRISHA, who I know has been waiting for me to update again... let me know if I did all right :) ) **

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

DOUBTS AND FEARS

"I don't know what to do, Lilly," Miley said softly. They were sitting together in their room at Grandma Ruby's house, talking about Robbie Ray's phone call and the incredible news he had delivered.

"Yes you do," Lilly replied gently. "This tour is something you've always dreamed of, Miles."

"How do you know me so well?" Miley replied with a smile.

"We've been best been friends for almost ten years, Miles," Lilly said warmly. "It's part of my job." She smiled as well.

"Besides, I know how hard you've been working for this… ever since the day you first got up in front of everybody at the Harvest Faire and sang the song you wrote for your mom."

"All because of you," Miley said softly, snuggling against her fiancée.

"You just needed a little push," Lilly insisted, toying playfully with her best friend's long brown hair. "You've always had the gift in you."

"Well, you were the one who brought it out of me, Lilly Bear," Miley said sweetly. She took a deep breath.

"What about college though?" she continued. "What about us?"

"I think college could probably wait a few months," Lilly answered calmly. "C'mon Miles, we're talking about getting to live out one of your dreams; that doesn't happen every day." She smiled a little.

"I'm not going anywhere either," she said. "I'll be right here when you get back." Miley sat up, taking Lilly's hands in her own.

"Come with me," she said softly.

"Miles, I…" Lilly swallowed. "You know I want to, but…"

"I don't know if I can do this if it means having to live without you for three months," Miley said, her voice starting to tremble.

"Miles, I'm supposed to start my college classes soon," Lilly said gently. "You know how hard my mom is working to even get me there; she'd kill me if I didn't show up."

"I know," Miley said sadly. "I just wish there was another way; I hate thinking I have to choose between you and something I've always wanted to do." She saw the guilty look on Lilly's face and instantly regretted her choice of words.

"I'm sorry Lils, I didn't mean it that way," she said quickly. "You know you're more important to me than anything."

"Just like you know I feel the same way," Lilly said sweetly. She leaned down and kissed Miley gently.

"If… if there was a way…" Miley started to speak.

"You know Lola wants to be with Hannah,' Lilly replied with a smile, "Especially on her very first tour."

"This really sucks, Lils," Miley muttered.

"I'm really sorry, Miles," Lilly said softly. Miley was silent for a long moment.

"I think I need to sleep on it for a while," she said quietly. "Maybe I can make up my mind in the morning." She looked up at her girlfriend and managed a shy smile.

"Lilly… will you hold me?" she asked softly. Lilly smiled and nodded.

"Always and forever, Miles," she replied, gently wrapping her arms around the young woman she loved as they laid down together. "Always and forever."

* * *

The following morning, Miley and Lilly decided to drive back to Pine Ridge to tell their parents in person about their engagement. Ruby let them borrow her truck, with the understanding that if they let anything happen to it, she'd tan their hides. With those ominous words ringing in their ears, the two young lovers made their way back home, finally pulling into the driveway of the Stewart home sixty minutes later.

"Daddy?" Miley called out as they walked through the front door.

"We're out back!" Robbie Ray shouted back. Miley looked at Lilly and smiled.

"I think they got our message," she said happily. Hand in hand, they walked out into the backyard, where Robbie Ray Stewart and Heather Truscott were waiting for them.

"So what's all the fuss about?" Robbie Ray asked as his daughter and future daughter-in-law walked towards him. "It's not nice to make your parents worry, you know." He wore a knowing smile on his face though, and Miley suspected he already knew the truth.

"Is something wrong?" Heather Truscott asked carefully.

"Everything's okay mom," Lilly told her mother. "Miley and I just need to tell you something." She looked at Miley and smiled.

"Something really important," she continued happily.

"Well for heaven's sake, tell us!" Heather Truscott exclaimed. "I nearly got a speeding ticket rushing over here this morning, you two worried me so much!"

"Take it easy, Heather," Robbie Ray said, favoring Miley and Lilly with a warm smile. "I have a hunch I know what our daughters are tryin' to tell us, and I think it's somethin' you're gonna like."

"Well I sure hope so," Miley said softly. She took a deep breath. "Daddy, Mrs. Truscott… I asked Lilly to marry me."

"And I said yes," Lilly added, smiling as she held out her hand to show off her sparkling diamond engagement ring.

"Oh, honey!" Heather Truscott gasped. She was on her feet in an instant, rushing over to envelop her daughter in a massive hug. "That's wonderful!" She looked up at Miley and, with a smile, motioned for her to join in the hug.

"I knew it," she said softly, joyous tears sparkling in her eyes. "I knew there was something special between you two." She paused for a moment.

"I know Susan would be happy and proud of you both," she said gently. Miley found herself blinking back tears of her own.

"Thank you, Mrs. Truscott," she managed. "That really means a lot to me."

"Thanks, mom," Lilly said softly.

"For what?" Heather Truscott asked her.

"For always supporting me and Miley," Lilly continued. Heather smiled warmly.

"You know, Susan once told me she thought you two were meant to find each other," she said quietly. "I think she was right." Smiling, tears stinging her eyes, Lilly hugged her mother tightly.

"I see you figured out something special," Robbie Ray said to his daughter with a smile as he walked over to her.

"Thanks to you," Miley replied with a grin. She hugged her father warmly, and he hugged her back, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"Congratulations, darlin'," he said softly. "I know you and Lilly'll be very happy."

"As long as you're there to give me away," Miley said sweetly.

"Try and stop me," Robbie Ray said with a smile. "Of course I'll be there to give my little girl away."

"Have you two picked a date yet?" Heather Truscott asked.

"Come on mom, we've only been engaged for a day!" Lilly exclaimed. Miley laughed.

"We haven't really thought that far ahead yet," she admitted. "Don't worry, you guys will be the first to know when we do."

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration," Robbie Ray said suddenly, still holding his daughter. "First, though… I'd like to give my future daughter-in-law a hug." Lilly grinned and was in his arms in two quick strides.

* * *

Later that night, Miley and Lilly snuggled together in her bed – which they had already started thinking of as _their_ bed – softly discussing the day's events.

"Boy, when your dad celebrates, he doesn't mess around," Lilly said. Miley giggled softly.

"We Stewarts take our celebrations very seriously," she quipped.

"You think he'll go all out for wedding?" Lilly asked.

"Probably," Miley said thoughtfully, a grin spreading across her face, "but I'll try to restrain him."

"That's no fun," Lilly laughed. "Anyway, we can figure out all the details later. Right now, all I want to do is hold the woman I love in my arms and think about our wonderful future together."

"Sounds good to me," Miley said happily, wrapping her arms around Lilly and giving her a gentle kiss on the side of her neck. She was silent for a long moment.

"You know, I've been thinking about the tour…" she whispered.

"Miley…" Lilly's voice was quiet but firm. "I don't want us to be apart either, but I'm not gonna let you give up on your dream. You've worked so hard for this…!"

"It's three months, Lilly," Miley replied in a sad voice. "How am I supposed to live without you for three whole months?"

"I don't know," Lilly said, fighting to keep her voice from cracking, "but we'll figure it out somehow…"

"This isn't fair," Miley muttered, squeezing her eyes shut. "I wanna stay here with you."

"I want to stay with you too," Lilly whispered. "We're just gonna have to be strong. We can get through this together, Miles; I know we can."

"I just wish there was some other way," Miley whispered back.

"I know," Lilly said softly, "but unless you know of a way I can attend my classes from hundreds of miles away, I don't know what else we can do, sweetheart." Miley didn't answer; she chose instead to bury her face in Lilly's shoulder. From her silence, and the tiny tremors Lilly felt in her fiancee's body, Lilly knew Miley was crying.

"Please don't cry Miles," Lilly whispered to her. "It's gonna be all right, I promise." The sudden feeling of warmth on her cheek told Lilly she was also crying, just as she always did whenever Miley was.

"It's gonna be all right," she said again, wrapping her arms around Miley and pulling her into a tight embrace. "I promise, Miley… it's gonna be all right."

"Everything all right?" a familiar voice called out. Lilly looked up to see her future father-in-law standing in the doorway, a concerned expression on her face. He could tell she was crying, and somehow he knew his daughter was as well. Walking slowly across the room, Robbie Ray sat down carefully on the edge of the bed.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked carefully.

"I'm okay daddy," Miley said sadly, sitting up and wiping away her tears. "We were just talking about the tour and all."

"You don't want to go?" Robbie Ray asked her softly. Miley sighed.

"I do, but…"

"She doesn't want us to be apart," Lilly supplied. She swallowed and looked at Miley. "I'm sorry."

"You don't ever have to apologize for loving me," Miley told her, reaching out to gently run her fingers through Lilly's long blonde hair. "I guess I just didn't realize how hard it might be for her to go away on tour for three months."

"I'm starting my college classes soon," Lilly explained. "My mom worked so hard to even get me in, I can't just not go."

"I know," Miley said sadly. She smiled ruefully.

"We were even joking around about it a little," Miley continued with a sad, soft chuckle. She looked over at her father.

"She told me the only way she could go with me is if we could find a way for her to somehow attend her classes from hundreds of miles away."

"Well, that may not be as impossible as it sounds," Robbie Ray offered.

"Are you… are you saying there might be a way Lilly can come with me?" Miley asked him haltingly.

"Maybe," Robbie Ray replied. "It's just a possibility… but I've heard there's a way people can take classes on the internet."

"Since when do you use computers daddy?" Miley asked him with amusement.

"Since never," Robbie Ray said dryly. "Your brother was telling me about it."

"Really?" Miley asked him.

"You can ask him yourself in the morning," Robbie Ray answered with a nod. "If I understood even half of what he was saying, it might just work."

* * *

"So what do we do Jackson?" Miley asked her older brother. They were standing together around Lilly's mother's laptop, searching the internet for the online college classes they had heard about.

"This is the one I found," Jackson replied, bringing up a particular website.

"Wow," Miley said. "You can earn just about any degree you want here."

"It's all completely legitimate too," Jackson added. "It works basically the same as any regular college or university, you just get your class work on line. You turn in your assignments the same way."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Lilly admitted.

"The classes are a little more… accelerated… than normal though," Jackson added.

"Whoa, what do you mean 'accelerated'?" Lilly exclaimed.

"Things just go a little faster," Jackson told her. "You can do it; and you'll have Miley to help you." Lilly blushed slightly.

"Only if she wants to," she managed. Miley smiled and reached out to take one of Lilly's hands in her own.

"You know I do," she said softly. "It's not gonna be easy though."

"Well, if we can manage to convince our parents, the rest oughta be easy," Lilly quipped. Miley laughed.

"As long as we're together, we can do anything..."

* * *

Fortunately, it didn't take much to convince the girls' parents to allow them to enroll in the on line college courses. A few days later, Miley finally called the record company and agreed to go on her very first tour. Ironically, Hannah Montana's first sold-out performance was scheduled at Curb Event Center in Nashville.

"I can't believe how nervous I am!" Miley whispered as she paced back and forth in her small dressing room. Aside from her blonde Hannah wig, Miley was wearing a sparkling pink and white top and matching skirt. Lilly, in her 'disguise' as Lola Luftnagle, was wearing a brilliant blue wig with a mismatched orange top and white pants.

"You're gonna do great," Lilly assured her girlfriend. "That crowd's not gonna know what hit 'em!" Miley smiled from beneath Hannah's blonde wig.

"Thanks, Lil." Her blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "How about a kiss for good luck?" Lilly grinned.

"I can do that," she said happily. She walked over to Miley and kissed her gently.

"Can I have another?" Miley asked playfully. Lilly laughed.

"After the show," she promised. "Right now, it's time for you to show everyone just how good you really are." Miley took a deep breath.

"Come with me?" she asked the woman who held her heart.

"Always," Lilly answered softly. Joining hands, they turned to leave the dressing room. The door suddenly opened in front of them, revealing Robbie Ray Stewart and a rather large and imposing woman with long dark hair.

"Whoa," Lilly whispered, jumping away from the door.

"Nice to meet you too, little lady," the woman replied.

"Take it easy, Lilly," Robbie Ray assured his future daughter-in-law. "This is Roxy. The record company hired her to look after you two."

"They hired me a bodyguard?" Miley asked.

"I asked them to," Robbie Ray told her. "I just thought having someone to look after my girls wouldn't be a bad thing. I know how crazy shows like this can get."

"That okay with you, miss pop star?" Roxy quipped. "I can always leave you to deal with the psychotic fans and bottom-dwelling paparazzi by yourself, if you like."

"I like her," Lilly said with a grin.

"Sorry, I've just never had a bodyguard before," Miley apologized, smiling nervously. "It's really nice to meet you, Roxy. I'm Mi…" Lilly abruptly elbowed her in her side.

"I mean, Hannah! I'm Hannah! And this is my best friend, Lola."

"Don't worry, I already know about your secret," Roxy said with a smile of her own. "Your daddy told me."

"Roxy had to pass a very strict test, you know," Robbie Ray insisted. "I made sure we could trust her."

"Only if you call sitting down with your daddy and eating as much of his fried chicken as I could stand a 'test'," Roxy laughed. "Anyway, I promise your secret's safe with me, little lady." She looked over at Lilly and arched an eyebrow.

"So what's with the blue hair?" she quipped.

"Lola's hair is as unique as she is, Roxy," Miley replied. She grinned. "Besides, you won't lose her in a crowd." Miley jumped as Lilly suddenly tickled her ribs playfully from behind.

"Very funny, blondie," she said with a smirk.

"I'll keep that in mind," Roxy said with a smile. "Now, if you two are finished, it's just about show time. I'll walk you to the stage."

"I'll stay and take care of things back here," Robbie Ray told her. "And just so you know… they're _never_ finished," he added with a smile.

"Daddy!" Miley laughed. Lilly waved a finger mock-warningly at her future father-in-law.

"I've got my eye on you, old man," she said teasingly.

"Back atcha, darlin'," Robbie Ray said with a smile. "Now you better get goin'." With Roxy leading the way, Miley and Lilly walked out of the dressing room together and made their way to the stage. They waited by the curtains for a few moments together, until Miley heard her – or rather, Hannah's – name being called.

"I'll be waiting right here for you," Lilly whispered to her, smiling warmly. Turning and blowing Lilly a kiss, Miley hurried away onto the stage. A few moments later, Lilly heard the opening of Hannah's new song, "The Best of Both Worlds", begin to fill the arena, along with the excited shouts of hundreds of eager fans.

"You can see her from over here," Roxy called out. She gestured to a spot near where she was standing. Lilly hurried over, and found she was able to actually look through the gap between the curtains to see Miley happily singing and dancing out on the stage. Lilly grinned, the joy she saw on Miley's face radiating deep within her own heart. Just seeing the woman she loved so happy was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

_I knew you could do it, Miley… I _knew_ this is what you were meant for!_

"You really care about her, don't you?" Roxy asked her softly. Lilly turned to look at her.

"More than anything," she admitted. "I love her."

"I know," Roxy said with a small smile. "I can tell. I think she's lucky to have you."

"I think I'm lucky to have _her_," Lilly replied with a smile of her own. The concert continued, each of Miley's songs exciting the crowd more than the last. Lilly herself was practically jumping up and down with happy and excited energy as she watched her best friend give the performance of a lifetime. Finally, after just over an hour, 'Hannah' took her last bow and wearily made her way backstage. Lilly greeted her with a hug and a kiss.

"You were amazing!" Lilly gushed.

"Thanks," Miley said. "It _felt_ amazing!" She leaned forward until her nose was touching Lilly's.

"I wish you could've been up there with me," she whispered. Lilly grinned but shook her head.

"This is _your_ time to shine, Miles," she said to her girlfriend. "I'm just happy to be here with you… happy and proud."

"I could never have done all this without you," Miley replied softly.

"You just needed a little push in the right direction," Lilly assured her with a smile. "You don't need my help to be the most amazing singer in the world." Miley blushed slightly and leaned forward to gently kiss Lilly on the lips.

"I'll _always_ need you, Lilly," she breathed.

"I hate to break this up, lovebirds," Roxy gently interrupted, "but we need to go. Things are going to start getting crazy around here."

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked her.

"She means everyone is gonna want to talk to the young lady who just wowed all of Nashville tonight," Robbie Ray answered as he walked up behind them. "Trust me, you don't wanna be around when they start trying to find you… all at once."

"All right daddy," Miley said hesitantly. Robbie Ray nodded to Roxy, and she gestured to the young pop star and her girlfriend.

"Come on," she said. "Your daddy's gonna go get your limo ready. I'll take you girls out the back to meet it." Miley and Lilly nodded and Roxy carefully lead them away. Ultimately, their attempt to sneak out the back was thwarted by a massive crowd already waiting for them, filled with overeager fans and demanding paparazzi. Part of Miley wanted to talk to the fans, to give them the autographs and pictures they were asking for, but everything was just too overwhelming.

"Great," Lilly muttered. "Now how are we going to get out of here?"

"Very carefully," Roxy replied. "Just follow me, little ladies." The imposing bodyguard led the secret pop star and her best friend carefully back into the arena and then out of a small stage door on the far side of the arena, which led to what appeared to be a large industrial parking garage. Fork lifts, garbage trucks and other similar vehicles filled the place, along with the stench of diesel exhaust. In the distance, Miley could just see Hannah's limo pulling up to wait for them… but before she and Lilly could reach it, a crowd of overeager paparazzi suddenly swarmed around them, followed immediately by a storm of blinding flashes of light.

"Sweet niblets!" Miley shouted. "Roxy, get us out of here!" Roxy, however, was busy using herself to shield 'Hannah' and 'Lola' from the seemingly endless stream of cameras.

"Now what do we do?!" Lilly exclaimed.

"_Over here!_" another voice suddenly shouted. Lilly turned her head towards it, and saw a young girl about their age with long fiery red hair motioning towards them.

"Who's that?" Lilly asked her best friend.

"Beats me," Miley said with a shrug.

"Come on, I can get you out of here!" the red-haired girl shouted again. She was suddenly right beside them, pulling insistently on their arms.

"Who are you?" Lilly demanded.

"A friend," the girl replied, smiling a little. "I used to work here. Now come on, I know another way out of here!" Miley and Lilly shared a quick look. Whoever she was, neither of them sensed anything but good will coming from the young girl, and at that moment they would've been willing to do almost anything to get away from the ravenous paparazzi. Nodding slightly to each other, they turned and followed their new friend out the parking garage as fast as they could manage.

The red-haired girl took them backstage again, and then, astonishingly, down a kind of trap door in the floor itself. It led them to what appeared to be a kind of basement.

"Where are we?" Miley asked quietly.

"What's it look like?" the red-haired girl quipped. "We're in the basement. There's a stairway leading back up to the street in the rear of the building, where the garbage containers and stuff are. If you can get your limo to meet you there, you should be able to slip away without anyone noticing."

"Thank you," Miley replied. "You really didn't have to do all this."

"You looked like you needed a friend," the red-haired girl said with a smile. "I'm just glad I could help. My name's Felicia, by the way."

"I'm Hannah, and this is my best friend Lola," Miley said warmly. "It's nice to meet you."

"You put on quite a show tonight, Hannah," Felicia said with a smile.

"You were watching?" Lilly asked suddenly.

"Well… kinda," Felicia admitted. "I was actually here to help out a friend, but I happened to catch part of your show. You were amazing." She looked over at Lilly.

"Don't you think so, Lola?" Felicia asked her. The radiant smile on her face made Lilly vaguely uncomfortable, though she wasn't entirely sure why. It was friendly enough… maybe it was _too_ friendly?

"Absolutely… Hannah was awesome tonight," Lilly agreed. She took Miley's hand in her own. "I'm really proud of her." Miley smiled.

"Thanks, Lola," she said warmly. "Well, I better give daddy a call and let him know where we are," She reached for her cell phone and flipped it open.

"You're welcome to come with us, Felicia. After everything you've done for us, we owe ya that much."

"Well… all right," Felicia said after a moment. "I think I'd like that." She smiled at Lilly again, and the blonde-haired tomboy couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

"Do you always stay in huge hotel rooms like this?" Felicia asked as she stared in awe at the massive suite that had been reserved for Miley, Lilly and Robbie Ray at the opulent Gaylord Opryland hotel.

"Don't look at me," Miley replied. "I've never been in a place like this in my life."

"I think Lola's enjoying herself," Felicia said with a grin. Miley looked up to see her best friend lying on one of the huge couches in the suite, her arms folded under her head, a contented smile on her face.

"Comfy?" Miley asked her with amusement.

"I'd be even more comfortable if you laid down here with me," Lilly replied in a teasing voice.

"Li… _Lola_," Miley managed, suddenly feeling flushed. "We've got _company_, honey." Lilly playfully stuck her tongue out.

"You're no fun."

"Um… maybe I should go," Felicia said quickly. "I don't mean to interrupt anything."

"That's okay," Miley said cheerfully, doing her best not to let Felicia notice just how close she and Lilly truly were. "Lola just likes to joke around." Although she and Lilly were not the least bit ashamed of their relationship, the time was not yet right for the world to know about Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle's relationship; not if there was a possibility of endangering their secret identities.

"I can tell you two are really close," Felicia said simply. "I think it's sweet."

"Thanks, Felicia," Miley said with a smile. "And thanks again for helping us out before."

"I'm glad I could help," Felicia said with a smile of her own. "It's getting late though, and I'm sure you must be tired…"

"I guess I should be," Miley admitted, "but I'm actually feelin' kinda wired. I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie or something…" She paused, carefully choosing her words.

"Would you like to hang out with us, Felicia?" The redhead's smile grew.

"You really mean it?" she asked carefully. Miley nodded.

"Trust me, there's nothing like good quality time with your friends," she said warmly. "Tell you what – you and Lola pick the movie, and I'll go get into my pj's." Felicia nodded eagerly and Miley took the opportunity to hurry into her room so she could change. As much as she wanted to pull the already itchy blonde wig off, she knew she couldn't; not while Felicia was still around. Pulling on a simple pair of blue and white pajamas, she made her way back out into the main room.

"…you did not!" Lilly's voice echoed towards her.

"I did so!" Felicia's voice replied. "You should've seen the look on his face!" As Miley walked into the room, she saw Lilly and Felicia talking and giggling together. In fact, it looked like they were even… holding hands?

"Hey," Miley said, announcing her presence. Lilly looked up and smiled.

"About time, Hannah… we were about to start without you!" she joked.

"So I see," Miley said softly. Something in her voice immediately got Lilly's attention, and not in a pleasant way.

"Hannah, is everything okay?" Lilly asked her carefully.

"Sure," Miley answered simply. "So what movie did you pick?"

"How does _Enchanted_ sound?" Felicia replied. "It's a really cute movie."

"It's adorable," Lilly agreed with a smile. Felicia returned the smile… and Miley felt something in her ache.

"Y-yeah," Miley added. "How about I, um… go get us some drinks? I think I saw a drink machine just down the hall…" She turned to leave without another word.

"Hannah?" Lilly called after her. Miley didn't answer. Lilly immediately got to her feet.

"I need to talk to Hannah," she hurriedly explained. "I'll be right back okay? Go ahead and order the movie." She didn't wait for Felicia to respond; she was already hurrying after the woman she loved. Mercifully, Lilly caught up with her just as she mae it out into the hallway. Fortunately, there was no one outside to overhear their conversation.

"Miley!" Lilly called out. "Please stop! Tell me what's going on!" Miley abruptly stopped walking, finally allowing Lilly to catch up with her. Lilly ran in front of her, hoping to prevent Miley from trying to run away again, only to notice her fiancée's eyes were filled with tears.

"Miley, sweetheart… what's wrong?" Lilly whispered, her heart suddenly in her throat.

"I'm sorry," Miley managed. "I didn't mean to ruin everything."

"Huh?" Lilly replied, not understanding. "What are you talking about Miles?"

"I saw you and Felicia…" Miley started to explain. "Holding hands and… and laughing…!" Lilly started at her best friend incredulously.

"Miley… she was just being friendly! We were just talking!" A terrible feeling suddenly washed over Lilly. "Miles, you didn't think…" She reached out and slid a finger carefully under Miley's chin, gently lifting her best friend's face towards her own.

"Miley… I love _you_, and only you. _You're_ the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, and no one else." She paused for a moment. "You know that, don't you?" Tears trickled down Miley's cheeks.

"Yes," she said softly. "Of course I do. I… I'm so sorry, Lilly! I don't know what got into me, I just…!" Lilly pulled Miley gently into her arms, lovingly stroking her long brown hair.

"It's all right, Miles," she whispered comfortingly. "I don't ever want to lose _you_ either… and you're never gonna lose _me_, I promise. You just have to trust me, okay?"

"I do," Miley whispered. She looked up at Lilly again, tears still in her eyes. "God, I must've sounded so stupid!"

"No," Lilly said sweetly. "You sounded like a woman in love."


	23. The Real Me

**A/N: I would've posted this sooner, but the site was having some issues yesterday. Anyway, I promise the story is still going strong, and I hope you're all still following along with me :) As always, please let me know what you think :) Oh, and I've started thinking about a new story: another of my Liley versions of movies (speaking of which, SHEHASMYHEART does the absolute best Liley versions of HM episodes ever, you should check them out). I'll give you a hint - maybe you can let me know if you like the idea :) Lilly - "Nobody puts Miley in a corner..." :)**

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

THE REAL ME

"So what'd your dad say?" Lilly asked as Miley made her way back to the Olympic-sized swimming pool at their hotel.

"The mechanic's still working on the tour bus," Miley replied simply. "The parts he needs won't arrive until tomorrow, and it's gonna take him a while to do the repairs. It looks like we won't be able to get back on the road 'til Wednesday."

"Well, at least the thing decided to break down while we were still in Nashville," Lilly quipped. "We could've ended up stranded on the side of the road somewhere."

"You're right, being stranded near a swimming pool is much better," Miley said with a grin. She placed her cell phone on the table beside their clothes – where Roxy was still sunbathing – and gently slid back into the cool water beside Lilly.

"You just like looking at me in a bikini," Lilly teased her. Miley blushed slightly.

"Busted," she said softly. She drew a finger slowly across Lilly's bare shoulder. "You without the bikini is even better," she added in a playful whisper.

"Careful," Lilly managed, trying to ignore the sensations caused by Miley's gentle touch. "We're not exactly alone."

"Hey, guys!" an excited voice called out. Miley and Lilly looked up to see their new friend Felicia climbing into the pool as well. Over the few days they had been stuck in Nashville, they had spent more time with her, and gradually she had become a good friend.

"I, um… I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Felicia asked carefully, noticing just how close 'Hannah' and 'Lola' were standing together.

"Not at all," Miley said simply. "We were just talking. How was your day, Felicia?"

"Not too bad," Felicia replied. "I'm up for a couple of commercials next week. It's not much, but a least it's work."

"That's the spirit," Lilly replied. "You'll make your big breakthrough yet, red!" Felicia grinned at Lilly's nickname for her.

"Thanks Lilly, I hope so," she answered. "There are times being a struggling actress really sucks."

"Well, today you can just rest and relax," Miley told her with a smile.

"After we play a game," Lilly added. Miley and Felicia both looked at her.

"A game?" Miley repeated.

"What kind of game?" Felicia pressed.

"Marco Polo," Lilly replied with a grin. Miley's mouth dropped open.

"You're not serious," she managed.

"Why, afraid you're gonna lose?" Lilly taunted her playfully.

"Ooh, now that sounds like a challenge," Felicia quipped. "What do you say, Hannah? We can take her!" Miley's own grin grew.

"All right… but if anyone asks, this wasn't my idea!" she exclaimed. Lilly made her way over to the side of the pool and turned around.

"Ready?" she called out. "_Marco!_"

"_Polo!_" Felicia and Miley shouted back. Lilly began to splash towards them. Miley and Felicia tried their best to get away from her, but the athletic blonde tomboy wasn't so easily defeated. Their own giggling didn't exactly make it easy for them to hide, either. Finally, Lilly managed to grab Miley from behind, all but jumping onto her back with a triumphant shout.

"Gotcha!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, you got me!" Miley laughed out loud. "Now let me go!"

"Make me," Lilly whispered into Miley's ear.

"You're getting my wig wet," Miley whispered back. "We don't wanna accidentally show Felicia somethin' she doesn't need to see."

"Fine," Lilly said with a mischievous grin, "but later, your cute little butt is mine, Miley Ray Stewart."

"Is that a promise?" Miley replied softly.

"You know it," Lilly told her, and she punctuated her statement with a small, gentle kiss on the side of Miley's neck. Miley shivered appreciatively. Grinning, Lilly released her girlfriend and stood up again. When she did so, however, she accidentally dislodged Miley's blonde wig.

"Eep!" Lilly exclaimed. "I'm so sorry Miles! Quick, go get yourself straightened out, I'll distract Felicia!" Miley nodded and hurried away.

"What's wrong with Hannah?" Felicia asked worriedly.

"She, um… started getting a nose bleed," Lilly lied. "She'll be all right, don't worry."

"I hope it wasn't because of our game," Felicia said.

"No, it's okay…" Lilly started to say. She turned around to face Felicia, only to end up accidentally crashing into the redhead. Felicia fell back into the water with a splash.

"Oh! Felicia, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," Felicia managed as Lilly helped her back to her feet. "Just a little shaken, I guess."

"I'm _so_ sorry!" Lilly gasped. "I should've been watching where I was going!"

"Hey, no harm done," Felicia insisted. She looked up at Lilly and shyly. "You know, you have… really pretty eyes."

"Uh, thanks," Lilly replied nervously.

"I'm sorry Lola," Felicia said quickly. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't," Lilly insisted. "I'm just not used to, um… compliments like that."

_From anyone but Miley,_ she thought uneasily.

"Really?" Felicia said softly. "I'd have thought someone like you would get plenty of compliments, Lola." For a brief moment, Lilly forgot she still had her arms around Felicia, that she hadn't let go after helping the redhead to her feet. Then, suddenly, she felt Felicia's warm breath on her cheek, and a pair of soft lips near her own. For a brief moment, Lilly felt herself start to move forward… before ultimately jumping back as she finally became aware of her surroundings again.

"Felicia?!"

"I'm sorry!" the young redhead gasped, close to tears. "I, I thought…!"

"Take it easy," Lilly said softly. "You didn't do anything wrong, Felicia, honestly. Under any other circumstances, I'd be really flattered."

"But not now," Felicia said sadly.

"No," Lilly said honestly. "I'm sorry, Felicia, but there's something I think you should know." Felicia stared at Lilly for a long moment.

"You and Hannah?" she guessed. Lilly blinked.

"How did you know that?" she managed.

"The two of you have always been really close, ever since I first met you," Felicia reasoned. "I've seen the way you look at each other too, when you think no one's watching."

"I, uh… wow," Lilly whispered. "Here we thought we were doing really good keeping our secret." She looked up at Felicia again.

"You can't tell anyone," she said seriously. Felicia started to open her mouth, but Lilly interrupted whatever she might have been about to say.

"We're not ashamed, if that's what you're thinking," the blonde tomboy said quickly. "I just don't want anything to happen to Hannah's career. She's been through so much to get here, and I won't let anything hurt what she's worked so hard for."

"You really love her, don't you?" Felicia asked carefully.

"More than anything," Lilly said softly, "and I'd do anything to protect her."

"I understand," Felicia replied in a gentle voice. "I won't tell anyone, I promise." Lilly smiled.

"Good," she said happily. "Let's just put this whole thing behind us, okay?"

"Maybe I should just go," Felicia said, turning away slightly. "I don't want things to get awkward…"

"Hey," Lilly said gently, gripping the redhead's hands so she couldn't leave. "You're still our friend, Felicia. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I tried to kiss you," Felicia pointed out guiltily. Lilly nodded.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed," she said teasingly. "For the record though, it's not a crime. You just need to understand that Hannah and I are together, and nothing's gonna change that, all right?" Felicia nodded slowly.

"I'd never try to come between you two," she said honestly.

"I know," Lilly responded warmly. "Now, I'm gonna go see how Hannah's doing and then we can get back to our game, okay? And I'm still gonna kick your butts!"

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, back in their small hometown of Pine Ridge, Tennessee, someone else was thinking about Miley as well. Unlike Lilly however, her thoughts were anything but kind.

As she continued cleaning the few tables outside of the small fast food restaurant known as The Walk-Up, where she worked to earn a meager salary, Luanne Stewart's only thoughts for her twin cousin Miley were ones of contempt. For as long as she could remember, Miley had always been the one to get all the attention. In the eyes of the rest of their family, she had always seemed to be the favorite child, the one who could do no wrong… while Luanne herself struggled for everything she had. It wasn't fair… and the latest insult was by far the worst.

"_Hannah Montana stuns in sold out show_," Luanne hissed as she read the headline of the local newspaper on the table in front of her. "Congratulations, _cousin_… it looks like you've outdone me yet again!" With an angry sweep of her hand, Luanne sent the paper flying.

"Why should you get all the fame and glory, while I sit here cleaning up day-old leftovers and greasy burger wrappers?!" she growled. "Why do I always have to live in your shadow?!"

"Talkin' to yourself again?" a familiar voice called out. Luanne turned to see her boyfriend Travis walking towards her. He bent down and picked up the paper Luanne had angrily hurled away a few minutes before.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"My favorite cousin," Luanne said icily.

"What?" Travis replied in a stunned voice. "_This_ is Miley?"

"Amazing what a little blonde wig can do huh?" Luanne retorted. "She's just another Hollywood big shot now."

"You sound almost… jealous, Lu," Travis said carefully.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Luanne retorted. "She's always getting the best of everything!"

"There's nothin' wrong with the way you are, Lu," Travis said gently. Luanne whirled around.

"I want more!" she shouted angrily. "I _deserve_ more!" She clenched her hands into fists.

"Will you help me with something?" she asked her boyfriend after a moment.

"You're not gonna hurt her, are you?" Travis asked, already somehow sensing what his girlfriend was thinking. Luanne's eyes glimmered with something dangerous.

"No more than she's hurt me..." she whispered.

* * *

"What do you think?" Miley asked, gesturing at the picture on the monitor of her laptop computer. As one of the conditions of her agreeing to the tour, the record company had given it to Miley so she and Lilly could continue their studies online. At the moment, as they made their way to Hannah's next show – in Dallas, Texas - they were using it to focus on something much more pleasant: plans for their wedding.

"It's beautiful Miles!" Lilly gushed, staring at the small church showing on the screen. "Where is this?"

"A little place called Franklin, not far from Pine Ridge," Miley replied. "It's where my parents were married."

"Do you think they'd marry us there?" Lilly asked carefully. Miley frowned slightly and Lilly swallowed.

"You know I'm not ashamed of us!" she said quickly. "I love you and I don't care what anyone thinks. It's just that, well… not everyone is quite so open-minded." Miley smiled warmly.

"I know," she said softly. "I love you, too, Lilly Bear, and I always will." She took Lilly's hand in her own and gently squeezed it.

"Anyway," she continued, "the pastor is my uncle, so we won't have any problems."

"Your uncle?" Lilly repeated. "Really?"

"Yup, my Uncle Steven on my mom's side," Miley said with a smile. "So what do you think?"

"Getting married in the same church your mom and dad did?" Lilly grinned. "I have to admit, it _does_ sound romantic…."

"Is that a yes?" Miley asked warmly.

"It's a yes," Lilly replied. She leaned forward to gently kiss her fiancé's lips. Miley pulled her close, deepening the kiss, until the world seemed to fade away around them.

"Mmmm…" Lilly whispered. "Is there more where that came from?"

"Later," Miley promised her in a seductive voice.

"Tease," Lilly said playfully. "Okay, so now we know _where_ we're gonna get married… how about when?"

"Well, you know I can't wait to call you mine forever," Miley said softly, smiling.

"How about right after your tour is over?" Lilly suggested.

"It's gonna take a lot of work to get everything ready that soon," Miley replied. She smiled again. "I'm willing if you are."

"Count me in," Lilly said with a grin. She wrapped her arms around Miley and pulled her close.

"You know what I'm really looking forward to?" she asked after a moment.

"The honeymoon?" Miley replied in a teasing voice, wagging her eyebrows to match her suggestive words. Lilly blushed slightly.

"_No_," she managed, trying not to laugh at the suddenly wounded expression on her best friend's face. "Okay, yes, I'm looking forward to our honeymoon a _lot_, but that's not what I meant!"

"What then?" Miley asked her, grinning.

"Spending the rest of my life with you," Lilly said softly, and the honesty in her words made Miley want to cry.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Lilly continued. Miley nodded.

"Of course I do, Lils," she answered, her voice growing hoarse with emotion. "It was our first day of school, back in third grade. You gave up jumping rope – your favorite thing in the world – just to spend time with someone you didn't even know."

"You looked so sad and lonely, all by yourself on that playground," Lilly said gently. "You needed a friend."

"As soon as I saw you smile though, I knew I was in trouble," she added with a grin.

"Really?" Miley asked softly, smiling as well. Lilly nodded.

"Uh huh; I got this warm, funny feeling inside… and right then and there I knew I'd do anything just to see you smile again." Swallowing, Miley leaned forward until their noses were gently touching.

"Of course, back then I never thought we'd end up getting _married_… but how many people can say they get to spend the rest of their lives with their gorgeous best friend?" Lilly's tone was light and teasing, but she meant every word. She watched a single tear slowly trickle down Miley's cheek and gently kissed it away.

"I'll always be right here beside you," she whispered. "I love you, Miley… and I don't ever want to love anyone else." Miley instantly captured Lilly's lips in a fiery kiss, wrapping her arms around the woman she ready to spend the rest of her life with as warm tears streamed down her face.

"Forever," she whispered to the blonde tomboy who held her heart. Lilly smiled through tears of her own.

"Forever," she promised, and then she claimed Miley's lips in another wonderful kiss.

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Travis Brody asked his girlfriend carefully as they sped towards Dallas in his small car.

"More than anything," Luanne said softly, "and you promised you'd help me."

"You know I will," Travis insisted. "It's just, you and Miley have never gotten along all that well. How do you even know she'll even talk to you?"

"You just get me backstage, I'll worry about getting Miley to listen to me," Luanne replied. "Besides, all I want to do is talk. I don't think my dear, sweet cousin would turn me down." She was lying, of course; talking was the last thing on Luanne's mind, but she knew Travis would never help her if he knew what she was really planning. Still, if all went well, she'd finally have what she always wanted, and no one would be any the wiser… not even Travis.

"How much longer?" she asked him abruptly.

"Just about two hours," Travis replied. "We'll be there by supper time."

"Maybe we could find a nice place to have dinner when we get there," he suggested with a warm smile. As sweet as Travis was, Luanne couldn't bring herself to return her boyfriend's smile. Her thoughts were far away, focused on what she would soon seize for herself, and until that was reality, nothing else mattered.

"That sounds great," Luanne replied in a distant voice. She managed a fake smile, and then she turned away to stare out the window again, into the distance… and the unknown future that awaited her

* * *

Twenty four hours later, American Airlines Center in downtown Dallas came alive with the excitement of another sold-out Hannah Montana concert. Somewhere amidst the huge crowds, a girl who looked suspiciously like the guest of honor made her way over to the group of security guards blocking access to the backstage area.

"I'm sorry miss, you can't come back here," one of the guards said simply.

"I just really want to meet Hannah!" the brown haired girl gushed. "Please?"

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave," the guard said again. He reached out to take her by the wrist, as if to lead her away, but another voice interrupted him.

"Hey, leave her alone!" an angry-sounding voice called out. A young man with short dirty blonde hair, wearing a black cowboy hat, rushed over.

"I saw that! You were going to hurt her!" the young man shouted.

"What?!" the guard exclaimed in a stunned voice.

"Did ya'll see that?" the young man shouted to all the people around them. "He was seriously gonna hurt her!"

"Now wait a minute…!" the security guard shouted back, starting to get angry.

"We don't have to put up with this!" the blonde haired young man exclaimed. The crowd of people gather around them began echo similar thoughts, and very quickly the situation began to get very ugly.

"Good job Travis," Luanne whispered to herself. With everyone – security guards and crowds of onlookers alike – otherwise occupied, Luanne took the opportunity to slip past the metal gate behind them and into the passageways leading backstage.

* * *

"I think this crowd is even wilder than the last one, if that's possible!" Lilly exclaimed excitedly. She and Miley were in her dressing room, getting ready for the big show.

"I still can't believe they're all here just to see _me_," Miley replied as she applied some ruby red lipstick.

"You're just that good," Lilly said with smile. "I always knew you could do this."

"Thanks, Lils," Miley said warmly. "I couldn't have done it without you, though."

"You can thank me properly later," Lilly said with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "Right now, you've got a lot of excited fans waiting for you." Miley arched an eyebrow.

"I'm sure I can think of all sorts of ways to thank you," she said in a saucy voice. "Now could you hand me the eye shadow?"

"You don't need it, you know," Lilly told her best friend as she handed over the pale blue cylinder.

"I don't?" Miley asked in an uncertain voice.

"Nope," Lilly insisted. "You're already beautiful." She grinned widely and Miley couldn't help blushing a little.

"So are you," Miley managed with a shy smile of her own. The sudden sound of Lilly's stomach growling interrupted the moment.

"Maybe you should go get something to eat, Lils," Miley said with a grin. "You know how the beast gets if you don't feed her!"

"Well, the sushi _did_ look pretty good," Lilly said thoughtfully, remembering all the delicious food prepared earlier by the caterers.

"Go ahead," Miley told her with a smile. "I'll be here when you get back."

"Okay, be right back!" Lilly called out, and she rushed out the door. Grinning, Miley turned back to the mirror she had been staring into and reached for her blonde wig. All but lost in her preparations, Miley barely heard the door creak open behind her a few moments later. Assuming it was Lilly returning from her snack break, she didn't even turn around.

"That you Lils?" Miley called out.

"Not quite… cuz," a soft, menacing voice replied. Miley started to turn around, but a strong hand suddenly clamped itself over her mouth, all but smothering her with a small white cloth. The cloth was slightly damp, and Miley could smell something slightly sweet. She struggled valiantly for a moment, but darkness quickly claimed her, and she went limp into her sudden assailant's arms.

"What do you know, this stuff really works," Luanne quipped. She smiled coldly.

"Don't worry cuz, I'm not gonna hurt you… you're just gonna get a taste of how the rest of us live…"

* * *

By the time Lilly returned to the dressing room, snack in hand, Luanne had already removed any evidence of her unexpected entrance and was beginning to dress herself as Hannah.

"Dang, I thought you'd be ready by now!" Lilly exclaimed. "What's takin' you so long Miles?"

"Oh, just uh… wanna make sure everything's just right, you know?" Luanne lied.

"Uh huh," Lilly replied, not at all convinced. "Hey… I thought you already put on lipstick?" Luanne froze, the makeup still in her hand.

"Just wanna make sure I look good," she muttered.

"Come on Miles, we already went through this," Lilly said with a small smile. "You don't need makeup to be beautiful remember?" She walked slowly over to the young woman she thought was her fiancée and gently rested her hand on top of Luanne's. The brunette instantly jerked her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted. Lilly jumped back, a hurt expression on her face.

"Miley, jeez! What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm not like you," Luanne retorted. "I'll _never_ be like you... or my precious cousin."

"You're not Miley," Lilly replied, realization dawning on her.

"Good guess," Luanne quipped. "You're smarter than you look." Lilly's hands clenched themselves into fists. Seized by a sudden unreasoning fury, she darted forward, grabbing Luanne by the front of her dress.

"Where is she?" she demanded. "What have you done with Miley?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Luanne said coldly.

"Tell me!" Lilly screamed.

"Go to hell," Luanne growled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the small clear bottle still sitting on a table nearby – where she'd left it after dealing with Miley and changing herself into Hannah – and a plan quickly formed in her head. Angrily swatting Lilly's hands away from her, Luanne dove for the bottle. The blonde haired tomboy saw where she was heading however, and jumped on her back. With a shout, Luanne elbowed Lilly in the gut and tossed her off, then dove for her prize again. Reaching for a nearby towel, she wrapped it around the small bottle and then smashed it against the ground. Lilly jumped towards Luanne again, but the treacherous brunette was ready for her. Whirling around, she caught Lilly and pressed the soaking towel against the furious blonde's face. Lilly fought as hard as she could, but the chloroform was too much for her, and she finally collapsed, going limp in Luanne's arms.

"Say goodnight blondie," Luanne growled in triumph.

* * *

Much later, Lilly found herself slowing regaining consciousness in a dark, filthy back alley. With a groan, the blonde tomboy carefully opened her eyes and began to take in her surroundings.

"Ohhh… what… where…?" She blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. She could tell it was late at night, and she began to worry that the concert was already over.

"Where did that lunatic leave me?" she wondered aloud. Slowly, carefully, she rose to her feet.

"Looks like some kinda alley," Lilly muttered to herself. She wrinkled her nose. "Smells like one too." Gritting her teeth, she started to walk.

"Time to worry about my nose later; I gotta find Miley!" She took a few steps, only to suddenly trip on something lying directly in her path.

"Whoa, what the…!" Lilly looked down, and her heart all but stopped when she saw a familiar spray of long, curly brown hair. Dropping to her knees, Lilly reached out with trembling fingers and carefully turned the still form of the young woman over, revealing the face of the woman she loved.

"Oh my god! Miley!!" Tears in her eyes, Lilly pulled Miley to her. "Come on baby, wake up! _Please!!_"

"L-Lilly…?" a soft, distant voice replied.

"I'm here, Miles! I'm here!" Lilly gasped. Miley's eyes slowly opened.

"What… what happened…?" Miley managed.

"Some nutcase is trying to take your place as Hannah," Lilly said carefully. Miley groaned and tried to sit up.

"Heck, take it easy!" Lilly exclaimed. "Give yourself some time to wake up!"

"What… what did she look like?" Miley demanded.

"Well, actually… she looked just like you," Lilly said after a moment. "I swear, I even thought she _was_ you, at first."

"Luanne," Miley muttered.

"Who?" Lilly repeated.

"My cousin," Miley answered, carefully rising to her feet. "She's my cousin…my twin cousin." Lilly blinked

"You have an identical twin _cousin_?" she exclaimed.

"It's a long story," Miley replied wearily. "Our dads are twin brothers, okay?"

"Right, sorry," Lilly apologized. "Tell you what, you can tell me all about it later; right now, let's find your lunatic cousin and shut her down!" At that moment, the sound a loud diesel engine caught their attention. Miley and Lilly looked up just in time to see a huge bus roar past them. With matching expressions of horror, they both recognized it as Hannah Montana's tour bus.

"Oh my god… Miley, they're leaving us!" She turned to look her fiancée, her arm wrapped protectively around Miley's shoulders.

"We've gotta catch them! Where are they supposed to be going tonight?" Lilly asked her quickly.

"Denver," Miley managed to reply. Lilly looked at her with wide eyes.

"W-what?!" Lilly gasped.

"I think… we're in trouble, Lils..."


	24. Face to Face

* * *

**A/N: Hope you're all still with me, 'cause this story's nowhere near done yet :) And bey, if you can guess where the song Miley sings later is from, you might get a prize! Well okay, not much of a prize, 'cause I can't afford much these days... but how does a mention in one of the chapters of this story sound? :)**

**-**

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

FACE TO FACE

-

"What are we gonna do, Miles?" Lilly whispered, a tremor of fear creeping into her voice.

"I don't know, Lils," Miley answered honestly. "Just try to relax, okay? We'll figure something out."

"Right," Lilly responded with a quick nod. She swallowed. "Okay, first things first… let's get out of this alley."

"Sounds like a plan," Miley replied with a small smile. "And Lilly?"

"Yeah Miles?"

"Thanks," Miley said softly. Lilly smiled and kissed Miley gently on the forehead.

"Whenever you need me, I'll always be there Miles," she said warmly. "I just wish I could've stopped that lunatic cousin of yours."

"There was nothing you could've done, Lils," Miley said gently. "You found me when I needed you… just like you always do." She closed her eyes and snuggled against the woman she loved, grateful they were still together. Lilly couldn't help whimpering softly. Arms wrapped around each other, the two young women carefully made their way out of the alley and out onto the darkened street beyond.

"The first thing we need is a ride," Lilly said after a moment.

"I'm open to suggestions," Miley quipped. "We sure could use a friend right now." Lilly didn't respond; she had absolutely no idea what she and Miley were going to do, but she refused to give in to despair. As long as they were together, there was nothing she and Miley couldn't do, no obstacle they couldn't overcome; she knew that beyond any shadow of a doubt. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a desperate idea seized her.

"We _do_ have a friend Miles," she said quickly. She looked at the woman she loved. "Felicia!"

"Just one problem, Lils," Miley said quietly. "Felicia doesn't know who we really are, remember? She only knows us as Hannah and Lola!"

"Okay yeah, good point," Lilly muttered. "I don't know what else to do though, Miles."

"We could try calling daddy," Miley suggested softly.

"Your dad's practically allergic to technology, Miles," Lilly quipped. "I doubt he has a cell phone, much less knows how to use one!"

"You're right," Miley admitted sadly. "Remind me to give him a crash course when we get back!" She tried to smile, but the single tear trickling down her cheek betrayed her.

"Hey… It's gonna be okay, Miles, I promise," Lilly whispered, reaching up to gently wipe away her best friend's tears. "We're gonna get through this together…" Miley looked up at her, a weak smile on her face.

"Together?" she repeated.

"Together," Lilly promised. "But I think… I think we're gonna have to trust Felicia with our secret." Miley looked over at her best friend with an alarmed expression.

"Do you really think we can trust her?" she asked Lilly carefully.

"I don't think we have a choice," Lilly replied simply. "Honestly though, Felicia's always been a good friend. I think she can handle it." Miley sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said after a moment, "and Felicia's never given us a reason not to trust her, after all." Miley felt Lilly tense slightly at her words, and she frowned. No one else would probably have noticed, but Miley knew Lilly better than anyone, and to her the action had been painfully obvious.

"What is it?" she asked her girlfriend carefully.

"Nothing," Lilly lied.

"Lilly," Miley said, her voice rising slightly with her concern. "You know I know you better than that, so just tell me what's wrong."

"I'm beginning to think you know me _too_ well," Lilly said lightly, grinning slightly. "I just didn't want you to worry about it, okay? It's nothing, really… we already talked about it, and it's not gonna happen again." Miley frowned again.

"What did she do?" she asked, referring to Felicia. Lilly sighed; she knew Miley wasn't going to let it go.

"She tried to kiss me, all right?" Lilly finally admitted. She saw Miley's eyes go wide.

"But I stopped her!" the blonde tomboy said quickly. "And I told her I was with you, and nothing was gonna change that." She reached out and gently ran her fingers through Miley's long, silky chestnut hair.

"She didn't know, okay? Once I told her about us, she backed off. So you don't have anything to worry about."

"I'm sorry," Miley said softly, closing her eyes. "I know I overreact sometimes…"

"You're just really protective of the people you care about," Lilly said with a gentle smile. "I think it runs in your family…"

"Ya think?" Miley asked teasingly.

"It's one of the things I love most about you, Miles," Lilly said warmly. She grinned again. "Not to mention your beautiful eyes."

"Here I thought you were gonna try and say somethin' about my butt," Miley said with a grin of her own.

"Nothin' wrong with that, either," Lilly quipped. Miley giggled softly and rested her head on Lilly's shoulder.

"All right… go ahead and give Felicia a call," she said softly. "I just hope she can help us."

"Maybe we should go someplace more comfortable first," Lilly suggested. She took a moment to look around, carefully taking in their surroundings. Not far away, she could see a large restaurant. A sign on the front of the building spelled out 'The Cheesecake Factory' in big red neon letters.

"Let's head over there," Lilly said, pointing at the restaurant. "You can get some rest, and I'll call Felicia."

"Gettin' something to eat might not be a bad idea either," Miley said thoughtfully. "I haven't had anything since lunch."

"Oh Miles, you must be starving!" Lilly exclaimed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Seemed like there were important things to worry about," Miley said lightly.

"Not anymore," Lilly said firmly. "Let's go… there's a big piece of cheesecake waiting over there with our names on it!" They slowed started to walk, Lilly's arm still wrapped protectively around her girlfriend. Miley was still fighting off the effects of the chloroform Luanne had used on her, and wasn't quite steady on her feet yet, but Lilly carefully guided her along.

"Just lean on me," Lilly offered sweetly. Miley just smiled.

"Thanks, Lils… you're the best."

"Only for you," Lilly said playfully. It took them almost fifteen minutes, but by the time the two young woman reached the restaurant, Miley was starting to feel much better. She stood up straight and confidently took Lilly's hand, silently telling her girlfriend that she felt capable of walking on her own again; Lilly smiled warmly.

They waited patiently to be seated, and were eventually led over to a small booth in a back corner. After a quick trip to the ladies' room to clean themselves up as best as they could, Lilly reached for her cell phone.

"If the waitress comes by again while I'm still on the phone, order me a hamburger and a big cup of coffee," she said to Miley. She glanced quickly at the menu.

"Maybe that caramel apple cheesecake too," she added. Miley grinned. Despite the seriousness of their situation, Lilly could still make her smile.

"Hey Lils?" Miley asked.

"Yeah?" Lilly replied, looking up from her phone.

"Don't ever change," Miley replied with a gentle smile of her own. Lilly smiled back, the warmth of Miley's love washing over her.

"I'm really glad your dad gave us this emergency credit card," Lilly said, reaching into her small wallet she always kept with her. "Cause if this doesn't qualify, I don't know what does!" She quickly dialed Felicia's cell phone number and waited anxiously for their red-headed friend to pick up.

"_Hello_?" a tired voice finally answered.

"Felicia?" Lilly replied. "It's Li… Lola!"

"_L-Lola_?" Felicia managed sleepily. "_Girl, do you know how late it is_?!"

"I know, and I'm really sorry to bother you, but Hannah and I really need your help!" Lilly told her.

"What's wrong?" Felicia asked, the tone of Lilly's voice sending a chill down her spine.

"It's a long story, but we're stranded in Dallas," Lilly tried to explain. "We need to catch up to the tour bus in Denver before it's too late!" She looked over at Miley for a moment, and the brunette nodded her head.

"I know this a lot to ask of you - of _anyone_ - but you're our friend… and we didn't know who else to ask." Lilly swallowed. "And we… we need to tell you something."

"_Guess there's no way I can say 'no' after all that, is there_?" Felicia said lightly. "_Besides, if my friends need me… then I'm there_."

"Oh thank you, Felicia!" Lilly exclaimed. "You're awesome!"

"_You can thank me later_," Felicia quipped. "_It's gonna take me a while to get there, though. Is there someplace you can stay for the night_?"

"I think we can find a hotel around here," Lilly replied. "Just give us a call when you get close, and we'll be ready."

"_All right, I'm on my way. Be careful you two_."

"You, too," Lilly responded. "See you soon, Felicia… and thanks again."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Hannah Montana's tour bus, all was not well. Luanne's attempt to pass herself off as Miley weren't fooling anyone… especially not Robbie Ray. He knew Miley far too well, and he was well aware that the dark, angry young woman pretending to be his daughter wasn't her at all. He waited for a quiet moment, then slipped into her private bedroom to confront her.

"You're not my daughter," he said simply. Luanne looked up at him from where was lying on 'her' bed and smiled sweetly.

"What are you talking about daddy?" she asked innocently.

"Save it," Robbie Ray growled. "You're not Miley, and we both know it." Luanne's smiled faded.

"You can't prove anything," she whispered.

"No?" Robbie Ray retorted. "Just how dumb do you think I am, Luanne?" He darted forward and grabbed Luanne's left arm, twisting it back to reveal a long scar running most of the way down her forearm.

"You got so overconfident, you didn't even bother trying to cover it up," Robbie Ray said. "You probably thought I forgot, didn't you?" He shook his head sadly.

"You got that when you refused to get off Blue Jeans, even after we all warned you he didn't take to strangers," Robbie Ray muttered. "You were too stubborn to listen, and you got bucked off for your trouble."

"Landed on a rock too, thanks to that stupid horse," Luanne spat, jerking her arm back.

"You always did blame everyone else for your own problems," Robbie Ray said in a pitying tone. "Now, what have you done with my girls?" Luanne's eyes narrowed.

"They're fine," she hissed. "As long as you keep quiet and let me be Hannah, they'll stay that way."

"I don't believe you," Robbie Ray said threateningly.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it," Luanne replied, refusing to be intimidated. "You try to say anything to anyone about me, and you'll never see them again." Robbie Ray swallowed. For a long moment he just stared at his niece, his eyes filled with a deep sadness and regret.

"What's happened to you, Luanne?" he asked softly.

"Like you care, _uncle_," Luanne muttered. "Now leave, and we'll just forget this little conversation ever took place." Robbie Ray sighed deeply and shook his head.

"This ain't over," he managed, and then he turned around and walked away. Luanne glared at his retreating back as he left the room, wishing silently she could find some way to shut him up. For the first time, she began to wish Travis was still around. She had abandoned him back in Dallas as well, after making him believe she was going to sneak him backstage as well so they could be together. Unfortunately for him, he had already outlived his usefulness, and Luanne simply didn't need him anymore. She had no doubt her former boyfriend would be heartbroken, angry or both, but she didn't particularly care. She had what she had always wanted – finally, _she_ was the one everyone wanted to see, not Miley - and best of all she had hurt Miley herself in the process. Whatever it took, she wasn't going to let anything or anyone take it from her… even if it meant dragging everyone down with her.

* * *

Back in Dallas, Miley and Lilly managed to find a small motel where they could stay the night, thanks once again to their emergency credit card. It wasn't much, but then they didn't need much; just a bed, a shower, and a small television set. As Lilly put it, "just the essentials".

"What a night, huh?" Lilly said lightly as she and Miley finally laid down on the bed together.

"I'm just glad you're here with me, Lils," Miley whispered, closing her eyes and leaning in to Lilly's embrace.

"I'll always be with you, Miles," Lilly whispered. "That's what I promised, remember?" She snuggled against the young woman who held her heart.

"I love you…"

"I remember," Miley whispered back, smiling wearily, "and I love you too, Silly Lilly." She couldn't help yawning.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay, go to sleep," Lilly said softly. She kissed Miley softly on the top of her head. "It's gonna be a long day tomorrow, and you need your rest."

"Hold me?" Miley whispered, her eyes already beginning to close.

"You don't even have to ask," Lilly said with a smile. She reached over to switch off the lamp, then wrapped her arms around the woman she loved as she and Miley drifted off to sleep together…

--

"_Is it gonna hurt momma?" six year old Susan Truscott-Stewart asked nervously._

"_It'll be all right, sweetheart," Miley replied gently. "The doctor just needs to give you a little shot so you'll stay healthy at school."_

"_It's gonna hurt…" little Susan pouted. Her bottom lip began to tremble, and unshed tears sparkled in her sky blue eyes as she looked up at her two mothers._

"_You'll probably just feel a little poke is all," Lilly said softly. "Tell you what – just turn your head away and close your eyes. Momma and I will stand right here with you and hold your hand, okay? It'll be over before you know it."_

"_I don't wanna…" Susan managed, and a single tear began to trickle down her cheek. "I'm scared!"_

"_Oh, doodlebug…" Lilly whispered, reaching up to gently brush the tear away. "Please don't cry. You're gonna make me and momma cry too!" Desperate to find a way to ease their daughter's fears, Lilly had a sudden flash of inspiration._

"_How about if momma sings to you?" she suggested. Miley looked over at her wife, an almost amused expression on her face._

"_You always were good at volunteerin' me for things," she said with a smile. She turned back to face their little girl. "Would you like that, sweetie? Do you want momma to sing to you?" Susan nodded quickly._

"_All right," Miley said warmly. "Maybe mommy will help me," she added with a mischievous grin._

"_We're trying _not _to scare her, remember?" Lilly whispered, and Miley couldn't help laughing. Only Lilly…_

"_Okay, baby girl," Miley said softly, reaching out to take her little girl's hand. Lilly did the same with Susan's other hand. "Now close your eyes…" Joining hands with Lilly as well, Miley began gently singing…_

_-_

_**I'll be your candle on the water**_

_**My love for you will always burn**_

_**I know you're lost and drifting**_

_**But the clouds are lifting**_

_**Don't give up**_

_**You have somewhere to turn**_

**_-_**

_**I'll be your candle on the water**_

'_**Til every wave is warm and bright**_

_**My soul is there beside you**_

_**Let this candle guide you**_

_**Soon you'll see **_

_**A golden stream of light**_

**_-_**

_**A cold and friendless tide has found you**_

_**Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down**_

_**I'll paint a ray of hope around you**_

_**Circling in the air**_

_**Lighted by a prayer**_

**_-_**

_**I'll be your candle on the water**_

_**This flame inside of me will grow**_

_**Keep holding on, you'll make it**_

_**Here's my hand, so take it**_

_**Look for me**_

_**Reaching out to show**_

_**As sure as rivers flow**_

_**I'll never let you go**_

**_-_**

_**I'll never let you go**_

**_-_**

_**I'll never let you go…**_

_-_

_Lilly looked over at her wife, tears in her eyes. Something about Miley's gift of singing always managed to touch her deeply._

"_I love you," she whispered._

"_I love you too, Lilly Bear," Miley whispered back, smiling warmly, the depths of her love and devotion to her wife shining clearly in the depths of her deep blue eyes. She turned back to their daughter, to see the doctor had already finished with the dreaded shot. Little Susan herself was still sitting calmly, her eyes closed._

"_You can open your eyes now, sweetheart," Miley said happily. "It's all over."_

"_Really?" Susan asked, carefully opening her eyes. "It didn't even hurt at all!"_

"_Told ya," Lilly chimed in, smiling as well. "Momma's singing works miracles!"_

"_I don't know about that," Miley quipped, "but I think a certain brave little girl deserves some ice cream now!"_

"_Yay!!" Little Susan exclaimed happily. She jumped down off the exam table and wrapped her arms around both her mothers' legs in a joyful hug._

"_How about some ice cream for mommy too?" Lilly asked teasingly. Miley laughed again._

"_As long as there's some left over for the rest of us," she said with a grin. She reached down to pick up little Susan, then reached for Lilly with her free hand._

"_Let's go," she said warmly, and as they turned to leave, Miley whispered another silent prayer to God, thanking Him once again for giving her the most wonderful family she could ever have imagined…_

--

"Wow…" Miley whispered, opening her eyes. It had only been a dream, but her heart was still soaring with the warm feelings it had brought. She gently squeezed the blonde angel whose arms were still wrapped lovingly around her.

"You okay, Miles?" Lilly asked sleepily.

"Yeah," Miley replied. "I just had the best dream ever!"

"What was it about?" Lilly asked, still not opening her own eyes.

"Us," Miley answered simply. "It was about you and me… and our little girl." Lilly's eyes snapped open.

"W-what?" she gasped.

"I dreamed we had a little girl, Lilly," Miley said softly, her face lighting up with a radiant smile. "We named her Susan."

"Wow," Lilly whispered, echoing Miley's earlier sentiment.

"That's what I said," Miley quipped.

"Do you think… that's really gonna happen someday?" Lilly asked carefully. She was careful not to mention just how much she hoped it would; the thought of having a daughter with Miley was causing all kinds of wonderful feelings to blossom within her.

"I hope so," Miley said warmly. "You're gonna be an awesome mom some day, Lils."

"So are you," Lilly said softly. She pulled Miley to her and kissed her gently, Miley's sigh of pleasure sending chills down her spine. They parted after a few blissful moments, and Miley leaned back slightly so she could look Lilly in the eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked. Lilly turned around partially to glance at the small alarm clock in the room.

"3:45," she said softly. "I guess we should try to get back to sleep, huh?" Miley reached out and slid a free hand gently under the hem of Lilly's t-shirt, gently caressing the soft, warm skin she found there.

"Later," she whispered, her eyes sparkling with love and desire. "I wanna make love to my beautiful wife first." Her hand switched directions, gliding gently down underneath the waistband of Lilly's pajama bottoms and dipping inside the silky panties she wore. Lilly gasped softly.

"We're not… married yet… Miles…" she managed as Miley's gentle and loving ministrations all but took her breath away.

"Details," Miley said teasingly. "We already are, in our hearts… we're just gonna make it official soon." Miley's long, soft fingers began to move gently up and down over Lilly's center, causing the blonde tomboy's eyes to roll slowly back and close.

"Now, no more talk…" Miley whispered in a sultry voice, and Lilly gave herself over completely to Miley's tender loving care…

* * *

It was about ten o'clock the following morning when Felicia finally arrived from Nashville. Knowing their friend was expecting to see Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle, Miley and Lilly wrapped their heads in bath towels, as though they had just gotten out of the shower.

"Aren't you two ready yet?" Felicia asked them teasingly as she walked into their small motel room.

"Actually, there's something we need to tell you first," Lilly said carefully.

"Like what?" Felicia asked warily.

"Like… who we really are," Miley said softly. She looked over at Lilly and nodded. Together, they both removed the towels covering their hair.

"My real name is Miley Stewart… and this is my girlfriend, Lilly Truscott." Felicia opened her mouth to say something, but there just weren't any words to fit all the things she was suddenly experiencing, so her mouth just hung open. Then, as Miley and Lilly watched in stunned disbelief, Felicia's eyes rolled back in her head and she simply fainted, her senseless body collapsing on the bed near her.

"Oh, sweet niblets…"


	25. Confrontation

**A/N: I know, you're probably getting tired of hearing me apologize for my late chapters, but I'm gonna have to do so again. For some reason, I really struggled with this chapter, so I hope it's okay. For those of you who correctly guessed the song from last chapter - "Candle on the Water" from Disney's _Pete's Dragon -_ I haven't forgotten my promise either :)**

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

CONFRONTATION

"Ohh… what happened…?" Felicia managed as Miley and Lilly gently helped her into a sitting position.

"You fainted," Lilly explained.

"Are you okay?" Miley asked in a concerned voice.

"I think so," Felicia said wearily, raising a hand to her forehead. She looked up at her two friends again. "Did I imagine it… or did you two just tell me you're really Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle?"

"It's the truth," Lilly admitted.

"We only hide our identities so we can have a normal life," Miley said softly. "If people knew who were really are, they'd never leave us alone." Felicia's eyes darted back and forth between the two young women standing in front of her, wondering if they could somehow really be her friends Hannah and Lola. Then Miley smiled.

"It's us, Felicia," she said. "Honest."

"She probably thinks we're crazy, Miles," Lilly quipped. "After all, without all the wigs and stuff, we really don't look much like Hannah and Lola."

"You're still the woman I love," Miley said softly. "Wig or no wig." Her smile grew.

"You _are_ a little crazy, though," she added with a giggle.

"I blame you and all your crazy schemes," Lilly said with a grin of her own.

"I don't remember you complaining any, Truscott," Miley said lightly.

"And give up a chance to spend time with you?" Lilly retorted playfully. "Never." Miley leaned in close and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Back atcha, girlfriend."

"It _is_ you," Felicia breathed. "No one else could be that sweet and that crazy all at once." Miley and Lilly shared an amused smile.

"At least you'll never forget us," Lilly quipped.

"We're really sorry about keeping all this from you Felicia, but we have to be really careful," Miley continued. "We trust you though, and we know you'll keep our secret."

"I understand," Felicia said carefully. "And I promise, I'll never tell anyone." She cleared her throat.

"So, I uh… I guess I should start calling you Miley and Lilly now, huh?"

"As long as we're not wearing the wigs," Lilly said playfully.

"So how did you end up getting stranded here anyway?" Felicia asked curiously.

"My cousin, Luanne," Miley replied solemnly. "We're twins, sort of… and she decided she wanted to be Hannah instead of me."

"So she knocked us both out, switched places with Miley and stranded us here," Lilly finished. "We gotta get to Denver and stop her before she hurts anyone else." Felicia closed her eyes and lowered her face into her hand for a moment.

"Well, at least I know being friends with you two isn't gonna be boring," she quipped. She opened her eyes again.

"All right then, if we're gonna get to Denver in time to stop your nutcase look-alike cousin, we'd better get moving," she said solemnly. She was stunned when Miley and Lilly both walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Felicia," Miley whispered.

"For everything," Lilly added. "You don't know much we appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Felicia said softly, deeply touched by her friends' sudden gesture. "That's what friends do." She smiled.

"I'm sure I can find a way for you to express your gratitude later," she said teasingly, "but right now we've got some traveling to do!"

* * *

Some six hours later, roughly halfway through their trip to Denver, the girls decided to stop to grab a bite to eat and switch drivers. They chose to stop at a small Dairy Queen in Boise City, Oklahoma, for a quick lunch.

"I don't know how you can eat like that and still stay so thin," Felicia quipped as she watched Lilly devour her cheeseburger.

"She works it off," Miley said with a grin. Lilly almost choked. Giggling, Miley patted her on the back.

"You're bad," the blonde-haired tomboy managed.

"I don't even want to know," Felicia managed, trying not to laugh as well. A few minutes later, after their meal was finished, Lilly excused herself to use the restroom, leaving Miley and Felicia alone together for the first time. Miley hated herself for it, but she couldn't help feeling uncomfortable; even though Felicia had been a great friend, suddenly all Miley could think about was her and Lilly kissing, and she had to turn away before Felicia could see the stricken expression on her face.

"She told you, didn't she?" Felicia asked quietly. Miley swallowed.

"I, uh… I don't know what you're talking about, Felicia," she lied.

"For what it's worth… I'm sorry, Miley," Felicia said softly. "I hope someday you can forgive me."

"I guess it's stupid," Miley whispered, staring out the window at the quiet street beyond. "I don't know why I'm letting it bother me so much…"

"Because you love her," Felicia said simply, "and she loves you just as much. You belong together." Miley blinked and turned to look at Felicia again, a stunned expression of gratitude on her face.

"Thank you," she said softly. Felicia smiled.

"Anyone can see it," she said warmly. "Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen anyone as close as the two of you."

"She means everything to me," Miley whispered.

"She knows," Felicia replied. She reached carefully across the table and placed her hand gently on top of Miley's. "She knows, and she feels the same way."

"When this is all over… I'm gonna show Lilly just how important she is to me," Miley said softly.

"You guys talking about me?" Lilly's voice interrupted. Miley turned to see her girlfriend sliding back into the booth beside her. Grinning, she took both of Lilly's cheeks in her hands and pulled her into a warm, passionate kiss.

"Wow…" Lilly managed when she could breathe again. "What did I do to deserve that wonderful greeting?"

"I'll tell you later," Miley whispered, smiling sweetly.

"I'll hold you to that," Lilly said with a grin.

"I'd rather hold you to _me_," Miley said teasingly, her eyes sparkling with desire. Lilly actually blushed slightly.

"Um… right here?" she managed.

"All right, all right, TMI!" Felicia exclaimed, laughing. She playfully clamped her hands over her ears. "I swear, you guys are gonna scar me for life!"

"Sorry," Miley said apologetically, smiling as she found Lilly's hand underneath the table. "We'll try not to get too carried away in front of you, okay?"

"That would be much appreciated," Felicia said with a smile of her own. With that, Miley took a deep breath.

"All right… before we go any further, I guess I should explain about my cousin Luanne."

"I've been wondering when you were gonna tell us about her," Lilly remarked.

"Let's just say Luanne is my least favorite subject to talk about," Miley muttered.

"You don't have to talk about her if you don't want to, Miles," Lilly said gently. She squeezed Miley's hand in a show of support.

"No, it's all right," Miley replied, returning the gesture. "After everything that's happened, you both deserve to know who we're dealing with." She sighed.

"Like I told you before, Luanne is my cousin," Miley began. "My dad and hers – my uncle Bobby Ray – are twin brothers. Somehow, someway, she and I ended up looking almost identical too."

"You have a twin _cousin_?" Felicia asked, sounding stunned. Miley nodded.

"Luanne and I look a lot alike, unless you know us better," she continued. "We're nothin' _like_ each other, though. As far back as I can remember, Luanne was always actin' like she was better than everyone else. Whenever we'd play games, she'd throw a fit if she didn't win. If Mamaw was givin' us some of her fresh-baked cookies, she always had to have the most. It was always all about her, all the time."

"I think I like her even less now, if that's possible," Lilly growled. Miley took a deep breath.

"Then everything changed," she said carefully. "When we were eight years old, Luanne's parents divorced. Of course, I didn't know what that meant back then; everyone just told us her mom 'went away'. After that, Luanne didn't come around for a long, long time… and when she finally did, she was different. She was mean."

"She didn't exactly sound nice in the first place," Lilly quipped.

"You don't understand, Lils," Miley replied. "She was_ cruel_. It was like she enjoyed making us all miserable. One time, she pushed me into a mud puddle in my brand new Sunday school dress just so she could see me cry."

"Dang…" Felicia whispered. Miley tensed slightly, and Lilly gently squeezed her hand again.

"Luanne's obviously gotten worse, though… _way _worse," Miley managed. "She's taking it to the limit this time."

"What exactly did she do to you guys?" Felicia asked carefully.

"Like I said, she drugged us and left us on the side of the road while she took Miley's place as Hannah," Lilly muttered angrily. Felicia's eyes went wide.

"Whoa…"

"I don't know how, but we're gonna stop her," Lilly promised. She turned to look at Miley. "I won't let her hurt you again, Miles." Miley smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Lils."

"One way or another… Luanne's going down in Denver!"

* * *

Elsewhere, as Hannah's tour bus neared Denver, Robbie Ray took a moment to pull Roxy aside to explain the situation to her.

"So you're telling me that's not Miley in there?" Roxy asked incredulously. Robbie Ray shook his head.

"No, that's my niece, Luanne," he said grimly. "She's only pretending to be Miley… and Hannah."

"Then where's the real Miley?" Roxy asked, sounding stunned. "And Lilly?"

"I don't know," Robbie Ray admitted. "Luanne's done somethin' to them, but I don't know what!" He ran a hand through his long brown hair.

"It's times like these I wish I knew how to use on a' them danged cell phones!" he muttered. Roxy arched an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me you don't know how to use a cell phone?" she asked her employer, sounding almost amused. "Sheesh, wake up and smell the 21st century hillbilly!" With a smile, she reached into her jacket and pulled out her own small black phone.

"Hang on a sec," she said. "Let me see if I can reach them." She tapped in a speed dial command and waited. A few seconds later, a familiar voice responded.

"_H-hello_?" Miley answered uncertainly. "Who is this?"

"The woman who's supposed to be protecting you, girl," Roxy replied with a grin. "Which is pretty hard to do when I don't even know where you're at!"

"_ROXY!!"_ Miley exclaimed joyfully. "_Is everything okay? Is daddy all right?!_"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Roxy replied, and she handed the phone to a stunned looking Robbie Ray Stewart. He carefully took it from her.

"Baby girl, is that you?" he asked hestitantly.

"_Daddy!!!"_ Miley shouted. "_Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" _Robbie Ray closed his eyes, whispering a silent prayer of thanks to whoever might be listening that his daughter was safe.

"I think that's supposed to be my question, darlin'," Robbie Ray managed. "You don't know how good it is to hear your voice right now. Are you and Lilly all right?"

"_We're fine, daddy,_" Miley responded. _"We're headed for Denver right now with a friend of ours._" Her voice started to break.

"_I was so worried Luanne might've hurt you!_" she wailed. "_Are you all right?!_"

"I'm fine darlin', I promise," Robbie Ray replied gently. "I was more worried about you and Lilly."

"_Has Luanne tried anything else?_"

"Nothin' worth talking about," Robbie Ray muttered. "I was just telling Roxy we need to find a way to stop Luanne… and without giving away your secret."

"I might have an idea about that," Roxy spoke up. Robbie Ray looked over at her.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"Whatever we do, we gotta make sure it's kept quiet," Roxy replied. "I think changin' Hannah's dressing room in Denver might be a good start."

"Good idea," Robbie Ray agreed.

"_Speaking of good ideas, I think Lilly has one too_," Miley added.

"What kind of idea?" Robbie Ray asked carefully. There was a long pause.

"_Let's just say Lilly and I are gonna need some new disguises, daddy!_"

* * *

Not quite twelve hours later, the tour bus finally arrived at the Red Rocks Amphitheatre just outside of Denver. Robbie Ray and Roxy acted as though nothing was wrong as they escorted 'Hannah' into the backstage area, not wanting to make Luanne suspicious. A trio of security guards met them at the back gates.

"I'm afraid there's been a change of plans, Miss Montana," one of the guards said. Luanne glared at them.

"What kind of change?" she asked them threateningly.

"I'm afraid the dressing room you originally requested is unavailable," another of the guards replied. "Fortunately, we were able to find you another one."

"Well, it better be a good one!" Luanne growled. "For your sake!" The group made their way to a small, isolated dressing room on the far side of the backstage area. Luanne was not at all pleased.

"What is this?" she sneered. "I don't wanna stay in this dump! Don't you know who I am?!"

"Yes, we do… _Luanne_," a familiar voice retorted.

"And you're _not _Hannah Montana!" Another voice added.

"Not even close," a third voice growled. One by one, the three security guards removed their disguises to reveal themselves as Miley, Lilly and Felicia.

"Hey, what kind of trick is this?!" Luanne shouted angrily.

"No trick," Miley replied calmly. "I'm just here to get my life back." Robbie Ray turned to face Roxy.

"Roxy, would you mind waiting outside and make sure we're not interrupted?" he asked her carefully. "I need to have a talk with my niece." Roxy nodded.

"No problem," she replied. She turned and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Fine, so you've got me," Luanne growled. "What are you gonna do with me? Call the police?"

"You know we can't do that Luanne," Robbie Ray pointed out.

"Oh right, your precious 'secret'," Luanne spat. "We wouldn't want the whole world to find out who Hannah Montana really is, now would we?"

"No, we wouldn't," Robbie Ray said sternly.

"Um, maybe I should go too," Felicia said hesitantly.

"You don't have to," Miley said softly, turning to look at her.

"It's okay Miley, I really this should just be a family thing," Felicia replied. She turned to leave as well. "I'll be right outside if you need me, okay?"

"All right… and thanks Felicia." Miley managed a grateful smile as their red-headed friend slowly walked out of the room. Once she was gone, she turned back towards her look-alike cousin.

"All right, Luanne, out with it," she said softly. "Why have you done this?"

"After everything I've done, why would you even care?" Luanne shouted angrily. "Hell, you never have before, why start now?"

"That's not true, Luanne," Miley replied. "We're your family, and we've _always_ cared about you!"

"Don't lie to me!" Luanne hissed. "If my so-called 'family' really cared about me, they would've been there when I needed them! Where were you when my own mother up and left me just 'cause she didn't feel like being a mom anymore?! Where were you when my daddy tried to drink the pain away and I was left to try an' take care of him every time he came home and passed out?!" Hot, angry tears began running down Luanne's cheeks.

"Have you ever tried to take care of a grown man who'd rather drink himself stupid than be a father? Not to mention trying to do all the cooking and cleaning and lying to everyone just so you wouldn't lose the only family you had left?!" she shouted angrily. "No, when _you_ were 12 years old, you had a normal life, with parents who loved you and took care of you! When have you ever had to give up _anything_ in your perfect little life?!" Stunned and horrified, Miley couldn't bring herself to say anything for several long moments. Finally, she swallowed.

"I lost my mom too," she managed. "Believe me, I know how much that hurts…"

"I just wanted something for myself for once," Luanne said bitterly. "Just once, _I_ wanted to be the one everyone loved, the one everyone looked up to!"

"Why didn't you just ask for help?" Miley demanded. "Why didn't you _tell_ someone?"

"Would you have even listened to me?" Luanne retorted. "You and I haven't exactly been the best of friends." Tearing off Hannah Montana's blonde wig, Luanne angrily tossed it aside.

"Like your cousin said, we're still your family," Robbie Ray interrupted. "No matter what, we would've listened to you Luanne, and we would've tried to help."

"You can say whatever you want," Luanne muttered. "It doesn't matter anymore." She sighed.

"It's over." Reaching into her jacket, she pulled out a small knife.

"Put that down, Luanne!" Robbie Ray shouted. "Right now!"

"Relax, old man," she muttered. "I'm not plannin' on usin' it on anyone." She lowered her head.

"Anyone _else_," she added under her breath. She held the knife up so the dim light overhead reflected off of its blade.

"Have you ever felt like there's just nothin' left?" she asked quietly. "When you feel like everything you care about has been taken from you, and the whole world's gone dark?" The knife trembled slightly in her grasp.

"Luanne…" Miley managed, a cold feeling of dread growing in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm not gonna ask you again, Luanne," Robbie Ray said carefully. "Please put the knife down." Luanne looked up at him briefly, tears still sparkling in her eyes.

"No one cares about me," she said softly. "No one ever has. Why should they?" The knife began to move towards Luanne's exposed neck.

"Luanne, _no!_" Miley's scream echoed throughout the small room as she hurtled towards her look-alike cousin. She didn't entirely understand why she was doing what she was doing, she simply acted on instinct. She and Luanne had never gotten along after all, and the events of the last couple days certainly hadn't made things any better, but a part of Miley that the young brunette herself perhaps didn't even realize existed propelled her towards Luanne nonetheless. All she knew was that she couldn't let her cousin – still her family, despite it all – take her own life.

"Let me go!" Luanne howled as Miley's hand closed around her own, trying desperately to force the knife away from her.

"No!" Miley shouted back. "I'm not gonna let you do this to yourself, Lu!"

"Why do you even care?!" Luanne bellowed. Then, suddenly, she stopped. "Wait… w-what did you just call me?" Miley stopped too.

"Lu," she said quietly. Without realizing it, she had used her old childhood nickname for her look-alike cousin.

"You haven't called me that since…" Luanne found herself struggling to speak.

"Since we were kids," Miley finished for her. She swallowed. "When we used to play together..." Luanne's eyes widened.

"S-Smiley?" Luanne whispered, echoing Miley with her own childhood nickname for her cousin. "I… I…" The knife slipped from Luanne's fingers and fell to the ground. Miley tried to jerk her hand away, but the tip of the blade cut one of her fingers as it fell and she cried out.

"_MILEY!_" Lilly shouted. She was at her girlfriend's side in an instant, while Robbie Ray had already jumped up to try and stop the desperate struggle between Miley and Luanne.

"I'm all right," Miley managed. "It's not bad."

"Let me see," Lilly insisted. Miley smiled as Lilly carefully inspected the small cut on her index finger.

"Were you really worried about me?" she asked softly. Lilly looked up at her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," she managed. Then she turned to look at Luanne. "Just let me at that psycho!" she muttered.

"Lilly, wait!" Miley shouted. "Please…!" To her astonishment, the tomboyish blonde saw that Luanne had not even moved. She was still staring at Miley, her eyes wide and filled with tears.

"Lu?" Miley asked her carefully.

"What have I done…?" Luanne whispered. "I… I…!" A moment later, she dissolved into tears, sobs shaking her body. Robbie Ray just stood over her, stunned. Without a word, Miley made her way back over to her cousin and pulled Luanne into her arms, holding her as she continued to cry.

For a long moment Lilly just watched them, completely caught off guard by Miley's actions. As angry as she wanted to be with Luanne though, there was something about the scene that just broke her heart. Not truly knowing why, Lilly crawled over to Miley and Luanne and carefully put her arms around them both.

"Lilly?" Miley asked softly.

"I'm here, Miles," Lilly managed. "I'm here…"

"Thank you," Miley whispered. Lilly lightly kissed Miley's shoulder.

"I'll always be here when you need me," Lilly replied. Miley managed a grateful smile. They stayed there together, wrapped in a joint embrace with Luanne, for the rest of the night.


	26. Business and Pleasure

**A/N: Hi everybody. I know it's been a while since I last updated this story and I'm really sorry, but I hope this chapter makes up for it a little. As I promised back in Chapter 24, whoever could guess the song Miley was singing to her & Lilly's daughter (it was "Candle on the Water" from Disney's "Pete's Dragon") would be rewarded with an appearance in my story, and with this chapter I've (hopefully) kept that promise. _Knee Knee_, _Nitewolf33_ and _Sophi20_, I hope you recognize yourselves, and that you like what I did with your characters :)**

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

BUSINESS AND PLEASURE

"How are you things back in Tennessee, Lu?" Miley eagerly asked her look-alike cousin, on the other end of a long-distance phone call.

"Not too bad," Luanne replied. "Mamaw's still letting me stay with her, and she's been taking me to my appointments with the psychiatrist."

"Have they been helping you?" Miley asked carefully.

"I think so," Luanne said after a moment. "Just having someone I can talk to really helps sometimes, y'know? And he teaches me how to deal with some of the ugly thoughts and feelings."

"I'm glad, Lu; I want you to get better."

"I will," Luanne said softly. "It's just going to take time."

"As soon as we can, Lilly and I are gonna come see you," Miley promised.

"I'd like that," Luanne said with a smile. "I know you're really busy right now though, finishing the rest of your tour and planning your own wedding!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way though," Miley admitted with a smile of her own.

"I bet Lilly helps you get through those long nights," Luanne said teasingly. Miley immediately turned a polite shade of pink.

"Lu!" she squeaked in embarrassment. Luanne chuckled.

"All right, I'll stop embarrassing you now," she smirked. "In fact, I need to get going. Aunt Dolly's coming tonight, and I'm supposed to help Mamaw make dinner."

"Good luck, Mamaw runs her kitchen like Captain Bligh," Miley quipped. On the other side of the phone, Luanne made a face.

"Trust me, I remember," she muttered. Miley giggled.

"Tell Mamaw and Aunt Dolly I love them," she said.

"I will," Luanne replied solemnly. "And thanks Smiley… for everything."

"That's what family is for," Miley said warmly. "Take care, Lu… see you soon."

"Back atcha cuz. Tell Lilly I said hi." Luanne hung up, and Miley leaned into her girlfriend's embrace with a contented sigh.

"So how's Luanne doing?" Lilly asked, not looking up from their latest school assignment.

"Better," Miley replied. "She's still a long ways to go, though."

"At least she's trying," Lilly said gently. Miley nodded.

"Thanks Lilly… I'm really glad we could help her," she said solemnly. "I know you don't like Luanne much…" Lilly looked up at her lover.

"Like I could change your mind anyway?" she said with a smirk. "Besides… everyone deserves a second chance. For what's it worth, I really do hope Luanne gets better." She paused and looked back down at their textbooks.

"By the way, I need your with this science homework. What the heck is a quark anyway?" Miley laughed.

"It's a' part of what makes up protons and neutrons," she replied. "I think," she added uncertainly. Lilly laughed out loud.

"I'm glad I'm not the only clueless one," she said with a grin. "Jackson wasn't kidding when he said these classes wouldn't be easy."

"Math and anthropology weren't easy either, but we got through them," Miley reminded her. "We'll survive science too."

"I know," Lilly replied. "No pain, no gain, right?" She paused to take in the unusual expression on her best friend's face.

"Everything okay, Miles?" she asked gently.

"Lils?" Miley asked her softly. "When we go see Luanne in a few weeks… if it's okay with you, there's something I want to ask her."

"Like what?" Lilly asked, concern showing in her voice.

"I want to ask her to be in our wedding," Miley replied carefully. Lilly's eyes went wide.

"Miles… are you sure?" she asked. Miley nodded again.

"I know it'd mean a lot to her," she explained. "I wanna show her that we care about her, and want her in our lives." Lilly smiled.

"Miley Ray Stewart, you are the sweetest, most selfless person I have ever known." She joined her hands with Miley's. "If it means that much to you, go ahead and invite her." A huge grin lit up Miley's face, and she practically tackled Lilly in a hug.

"Thank you Lils! I love you so much!" she gushed. Lilly hugged her fiancé back, enjoying the feeling of Miley's warm, loving arms around her. Unexpectedly, Miley yawned. Lilly looked at her weary girlfriend, a wry smile on her face.

"Tired hun?" she asked sweetly.

"I'll be okay," Miley managed. "Just been a long couple of months… six shows in four states. I don't know how people do these things."

"You've been having the time of your life and you know it," Lilly said teasingly. Miley grinned.

"Darn straight," she said happily. "I'll be even happier in a three more weeks… when I finally get to call you my wife." Lilly smiled.

"I already am," she said softly. "We're just gonna make it official is all." Smiling, blinking back joyful tears, Miley leaned forward and gently kissed Lilly on the lips.

"I love you, Lilly… you don't know how much…"

"I love you too, Miley," Lilly said warmly. "I always will." Miley fought back another yawn.

"I think someone needs a nap," Lilly said teasingly. Miley rested her head against Lilly's shoulder. Her eyes sparkled playfully.

"I might feel better if we go lay down together…" she whispered.

"You're bad," Lilly said with a grin. "All right, but keep your hands where I can 'em!" Miley stuck her tongue out.

"You're no fun," she pouted. Hand in hand, the two young lovers walked into the bedroom and climbed into bed together. As they lay there together, in each other's arms, Miley looked over at the blonde-haired angel who had come into her life and filled her heart, and whispered a silent prayer of thanks to whoever might be listening.

"You okay Miles?" Lilly asked when she heard Miley sniffling.

"Yeah," Miley managed. "Just wondering how I got so lucky…"

"Oh, Miley…" Lilly managed, tears stinging her eyes at her girlfriend's tender admission. Then Miley pulled Lilly to her, and there were no more words as their lips joined in a warm and wonderful kiss. They parted for a moment to catch their breath and Miley smiled.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Lils," she whispered softly.

"I don't know what I'd do without those kisses of yours," Lilly smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Miley quipped, a warm smile on her face. She leaned forward until their noses were almost touching.

"Close your eyes…" she whispered softly. Lilly did so without the slightest hesitation, and Miley's lips found hers again. Slowly, teasingly, she began to kiss her way down Lilly's exposed neck, grinning as she listened to Lilly's breathless gasps. Her lips were soon joined by her gentle, caressing hands, and then everything but each other was swept away as the two of them slowly made love…

* * *

The final concert of Hannah Montana's first tour took place at Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio, on an energetic Friday night. Sitting in her dressing room just before the show, Miley fidgeted nervously with her long blonde wig.

"Take it easy Miles," Lilly said, smiling warmly. "You know you're gonna rock this place, just like always."

"Thanks Lils," MIiley replied, smiling shyly. "I really don't know how I could this without you."

"Well, that's something you're never gonna have to find out," Lilly answered sweetly, lightly kissing Miley's cheek. "Besides, that incredible voice of yours is your gift alone. You just needed a little kick in the butt to realize it." Miley grinned. She found Lilly's lip in a gentle kiss of her own.

"Don't ever change, Lils," she said softly.

"Have I ever?" Lilly quipped. A knock on the dressing room door startled them both.

"Girls?" Robbie Ray's voice called out. "You ready?"

"Coming daddy!" Miley shouted back. She took Lilly's hand in her own. "Come on Lils, let's do this!"

"That's my pop star," Lilly said with a grin.

* * *

During the concert, Lilly stood near the side of the stage and watched the woman she loved, partially within the shadows. Something about watching Miley gleefully dance and sing filled her with a joy she couldn't even begin to describe; there was no doubt in her mind that this was what Miley was meant to do, and that she would be doing it for a long time to come.

"Go, Hannah!" an excited voice shouted. "You rock!!!" Lilly turned to look out in into the crowd and saw a young girl with dark brown eyes and bright red hair jumping up and down in excitement. The audience was obviously enjoying the performance as much as Miley was enjoying putting it on. Eventually, the song Miley was singing ended, and she took a few moments to speak to the crowd.

"Thank you everybody!" she called out excitedly. "I'm so glad you're all having a good time!" She paused for a moment and looked over at Lilly, smiling at her gorgeous girlfriend.

"If nobody minds, I think I'd like to sing a special song," Miley continued. "I want to dedicate it to my best friend Lola, who's been by my side every step of this incredible journey I've been able to take… and I owe her everything. I love you, Lola!" As the audience continued to cheer, Miley lifted the microphone to her lips and started to sing again…

--

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_That weren't good enough_

'_Til I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

--

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you_

_You come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

--

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things_

_Happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_Were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_--_

_You're one in a million_

_Yeah_

_One in million_

_Yeah_

_You're one in a million…_

--

The cheers of the audience echoed loudly in the large arena, and Miley took a moment to look over at Lilly again, sharing a secret wink with her. Lilly's eyes were wet with tears, but she managed a smile of her own.

"Thank you everybody, you're the best!" Miley called out again. "Good night, Columbus!" The cheers and shouts and calls reached a deafening pitch as Miley finally made her way backstage. Lilly met her with a hug and a quick kiss.

"That was amazing," she said softly. "But if you ever make me cry like that in front of a million people, I'll kill you!" she added with a tearful laugh.

"I meant every word," Miley said with a smile.

"I know," Lilly whispered. "You're gonna get it later though!" Miley's grin grew.

"Is that a promise?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"Count on it," Lilly replied in a sultry whisper.

"I will," Miley said, finding Lilly's hand and taking it into her own. "Right now though, I've gotta meet and greet some fans."

"Really?" Lilly asked excitedly. "You've got fans already?" Miley nodded, blushing a little.

"Don't ask me how, but yeah," she admitted. "I'm supposed to meet them just over here." They turned the corner and found themselves in what looked like a small alcove, where a couch and a few chairs had been set up. Three people were sitting on the couch. Lilly recognized one of them as the red-haired girl she'd seen in the crowd earlier. Sitting beside her as a petite girl with light brown hair and brown eyes, who immediately smiled and waved at her and Miley as they approached, and a boy with blue eyes and short brown hair who gave them a friendly nod.

"Hi," Miley greeted them shyly.

"You were awesome tonight!" the red-haired girl gushed.

"Yeah, you rocked," the boy agreed with a smile.

"Thanks," Miley replied nervously. "And thanks for coming to my show, it really means a lot to me."

"Could I have your autograph?" the brown-haired girl asked shyly. Lilly nudged Miley playfully.

"Uh, sure!" Miley managed. She quickly turned to Lilly. "Where can I find a pen around here?!" she whispered regently.

"Right behind ya bud," Robbie Ray suddenly interrupted. He appeared behind Miley and Lilly, holding a few programs and a black sharpie. For his disguise as 'Mr. Montana', he was also wearing a fake moustache and his cowboy hat. "You can sign these for your guests," he said warmly.

"Thanks daddy!" Miley said happily. "Oh, uh guys, this is my dad; he's also my manager." While Robbie Ray said a brief hello, Miley took the pen and quickly signed her name on all three programs, then handed them to her three young fans.

"I hope these'll do," she said as she handed them out.

"Oh my gosh, thanks!" the brown-haired girl exclaimed.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" the boy asked. Miley nodded.

"Sure, go ahead," she told him.

"Were you enjoying yourself up there as much as it looked like you were?" he asked with a grin. Miley smiled as well.

"Actually, yeah," she answered honestly, blushing slightly. "This is all a dream come true for me. It's still hard for me to believe it all's really happening, much less that I actually have _fans_!" The three young people laughed along with Miley, Lilly and Robbie Ray.

"I couldn't do any of this without you guys though, so thank you, from the bottom of my heart," Miley said earnestly.

"Awww, that's so sweet!" the brown haired girl gushed.

"Well, I have to go now," Miley said, trying not get any redder than she already was. "Thanks again for coming to my show tonight, and I hope to see you guys again!" She turned to walk away, pausing for a moment to wave to the her three fans one last time. As she did so, the red-haired girl winked at her.

"Hey!" Lilly growled.

"Take it easy," Miley whispered, bringing Lilly's hand to her lips and gently kissing her knuckles. "She's just being friendly."

"That better be all she's doing," Lilly muttered as they turned a corner.

"Aw, are you jealous Lils?" Miley asked. Lilly muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Miley pressed, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Nothin'," Lilly retorted.

"Lilly, relax," Miley said soothingly. "She just gets to wink at me. _You_ get to spend the whole weekend with me in a nice, secluded tent out in the middle of nowhere." She wagged her eyebrows slightly, and Lilly immediately felt her face heat up.

"And everything after that," Lilly managed, smiling a little. Miley nodded.

"For the rest of our lives," the brunette promised.

"Still, this weekend would be nicer if our parents and your brother weren't gonna be there too," Lilly quipped. Miley laughed.

"We're still gonna have fun," she reminded the woman she loved.

"I know," Lilly said with a grin, "cause I'm gonna be with you…"

* * *

Barely a week later, Miley, Lilly and Robbie Ray finally returned to Tennessee to carry on a Stewart family tradition: a weekend camping trip in the mountains above their home at the end of the summer. It was the first time they had attempted to revive the tradition since Susan Stewart's passing, but Miley felt she was at last ready to give it a try. Miley's older brother Jackson and Lilly's mom Heather also joined them.

"You gonna be okay?" Lilly asked her best friend carefully as they stood beside a sparkling stream, readying their poles to try some fishing. Miley nodded slowly.

"I know momma would want us to keep doing this," she said softly. "She always loved it out here…" Miley managed a smile.

"Besides, I get to share it with you now," she told Lilly. Lilly smiled as well, and she reached out to rest one of her hands on top of Miley's.

"I already know I'm gonna have a great time," she said honestly. "Even if I do catch more fish than you," she added with a smirk.

"Not gonna happen Truscott!" Miley laughed out loud. "I'll have you know I'm the best fisherman in my family!"

"Well I'm not _in_ your family, am I?" Lilly challenged playfully. "Yet, anyway."

"Yes, you are," Miley whispered. Lilly grinned, and Miley leaned in to kiss her.

"Man, can't you keep your hands off each other for two seconds?" Jackson quipped as he walked up beside them. "I mean c'mon, you're gonna scare the fish!" Lilly turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous," she retorted.

"Because you get to kiss my sister?" Jackson said with a smirk. "Yeah, right!" Lilly grinned. Considering how Jackson had felt about their relationship when he first found out about it, it felt good to finally be able to joke with him about it.

"I'll have you know, your sister is the best kisser in Tennessee!" Lilly exclaimed. "She's got gifted lips!"

"Can we please not talk about my lips in front of my brother?" Miley groaned.

"All right you three," Robbie Ray interrupted good-naturedly. "If you want dinner tonight, it's time to start earning it."

"Just leave it to me Mr. S!" Lilly called out, jumping to her feet. "I'll catch one so big it'll feed all of us!" Robbie Ray grinned.

"Well, good luck darlin'; if you can catch it, I'll cook it!" Smiling, Lilly cast her line into the stream with a flick of her wrist. Standing on either side of her, Miley and Jackson did the same. After a few minutes, Lilly felt a strong tug on her line.

"I've got one!" she gasped.

"Go for it Lilly!" Jackson called out. "Pull it in!" Grunting, Lilly set her feet and began reeling in her line. The fish put up a terrific fight, but Lilly would not be denied. Finally, with a shout, Lilly pulled it out of the water… and right down on top of her and Miley.

"_Aaah_, get if off of me!" Miley shrieked. Lilly, meanwhile, was too busy laughing.

"It's not funny, Lilly!" Miley managed, finally grabbing the fish and tossing it away from her.

"O-oh, you should've seen the look on your f-face!" Lilly howled. Tears were streaming down her face as she continued to laugh, and Miley couldn't help giggling as well.

"That's it, f-from now on, that's going to be your fish face!" Lilly cackled.

"Oh yeah?" Miley managed. She very carefully picked up the slimy fish from where it had landed nearby, and before the still-laughing Lilly could stop her, she slipped it down the front of Lilly's shirt. Lilly shrieked in alarm, and wasted no time in quickly plucking the fish out of her clothes.

"I don't believe you did that!" Lilly exclaimed in mock-outrage.

"That was for calling me 'fish face'," Miley retorted, sticking out her tongue.

"Miley, I've got _scales_ in unmentionable places now, thanks to you!" Lilly half-gasped, half-laughed.

"Maybe we better not share that with everyone else," Miley giggled.

"Too late," Robbie Ray said dryly, carefully picking up the fish by its tail. "I'll have to tell Heather to cook this one _really _well. In the meantime, maybe you two should go get cleaned up?"

"I'll take her to take the lake," Miley replied. She turned slightly and extended her hand to Lilly. "Come on Lils, let's go get the fish stink off us."

"Try not to get into any more trouble while you're there, huh?" Robbie Ray said with a small smile.

"No promises, Mr. S," Lilly said with a smirk. "Your daughter's one heck of a trouble maker."

"Then she's in good company," Robbie Ray said lightly. "Now get goin' you two; fish and hot sun don't exactly go well together." Miley stood up, then helped Lilly to her feet as well, and they walked away together hand in hand. Shaking his head in amusement, Robbie Ray walked over to the large tent where Heather Truscott was building a campfire.

"What was all that about?" she asked Robbie Ray with a smile.

"Two crazy teenage girls playing with a fish," he replied, holding up the offending creature. "I swear Heather, if they ever decide to have children together, we're all gonna be in big trouble!" Heather laughed.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll put Miley and Lilly through the same things they put us through," she quipped.

"We can only hope, Heather," Robbie Ray chuckled. "We can only hope!"


	27. Things to Come

**A/N: I hope you're all still with me :)**

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

THINGS TO COME

As the morning sun rose over the mountains of Tennessee, it found two young lovers wrapped in each other's arms, safe inside their tent. Miley woke up first, a familiar scent tantalizing her senses. Realizing her father was already outside cooking breakfast, she gently turned around to face her blonde haired best friend, still snuggled in her sleeping bag.

"Time to get up, Lils," Miley whispered sweetly to her girlfriend. Lilly groaned.

"C'mon Miles, the _sun's_ barely up," she muttered. "How can you be so cheerful this danged early?"

"Because today we get to go hiking up the mountain all by ourselves," Miley said warmly. "No parents, no annoying older brother, just you and me!"

"Can't we go hiking later?" Lilly managed, her face still buried in her sleeping bag.

"I guess," Miley said carefully. "But then we'd miss daddy's famous sourdough pancakes for breakfast…" A single sapphire blue eye peeked out from inside Lilly's sleeping bag.

"Sourdough pancakes?" she asked eagerly. Miley grinned.

"Uh huh… all you can eat," she responded. The top of Lilly's head slowly began to emerge from within her sleeping bag as well.

"With plenty of butter and syrup?" the blonde tomboy pressed. Miley laughed.

"Yes, silly," she said simply. "Now doesn't that sound like something worth getting up early for?"

"See ya outside, I'll try to leave some for you!" Lilly said quickly as she suddenly shot out of her sleeping bag. Miley grabbed her best friend before she could get very far, giggling as she wrapped her arms around Lilly from behind.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked in a slightly husky voice.

"You're right," Lilly said after a moment. "Where'd I leave my fork last night?"

"Lilly!" Miley exclaimed, only half-seriously. Lilly grinned.

"You know I'd never forget about you Miles," she said softly. She turned around so she and Miley were facing each other. "C'mere you…" She pulled Miley to her and they shared a gentle good morning kiss.

"Much better," Miley purred once they parted. She squeezed Lilly in a hug, sighing contentedly.

"Now can we eat?" Lilly asked teasingly.

* * *

After a hearty breakfast – especially in Lilly's case – the two best friends got dressed and headed out on their hike. Robbie Ray and Heather made the girls promise to take their cell phones with them, just in case, and for the first time she could remember,

Miley honestly didn't want to do so.

"They just want us to be careful Miles," Lilly reminded her girlfriend as they carefully made their way along a well-used path through the woods.

"I know," Miley said quietly. "I just wanted to ignore the rest of the world for once."

"It's just you and me today, okay?" Lilly said gently. "No one and nothin's gonna stop us from having a good time… and that includes you, Miss Grumpy!" She ran her fingers up and down over Miley's ribs, tickling her from behind, and the secret pop star shrieked with laughter.

"All right, all right, I give!" she giggled. "You win!"

"Good," Lilly said with a satisfied grin on her face. She reached out and joined her hand with one of Miley's. "So you gonna tell me where you're takin' me?"

"You'll see," Miley said with a smile. "It's not far from here."

"Fine, be that way," Lilly retorted. "But no more kisses for you!"

"Like you could last!" Miley said teasingly. Lilly was just about to respond when a loud cracking nose practically made her jump into Miley's arms.

"What the heck was that?!" she managed.

"Probably just a critter of some kind," Miley replied simply. She peered carefully into the brush ahead, and her eyes widened when she saw a small fawn carefully nibbling on some grass.

"Lilly, look!" she whispered urgently. "It's a baby deer!" Carefully holding onto Miley, Lilly peeked out from behind her best friend.

"Oh, it's so cute!" Lilly squealed. The fawn's head shot up, its keen ears picking up the sudden noise.

"Quiet or you'll scare it!" Miley hissed. They stood there watching the fawn together for several long moments. Then, amazingly, the fawn turned and stared back at them. Its big brown eyes locked with theirs, and it seemed to freeze in place. How long the amazing moment lasted they didn't know, but finally the fawn scampered away. Miley looked over at Lilly and smiled.

"That was incredible," she breathed. She gently squeezed Lilly's hand.

"Have you ever seen anything like that before?" Lilly managed.

"I've seen deer once or twice before," Miley admitted, "but I've never seen one just stand still like that." She grinned.

"I'm really glad I got to share that with you, Lils," she whispered. Lilly eagerly returned the smile.

"Me, too Miles… me too."

* * *

Not quite fifteen minutes later, the girls reached a small clearing, empty except for a large rotting log in the center of it. Miley lead Lilly over to the log and they carefully sat down on it, setting their backpacks down on the ground in front of them.

"What do you think?" Miley asked softly.

"You've been here before?" Lilly replied. Miley nodded.

"Jackson and I found it a long time ago," she said carefully. "We used to pretend it was our own little playground." She smiled.

"I wanted to share it with you," she said gently. Lilly grinned.

"That really means a lot to me, Miles." She gave Miley a quick, gentle kiss on the lips. "You must be the sweetest girlfriend ever!"

"I was gonna say that about you," Miley said lightly, her smile growing. The sudden sound of someone's stomach growling turned the smile into a laugh.

"Sounds like someone's hungry again," Miley quipped. "Ready for a snack?" Lilly nodded eagerly and Miley reached into her backpack, pulling out two bags of homemade trail mix. She handed one of them to Lilly, who tore into it hungrily. Miley grinned and ate a handful or two from her own bag.

"I wish every day could be like this," she sighed contentedly.

"Like what?" Lilly asked.

"No Hannah, no fans, just you and me and peace and quiet," Miley said simply.

"Works for me," Lilly said with a grin. "Then I can do this…" She leaned in and gently kissed Miley again.

"You can do that anytime you want, Lils," Miley said warmly. "You and no one else."

"Is that a promise?" Lilly asked with a smirk. Miley grinned.

"Absolutely," she replied. "In fact, what are you doing for the rest of your life?" Already enjoying their flirtatious game, Lilly continued to play along. She pretended to look thoughtful.

"Well, I'm kind of engaged…" she said playfully.

"She must be pretty special, to get to spend the rest of her life with you," Miley quipped.

"Oh, she is," Lilly continued. "There's no one else like her in the world…"

"Really?" Miley asked, her eyes sparkling mischievously. Lilly nodded.

"Really…" she breathed. She leaned forward and their lips met again in a passionate kiss. They parted only when they could no longer ignore their need for air, and Miley happily rested her head on Lilly's shoulder.

"What do you think our future will be like?" she asked after a moment.

"I think we're gonna have an awesome future together, Miles," Lilly replied. "You're gonna have a great career as Hannah Montana, I'll find something I enjoy doing, and we'll live happily ever after!" Miley smiled warmly.

"I hope so," she said softly. "Do you… do you think we'll have children?" Lilly was taken aback for a moment.

"Someday, I mean!" Miley added quickly. "You know, after we're married and all!"

"Take it easy, Miles," Lilly said softly, gently squeezing her girlfriend's hand. "It's okay. I just never really thought about it," she admitted. She swallowed.

"Do you want to?" she asked carefully.

"Yes," Miley said quietly. "Do you?"

"Only with you," Lilly replied, her voice thick with emotion. "I can't imagine myself having children with anyone but you." Miley managed a watery smile.

"You'd be a great mom, you know," she whispered.

"So would you," Lilly said, gently running a hand through Miley's long auburn hair. "And I hope she inherits her mother's wonderful voice."

"As long as she doesn't inherit her momma's appetite," Miley joked. "All the singin' in the world couldn't feed two of you!" Lilly laughed and playfully tickled her girlfriend.

"You should be so lucky!" she teased. Miley laughed and squeezed Lilly in a hug.

"How do you know we're gonna have a girl though?" she asked lightly.

"We don't exactly have any boy genes, Miles," Lilly said with a grin. "Besides, you don't really think I'm gonna let you carry anyone else's baby, do you?" Miley threw herself into Lilly arms, hugging her fiercely as joyful tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I love you Lilly… so much…" she whispered. Lilly smiled and held Miley close.

"I love you too, my Smiley Miley… and I always will…"

* * *

It was late afternoon when Miley and Lilly began walking back towards their campground. The sun was just beginning to set and its golden light shone through the trees, casting breathtaking shadows along their path. Miley quietly began singing an old song she remembered from her childhood, and soon Lilly was singing along with her. Glancing over at her girlfriend, Miley grinned, and they joined hands as they continued to softly sing together.

"You've been holding out on me Lils," Miley said playfully. "You sing great!"

"Thanks, but I'm no Hannah Montana," Lilly smirked.

"No, you're even better," Miley replied, smiling as she gently squeezing her girlfriend's hand. "You're the girl I love."

"Awww…that was really sweet, Miles!" Lilly gushed. "Cheesy, but sweet!" At that moment, Lilly slipped on a small rock, causing her foot to twist out from under her. With a shout, she fell forward. Miley was at her side in an instant.

"OW! _Crap_!!" Lilly hissed.

"_Lilly!_" Miley shouted in a panic. "Are you okay?!"

"I think I twisted my ankle," Lilly replied, clutching her wounded foot. "Guess I shoulda watched where I was walking, huh?"

"Just don't do that again, okay?" Miley managed, taking a deep breath as relief washed over her. "You almost gave me a heart attack, Lils!" Lilly managed a small smile.

"You were worried about me," she said with a smirk.

"I'm allowed to worry about the girl I love," Miley said, half playfully and half seriously. "Get used to it."

"Yes ma'am," Lilly quipped. She winced as her ankle throbbed painfully.

"Do you think you can walk on it?" Miley asked her carefully.

"I don't know," Lilly answered truthfully. "Only one way to find out…" She held out her hand and Miley gently helped her to her feet. Then, gritting her teeth, the blonde haired tomboy tried to put weight on her throbbing ankle and take a step. A sharp pain stopped her instantly. She sagged against Miley.

"It hurts like hell!" she practically growled. "I'm sorry Miles, but there's no way I can walk on it…"

"We gotta get you back to camp," Miley whispered.

"I'm open to suggestion," Lilly said lightly. "As long as it doesn't involve me trying to walk again!"

"I know," Miley said gently. "We'll think of something, okay?"

"Why don't you go back and get help," Lilly suggested after a moment. "I can wait here for you…"

"I'm not leaving you!" Miley shouted. She instantly regretted her outburst and reached out to gently caress Lilly's cheek.

"I'm sorry Lils, I didn't mean to yell at you… but there's no way I'm just gonna leave you here, all right?" she said softly. "We're goin' back to camp _together_."

"How?" Lilly asked her pointedly. Miley took a deep breath.

"Get on my back," she said gently. Lilly's eyes went wide.

"Miles, there's no way you can carry me all the way back!" she argued.

"I'm sure as heck gonna try," Miley retorted. "Come on, we don't have time to argue about this, it's gonna be dark soon!" Lilly still wouldn't move, and Miley sighed.

"Lilly, look at me," she whispered. Her soon-to-be-wife's familiar blue eyes rose to meet hers, and Miley leaned in towards her.

"Please let me help you, Lils," she said softly. "I know I can do this… I need to."

"You know you don't need to prove anything to me, Miles," Lilly replied carefully. No words had to be spoken to communicate what needed to be, but Lilly knew how stubborn the girl she loved could be. Sighing, she nodded slowly.

"All right," she said heavily. "But if you need to stop, you say something, got it?"

"I will," Miley promised. "Now climb on!" She turned around and Lilly slowly, carefully climbed up on her back, wrapping her arms around Miley's chest while her legs rested on either side of the taller girl's waist. Miley grunted slightly, but otherwise she said nothing.

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Miley said with a nod. She managed a small smile. "Come on, let's get you back to camp so we can get some ice on that ankle!" Moving slowly and carefully, they set out.

* * *

By the time they made it back to camp, Miley carrying Lilly all the way, it was already dark. The journey wasn't easy, but Miley never once complained. There was nothing she wasn't willing to do for the girl she loved, and a sore back seemed a small price to pay. Robbie Ray and Heather were ready to give both girls a serious talking to for being out so late, but Miley's urgent call quickly dashed that thought from their minds.

"Lilly's hurt!" she gasped. Jackson and their parents were at their side in a moment, carefully helping Lilly down from Miley's back.

"What happened?" Robbie Ray demanded.

"I twisted my stupid ankle," Lilly muttered.

"She needs some ice, daddy," Miley said softly, trying to catch her breath. Heather rushed over to their ice chest to get some while Robbie Ray stayed with daughter.

"You okay bud?" she asked her carefully.

"Just tired," Miley managed, bent over slightly with her hands on her knees. Robbie Ray looked at her for a long moment, then over at Lilly.

"Did you carry her all the way here?" he asked his daughter softly. Miley just nodded.

"She needed me, daddy," she said simply. Words failed the elder Stewart then, and he settled for just hugging his daughter to him, thanking whoever might be listening for the wonderful young woman he was proud to call his little girl. Heather returned with the ice a few moments later, sealed tightly in a small plastic bag.

"Here Heather, let me," Robbie Ray said gently. Carefully taking the bag from her, Robbie Ray walked over to where Lilly was sitting on the ground with Jackson, Miley and Heather right beside him.

"All right, let's see that ankle, kiddo," Robbie Ray said gently. He carefully examined it, noticing the already present swelling, and nodded.

"Is she gonna be okay, daddy?" Miley asked urgently.

"It doesn't look too bad," Robbie Ray replied. "She'll just have to try and keep off it for a bit. This ice'll help take the swelling down." Lilly nodded.

"Thanks, Mr. S," she managed.

"I still can't believe Miley carried you all the way back," Heather said softly.

"Sounds to me like you've got someone special there," Robbie Ray added, smiling knowingly. Lilly smiled shyly.

"I know," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She looked over at Miley, grinning as she noticed her girlfriend trying hard not to blush.

"How about you two relax and your mom and I'll get dinner ready?" Robbie Ray offered, still smiling. Lilly's smile grew into a wide grin.

"What're you cooking?" she asked teasingly.

"How does campfire stew sound to you?" Robbie Ray replied.

"Like I'll be needing a second helping," Lilly quipped. Robbie Ray laughed.

"Well, I'm glad to know your appetite's still intact," he said warmly. He walked away to start getting dinner ready, and Lilly turned back to Miley.

"Are you okay, Miles?" she asked, noticing her girlfriend's discomfort.

"I'll live," Miley replied quietly. Lilly could tell Miley was in far worse shape than she was letting on, and she leaned forward and wrapped her free arm around her girlfriend in a hug. The other continued to hold the ice on her wounded ankle.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone like you in my life," she whispered softly. "I love you so much, Miles…"

"Not nearly as much as I love you, Lilly," Miley whispered in reply. "You know I'd do anything for you…"

"Yeah I do," Lilly admitted, her voice thick with emotion, "and I'd do the same for you, my Smiley Miley."

"I can think of more pleasant ways to throw out your back, though," she added, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

"You're bad," Miley managed, burying her face in Lilly's shoulder.

"Bad to the bone, baby," Lilly joked. A sudden twinge of pain from her ankle cut through her and she winced. Miley fought back a giggle.

"That wasn't funny, Miles," Lilly complained. Her half-wounded expression made Miley laugh again, and it wasn't long before Lilly was overcome as well. Soon the two of them were laughing out loud as they collapsed, giggling, into each other's arms


	28. Meant to Be

**A/N: I know, there's really no excuse for it taking me this long to update, but this chapter seriously challenged me. Don't ask me why, but it did. I must've wrote and re-wrote it at least three times before I finally decided how I wanted it to be. There's some links to some things that happened back in some of the very early chapters too. Oh, and a certain song you may or may not recognize :) I hope you all like it :)**

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

MEANT TO BE

Nineteen year old Miley Ray Stewart slowly sat up in her bed, stretching her arms toward the ceiling as she sighed contentedly. By the time she opened her eyes to greet the morning sunshine streaming in through the blinds on her bedroom window, she was already smiling. Today was going to be the greatest day of her life… because today she and Lilly were finally going to start the rest of their lives together, as woman and wife. Today, they were finally getting married.

Climbing out of bed, Miley walked over to her dresser and opened one of the drawers, where she pulled out a bra and a pair of panties. Softly singing a joyful tune to herself, she headed towards the shower. A familiar ringing suddenly caught her attention, and she paused to pick up her cell phone from the nightstand beside her bed. The smile already lighting up Miley's face grew even bigger when she realized she had a text message waiting for her from Lilly.

_Morning beautiful! I love you! Your Lilly Bear_

"I love you too," Miley whispered, grinning as she typed in her response. "You ready for today?" She took a few moments to set aside the outfit she had chosen to wear to the church, and a few moments later another message from Lilly announced its arrival.

_You know it! What do you say we meet at that little church by your Mamaw's? I'll be the one all in white!_

"Sounds good to me," Miley said with a laugh. "I can't wait until you're all mine…" After she typed in her response again, the brunette songstress walked into the bathroom and set her phone on the counter. She was just about to turn on the shower when yet another message announced itself.

_I already am, Smiley… and I always will be_

"Stop trying to make me cry," Miley whispered teasingly. "There'll be plenty of time for that later!" It was another few moments before Lilly answered again.

_All right, but remember you asked for it!_

"Stinker," Miley quipped, once again typing in her reply. "I don't wanna say goodbye, but I gotta go sweetheart; I need to get in the shower before Mamaw and Grandma Ruby get here." Lilly responded almost immediately.

_You're gonna be naked and I don't get to be there? No fair!_

Miley almost dropped her phone, and it was only by sheer luck – and quite a bit of juggling - that she prevented it from accidentally falling into the toilet. She could only imagine what Lilly's response would have been to her antics, had she been there, and Miley sagged to the ground, holding the phone against her chest as she was overcome with a fit uncontrollable giggling.

* * *

After a quick breakfast downstairs, Miley and her family headed to the small church she and Lilly had chosen for their wedding. The Fourth Avenue Church of Christ was a small red and white building with a tall white steeple and simple wooden steps leading up to the main entrance. A pair of small rooms on either side of the church served as changing rooms for the two young brides as they prepared for the day they had been waiting for all their lives.

In one room, Mamaw Ruthie and Luanne helped Miley slip into her wedding dress, while Aunt Dolly did her hair and makeup. Miley had chosen a relatively simple white gown with spaghetti straps that flowed out from the pleated bodice, and she opted to wear only a little lipstick and, as Aunt Dolly put it, 'somethin' to color her cheeks'.

"Lilly likes me just the way I am," Miley insisted as she stared into the full-length mirror in front of her.

"I think she more than just likes you," Luanne said teasingly. Miley smiled shyly.

"I hope so, since she's about to become my wife," she said lightly. A wonderful shiver passed through her at the thought of finally getting to promise herself to Lilly forever. "Sweet niblets, I love saying that!"

"I can tell," Luanne quipped. "Only Lilly can make you smile quite like that…" Miley turned slightly, so she could look at Luanne over her shoulder.

"Thanks for being here with me, Lu," she said softly.

"Thank _you_ for giving me a second chance, Smiley," Luanne replied, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "I'm glad I get to be here to share your & Lilly's special day… it really means a lot to me that you trust me so much, after everything I did."

"Family forgives," Miley said warmly. Luanne responded by reaching around to hug Miley from behind, and for a long moment the two look-alike cousins just stared into the long mirror together, wearing matching grins.

* * *

On the other side of the small church, in the other changing room, Lilly found herself fighting to stay calm. Despite her best efforts though, she fidgeted and squirmed as her mother tried to tie a simple satin bow in the back of her long blonde hair.

"For heaven's sake Lilly, sit still!" Heather Truscott teased her only daughter. "What's gotten into you?"

"Sorry mom," Lilly managed. "I guess I'm just a little nervous…"

"Every woman gets a little nervous on her wedding day, sweetheart," Heather replied with a smile. "It's perfectly normal."

"Why the heck am I nervous though?" Lilly exclaimed. "I'm about to marry the love of my life! What do I have to be nervous about?"

"Maybe you're not so much nervous as you are excited," Heather suggested with a grin. "Besides, you're about to promise yourself to someone for the rest of your life; think of it as nature's way of making sure you're doing the right thing." Lilly didn't reply; instead, she let her thoughts wander to Miley, and everything the amazing brunette had come to mean to her. From friends to best friends to girlfriends and eventually lovers, they had shared everything as they walked through life together, and Lilly honestly couldn't imagine anyone she would have rather taken the journey with. Slowly but surely, a loving smile lit up her face.

"I _know_ I'm doing the right thing mom," Lilly whispered as she stared into the mirror in front of her. "I don't ever wanna be with anyone but Miley." Heather Truscott managed a watery smile.

"My little girl really has grown up…" she managed. She gently kissed Lilly on the cheek and hugged her warmly. "I know Miley feels the same way about you, too, honey."

"And you're gonna take her breath away when she sees you later!" Grandma Ruby spoke up, smiling warmly at the young woman she already considered her granddaughter. She and Miley & Lilly's friend Felicia were putting the finishing touches on Lilly's own stunning wedding dress. It was ivory colored with a lace bodice and delicate lace straps, and it flowed out around her like an elegant ball gown.

"Miley's not gonna able to wait to take you in her arms," Felicia added, wearing a grin of her own.

"Thanks, Felicia," Lilly replied, smiling and trying not to blush. "And you too, Grandma Ruby; I'm really glad you're both here today."

"And where else would I be when my granddaughters are getting married?" Ruby replied, arching an eyebrow. Her smile grew. "I'm real proud of the both of you."

"What she said," Felicia agreed. Lilly giggled.

"Thanks," she managed. She could tell Felicia was able to laugh as well, and the expression on her red-headed friend's face was enough to make her laugh again. Felicia couldn't help laughing as well, and soon she and Lilly were clutching each other as they laughed long and loud together.

* * *

Elsewhere, Robbie Ray Stewart – Miley's father - was facing a personal challenge of his own. The time had finally come to fulfill a promise he had made to his late wife years before… but he wasn't at all certain what was going to happen when did. The last thing he wanted was to tear open old wounds that had barely begun to heal, but there was no way he _wasn't_ going to fulfill his wife's last wish. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the small changing room where his daughter was getting ready for her wedding.

"Hey bud," he called out softly. He watched her as she stood in front of the large mirror in her dressing room, grinning as her godmother helped her slip on her veil, and his heart ached painfully. She looked so much like her mother on their wedding day it was almost like Susan herself was standing there in front of him.

"Hi daddy," Miley greeted him, her eyes still focused on the mirror.

"Miles, you look…" Robbie Ray swallowed. "Baby girl, you look wonderful…" Something in the tone of his voice made Miley turn look at him, earning her a playful swat from her godmother.

"Miley honey, ya gotta stay still sweetpea!" Dolly teased her. She looked over at Robbie Ray as well. "And you're not helpin' any, father of the bride!"

"Sorry," Robbie Ray managed.

"Daddy, are you all right?" Miley asked him, her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah," Robbie Ray said carefully. "Guess I'm just tryin' to deal with one of those things no daddy is ever ready for… what his baby girl looks like in her wedding dress."

"Oh, Daddy…" Miley said hoarsely, her eyes already shining with tears. Robbie Ray walked over to her and they shared a long hug.

"Congratulations bud," Robbie Ray whispered. "I know you and Lilly are gonna be very happy." They parted after a long moment and Miley had to fight not to wipe her eyes.

"If we have to do her makeup all over again 'cause you made her cry, I'll tan your hide boy!" Mamaw Ruthie called out, wagging a mock-threatening finger at her son. Robbie Ray held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Take it easy mom, I honestly wasn't plannin' on it," he replied. "I just wanted to congratulate my daughter… and to make good on a promise I made a long time ago." He reached into his tuxedo jacket and pulled out a simple envelope, slightly yellowed with age. Miley immediately recognized her name written on the front of it… and in whose handwriting.

"D-daddy?" she whispered, her voice already starting to shake. "Is… is that…?"

"It's from your momma," Robbie Ray said gently. "She wrote it for you before… well, before she left us… and she made me promise I'd give it to you on your wedding day." He paused.

"Now I know my life has been threatened if I ruin that pretty makeup of yours, and I swear I'm not here to upset you baby girl, but I never made a promise to your momma that I didn't keep, and I'm not startin' now." He carefully handed the envelope to Miley, who took it with trembling hands.

"You can read it whenever you're ready," Robbie Ray said softy, gently squeezing Miley's shoulders. "I know your momma wouldn't want to ruin your special day."

"No," Miley said as firmly as she could, though she didn't feel nearly as comfortable as she was trying to make herself sound. "If mom wanted me to have this today… then I'm gonna read it today." Very slowly and carefully, almost reverently, Miley opened the envelope and pulled out the simple piece of paper inside with trembling fingers. Swallowing, she gently opened it and began to read…

_My Precious Miley,_

_If you're reading this, and your daddy did what I asked him to, then you're about to get married… and you don't know how sorry I am that I can't be with you on your special day. Remember I'll be lookin' down on you from Heaven, and that I'm very, very proud of you. I'll always be a part of you baby girl, and even if I can't be standing there beside you right now, know that my spirit always will be._

_As you get ready to start your new life with the one you've chosen, I want you to remember one thing: make sure they know how special they are to get to spend the rest of their life with you, and remind them every day how much you love them. That's the most important thing, baby girl… love. Love can take you through anything. I know it took you through me having to leave you all so suddenly, and I know it'll be guiding you today._

_Take care of yourself sweetheart, and always keep that beautiful smile of yours. The world needs the love and joy people like you can bring to it._

_I know you and Lilly will have a wonderful life together… if ever two people deserved to spend their lives together, it's you two! Tell her I love her… and never forget how much I love you_

_Love Always,_

_Your Momma_

"W-what…?" Miley gasped. She was shaking, and she felt light-headed. She turned to look at her father, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Daddy, I need to see Lilly!"

"Miley honey, it's bad luck to see each other before…" Mamaw Ruthie started to argue, but Miley cut her off.

"I don't care, I need to see Lilly _now_!" she wailed.

"I'll go get her," Luanne said softly, and she took off running. She returned a few minutes later with a worried-looking Lilly, absolutely radiant in her own wedding dress despite it all. The moment she saw Miley's tear-stained face, she rushed to her side.

"Miles, what is it? What's wrong?" she gasped. Miley gently pushed her mother's final letter into Lilly's hands, her eyes wide.

"Lilly, she knew!" Miley managed. "Somehow she _knew_!" Lilly didn't understand at all.

"Miley, what are you…?"

"Just read it!" Miley pleaded with her, more tears splashing down her cheeks.

"Okay Miles, take it easy… I'll read it," she whispered gently. Taking one of Miley's hands in her own, she slowly read the letter Miley had given her. As she did so, her eyes went wide. She looked up at Miley again, tears sparkling in her eyes as well.

"Oh my God…" she whispered. She was utterly dumbstruck by what she had just read. Her throat tightened painfully.

"Daddy s-said she wrote it… j-just before…" Miley stopped, unable to continue. Lilly immediately put the letter down on the dressing table nearby and pulled Miley into her arm, whispering gentle and comforting words to the woman she loved. As she held the Miley in her arms, her thoughts began to drift back to a tearful conversation she remembered having with Miley's mother years ago, when the older woman was about to undergo the surgery that was supposed to save her life. Lilly could still remember the promise she had made to Susan Stewart that day, and she began to wonder if there could have been more to what Miley's mother had asked of her, so long ago. It didn't seem possible, and yet…

"Miley?" she called out softly. "Do you… do you remember when your mom was in the hospital, when they found out why she was so sick?"

"Yes…" Miley responded, her voice thick with emotion. Lilly closed her eyes.

"I never told you, but… she made me promise her something, just before they took her away," Lilly said softly. She took a deep breath.

"Miley, she made me promise I'd take care of you… if anything ever happened to her…" She felt Miley gently pull away from her, and when their eyes met again, she could see the sorrow and disbelief on Miley's face.

"Don't you see, Miles?" Lilly whispered. "Even before you and I knew what we were really feeling, your mom knew about us… and she wanted us to be together."

"But how?" Miley managed. "How could she have known?"

"I don't know," Lilly admitted, reaching up to gently wipe away Miley's tears. "But does it really matter? We're together… just like your mom wanted."

"And I know she's smilin' down on you two right now, happy that you two finally found each other," Grandma Ruby said warmly, from where she was standing beside the doorway.

"You guys are supposed to be together," Luanne added softly. "Anyone can see that."

"Even stubborn, short-sighted older brothers," Jackson agreed with a smile.

"I know for a fact that your momma is proud of _both_ of you," Robbie Ray said gently, "because _I_ sure am…"

"And anyone who thinks otherwise don't know what they're talkin' about," Mamaw Ruthie quipped.

Miley looked over at her family, and then back at Lilly. The expression on the secret pop star's face was somewhere between disbelieving, astonished and grateful, but nonetheless she managed a joyful smile through her tears, like brilliant sunshine emerging from behind dark clouds.

"God I love you…" she whispered to the blonde angel whose arms were still wrapped lovingly around her. Before Lilly could respond, Miley captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"I love you too, Miley," Lilly managed, when she could finally breathe again. "You're stuck with me forever…"

"Promise?" Miley asked in a soft, innocent voice.

"Speakin' of forever…" Aunt Dolly said gently. "I think there's a wedding that's supposed ta be startin' any minute now… that is, if you two are still of a mind to." She smiled, and Miley & Lilly couldn't help smiling as well.

"Try and stop us," Miley said lightly. "I really need to fix my makeup first though!" Lilly giggled.

"That makes two of us," she said. She turned to look at her future brother-in-law. "Jackson, do you think you can stall everyone for a few minutes? We'll be out there as soon as we can!" Jackson nodded.

"I'm on it, sis!" he called out as he hurried away.

"But don't do anything gross!" Miley added. Lilly looked at her with an amused expression on her face.

"Are we talking about the same Jackson?" she quipped. Miley took one look at her, and the two brides-to-be collapsed against each other as they shook with laughter.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the wedding ceremony officially began, and Miley found herself finally walking down the aisle, arm in arm with her proud father. As they slowly made their way towards the altar, where an angelic Lilly stood waiting for them, Miley wondered if all brides were as nervous as she suddenly felt.

She didn't understand why – after all, she was surrounded by her family and closest friends, and her best friend in the whole world was waiting to take her in her arms and love her forever – but somehow, she just couldn't stop her heart from thudding in her chest.

"You okay, bud?" Robbie Ray whispered to her.

"I'm fine, daddy," Miley whispered back. "I'm just bein' silly, I guess… but I know I can do this!"

"I know you can too," Robbie Ray replied, smiling proudly. "You've been ready since the day you two met." Miley looked at her father and smiled, tears already sparkling in her eyes. Finally, they reached the altar, and Miley's grinning Uncle Steven.

"Who gives my beautiful niece to be married?" he asked aloud, not bothering to conceal the pride in his own voice. Miley blushed politely.

"Her daddy does," Robbie Ray said softly. He turned and kissed Miley softly on the cheek, did the same to Lilly, and gently joined their hands together.

"Love you both," he said with a smile. Then he turned and took his seat in the closest pew, beside Heather Truscott.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two young people – Miley Ray Stewart and Lillian Danielle Truscott – in the bonds on holy matrimony," Father Steven began. "If there is anyone here who believes they should not be joined, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." No one spoke.

"Glad we got that out of the way," he whispered to Miley and Lilly with a grin. "You two have more important things to worry about!" The he spoke up again, his voice echoing across the small church.

"Do you, Miley Ray Stewart, take Lillian Danielle Truscott to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and health, til death do you part?" Miley looked into Lilly's eyes and nodded, managing a watery smile.

"I do," she said softly.

"And do you, Lillian Danielle Truscott, take Miley Ray Stewart to be _your _lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and health, til death do you part?"

"I do," Lilly whispered, her eyes still locked with Miley's. Father Steven smiled.

"And what token do you give of the vows you have made?" he asked aloud. Miley and Lilly both turned to retrieve their rings from the two standing beside them. Jackson, standing beside his sister as her Best Man, smiled as he handed over the ring intended for Lilly and hugged her warmly.

"Now Miley, as you present the token of your vows to Lilly, please repeat after me," Father Steven said gently. Miley nodded and Lilly held out her trembling hand.

"With this ring, I thee wed…" Father Steven began.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Miley whispered to Lilly.

"…and pledge you my love, now and forever," Father Steven continued.

"…and pledge you my love, now and forever," Miley repeated. Then she gently slid the ring onto Lilly's finger, joyful tears trickling from the corners of her eyes. Grinning, Lilly turned to Felicia, her chosen Maid of Honor, and the smiling redhead carefully handed over the ring intended for Miley.

"Lilly, please repeat after me," Father Steven instructed her. Lilly nodded.

"With this ring, I thee wed…" he said.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Lilly said softly to Miley.

"…and pledge you my love, now and forever," Father Steven finished.

"…and pledge you my love, now and forever," Lilly whispered, her eyes finding Miley's again as she carefully slid her ring onto her best friend's finger.

"Now, I understand you have something else you'd like to present to your bride," Father Steven said gently to Lilly. Lilly looked at him and nodded, smiling gratefully. He returned the nod with a smile of his own. Miley, on the other hand, didn't understand what was happening at all.

"What's he talking about Lilly?" Miley whispered urgently to her.

"It's okay Miles, don't worry. I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise," Lilly replied. She looked over at her mother, and a teary-eyed Heather Truscott stood and handed her daughter what appeared to be a small yellowed piece of paper.

"L-Lilly?" Miley stammered. "W-what are you…?"

"Ten years ago, I met the most wonderful person in the world," Lilly said softly, "and she became my best friend… and so much more.' She held up the piece of paper.

"I've always kept this, to remind of how lucky I was… and still am… and how much you mean to me, Miley. For the first few weeks after we met, I wouldn't even let it out of my sight. Once… my mom even caught me sleeping with it." Lilly blushed slightly, but she still managed to smile.

"Now, I want _us_ to keep it… together." Then, swallowing, she carefully opened up the piece of paper and handed it to Miley. The brunette songstress' jaw dropped open when saw it, and she instantly recognized it for what it was. There, written in the handwriting of a nine year old girl who hated math, were the words that had changed her life forever:

_Miley – Will you be my friend?_

_Yes_

_No_

"You… you kept that… all these years?" Miley managed, her eyes sparkling with fresh tears. Lilly smiled and nodded.

"You've always been close to my heart Miley, and you always will be… and I guess that's what this has always represented to me." Not trusting herself to speak, Miley pulled Lilly to her in a fierce hug. More than anything, she wanted to kiss Lilly with everything she had, but her Uncle Steven hadn't pronounced them married yet; so, for the moment, she let herself be contented with just a hug. From somewhere behind them, she could hear the sound of someone softly crying.

"Well, I think there's only one more thing we need to say after that," Father Steven said warmly. Miley and Lilly turned back towards him again, the small piece of paper held in their joined hands.

"By the power vested in me, by God and the great state of Tennessee, I now pronounce you wife and wife," Father Steven said gently. He grinned. "You may each kiss your bride…" Miley and Lilly wasted no time in doing so, wrapping their arms around each other as they kissed passionately. The sound of cheers and clapping – and at least one wolf whistle, probably from Jackson – echoed all around them. They parted after a few moments, whispering promises to each other of more later, and Father Steven raised his arms into the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's my pleasure to introduce you to Miss & Mrs. Miley & Lilly Truscott-Stewart!"

* * *

The reception took place at Mamaw Ruthie's, in her sprawling backyard. She lived close to the little church where Miley & Lilly were married, and it was literally the only place that could fit the entire Stewart clan. Despite some good-natured teasing from Ruthie about what she'd do if they _didn't_ have it at her house, Miley & Lilly were only too happy to have their reception among all their friends and family.

The moment they walked in through the back door (no one actually used the front door at Mamaw's house), everyone crowded around Miley & Lilly to offer their congratulations and best wishes. Hugs, kisses and plenty of tears were freely shared.

"Thank you so much Uncle Steve!" Miley gushed as she hugged him.

"I'm honored you asked me, Miley," he replied with a smile. "It's not every day I get to perform a wedding ceremony for my only niece!" With his short brown hair and intense blue eyes, Steven Greene looked a great deal like his baby sister, especially when he smiled. In fact, Miley often liked to say the two of them shared the same smile.

"I'm not your only niece anymore," Miley reminded him with a warm smile of her own.

"My apologies… I guess I have two nieces now, don't I?" Steven replied, his smile growing. He stepped forward and hugged Miley & Lilly warmly.

"Welcome to the family, Lilly. You take good care of Miley now."

"That's one thing you don't have to worry about," a soft voice called out. Miley & Lilly looked up to see Heather Truscott walking towards them, a tearful smile on her face.

"I'm so proud of you two I can't tell you," Heather Truscott managed as she embraced her daughter and her new daughter-in-law. "Just promise me you won't make me a grandmother anytime soon!"

"_Mom!_" Lilly squeaked in embarrassment.

"What?" Heather asked innocently. "I never said I didn't want a grandchild at all, just not yet!"

"I'm sure they'll enjoy practicin' though!" Aunt Dolly added with a wink and a laugh. Heather laughed right along with her. Lilly groaned and buried her face in Miley's shoulder in an attempt to hide the blush creeping across her face.

"What is it with parents?" she whispered. "First you dad makes us cry, now my mom tries to embarrass us to death!"

"They just have a funny of way of saying they love us," Miley said with a grin. "Besides… Aunt Dolly's got a point." She winked, and Lilly felt her cheeks grow still warmer.

"I see cruelty runs in the family…" Lilly muttered. Miley giggled.

"You know I'm just teasing, silly," she whispered to her wife. "Come on, let's go find our table, I'm starving!"

"Food?" Lilly asked, peaking a single eye out from her hiding spot. The rich smell of roasting meat reached her nostrils, and Lilly felt her stomach growl hungrily. Neither she nor Miley had eaten anything since breakfast.

"Now you're talkin!" Lilly exclaimed excitedly, finally raising her head again. She found Miley's hand with her own and slid her fingers between Miley's. "Come on wife, let's eat!"

As they walked out into the backyard together, the two best friends gasped in unison. Everything had been decorated for their reception, and it looked absolutely incredible. What looked like white silk bows were hanging from most of the trees nearby, as well as each of the two dozen or so tables that had been set up. Night lights, the kind usually placed near a path or walkway, had also been set up everywhere, filling the yard with little white starbursts. A small wooden stage had been set up nearby as well, in the shade of a large group of trees, and Miley smiled. No Stewart family celebration would ever be complete without music.

In a large gazebo nearby, that Miley could remember playing in as a child, sat the amazing wedding feast was waiting. Most of Miley's family had worked together to prepare it all – grilled steaks, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, green salad, and enough biscuits for everyone in Franklin – and Lilly could feel her mouth already beginning to water. Then she saw a small chocolate fountain sitting on the smaller desert table, and her eyes lit up.

"Guess we know where you're gonna be for the rest of the night," Miley teased her.

"Like you're not gonna be standing there right beside me," Lilly quipped. "I know how much you like chocolate Miles!" Miley grinned.

"I guess someone else does too," she replied. In the very center of the yard, separated slightly from all the others, was a small table that had been set up especially for the two new brides. Unlike the other tables, with their centerpieces of daises and baby's breath, Miley & Lilly's table featured a single, large silver picture frame. Inside it was a picture that had been taken years ago, shortly after they first met. The radiant grins of two nine year old girls stared back at them as they carefully took their seats.

"I remember when this was taken, Miles," Lilly said softly.

"Me too," Miley replied, smiling again. "We were at the Harvest Fair, and your mom took a picture of us just after you won me that stuffed elephant…"

"She took a sneaky picture, without telling us," Lilly corrected her with a grin. "I can't believe she kept it all this time…"

"We thought you might like it," Luanne said softly as she walked up behind Miley & Lilly.

"Did you do all this, Lu?" Miley asked her carefully.

"Well, I helped," Luanne admitted with a shy smile.

"It's wonderful Lu, thank you," Miley smiled gratefully. Lilly's stomach chose that moment to once again announce it's presence.

"Sounds like your wife is hungry," Luanne said teasingly. "Tell me what you'd like, and I'll bring you some dinner from over in the gazebo."

"You don't have to do that, Lu," Miley said sweetly. "My wife and I can get our own food, really." She looked over at Lilly.

"Besides, that way you can get all you want," she promised. Lilly grinned.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked eagerly. The two new brides quickly filled two plates for themselves, and Lilly wasted no time in eating as much as she could manage.

"You _do _know we're supposed to dance later, right?" Miley asked her with a grin. "And you're actually gonna have to _move_?"

"Like I'd miss my first dance with my new wife," Lilly replied with a grin. Her eyes sparkled as she called Miley her wife for the first time. "Trust me Miles, I'll be fine."

"Good," Miley said sweetly. Not far away, in the shade of a group of oak trees, the band – a group of Miley's cousins and uncles - was getting ready to play its first song. Not surprisingly, her ever-grinning Uncle Earl was a part of it… and so was her father.

"All right everyone!" Earl called out. "Before we get to the dancin', Miley's daddy has something he'd like to say!" He stepped aside to let his younger brother walk up onto the simple wooden stage.

"Thanks, Earl," Robbie Ray said quickly. "I know y'all can't wait to start the party, but I wanted to be the first to congratulate my two daughters." He eyes sought and found them, still sitting together at their own little table.

"Miley and Lilly, I know you're gonna have a long an' happy life together, and I couldn't be happier for the both of you. Now I wanna do something for you I haven't done in a long time… if I still can…" He held up a guitar Miley recognized and slipped the strap over his head.

"It's been a long time ya'll, so be kind," Robbie Ray said jokingly. "Girls, this one's for you…" Then, as Miley watched in amazement, her father strummed the guitar and began to sing…

_You may think that I'm talkin' foolish_

_You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free_

_You may wonder how_

_I can promise you now_

_This love that I feel for you_

_Always will be_

_Well you're not just time that I'm killin'_

_I'm no longer one of those guys_

_As sure as I live_

_This love that I give_

_Is gonna be yours_

_Until the day that I die_

_Oh, baby_

_I'm gonna love you forever_

_Forever and ever, amen_

_As long as old men_

_Sit and talk about the weather_

_As long as old women_

_Sit and talk about old men_

_If you wonder how long I'll be faithful_

_I'll be happy to tell you again_

_I'm gonna love you_

_Forever and ever_

_Forever and ever, amen…_

"Wow…" Lilly whispered as she listened to her father-in-law sing. "You told me your dad used to sing, but I never thought…" She turned to look at her wife, and the expression on her wife's face nearly took her breath away.

"Miles, are you okay?" she whispered. Miley nodded slowly.

"Lilly, he hasn't sung like this... since I was a little girl…" the brunette songstress breathed. For what seemed like the thousandth time that day, she felt tears sting her eyes. This time though, it was followed by a smile.

"He's doing this for us," she managed. She turned to look at Lilly. "I wanna dance with you Lilly… I wanna dance with my wife for the very first time while my daddy's singing to us." The passion in Miley's voice nearly took Lilly's breath away, and she slowly held out her hand for her wife to take.

"I've never danced to this kind of music before, Miles," she said carefully.

"Just follow my lead," Miley said softly. Hand in hand, the two new brides walked out into the middle of the yard and began to dance together. Soon other couples began to join them, and even some of the children, all dancing a simple two-step together.

"You're doing fine," Miley whispered to her wife with a smile.

"Thanks to you," Lilly replied sweetly.

_They say time takes it toll on the body_

_Makes a young girl's brown hair turn gray_

_Well honey, I don't care_

_I ain't in love with your hair_

_And if it all fell out_

_I'd love you anyway_

_They say time can play tricks on the memory_

_Make people forget things they knew_

_Well it's easy to see_

_It's happenin' to me_

_I've already forgotten_

_Every woman but you_

_Oh, darlin'_

_I'm gonna love you forever_

_Forever and ever, amen_

_As long as old men_

_Sit and talk about the weather_

_As long as old women_

_Sit and talk about old men_

_If you wonder how long I'll be faithful_

_Just listen to how this song ends_

_I'm gonna love you_

_Forever and ever_

_Forever and ever, amen…_

At some point, Miley began softly singing the words of the song to her wife, and their dancing began to slow down. Soon they were barely moving at all, their eyes locked together, as the world around them gradually faded away. For Lilly, there was nothing but the warmth of her wife's arms around her, and the wonderful sound of her voice as she continued to sing…

_I'm gonna love you_

_Forever and ever_

_Forever and ever_

_Forever and ever_

_Forever and ever_

_Amen…_

Finally the song ended, and Lilly leaned forward to capture Miley's lips in a tender kiss. They parted a few moments later, sharing a simultaneous smile that spoke more about the love they shared than any words possibly could.

"I love you," Lilly whispered.

"I love you more," Miley whispered back. Lilly laughed softly and hugged the woman she loved tightly. The sound of the Stewart clan cheering long and loud for Robbie Ray brought them back to reality, and, hand in hand, Miley and Lilly jumped up on stage. They both hugged Robbie Ray tightly.

"That was amazing, daddy!" Miley gushed.

"I never knew you could sing like that, Mr. S," Lilly added with a grin. "Now I know where Miley gets it!"

"Well thanks," Robbie Ray answered with a smile. "I just felt like bringin' out Ol'Betsy for one last song." He gently slipped the guitar strap over his head and set the instrument carefully aside.

"As far as I'm concerned daddy, you can play anytime," Miley said warmly. Robbie Ray laughed.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind. Right now, I think I'd rather dance with my daughter on her wedding day." Grinning, Miley led her father off the stage. Lilly gave a little wave and returned to their table so she could watch.

"All right everybody!" Uncle Earl shouted. "It's time for the father n' daughter dance! Evr'body else, please clear out!"

"He coulda said that a little nicer," Miley laughed. Robbie Ray just smiled.

"He means well," he said lightly.

"And now, for a special song jus' for Miley and her daddy… picked out 'specially by the bride herself!" Uncle Earl called out. A few moments later, the chosen song – "Daddy's Hands" by Holly Dunn – began to play softly in the background, and Miley and her father slowly began to dance.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Robbie Ray said carefully. "I didn't mean for your momma's letter to upset you so much." Miley sighed.

"It's all right, daddy," she replied. "I don't even know why I got so upset. I guess I just couldn't believe she already knew about me and Lilly."

"You know she always loved you both," Robbie Ray said softly. He smiled. "And so do I." Miley grinned and gently rested her head on her father's shoulder as they continued to dance.

"I love you too, daddy," she said softly. "Thank you so much for everything today… especially the song. That was really special."

"I'm glad you liked it, bud," Robbie Ray said. "I guess the old man's still got it, huh?" Miley gently kissed her father's shoulder.

"You never lost it, daddy."

"You shouldn't lie to your father," Robbie Ray said dryly, and Miley laughed. When the lyrics of the song spoke of how 'daddy's hands were hard as steel when I done wrong', Miley looked at her father with a shy smile.

"Boy were they," she said lightly.

"Oh come on, I was never _that_ bad," Robbie Ray protested.

"No," Miley admitted with a grin, "but you don't ever wanna get on Robbie Ray Stewart's bad side either!" She paused for a moment, staring into the eyes of the man who had raised her and her brother – whose love & strength never faltered, even through his own grief & pain from losing the woman they all loved – and then she leaned forward and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, daddy… for everything. I love you so much," she whispered as she hugged him.

"It's been my pleasure, bud… and it always will be. I'll always be here for you if you need me."

"Trust me, I'll always need a daddy," Miley promised him with a smile. The song slowly ended, and Miley and her father at last stopped dancing, but they remained close, Miley still holding her father's hand.

"You guys looked so cute," Lilly quipped as she walked up behind her new wife and father-in-law. Miley smiled, her face lighting up as she watched her wife approach, and she pulled Lilly into her arms for a hug.

"Would it be all right if I danced with my other daughter?" Robbie Ray asked carefully. "After all, I have two daughters now, don't I owe 'em _both_ a father-daughter dance?" He smiled warmly and Lilly blushed.

"I never really had a dad before," she admitted. "I'm glad I have one now, and that it's you, Mr. S." She returned his smile with one of her own.

"I mean… dad," she corrected herself softly. As Miley watched with tears in her eyes, her father gently took Lilly in his arms and they began to dance. From somewhere behind her, the flash of a camera suddenly went off. Turning, Miley saw Aunt Dolly standing there with a grin on her face.

"Figured you'd want a picture of that," the older woman said.

"I already know exactly where I'm gonna put it too," Miley said with a grin of her own as she walked over and hugged her godmother.

"By the way, you've got a visitor," Aunt Dolly told her.

"Who is it?" Miley asked, wondering who could possibly be coming to see her that wasn't already at the reception.

"I think he said his name was Lebeck," Dolly said after a moment.

"Oh, that must be Mr. Lebeck from the record company," Miley explained. "He produced my first album as Hannah. Heck, Hannah wouldn't even exist if it wasn't for him."

"Well, he's waitin' for you in the livin' room," Dolly replied with a smile. Miley nodded and followed her godmother back into the house. As she expected, she found Mr. Lebeck standing in the living room, staring at a large family portrait taken at a family reunion a few years back.

"Hi Mr. Lebeck," Miley called out to him. "It's nice to see you again." He turned to look at her and smiled.

"Miley, you look beautiful," he said warmly. He hugged her briefly and she returned the quick embrace. "Congratulations on your wedding, by the way; I know you and Lilly will be very happy." Miley grinned.

"Thanks Mr. Lebeck," she responded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the ceremony, but I brought a couple of gifts I hope will make up for it a little," Mr. Lebeck continued.

"You didn't have to do that, Mr. Lebeck, really," Miley protested. "You've done so much for me already."

"Well, I hope you'll let me do just a little more," Mr. Lebeck insisted. He reached into his jacket and pulled out two envelopes. He handed the first to Miley.

"Your first concert tour was outstanding Miley," he continued. "Sales of your album are through the roof. Everyone's talking about Hannah Montana… including our board of directors." His smile grew.

"So much so in fact, we'd like to offer you a full three year, three album recording contract… for three million dollars." Miley's eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped open.

"Are you… are you serious?" she managed. Mr. Lebeck nodded.

"Absolutely," he replied. "You're an incredibly talented young woman, Miley."

"I could still work directly with you?" Miley asked him carefully. Again he nodded.

"I'd still be your producer," he promised. "You wouldn't have to deal with anyone else but me." Miley blinked.

"I think I need to sit down…" Miley quipped. Mr. Lebeck laughed softly.

"You don't have to answer right now, of course," he assured Miley warmly, amused at the expression on Miley's face. "In the meantime, we'd also like to give you and your wife something." He handed her the other envelope.

"Think of this one as our wedding gift to you and Lilly," Mr. Lebeck explained, smiling again. "It's an all-expenses paid trip for your honeymoon… to Rome."


	29. Forever and Ever

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

FOREVER AND EVER

"I still can't believe they offered you three _million _dollars," Lilly whispered as her new wife slid into bed beside her. With their joyous wedding finally behind them, they were finally able to relax and enjoy their wedding night together. Ironically, they were spending the night in the very same hotel where they had first made love.

"Me either," Miley said softly. "I keep waitin' for them to say they made a mistake." Lilly reached out and gently stroked Miley's cheek.

"Sweetheart, you are worth every penny they're offering you, and don't let anyone tell you different," she said carefully. She smiled. "Besides, now you'll be able to afford to support me in the style I'm going to become accustomed to!" Miley laughed and pulled Lilly's hand to her lips for a warm kiss.

"If it means I can take care of you and our family, that's enough for me," she whispered. Lilly grinned.

"You know the only thing we'll ever need is you," she said warmly. "And I'm speaking for our future children too!" she quickly added. Miley smiled as well.

"You know, you're the sweetest wife in the world," she said tenderly. "And you know what else?" She slid closer to Lilly, and slowly draped one of her legs over her new wife.

"Um… w-what?" Lilly squeaked, flushing with a sudden warmth as her skin tingled pleasantly.

"There's nothing under these sheets but me…" Miley replied in a low, tempting voice. Her fingers danced over the waistband of Lilly's lace panties beneath the sheets, at the same time Lilly felt Miley slide against her thigh. Lilly groaned softly and closed her eyes.

"I've always wondered what my wedding night would be like," Miley continued in a sultry voice. "And now that I'm lying next to you, I can't wait to make love to my wonderful wife…" She teased Lilly with small, delicate kisses down the side of her neck.

"Miley, _please_…" Lilly gasped.

"What?" Miley asked innocently. "What do you want, Lilly?"

"You," Lilly breathed. "Love me, Miley…"

"I _do_ love you, Lilly," Miley whispered to her, "and I always will…" Then her fingers slid lower and her lips found Lilly's, and all other thoughts fled as Miley slowly, passionately made love to the other half of her soul…

* * *

Much later, Lilly lay asleep in Miley's arms, finally worn out after making love with her new wife over and over again. Miley, however, was still awake, if just barely. Holding Lilly close, Miley gazed into her peaceful sleeping face and felt her heart swell with love and adoration for her beautiful bride. She was as happy as she could ever remember being, and she knew without a doubt that she was exactly where she was meant to be.

"You were right, momma," she whispered softly. Reaching out, she gently began stroking Lilly's long blonde hair, and the words of a song she remembered hearing a long time ago – that seemed to echo exactly what she was feeling – spilled softly from her lips…

* * *

…_In my eyes_

_I see no one else but you_

_There's no other love_

_Like our love_

_And yes_

_Oh yes, I always want you near me_

_I've waited for you for so long…_

* * *

"I love you, too…" Lilly whispered sleepily. She slowly opened her eyes and met Miley's, a tender smile on her face. Miley grinned at her best friend.

"Sing to me some more…?" Lilly asked her softly. Miley nodded.

"Close your eyes…" she said gently, and Lilly did so. Then she closed her own eyes, rested her cheek against the warm skin of Lilly's forehead, and began to sing again…

* * *

_…your love's_

_The only love I need_

_And beside me_

_Is where_

_I want you to be_

_'Cause my love,_

_There's somethin'_

_I want you to know_

_You're the love of my life_

_You're my lady…"_

* * *

"Always and forever, Miles," Lilly whispered, smiling even though her eyes were still closed. She tightened her grip around Miley's waist. "Always and forever…"

"And whatever's beyond forever, too," Miley said softly. Smiling, she leaned down and gently kissed Lilly on the lips, then snuggled against her again. The peaceful embrace of sleep soon claimed her, and for the first time in a long time, Miley Ray Stewart slept with a smile on her face.

* * *

Two days later, the two newlyweds found themselves at Leonardo da Vinci International Airport in Rome, Italy, ready to begin their honeymoon together. The long flight there had not been entirely pleasant though.

"Remind me again why I just sat on a plane for fifteen hours?" Lilly muttered as they walked out of the terminal together. It was already night in Rome, which only made her feel even more exhausted.

"Because you wanted to spend a romantic honeymoon in Rome with your loving wife?" Miley replied innocently. Lilly wanted to roll her eyes; she was far too tired to be as cheerful as her wife, but there was no way she could fight the adorable smile on Miley's face. In the end, she couldn't help smiling back.

"All right, you got me there," Lilly replied softly, smiling as she did so.

"Think about it Lils, this is gonna be one heck of a honeymoon!" Miley continued. She crept closer, wrapping an arm around Lilly's waist.

"Besides, you know we're gonna have a good time," she whispered. "Just us, together… _alone_." She punctuated the last word by gently sliding her up Lilly's side. The blonde had to fight not to shiver.

"Save it for the hotel room, naughty girl," she whispered with a grin. Miley chuckled.

"You sure you can wait that long?" she asked teasingly, in a deep and throaty voice. Lilly swallowed.

"Sure I can!" she insisted, her voice not sounding nearly as strong as she would have liked. "Especially since I need food first… I'm starving!" Her stomach signaled its agreement by growling loudly.

"All right, all right," Miley laughed. "We'll check in at the hotel and then we can find a nice place to eat, okay?" Lilly grinned and nodded happily. The two newlyweds then signaled one of the dozens of taxi cabs waiting outside the airport and climbed inside.

"Hotel Santa Maria, please," Miley told the driver as she slid in beside Lilly.

"Certainly, _signorina_," the driver replied. The drive to the hotel, in a historic neighborhood known as Trastevere, lasted about fifteen minutes. For the first time ever, Miley & Lilly found themselves face-to-face with a huge, sprawling city. Even their brief visit to Los Angeles hadn't quite prepared them for everything they were seeing.

"Wow, Miles…" Lilly breathed. "This place is _huge_…!" A few moments later, they passed by the ruins of the ancient Colosseum, and Lilly gasped.

"Miley, look! The Colosseum!" she shouted excitedly. "It's incredible!"

"There's sure nothin' like _that_ at home," Miley whispered.

"Not even close," Lilly agreed. "It's gonna take a little getting used to…" She turned to look at Miley and smiled radiantly. "But I can't wait to explore everything, with you."

"Me too, Lils," Miley whispered back. They arrived at their hotel a few minutes later and checked in.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" the desk clerk asked politely.

"Can you recommend a nice place for dinner?" Miley replied sweetly. The older man behind the desk smiled.

"_Signorina,_ Trastevere is famous for its fine restaurants," he replied warmly. "However, if I may be so bold, we serve a very pleasant dinner here in our garden."

"That sounds wonderful," Lilly said softly. She looked up at Miley, who smiled back at her.

"You may head out to the garden whenever you're ready," the desk clerk replied. Miley and Lilly thanked him, and after dropping their luggage in their room, they headed out to the garden, hand in hand.

The garden was in an ample courtyard just behind the hotel, which all of the rooms opened out onto. Orange trees, flowers and other Mediterranean plants surrounded a half dozen or so small tastefully decorated tables and chairs. Small flickering candles lit each table, and most of the garden itself. A young woman escorted Miley & Lilly to one of the tables, and then took their orders.

"It's so beautiful here, Lils!" Miley breathed. Lilly nodded slowly.

"It sure is," she agreed. "Almost as beautiful as the breathtaking brunette sitting across from me, who I'm lucky enough to call my best friend _and_ my wife…" She smiled as she said the last part, and Miley blushed politely.

"If anyone's lucky, it's me," she said softly. "I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't come into my life Lilly… and I'll never be able to thank God enough for bringing us together." Lilly blinked back tears, and she reached for Miley's hand across the table. Miley gratefully took it.

"I swear, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you," she whispered.

"Is that a promise?" Miley asked with a watery smile of her own. Lilly nodded slowly as she gently slid her foot against Miley's calf under the table.

"Just wait until I have you all to myself tonight," she added with a wink. Miley swallowed.

"Where's that food?" she asked abruptly. Lilly laughed.

"Now you sound like me," she said teasingly. The food arrived a few minutes later, and the two young women settled down to enjoy their dinner together. The first course was a simple salad, which Lilly quickly finished. Miley laughed as she watched Lilly looking around hungrily, wondering where the rest of the food was, while trying to look unconcerned.

"You can have some of mine if you want," Miley offered with a grin.

"That's okay, I'm waiting for the good stuff," Lilly replied with a wink. Fortunately, the main course arrived soon after, and Lilly was soon raving about her _spaghetti alla carbonara_, while Miley dined on some chicken & mushroom ravioli in a simple pesto sauce.

"I think I could get used to the food here," Lilly quipped.

"I'd ask if I could try a bite of yours, but I'd probably lose a finger," Miley said playfully. Lilly looked at her over her plate of food.

"You're probably right," she said after a moment, and quickly returned to her dinner. Miley laughed out loud.

"I'm kidding," Lilly said with a grin. "Of course you can have some if you want, Miles. Anything and everything I have is yours, you know that." Miley blushed.

"I love you too," she said softly, smiling radiantly. She reached over the table and found the fingers of Lilly's free hand and entwined them with her own. Lilly smiled at her, and they sat there holding hands while they ate.

"If dinner is this good, I think I'm afraid to ask about dessert," Miley said as she took another bite of her own dinner. Lilly looked at her, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Don't tease me," she said with a wink. The dessert, it turned out, was even better than their dinner. The waitress called it _crostata di ricotta_, and it turned out to be a rich lemon-flavored Italian cheesecake. Lilly carefully took the first bite. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Oh, _wow_…" she breathed. "Miles, you _gotta_ try this!" She sliced off a small piece with her fork and carefully offered it to Miley. Slowly, carefully, Miley leaned forward and closed her eyes as she took the bite of cake into her mouth. The expression on her face shifted from one of uncertainty to one of pure ecstasy, and she moaned softly in delight. Lilly suddenly felt her mouth go dry.

"Didn't I tell you?" she managed. Miley opened her eyes.

"What do I have to do to get some more of that?" she asked playfully. Lilly grinned.

"Oh, I'm sure I can find a way for you to earn some more…" she said suggestively.

"Yeah?" Miley replied, her voice husky. She picked up her own fork and took a small piece of the cheesecake, but instead of eating it herself, she slowly fed it to Lilly.

"How was that?" Miley asked sweetly.

"I'd call that one hell of a start," Lilly said appreciatively. "Keep it up, and you just might get lucky tonight…" Miley grinned and squeezed the hand she was still holding.

"I already did," she said softly. "When I met you."

* * *

After their romantic dinner, and a quiet night spent in each other's arms – most of which had little to do with sleeping - Miley and Lilly set out to explore Rome together. They wandered the streets near their hotel first, taking in the sights and sounds of a big city very different from their small hometown.

"I still can't get over how _big_ this place is!" Lilly gasped.

"Not to mention all the people," Miley agreed, watching with wide eyes as crowds of people bustled by. Just ahead, they could see a small open-air market place selling all kinds of Italian fruits and vegetables. They saw what looked like tomatoes, artichokes, peppers, grapes, lemons, oranges and much more piled high in cardboard boxes and wooden crates.

"Would you like to try something?" the lady running the market called out in a friendly, heavily accented voice as they approached. "You'll find everything is fine and fresh!"

"What are these?" Lilly asked carefully, pointing to a small cardboard box containing what looked like little oranges.

"Those are clementines," the lady replied with a smile. "Very sweet and juicy."

"How much?" Miley asked politely.

"One American dollar each," the lady responded, smiling widely.

"What the heck," Miley said softly. She reached into her purse, pulled out the money and handed it to the lady. In return, she used what looked like paper towels to pull two clementines out of their box and handed them to Miley and Lilly.

"They peel very easily," the lady explained. The girls quickly peeled the fruits they had bought and were soon enjoying them under the warm Italian sun.

"These are great, Miles!" Lilly exclaimed. Miley grinned.

"That lady was pretty nice too," she replied. "Maybe the big city's not so bad after all…"

"So far, anyway," Lilly quipped.

"Hey, a nice lady fed you," Miley retorted playfully. "What more do you want?"

"Maybe we can do some serious sight-seeing now?" Lilly suggested with a smile.

"What do you have in mind?" Miley asked her with a grin. They talked about going to see the Colosseum, and the famous Spanish Steps, but Lilly had something else in mind. She suggested they visit the Vatican Museums, home to hundreds of classical sculptures, paintings, and other priceless works of art collected by the Roman Catholic Church over the centuries.

"That sounds kinda nice," Miley agreed. "I didn't know you liked art that much, though."

"Sure, why not?" Lilly replied. "Besides, there's also supposed to be free admission today!" Miley laughed out loud.

"Don't ever change Lils," she managed through her laughter.

"Why would I wanna do that?" Lilly quipped. "Sorry sweetheart, you're stuck with me just the way I am!"

"Good," Miley said warmly, and she gently kissed Lilly on the cheek. "Now let's go, before everyone else in Rome beats us there!"

* * *

As Miley had suspected, she and Lilly were far from the only people wanting to take advantage of the free admission to the Vatican Museums – something that took place the last Sunday of each month – and they had to wait in line for nearly an hour before they finally made their way inside. They were soon grouped together with other tourists, and led on a guided tour of the museums by a friendly, informative young man named Luigi. A tall, thin young man with shaggy light brown hair, he seemed to have an honest passion for his chosen profession, and he enthusiastically described each of the priceless works of art in the museum as they walked past them.

"Is it just me, or does he remind you of your brother too?" Lilly whispered to Miley as they slowly made their way to another gallery of paintings and sculptures.

"Love of my life say what?" Miley exclaimed. Lilly giggled.

"Come on, look at him Miles," she pressed. "They practically share the same hair stylist… and you hear the way he talks about all these paintings and statues, all excited and stuff? It's the same way Jackson talks about food!" Miley clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Thanks Lils," she managed. "Now I'll never be able to look at tour guide without thinking about Jackson on one of his 'who needs showers' days!" Lilly grinned and kissed Miley gently on her shoulder, laughing silently as she did so.

As they passed through a particularly large gallery with a high, vaulted ceiling, Miley suddenly found herself drawn to a small painting hanging all by itself in one corner, illuminated by a single pale light. Ignoring their guide for a moment, Miley walked towards the painting, until she could see what was pictured on the aging canvas. It appeared to a picture of a young woman with long blonde hair, wearing a pale red dress and what appeared to be some kind of golden crown. Her hands were folded gently in her lap, and she was smiling sadly. It was the young woman's face that really got Miley's attention though. Her eyes went wide.

"Lilly!" she whispered urgently to her wife.

"What?" Lilly replied, her attention focused on the gallery's huge domed ceiling. Miley tugged impatiently on the sleeve of Lilly's blouse.

"T-that painting!" Miley gasped, pointing at it. "Lilly, the woman in that painting looks exactly like you!"

Oh come on, Miles," Lilly retorted. "Don't be silly. There's no way that painting can…" She stopped abruptly, her eyes suddenly drawn to the painting as well… and just how much the woman in the painting did, in fact, look like her.

"Whoa…" she whispered.

"You could be twins!" Miley exclaimed.

"But… but that's impossible…" Lilly managed. She swallowed. "Isn't it?"

"Let's find out," Miley said softly. She turned and waved her hand to get the attention of their tour guide.

"Excuse me?" she called out. Smiling, Luigi walked over to where they were standing.

"What can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"I was wondering if you could tell us about this painting," Miley replied, gesturing at the work in question. Luigi looked up at the painting and smiled.

"You have a very good eye, _signorina_," he replied. "That is the Duchess Lilliana Dandolo, daughter of the great Doge Enrico Dandolo, of the Republic of Venice. It is said this portrait of her was painted on the eve of her wedding, at the beginning of the Fourth Crusade." Miley and Lilly shared a stunned expression with each other.

"Why does she look… sad?" Lilly asked carefully.

"Well, there is a legend _signorina_," Luigi said. "No one knows if the story is true, and most people do not believe it, but it has been passed down through the years by those who do."

"What happened to her?" Miley asked softly. Luigi looked at Miley and Lilly for a moment, as if studying them, and then he smiled again.

"Very well, I will tell you the story," he said warmly. He turned to look up at the painting again.

"It is said the Duchess was in love with her best friend… who also happened to one of her ladies-in-waiting," Luigi continued in a hushed voice. "As such things were not considered socially acceptable back then, they were forced to keep their relationship a secret, but supposedly her father and most of the city's ruling council were aware of it, although they preferred to ignore it."

"She was in love… with her best friend?" Lilly repeated slowly, turning to look at Miley. Luigi nodded.

"So it is said," he replied gently. "The two of them were together for some time, and they were very much in love… until their home became embroiled in the Fourth Crusade." Luigi looked over at Miley and Lilly again.

"Her father, the Doge, agreed to have Venice provide the ships and sailors the crusaders needed to carry them across the sea, to wage their Holy War," he explained. "Unfortunately, when they arrived in Venice, the crusaders did not have the money to repay what they owed the city; and the city itself had gone so deeply in debt to build their ships and train their sailors that they faced financial ruin! In the end, the Doge and the crusaders made a deal."

"Why do I get the feeling it wasn't a good deal?" Lilly asked quietly, her eyes once again on the painting.

"It was, in fact, a _very_ good deal, for the Republic of Venice," Luigi replied. "The young Duchess, however, was forced to make a terrible choice. The crusaders agreed to sack the ancient city of Zara for the people of Venice, and bring back its spoils… but only if the Duchess would marry the son of their leader."

"She didn't do it, did she?" Miley asked, her eyes wide. Luigi nodded slowly.

"I'm afraid she had to," he said softly. "If she refused, Venice would fall, and thousands would suffer. "Though it tore her heart in two, she had to give up her one true love to save her home."

"That… that's awful…" Lilly whispered, her throat tight.

"Well, it only a legend _signorina_," Luigi said warmly. "And in the end, the Duchess was a hero to her people."

"Lilly, are you all right?" Miley asked her wife, concern evident in her voice. Lilly shook her head violently. It took everything she had to fight the urge to cry.

"I want to go back to our hotel, Miley," she managed. "I don't want to be here anymore!"

"I – I'm sorry if the story upset you, _signorina_…" Luigi tried to apologize.

"It's all right Luigi, you didn't do anything wrong," Miley cut him off. "I think we need to go though. Thank you for everything!" She turned back to Lilly, who threw her arms around Miley, burying her face in her wife's shoulder. Miley wasted no time in guiding Lilly outside, and they soon found an empty bench to sit down on.

"Please Lilly, tell me what's wrong," Miley pleaded with her.

"It's s-stupid…" Lilly whispered, her face still buried in Miley's shoulder.

"No it's not," Miley said soothingly. "Not if it's got you this upset."

"It's just… that woman had to give up everything she loved," Lilly managed. "I can't imagine what that must have felt like, or how she even got through it! God Miley, I couldn't _live_ without you!"

"Lilly, sweetheart…" Miley carefully slid a finger underneath Lilly's chin and gently lifted her wife's face towards her own. Lilly's eyes were red and swollen from her crying, and her cheeks were still soaked with her tears. Miley smiled lovingly and wiped away Lilly's tears, then she captured the blonde tomboy's lips in a gentle kiss.

"I feel the same way about you," Miley whispered. "I need you too, more than you know, and I'm always gonna be right here beside you…"

"You know you can't promise that," Lilly whispered again. "W-what if… one day…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the awful thought, and once again tears filled her eyes. Miley thought for a long time about how she could answer, how she could ease Lilly's fears; in the end, she decided to be honest.

"Eventually, it's everyone's time," she said gently. "But even if one of us had to go before the other, we wouldn't really be apart." Lilly blinked.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"We're a part of each other, Lils." Miley explained. "For the rest of this life and whatever's beyond that… just like we promised, remember?" Lilly smiled through her tears.

"I still miss my mom, but I know she'll always be with me," Miley said softly. "It's the same way with you and I, Lilly… when you love someone, really love them, they never really leave you." She smiled warmly.

"We'll always be together," she whispered. Without warning, Lilly suddenly pulled Miley to her and kissed her passionately, tears streaming down her cheeks. For long moments no words were spoken. Finally, almost reluctantly, they parted.

"I love you," Lilly said softly, "and I'm sorry…"

"I love you too," Miley said warmly. "But what are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong, Lils…"

"I probably made a fool of myself in front of that nice tour guide," Lilly muttered.

"So what?" Miley said lightly. "I'm sure he's seen women crying before, honey."

"Over a painting?" Lilly asked sarcastically. Miley grinned.

"Okay, so he probably thinks you're a whacko," she said mischievously. It was all she could do not to laugh at the shocked expression on her wife's face. Lilly gave her a playful shove.

"Oh, you!" she exclaimed. "I swear, if I didn't love you so darned much…!"

"I'm pretty good in bed, too," Miley said with a wink. Lilly blushed.

"Miley!" she gasped. Miley laughed.

"Relax, Lils… I'm only teasing," she said with a grin. "I got you to smile again, didn't I?" Lilly just smiled and shook her head.

"You _always_ make me smile," she said softly. Still grinning, Miley gently kissed Lilly again. Lilly's own grin grew, and she leaned forward until the tip of her nose was touching Miley's.

"And you know what would _really_ make me smile right now?" she asked sweetly.

"If I know you, it probably has to do with food," Miley said playfully.

"Not just any food," Lilly replied. "_Gelato_."

"Gel-what?" Miley repeated, arching a puzzled eyebrow.

"_Gelato_," Lilly said with a grin. "Italian ice cream. It's supposed to be really good… and I think I saw a gelato cart on our way here!" Miley laughed.

"You would," she teased. "All right, let's go see if Italian ice cream is as good a comfort food as the good ol' American kind!"

* * *

As it turned out, gelato was even better than regular ice cream. At least, Miley and Lilly certainly thought so. While Lilly appreciatively devoured a delicious chocolate and orange flavor, Miley decided to try a slightly more unusual kind of gelato, a kind of vanilla with a sauce of sour cherries swirled through it.

"You're such a girl," Lilly teased her as they walked back to their hotel, eating their gelato together. Miley looked sideways at her over her gelato.

"You're just jealous I got the better flavor," she said playfully.

"Yeah, right," Lilly snorted. "There's nothin' better than chocolate, and you know it missy!"

"Is that right?" Miley quipped. She leaned in close and whispered in Lilly's ear. "I can think of something you like even more…"

"Miley!" Lilly managed, her cheeks instantly turning red. Miley grinned.

"Don't try to deny it now," she said teasingly.

"My mother didn't raise any foolish children," Lilly said lightly. "That doesn't mean I wanna talk about my love life in _public_…!" Miley stuck her tongue out.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to torture you with thoughts of what we _can't_ do…" Miley whispered. Lilly looked over at her new wife.

"You wouldn't dare…" she stammered. Miley just winked and leaned over to whisper something else in Lilly's ear. Lilly's eyes went wide.

"There'd be nothing but candlelight… and I could wear that sexy lingerie you like…" Miley finished with a grin. Lilly swallowed.

"How far away is our hotel again?" she asked quickly. Miley laughed out loud.

* * *

Soft, dusky rays of sunshine slipped into Miley & Lilly's hotel room the following morning, casting a pale glow on the two young women as they slept peacefully in each other's arms. As they lay together, Miley's hand slid gently down over her wife's bare thigh, and Lilly sighed contentedly.

"Lilly likey…" she murmured. Miley's lips twisted upward in a grin, though her eyes remained closed.

"Yeah?" she replied, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" Lilly asked her wife sleepily. Still smiling, Miley gently kissed her on her forehead.

"Sounds good to me," she whispered happily. She stared lovingly at her wife, and reached out to gently run her fingers through Lilly's long blonde hair. Then, slowly and softly, she began to sing.

"_When I said I do, I meant that I will… 'til the end of all time…" _Miley said gently.

"…_be faithful and true, devoted to you…_" Lilly sang along with her. Miley smirked.

"You are _so_ not asleep," she teased her wife.

"Less talking, more singing," Lilly replied, her eyes still closed, and Miley laughed.

"Someone's spoiled already," she quipped. "But all right, since you asked so _nicely_…" Grinning, Miley snuggled against her wife and started to sing again.

"..._forever you and I will be the ones, who found out what forever means_," Miley sang softly.

"_When I said I do… I meant that I will…_" Lilly joined in. Miley smiled, and soon the two newlyweds were singing sweetly together.

"…_til the end of all time, be faithful and true, devoted to you… that's what I had in mind, when I said I do_…" Miley and Lilly smiled at each other as the song ended, and their lips met in a warm and passionate kiss. They parted only when breathing became necessary.

"So, where to today, beautiful wife of mine?" Lilly asked her cheerfully.

"I was thinking we could go see the Trevi Fountain," Miley answered.

"What's that?" Lilly asked, scrunching up her nose slightly. Miley couldn't help smiling at how adorable her wife looked.

"You know, the one we learned about in world history class," Miley said. "They say if you throw a coin in the fountain, you're guaranteed to return to Rome."

"Oh yeah, I remember Miss McCabe talking about that now," Lilly replied thoughtfully. "I can think of something I'd like to do first, though…" Miley arched an eyebrow.

"What's that?" she asked softly. Lilly leaned forward until her nose was nearly touching Miley's, and she grinned.

"Breakfast, what else?" she quipped. Miley laughed out loud.

"Gee, what was I thinkin'? We gotta feed the beast first!" she said teasingly. The girls got up, showered and got dressed, and enjoyed a nice breakfast together in the garden. Then they took a tram to the historic Trevi district. The sight of the magnificent fountain itself was enough to make them both gasp out loud the moment they saw it.

"Sweet niblets…!" Miley whispered.

"Miley, it's beautiful!" Lilly exclaimed joyfully.

"You can say that again…" Miley managed. Incredible sculptures showed Oceanus, ancient god of all water, flanked by mythical creatures of the sea. Crystal clear waters flowed over the rocky outcroppings surrounding the statues and splashed down into the large, gleaming pool that filled most of the small square where the fountain sat. Lilly turned to look at Miley, a smile on her face.

"Come on," she said happily. "Let's see if we can get closer!" Hand in hand, she and Miley carefully made their way through the throngs of tourists and other visitors until they were standing by the edge of the fountain itself. Grinning, Lilly slipped her hand into the cold water and playfully flicked some of it in Miley's face.

"Hey!" Miley sputtered. "I'm gonna get you for that, silly!" She tried to get to the water as well, but Lilly playfully blocked her path and kept her away from the fountain.

"Not gonna happen, smiley," she said mock-threateningly.

"Oh yeah?" Miley challenged her. Without warning, she leaned forward and captured Lilly's lips in a warm kiss. Stunned by the sudden – and very public – display of affection, it took the blonde tomboy a moment to respond. When she closed her eyes and leaned forward to deepen the kiss, Miley snuck her hands behind Lilly and carefully dipped them into the fountain. Then, while Lilly was still engrossed in their kiss, Miley slid her very cold, very wet hands up the back of Lilly's shirt. Lilly jerked back with a shout.

"_Miley!_" she laughed out loud. "You play dirty, little girl!"

"Gotcha," Miley said with a wink. Lilly had to laugh.

"You're such a brat," she said teasingly.

"You know you love me anyway," Miley said playfully. Lilly grinned.

"Uh huh," she whispered. "Now, before you decide to put those ice cubes you call hands on me again, how about we throw a coin into this bad boy?"

"Does that mean you want to come back here someday?" Miley asked her with a smile. Lilly nodded.

"As long as it's with you," she answered honestly. "I gotta say, I like it here… but I like it back home even better."

"Why's that?" Miley asked her carefully.

"Because that's our home," Lilly said simply. She grinned. "And that's where we're gonna grow old together, and raise our family together…"

"Knowin' you, you've already got our children's names picked out and everything," Miley said teasingly.

"I do _not_," Lilly insisted. "Well, not _all_ of them…" Miley laughed.

"I'm excited to start our future together too, Lilly," she said with a warm smile.

"And you know what else I wish?" Lilly asked her excitedly.

"What?" Miley asked curiously. Lilly's smile grew. She slid her arms around Miley and looked deep into the eyes of the young woman she couldn't live without.

"A long and happy life with my best friend, who I love with all my heart."

"Right back atcha, girlfriend," Miley whispered happily. Their lips met in a brief, loving kiss. Then Miley reached into her purse and pulled out two coins, and handed one of them to Lilly. Joining their free hands, the two best friends turned towards the fountain and joyfully tossed their coins into the water.

"Make a wish, Miles," Lilly whispered. Miley smiled, a radiant smile that seemed to illuminate her entire being, and she gently squeezed Lilly's hand.

"It already came true…"


	30. Life Goes On

**A/N: I'm finally back with another chapter... and I can only hope at this point that I still have some readers left! I sincerely apologize for this story taking so long, but I would like to announce that this story will go on for another five chapters or so. I still have some things I'd like the ladies to experience before we say goodbye :) Also, I decided to re-edit & add to the last chapter, so if you want to check it out again, please do so :) All that said, I hope everyone's still with me, and that you're all still enjoying this story :)**

CHAPTER THIRTY

LIFE GOES ON

- Three Years Later –

The morning sun rose slowly in the Tennessee sky, and shimmering rays of red and gold spilled over the mountain peaks, signaling the coming of dawn. Somewhere in the distance, a rooster crowed, and all around the small town of Pine Ridge, families began to start their day.

In the home of Miley & Lilly Truscott-Stewart, twenty two year old Miley slowly opened her eyes and smiled. She awoke to the same wonderful sight that had greeted her every day for the last three years: the peaceful sleeping face of her beautiful blonde-haired wife, Lilly. Smiling, Miley snuggled against her wife and gently kissed her on the lips. Then she carefully slipped out of their bed and made her way into the kitchen.

"Good morning, world!" she called out happily. "How are you today?" Grinning, Miley reached into the refrigerator and pulled out some bacon & eggs and began fixing breakfast for herself & her wife. She was just sliding two pieces of bread into the toaster as well when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Mmmm… morning Lilly Bear," Miley whispered. Lilly smiled and gently kissed Miley's neck, making her wife shiver.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Lilly greeted her warmly.

"I wanted to surprise you," Miley replied with a smile. Lilly grinned.

"You sure know the way to a woman's heart," she said appreciatively, the tantalizing aromas of breakfast teasing her nose.

"I do when she's my wife," Miley responded sweetly. "Everything'll be ready in just a few minutes."

"I'll set the table then," Lilly said softly, and kissed her wife gently on the lips before reluctantly letting her go. Miley reached out and caught her by the wrist.

"Let's eat outside," she said eagerly. Lilly grinned and nodded.

"That sounds great," she agreed. A few minutes later, the two young women were sitting at the small wooden on their back porch, enjoying their breakfast, each other's company, and the fresh mountain air.

After they finished eating, Lilly slid over next to Miley and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. "That was wonderful." She smiled.

"So how about you tell me what's going on now?" she asked her wife playfully.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Miley replied quickly. "Can't I just do something nice for my wife?"

"You do nice things for me all the time," Lilly said sweetly. "You are the kindest, sweetest, most wonderful wife anyone could ever ask for… but I know that look, Miles."

"What look?" Miley asked innocently, suddenly becoming very interested in the ground beneath her feet.

"Miley…" Lilly sighed and reached out and slid a finger carefully underneath her wife's chin, gently raising Miley's face towards her own. "You know I love you – so much it hurts sometimes – but you're absolutely terrible at keeping secrets from me, sweetheart. I know you too well… and I know when you're trying to keep something from me." She carefully brushed a few stray strands of hair away from Miley's face and gently squeezed her hand.

"Now… tell me whatever it is you think I'm not gonna like," Lilly said gently.

"I want you to sing with me," Miley whispered.

"That's it?" Lilly responded, sounding amazed. "_That's_ why you did all this? To get me to sing a song with you?"

"On my new album," Miley added quickly. "I want you to sing a song with me on my new album." Lilly's eyes went wide. Miley had been working on her second album as Hannah Montana for the past few months, and she was still working on writing and recording the songs that were going to be on it.

"Crazy talented wife say what?" Lilly exclaimed, borrowing of her wife's signature phrases.

"I've been writing this new song for my album, and every time I read it or try to sing it, all I can do is think about you…" Miley explained softly. "I wanna sing it with you, Lilly… and I want everyone in the world to hear us singing it to each other."

"Miley, I…" Lilly found herself struggling for words, her wife's request having caught her completely by surprise. The intense, almost pleading expression on Miley's face wasn't exactly helping any. "Miles, you _know _I can't sing…"

"Yes you can," Miley replied with a smile. "You have a wonderful voice, Lilly Bear… you just don't _like _to sing, at least in front of other people."

"And this is different how?" Lilly asked her teasingly.

"The only people there will be the two of us, Mr. Lebeck, and maybe daddy," Miley promised. "He said he'd stay home if him being there made you uncomfortable though." Her grin grew wider.

"And besides, you're the one who got me into all this in the first place, remember?" she asked her wife playfully.

"I don't know, Miles," Lilly managed. "I'm beyond flattered you'd even ask, but…"

"Please, Lilly?" Miley pleaded with her. "For me? And if you decide you don't want to go through with it, I swear we'll come right back home and I'll never ask you for anything ever again…!"

"Yeah, right," Lilly said teasingly. "You wouldn't be Miley if you weren't always trying to talk me into one of your crazy plans…"

"All part of my charm," Miley quipped. Lilly laughed.

"I know," she said softly. She sighed. "All right, Miles… I'll try; for you." Miley squeaked happily and pulled her wife into a bone-crushing hug.

"It might help if I can breathe though!" Lilly gasped. Miley instantly relaxed her embrace, but she didn't release Lilly; Instead, she kissed her beloved wife gently on the lips and buried her face in Lilly's long golden curls.

"I love you so much…" she whispered. Lilly smiled contentedly.

"I love you too, my Smiley Miley…"

* * *

Sometime later, Miley and Lilly stood together in the recording booth in Mr. Lebeck's studio, ready to sing their song together. Lilly was as nervous as she could ever remember being, but Miley was so calm and confident it nearly took Lilly's breath away. If she'd ever had any doubts that Miley was meant to share her voice with the world, watching her wife doing just that, up close and personal, wiped all those doubts away.

"Are you two ready?" Robbie Ray's voice asked through the booth speakers. At Lilly's insistence, he had come to the studio with them, and the presence of the man she had always thought of as her second father seemed to help her feel more at ease.

"Ready when you are, daddy," Miley answered confidently.

"How about you, Lilly?" Robbie Ray asked her carefully. Lilly managed a smile.

"I'm as ready as I'm ever gonna be," she quipped. "Now let's get this thing stared before I come to my senses!" Robbie Ray laughed.

"All right darlin', here we go," He looked over at Mr. Lebeck and nodded. The older man switched on the recording equipment.

"Whenever you're ready, Miles…" Robbie Ray called out gently. Miley closed her eyes and took a deep breath, everything else falling away as she focused on the music. Then, as if on cue, she began to sing. Her angelic voice soon filled the small recording booth, and Lilly could only watch in awe.

"_I gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over…_" Miley sang softly. "_I better read between the lines, in case I need it when I'm older. Now this mountain I must climb, feels like the world upon my shoulders…_" She looked over at Lilly then, and smiled.

"_Through the clouds I see love shine, it keeps me warm as life grows colder_," Miley continued singing."_In my life, there's been heart ache and pain, I don't know if I can face it again…_" Miley's voice trembled slightly as she sang the words, but she stayed strong.

"_I can't stop now, I've traveled so far... to change this lonely life…_" At some point, Miley found Lilly's hand with her own, and she squeezed it gently just before the chorus was supposed to start. Lilly swallowed and forced herself to focus on Miley's eyes, and nothing else. Drawn into those eyes she loved so much, she felt the words of the song slip easily from her mouth. Voices raised, Lilly and Miley sang as one.

"_I want to know what love is, I want you to show me… I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me…!_" Lilly couldn't help smiling slightly. She still didn't think her singing was all that good, but there was something about singing with Miley…singing about their love for each other… that felt incredibly _right_. She met Miley's eyes with her own, and Lilly felt her smile grow into a wide grin. And as they gazed lovingly at each other, they raised their voices together in song once again.

"_I want to know what love is, I want you to show me! I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me…!_"

Lilly's smile grew, and as they continued to sing, she mouthed the words 'I love you' to her beautiful wife. Miley smiled as well and repeated the gesture, and their hearts soared together in happiness…

* * *

Much later, after the long recording session was finally over, Miley & Lilly decided to celebrate their first song together with a special dinner. They went to their favorite Mexican restaurant, a cozy little place called "Mi Corazon", and requested and were given a small table in the back. A dimly illuminated cut-out of a blazing sun cast comfortable shadows throughout the small room.

"Well, what do you feel like tonight Lils?" Miley asked her wife as they peered at their menus.

"I don't know," Miley replied, sweeping some of her long blonde hair away from her face. "I'm so hungry, it all sounds good!"

"I know what you mean," Miley said with a grin.

"Ooh, how about the Macho Nachos?" Lilly exclaimed, stabbing a finger at a particular selection on her menu. "They're supposed to be huge, so there'll be plenty for us to share!" Miley arched an amused eyebrow.

"Lilly, you know nachos always give you heartburn," she pointed out.

"I know," Lilly said gloomily. "But it'll be worth it! C'mon, Miles, they've got sour cream and guacamole! _Guacamole_, Miles!" Miley laughed.

"Besides, you always take care of me when I don't feel food," the blonde tomboy said softly, smiling innocently.

"And I always will," Miley said sweetly. She sighed dramatically.

"All right, all right, I surrender," she said playfully. "We can order the nachos… but if I'm gonna have to be up all night with you, I'm gonna need something stronger than iced tea!"

"How about the Mucho Margaritas?" Lilly suggested, looking at her menu again.  
"You can order them by the pitcher…"

"Trying to get me drunk now?" Miley teased her. She shook her head and laughed good-naturedly. "Okay, nachos and margaritas it is."

"Thanks Miles, you're the best!" Lilly gushed.

"I know," Miley quipped. She grinned at Lilly over her menu. Lilly just laughed and stuck out her tongue at her wife. The waitress showed up a few minutes later and took their orders, and soon Miley & Lilly were relaxing with their margaritas, discussing their day in the recording studio.

"I still can't believe how much fun that was!" Lilly said happily. "Is it always like that for you?" Miley grinned and nodded.

"Every time," she replied. "I gotta say though, today was by far the best." She reached out and took Lilly's hand from across their table.

"Having you there with me Lilly, singing with me… everything just felt so _right_,' Miley whispered. "It's like… well, it's like it was meant to be…" Lilly smiled.

"Maybe it was," she said gently. "All I know is, I'm suddenly gonna be on a Hannah Montana album, and I'm nervous as heck!"

"Who knows, maybe Lola's gonna have her own fans following her around now," Miley said teasingly.

"I doubt it," Lilly said with a grin. "But whatever happens, it means a lot to me that you were willing to share that part of yourself with me." Miley smiled, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Then, she stood up and slid into the other side of the booth beside her beloved wife, pulling Lilly into her arms.

"None of this would have happened if it weren't for you, Lilly," Miley whispered. "Whatever I am, I'm all yours… always." She heard Lilly sniffle.

"No tears now," Miley said teasingly. Lilly laughed.

"I love you so much, Miley," Lilly whispered, snuggling into her wife. "I couldn't even begin to imagine my life without you in it…"

"I love you too, Lilly Bear… and I always will," Miley whispered back. She kissed Lilly gently, and the blonde tomboy hungrily returned the embrace. They were soon interrupted by a gentle coughing sound, however.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," the waitress said with a shy smile.

"Nope, we're done," Miley said with a giggle. "For now," she said to Lilly with a wink.

"Well, I've got a huge plate of nachos here that should keep you occupied for a while," the waitress said with a grin. She placed it on the table between Miley & Lilly and stepped away.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked, Miley & Lilly shook their heads and thanked the kind young waitress, and she turned and walked away. Once she was gone, Lilly tore into the nachos like there was no tomorrow.

"Hungry?" Miley asked her teasingly. She looked down at the huge plate of nachos, practically covered with melting cheese. Her stomach growled, reminding her of how hungry she was. Still, attempting to just reach over and grab a chip right now was a dangerous proposition at best.

"Can I have one too, or are you gonna eat them all?" Miley asked her wife sweetly. If there was one thing she knew, it was never to get between Lilly Truscott and her food; a person could lose a hand that way.

"Sorry," Lilly said apologetically. "I guess I was hungrier than I thought… c'mon Miles, dig in!" Miley smiled and reached for a chip, but she could feel Lilly's eyes following her. Grinning, she quickly dipped her finger into the sour cream and playfully dabbed some of it on the tip of Lilly's nose.

"Get your own," Miley said playfully.

"No you _didn't!_" Lilly gasped. "That's it Miley Truscott-Stewart, this means _war!_" She dipped her own finger into the sour cream as well and lunged at Miley, but the giggling brunette was able to dodge out of the way. Grinning, Lilly followed, chasing Miley's face with the dollop of sour cream still clinging to the tip of her finger.

"Come back here and take your medicine!" Lilly laughed out loud.

"Never!" Miley shouted dramatically, and she reached out to quickly tickle Lilly's ribs. Lilly shrieked with laughter, but she managed to grab one of Miley's hands and used it to pull Miley towards her.

"Gotcha!" Lilly cried out triumphantly. "And now…!" She reached out to try and smear the dollop of sour cream on Miley's face, but before she could do so, Miley captured Lilly's finger in her mouth and quickly licked it clean. Lilly's eyes nearly popped out of her head and she swallowed, her hand trembling slightly.

"That… wasn't fair…" she managed, Miley smirked at her – what Lilly liked to call her 'naughty smirk', something she only showed to her blonde-haired best friend – and Lilly felt her mouth go dry.

"What, didn't you like that?" Miley asked her teasingly.

"Oh, Lilly definitely likey…" Lilly whispered. Miley winked at her.

"Later," she said in a sultry voice. "Right now, let's just enjoy our dinner together, okay?" Lilly smiled.

"All right Miles," she said gently. "But later, your butt is mine!"

"And all the rest of me," Miley said warmly, her eyes sparkling. She picked up another chip – loaded with refried beans, seasoned ground beef, nacho cheese, sour cream & tomatoes – and offered it to Lilly, who smiled and gently bit into it. Once Lilly finished, she picked up another chip and gently fed it to Miley in turn.

"Maybe this'll keep you from flirting with me all night, so we can actually finish dinner!" Lilly said teasingly. Smiling warmly, Miley & Lilly continued to feed each other their dinner, and enjoyed the one thing they loved more than any other: each other…

* * *

Much later, back at home, Miley found herself doing exactly what she knew she'd be doing after dinner: tending to Lilly's heartburn.

"Here, take some of this," Miley told her wife, holding a familiar pink bottle of medicine near Lilly's lips. Lilly grudgingly did as she was asked, pressing her lips against the bottle as Miley gently tipped it forward. Lilly swallowed and grimaced.

"That stuff is nasty," she muttered.

"If it'll make you feel better, it's worth it," Miley replied as she screwed the top of the bottle back on and placed it on the nightstand nearby. "Now, lay down and get some rest."

"Yes, mother," Lilly retorted playfully, and she stretched out in the bed she and Miley shared. Miley switched off the lamp beside their bed and laid down beside Lilly, spooning her. She kissed Lilly gently on the back of her neck.

"Go to sleep," she whispered to her beloved wife.

"I'm tryin', but you're not makin' it easy when you kiss me like that," Lilly quipped. Miley grinned.

"I'll behave," Miley promised teasingly. "Now close your eyes…" Lilly did as she was told, and Miley snuggled gently against her. Lilly whimpered softly, and Miley responded by sliding her fingers underneath Lilly's nightshirt to gently caress her wife's well-toned stomach, her long, slender fingers moving in cool, comforting circles.

"I know it hurts," she whispered to her best friend. "It'll go away, I promise…" Lilly sighed contentedly.

"Thanks, Miles," she whispered.

"For what?" Miley asked her with an amused grin.

"For always taking care of me," Lilly replied, her voice thick with sleep and emotion. Miley smiled and gently kissed Lilly's shoulder from behind.

"Sweetheart, you've been takin' care of me since the very first day we met," she said warmly. "I'm glad I get to return the favor." Though Miley couldn't see her, Lilly smiled, and a single tear trickled down her cheek. She pulled Miley's arms tighter around her.

"Mine," Lilly whispered, still smiling. "I love you, Miles…"

"I love you too, Lilly Bear," Miley whispered back. "And I'll always be yours…"


	31. Enter The Dragon

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

ENTER THE DRAGON

- One Month Later -

"_That was an incredible performance! Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle!"_ The sold-out crowd at the Staples Center in Downtown Los Angeles roared their approval, and Miley & Lilly smiled and waved before finally hurrying back stage.

"Wow…" Lilly managed once they were alone again. "I hate to say it Miles, but you were right… that was a _rush_!" Miley playfully elbowed her.

"Told ya," she said with a wink.

"Just don't go thinking I'm gonna make a habit of that," Lilly quipped. "Lola Luftnagle's a lover, not a singer!" Miley laughed. She and Lilly were in Los Angeles taking part in a special charity concert to benefit the city's hungry and homeless children. It was actually supposed to be a sort of friendly competition, and it had attracted huge crowds, with the all the proceeds going to charity.

"Millions of fans around the world think otherwise, sweetheart," Miley replied as the two young women walked slowly back to their dressing room. "Our song together is a huge hit!"

"I know," Lilly said softly, "and part of me still thinks this has all gotta be some kind of dream… but I'm telling you right now, there's no way you're ever getting me in that recording studio again!" She smiled as she spoke, but Miley knew just how uncomfortable getting up on stage and signing in front of everyone had been for Lilly. She had been willing to do so only as a favor to her wife, and Miley was deeply touched by the gesture.

"I understand," Miley replied gently.

"Honestly Miles, I don't understand how you can do that all the time in front of thousands of people you don't even know!" Lilly gushed.

"You just get used to it, I guess," Miley said after a moment. "To be honest though, I don't even see the audience when I'm up there singing."

"They're kinda hard to miss, aren't they?" Lilly joked.

"I just think about someone else," Miley explained with a grin. "Someone who always makes me feel warm and comfortable and loved. As long as she's with me, I can do anything."

"Anyone I know?" Lilly asked innocently.

"You, silly," Miley retorted, kissing Lilly gently on her cheek. "You know you're always with me, wherever I go." She reached out and took Lilly's hand in her own as they continued to walk to their dressing room.

"But you know, I remember hearing somewhere that Orlando Bloom _really _likes musicians…" Miley said teasingly. Lilly's eyes widened slightly.

"Well, maybe 'never' was too harsh…" the blonde tomboy said quickly. Miley laughed out loud.

"Stinker," Lilly managed through a grin of her own.

"Like I would ever share you anyway," Miley said playfully. She took Lilly's hand in hers as they continued to walk back to their dressing room, and slowly raised it to her lips for another kiss.

"Well, look… its Hannah Has-Been and the walking fashion disaster!" an angry voice suddenly called out. Miley & Lilly turned to see a young woman with dark brown hair standing in a nearby doorway, an ugly expression on her face. As they drew closer, they could see she appeared to be Hispanic, and looked to be about their age, or possibly a little younger.

"Excuse me?" Miley replied, caught off guard by the hostile greeting. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Mikayla," the petite Latina answered. "You'll be seeing my name soon… when I knock you off all the charts."

"What's your problem anyway?" Lilly asked her angrily, feeling her temper rising. "Or do you need me to give you one?"

_No one threatens my Miley!_ she wanted to shout, but she knew that would only make things worse.

"Your 'friend' is nothing but a no-talent hick who shouldn't even be in the music business," Mikayla growled. "And you belong on stage even less than she does." She turned to look at Miley again, flashing her an arrogant smile.

"Well you know what, _Hannah_? I'm gonna steal all your _fan-ahs… _starting with wiping the stage with you today!"

"Not even on your best day," Lilly retorted, forcing herself to return the smile. "Now if you don't mind, we've got some place to be… and it's starting to _stink_ in here." Miley quickly grabbed Lilly's hand again and began pulling her towards their dressing room again.

"Let's just go," Miley whispered. "She's not worth it, Lils…"

"You might wanna stop holding hands like that too," Mikayla called after them in a sarcastic tone. "Somebody might start to think you're more than just _friends_..." And with that, Mikayla walked away as well, heading toward the stage and her own performance. Miley stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth dropping open. Lilly looked like she was ready to Mikayla's mouth for her, but Miley was able to stop her enraged wife.

"Don't give her the satisfaction," Miley managed. "Let's just go the dressing room… please?" Lilly swallowed and nodded.

"Fine," she muttered. "But I swear, if I see that arrogant witch again…!" She stopped suddenly, finally noticing the pale, stricken expression on her wife's face.

"Miley, what is it?" Lilly gasped, all her anger - and the person who caused it - quickly forgotten. "What's wrong?"

"Did you hear what she said?" Miley whispered. "Lilly… I think she knows…!"

"Knows what?" Lilly asked, still not understanding.

"About _us_," Miley said slowly.

"No way," Lilly insisted, finally realizing what her wife meant. "She was just trying to upset us. There's no way that self-important little twit could know anything."

"Yeah… I guess you're right..." Miley said after a moment. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," she managed. "You know I love you, and I could_ never_ be ashamed of what we have together, but…"

"But most of Hannah's fans are young kids & teenagers who might not understand, I know," Lilly sighed. It was a discussion they'd had more than once, ever since Miley became Hannah Montana.

"Still, telling the world Hannah Montana & Lola Luftnagle are married is one thing," Lilly said sympathetically. "Having that witch alert the media is another."

"I guess we just need to be more careful," Miley whispered.

"What you need is to relax," Lilly countered, smiling playfully. "When we get back to our dressing room, you're gonna kick off your shoes, let down your hair, and just rest. And if you're really, really good, your wonderful wife just _might_ make it worth your while…"

"Is that a promise?" Miley whispered in a sultry voice.

"First let's see if you can behave yourself," Lilly replied with a smirk. "Then we'll see…"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, all the artists who had peformed in the special charity 'sing-off' were brought back out on stage, and the audience was asked to cheer for who they wanted the winner to be. The host announced each of the participants one by one.

"First, singing his new single 'You and Me'... _Bobby Beiber_!" the host called out, gesturing at the young man standing on far right side of the stage. The audience cheered, but Lilly noticed most of the shouts and screams seemed to be coming from teenage girls. The host walked to the center of the stage and gestured to Mikayla.

"Second, performing her hit song 'If Cupid Had a Heart'... the one and only _Mikayla_!" The audience cheered even louder, and Lilly thought she heard a few wolf whistles as well. She grimaced.

_Do you idiots even know who you're cheering for?_ Lilly thought darkly, but she managed not to say anything. Finally, the host walked over to where and Miley were standing, on the far left side of the stage.

"And last, but certainly not least, singing their smash hit duet "I Wanna Know What Love Is"… _Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle_!" The shouts, screams and cheers that followed his announcement were practically deafening. There was absolutely no doubt who the winner was.

"Congratulations!" the host shouted as he handed Miley/Hannah a small pewter statue in the shape of a treble clef. "Our winners everybody: Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle!" The audience cheered again, and Miley smiled radiantly as a storm of camera flashes washed over them.

"Thank you, thank you everyone!" Miley called out to her fans. "Lola and I are really flattered you all enjoy our song as much as we like singing it, but the real winners tonight are the homeless and hungry children of Los Angeles County, and the thousands of dollars we've all raised for them together!" The audience gave another deafening cheer, followed by a second wave of camera flashes.

"And now everyone, our winners have agreed to one last encore!" the host shouted excitedly. "Give it up for Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle!" As the music for 'The Best of Both Worlds' began, Mikayla and Bobby Beiber were graciously guided off the stage. Mikayla surreptitiously shoved Lilly as she walked past, an angry glare on her face.

"It's not over, _freak_," Mikayla growled at her. Lilly was ready to flatten her, but Mikayla was able to convince everyone else it had been an accident. With a smile and a wink at her 'fans', she disappeared backstage, and Lilly had to swallow her temper and return her focus to the encore performance.

* * *

A little while later, alone in her hotel suite, Mikayla unleashed her frustrations on her long-distance boyfriend.

"I swear, I just want to slap her smug little smile right off her face!" Mikayla raged into her phone.

"_You'll take her down, don't worry,_" the male voice on the other line replied. "_You just need to be sneaky about it._"

"I'm too angry to think right now," Mikayla retorted. "I could really use some… comfort… right now, if you know what I mean." She tried to sound sexy, despite her anger.

"_Yeah, I know what you're saying babe_," her boyfriend smirked. "_You know, I could jump on my private jet and be there in just a few hours…_" There were no promises of anything beyond a simple physical release, and neither of them pretended it was anything else.

"Good," Mikayla replied, smiling despite herself. "I'll be ready for you, Jakey-poo… and I promise, I'll make it worth your while!"

"_I know you will, babe,_" Jake Ryan said smugly. "_See you soon…_" After a quick goodbye, Mikayla hung up and tossed her phone angrily aside. She could finally work off some of her frustration once her boyfriend arrived, but in the meantime, she needed to find a way to deal with her blonde-haired rival. Whatever it took, she was going to reign supreme in the music business, and no one was going to stand in her way… especially not Hannah Montana.

* * *

While Mikayla was waiting for her 'boyfriend' to arrive, Miley & Lilly were settling in at their own hotel, tired after their long and successful night. They shared a quick shower, then climbed into bed together, glad they could finally be themselves again.

"Man, what a night,' Lilly muttered. "I've never felt this tired in my life!"

"I'm glad you were with me tonight, Lilly," Miley whispered, snuggling against her beloved wife. She wrapped an arm around Lilly's waist and pulled her close for a gentle kiss.

"Mmmm…" Lilly said appreciatively. "I'll always be with you, Miles…" She paused to think about the night's events for a moment.

"I could do without that Mikayla witch though!" she added.

"Just had to bring her up, didn't you?" Miley teased her. "She's aggravating as heck, but she'll never get anywhere with that bad attitude of hers…"

"Well, you showed her she's not nearly as good as she thinks tonight," Lilly remarked. "Maybe she'll leave us alone now."

"I hope so," Miley said softly.

"All right, enough about you-know-who," Lilly said gently. "Let's talk about something nicer…"

"Oh, I can think of something nicer," Miley said teasingly. She gently kissed the side of Lilly's neck.

"_This_ is nice…" she breathed. She trailed teasing little kisses down Lilly's neck, and over her collarbone. "And so is this…" Lilly pulled Miley to her and kissed her soundly.

"I love you, Miles," Lilly whispered.

"I love you too, Lilly Bear," Miley replied, smiling warmly. "With all my heart…"

"One day soon Miles, we're finally going to be able to have a family of our own," Lilly promised, "and then we'll spend our days watching her grow up and spoiling her rotten!" Miley managed a watery smile.

"Promise?" she asked the love of her life. Lilly grinned and nodded.

"And until then, I've got you all to myself…" she said saucily, slowly dragging a finger down along the side of the Miley's neck and over her chest. Miley drew in a ragged breath.

"So what are you gonna do with me?" Miley asked her wife in a sultry voice.

"I'm gonna make love to you until your eyes roll back in your head," Lilly whispered, grinning again. And, still grinning, Lilly did just as she promised…

* * *

Much later, Mikayla stood on the balcony of her hotel room, wearing only a sheet that she had wrapped around herself. She should have been freezing, but she wasn't. The coldness in her own heart had long since numbed her to anything the cold late night air could do to her. She stared out at the pale lights of the Los Angeles cityscape, her thoughts far away… and far from pleasant.

Her boyfriend was still asleep, snoring loudly, in the bed behind her. He had fallen asleep almost immediately after they had finished 'satisfying' each other, but Mikayla honestly didn't care; she had never believed in all that 'afterglow' crap anyway. All she wanted right now was to be alone with her thoughts… and to find a way to get even with Hannah Montana.

_After everything I've sacrificed… everything I've been through… _I_ deserve what you've been given, blondie! I've got ten times more skill and talent than you… and _I _can actually sing!_

"You've got to have a weakness, blondie," Mikayla growled softly, "and when I find it… you're going down!"

"You say somethin' babe?" a sleepy voice called out. Mikayla cursed inwardly, angry that her quiet time had been interrupted.

"No," she said quickly. "Go back to sleep."

"You're still worried about that Hannah Montana chick, aren't you?" Jake pressed, ignoring his girlfriend's foul-tempered reply. He pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and walked over to where she was standing.

"You'll get her, don't worry," he said, flashing what was supposed to be a confident grin. "In fact, I think I know how we can do it." Mikayla turned to look at him, her face dark with anger.

"How?" she demanded.

"You said she's from Tennessee, right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, she's a hick," Mikayla spat. "So what?"

"There's a big football game coming up, and the University of Tennessee's gonna be in it," Jake explained. "If you were to challenge her to a big sing-off there, in front of her hometown crowd…"

"There's no way she could say no!" Mikayla exclaimed. Her dark eyes glinted with something malevolent. "And when I take her down, in front of everyone and everything she cares about, she'll be beside herself!" Mikayla's lips twisted upward in a cold grin.

"No… she'll be _broken_," the petite Latina hissed. "And the whole world will finally see her for the joke she is!"

"We can arrange a few… unfortunate accidents too," Jake continued. "Just like we did when you won _American Idol_." Mikayla's grin grew even colder, if that was possible.

"Jake, you're a genius!" she gushed.

"You're welcome," Jake said dryly. Mikayla responded by wrapping her arms around Jake, pressing herself against him.

"I think Jakey-poo deserves a special thank you for coming to my rescue," she purred.

"Sounds good to me," Jake said lasciviously. "What've you got in mind, babe?"

"I'm sure you can guess…" Mikayla whispered, grinding against him. Jake growled low in his throat.

"I think I've got a few ideas…" he managed.

"Yeah?" Mikayla responded. "Then why don't you show me, big boy?" Jake pulled her to him and roughly kissed her, and Mikayla had to fight not to grimace. Still, spending a little more time with the ever-arrogant Jake Ryan was a small price to pay if it meant finally being able to get rid of Hannah Montana… and once Mikayla was finally on top of the world, Jake Ryan – and everyone else – would be less than nothing to her…


	32. Heroes and Villains

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

HEROES AND VILLAINS

The piercing sound of a phone ringing dragged Lilly out of her deep, comfortable sleep in her wife's arms, and she groaned in annoyance. Groaning, she hid her face in Miley's shoulder and tried to ignore it, but the ringing persisted. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, Lilly carefully reached over her wife's sleeping body and slowly picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Lilly? Is that you?" the voice of Robbie Ray Stewart replied.

"Hey, dad," Lilly managed. She glanced at the alarm clock nearby and muttered something under her breath. "You do know how early it is out here, right?"

"I know, and I'm sorry to wake ya'll up so early," Robbie Ray apologized. "Knowing you two, I'm sure ya didn't get much sleep last night…" Lilly had to fight the urge to blush. She quickly cleared her throat.

"Sorry darlin', I just couldn't resist," Robbie Ray chuckled.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but I know you didn't call us at 6:30 in the morning just to embarrass us again," Lilly managed. Robbie Ray sighed.

"No, I'm afraid not," he said gently. "You better wake up Miley and turn on Channel Seven… that Mikayla girl you two ran into a few weeks ago is tryin' to start trouble again." Lilly's fingers tightened angrily around the phone.

"Great," she muttered. "Just how I wanted to start my morning…"

"Sorry," Robbie Ray apologized.

"Not your fault," Lilly replied. "Now where's the dang remote?" She found it a few moments later, on the floor beside the bed, and flicked on the tv.

"_…and here and now, I'm calling out Hannah Montana!_" Mikayla's voice shouted. "_What happened at that charity sing-off was a fluke, and I dare her to prove me wrong! Meet me at the Fiesta Bowl, and we'll settle it once and for all during the halftime show!"_

"Please tell me she's joking…!" Lilly gasped.

"Fraid not, darlin'," Robbie Ray replied. "She's already contacted Miley's agent and me… Mikayla wants Hannah Montana to face her in a winner-takes-all sing-off during the halftime show at the Fiesta Bowl, and she's already got everything all set up for it!"

"Is that Mikayla on tv?" Miley's sleepy voice called out. She slowly sat up, wrapping a sheet around her nude body as she did so.

"Unfortunately," Lilly muttered. "I've got dad on the phone too."

"_And if she doesn't agree to meet me, then her family and all her friends will know she's just a coward!" _Mikayla continued to rant. "_And so will everybody else!"_ Mikayla looked directly into the camera then, smiling malevolently.

"_So what's it gonna be, Hannah? Do you have the guts to meet me… or are you gonna run and hide?"_ The fiery Latina's image was then replaced by a television anchorman sitting behind his desk, an older man with gray hair and a thin moustache.

"There's been no response from Hannah Montana or her manager yet," the reporter announced, "though she may have little choice but to accept Mikayla's challenge, if only to save face…" Lilly abruptly switched the tv off and tossed the remote angrily aside.

"I can't believe that witch!" she hissed.

"Let me see the phone," Miley said, her voice tight. She held out her hand, and Lilly handed her the phone.

"Daddy?" Miley spoke into the receiver. "Call Mikayla's people and tell her she's on."

"Are you sure, bud?" Robbie Ray replied, sounding doubtful.

"I'm not about to let that tramp call me a coward in my own home," Miley told him angrily. "I'm gonna teach her a lesson she won't forget!"

"Take it easy Miles, please," Robbie Ray said gently. "I know you're upset, but don't let yourself become like she is."

"I won't daddy, I promise," Miley whispered, closing her eyes. "I may be mad, but I'm not stupid… and I don't trust her."

"Somethin' tells me you've got a plan," Robbie Ray remarked.

"You could say that," Miley told him with a smirk. "So before I go through with this, I need you to do somethin' for me…"

* * *

Neyland Stadium, home of the Tennessee Volunteers, was overflowing with excited football fans – and screaming Hannah Montana & Mikayla fans – on the bone-chillingly cold morning of January 4th, 2014. The large parking lot surrounding the stadium was also crowded, with people setting up tailgating parties and holding up huge signs for their favorites.

In the private dressing room she'd been given, Mikayla was putting the finishing touches on her carefully designed plan for revenge. Everything was ready, and Hannah Montana didn't stand a chance of leaving with the victory or her self-respect… if everything worked the way Mikayla wanted it to.

"You're sure you got everything set up?" she asked out loud as she carefully applied some dark mascara to her eyelashes.

"Don't worry," Jake Ryan replied. "Everything's ready."

"Good," Mikayla hissed. "Hannah Freaking Montana has had everything handed to her on a silver platter for the last time… now it's time I finally get what's rightfully mine!"

"You will, babe," Jake whispered. He walked up behind Mikayla and put his hands on her shoulders, in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. Mikayla angrily jerked away from him.

"Don't touch me!" she growled. Jake backed away, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"All right, all right… take it easy," he managed.

"I'm sorry, I just… need to focus right now," Mikayla lied. "Why don't you go make yourself useful? I'll be out to start my song soon."

"Fine," Jake retorted. "Just quit worrying, okay? Hannah Montana's finished."

"She'd better be," Mikayla muttered, glaring at Jake's back as he walked away. "For your sake…"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the stadium, Miley was finishing getting ready for her own performance, with Lilly by her side as always. Robbie Ray stood just outside the dressing room, leaning against the wall beside the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"How do I look, Lils?" Miley asked her wife as she carefully straightened her blonde Hannah Montana wig.

"You look beautiful," Lilly said honestly. "Just like you always do…" She gently kissed Miley where her neck and shoulder met. Miley let her eyes flutter shut and she smiled.

"I think you might be a little biased, Mrs. Stewart," she said teasingly.

"Maybe," Lilly said playfully. "But I call 'em like I see 'em." Miley grinned.

"And what do you see when you look at me?" she asked her bride. Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's waist and pulled her close, resting her chin on Miley's shoulder.

"I see the woman I fell in love with," Lilly whispered. "She's sweet, and caring, with the biggest heart you could ever imagine… and so breathtakingly beautiful I still can't figure out why she picked me, out of all the people in the world, to spend her life with…"

"I love you, too," Miley whispered. "And I always will…"

"No matter what happens here today?" Lilly asked her carefully. Miley nodded solemnly.

"As long as I've got you, I'll be fine," she promised. Lilly smiled.

"Good," she said warmly. "And don't worry, you're gonna wipe the floor with that troublemaker Mikayla!"

"I hope so," Miley replied distantly. "Then maybe she'll leave us alone!"

"You've gonna do great," Lilly insisted. "I watched you rehearsing earlier, and you're gonna rock this place so hard it's not funny!" Miley chuckled.

"Thanks, Lils," she said, smiling radiantly. "I don't know what I'd do without you!" She turned around, ready to pull wife into a fierce hug, but her outstretched arm ended up accidentally striking something on the vanity behind her, knocking it to the floor.

"Hey, where did this come from?" Miley asked, looking at the overturned basket lying on the ground.

"I don't know," Lilly replied suspiciously. "Someone must've left it here for you…" She gently picked up one of the shiny foil balls that had been in the basket.

"I think they're chocolates," she said softly. She carefully pulled the shiny blue foil away from a small part of it, revealing a soft brown chocolate truffle. Lilly sniffed it daintily, and almost gagged.

"What is it?" Miley shouted. Her shout quickly brought her father into the dressing room as well.

"Whatever's in these things has gone _way_ bad," Lilly managed, dropping the offending chocolate back into the basket. "Good thing you didn't try to eat any…"

"Or I'd have probably gotten really sick," Miley finished solemnly. She looked up at her wife and her father.

"You don't think Mikayla…?"

"I don't know," Robbie Ray answered. "But we're not taking any chances. Don't touch any of 'em, okay bud? I'll get someone to clean up the mess."

"All right," Miley replied. She stood up and straightened her pale blue dress. "I'd still like to rehearse a little before I go on, though…"

"I'll go with you, Miles," Lilly replied. Miley smiled at the woman she loved.

"Thanks Lils," she said softly. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Forgetting for a moment that her father was still standing nearby, she pulled Lilly into a passionate kiss.

"Keep kissing me like that and you won't have to worry about it," Lilly joked.

"Oh, you like that?" Miley said playfully. "Maybe I should do it again…" Robbie Ray cleared his throat loudly.

"No offense, but I can think of a lot a' things I'd rather be doin' right now than watchin' you two makin' out," he quipped. Miley & Lilly smiled nervously.

"Sorry, daddy," Miley apologized. "I guess we just get so carried away with each other sometimes that we just forget about…"

"Apology accepted!" Robbie Ray said quickly. "Now how about we get this show on the road?" Miley took a deep breath and nodded. She gently squeezed Lilly's hand, held tightly in her own.

"All right, let's do this!"

* * *

"_Welcome everyone, to the Tostitos Fiesta Bowl Halftime Show, and the Ultimate Rock Star Showdown!" _the voice of Ryan Seacrest echoed across the stadium. "_But before we get started, I'd like to introduce our special guest judges for tonight!" _He gestured to a small table set up near the side of the stage, where three people sat; two men and one woman.

"_Everyone please welcome the star of "Men in Black", Will Smith!" _Ryan Seacrest called out_. _The actor waved as the crowd roared their approval.

"…_And the lead singer of Aerosmith,_ _Steven Tyler!" _Ryan Seacrest continued, gesturing to the second man sitting at the table. The famous singer nodded and waved at his excited fans.

"…_And last but not least, the first female artist ever to win Entertainer of the Year from the Academy of Country Music two years in a row, Miss Carrie Underwood!" _Everyone in the stadium seemed to shout, scream and applaud all at once_. _The petite blonde smiled and blew a kisto her fans as they cheered loudly for her, trying hard not to blush at their response.

"_All right everyone, the moment we've all been waiting for is finally here!_" Ryan Seacrest called out once the crowd had calmed down – enough so that he could be heard, at least. "_The ladies will perform one at a time, and afterwards the judges will rate their performances based on Vocal Ability, Stage Presence and Overall Presentation and Performance. In the end, only one of our talented performers will walk out of here a winner!" _He paused for dramatic affect.

"_So,_ _is everybody ready to get this showdown started?_" he shouted. A deafening storm of excited shouts and screams answered the young host. "_Then without further ado, please welcome our first contestant… the one and only Mikayla!_"

Pyrotechnics exploded from the front of the stage, followed by a thunderous drum beat. The echoing sound of guitars followed, and three spotlights flashed on, focusing their beams of light on someone rising up from the very center of the stage… none other than Mikayla herself. Grinning widely, Mikayla lifted the microphone to her lips and began to sing…

* * *

_You walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
Your scarf it was apricot  
You had one eye in the mirror as you watched yourself gavotte  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
They'd be your partner, and..._

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you_  
_You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you_  
_Don't you? Don't You?_

_You had me several years ago when I was still quite naive_  
_Well you said that we made such a pretty pair_  
_And that you would never leave_  
_But you gave away the things you loved, and one of them was me!_  
_I had some dreams, they were clouds in my coffee_  
_Clouds in my coffee, and..._

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you_  
_You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you_  
_Don't you? Don't You? Don't You?_

* * *

The tempo of the song was much quicker than usual, and as she sang the chorus, Mikayla punctuated each "Don't You" by pointing at the audience. Each time she did so, additional pyrotechnics would burst up all around her, and the multi-colored lights surrounding the stage would flash. Throwing herself into her performance, Mikayla danced energetically across the stage as she continued to sing…_  
_

* * *

_I had some dreams, they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and..._

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you_  
_You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you_  
_Don't you? Don't You?_

_Well I hear you went up to Saratoga and your horse naturally won_  
_Then you flew your Lear jet up to Nova Scotia_  
_To see the total eclipse of the sun_  
_Well you're where you should be all the time_  
_And when you're not you're with_  
_Some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend_  
_Wife of a close friend, and..._

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you_  
_You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you_  
_Don't you? Don't You? Don't you?_

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you_  
_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you…!_

* * *

A final burst of pyrotechnics and a blinding flash of light signaled the end of the song, and the stage went dark. Mikayla seemed to vanish, but when everyone could see again, she was being carefully helped off of the stage. Smiling and waving to the audience, she carefully approached the three judges.

"All I can say is, that was awesome!" Will Smith exclaimed.

"You definitely nailed it," Steven Tyler agreed.

"Your energy and enthusiasm for the song were obvious," Carrie Underwood said with a smile. "You definitely have a gift, Mikayla… but you don't need all those special effects to make people see it." Mikayla just nodded and smiled, and tried not to show how angry she was at the petite country singer's rebuke.

"All right Mikayla, let's see how the judges scored your performance!" Ryan Seacrest announced eagerly. He gestured to the stadium's huge scoreboard, and a moment later, it displayed Mikayla's final score.

_29 out of 30! _Mikayla thought excitedly to herself. _No WAY can Hannah flippin' Montana beat that! I've already won!_

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, Miley was struggling to get ready for her own performance, with a little help from her overprotective wife and father.

"Honestly guys, I'll be fine," Miley insisted. "All I wanna do is practice a little!"

"Go ahead," Lilly said gently.

"Yeah bud, don't mind us," Robbie Ray agreed. Miley noticed, however, that neither of them moved from where they were standing. They were determined to stay by Miley's side, whatever it took.

"All right, I can see I'm not gonna win this one," Miley said with a sigh. She looked over her shoulder at the group of talented musicians who performed alongside her.

"Okay guys, you ready?" Miley asked them with a grin. Miley raised the microphone to her lips and, on cue, started to sing… then stopped suddenly when she realized the microphone in her hand wasn't working.

"Hey, what the…?" Miley managed.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked her.

"The stupid microphone isn't working!" Miley exclaimed.

"I think I see why," Robbie Ray pointed out. He gestured to the cord that was supposed to connect the microphone to its power supply; it had quite obviously been cut, and the microphone was no longer attached to anything. Miley frowned.

"No way that's an accident," she muttered.

"Or a coincidence," Lilly agreed darkly. She didn't say it out loud, but she & Miley were clearly thinking the same thing: it had to be Mikayla.

"Well, it's a good thing I was prepared for somethin' like this," Miley said after a moment. She reached for her cellphone and flipped it open. A few moments later, a familiar voice answered.

"Jackson?" Miley greeted him. "Looks like we're gonna need an extra microphone."

"On my way sis," Jackson replied simply. Miley then hung up and looked at her wife with a grin.

"I'm glad I had Jackson bring some backup equipment," she quipped.

"Nothin' wrong with bein' prepared," her father agreed with a smile. "You'll be ready to go again in just a minutes, bud."

* * *

By the time Mikayla was finally finished with her performance and made her way backstage again, the sabotaged microphone had been replaced, and Miley was ready to begin her own performance; accompanied by her wife and father, as always, she made her way confidently down the entrance tunnel towards the field.

A figure dressed in jeans and a t-shirt suddenly rushed by her. He was wearing a baseball cap pulled down low over his face, to conceal his features, and he held what looked like an extra-large cup of soda in one hand. Without warning, he hurled the cup of soda at Miley and took off running. Out of the corner of her eye, Lilly saw the mysterious stranger pull his arm back just in time, and she instinctively threw herself in front of her wife, letting the ice cold liquid drench her instead.

"_Lilly!_" Miley shrieked.

"I'm okay," Lilly managed. "Cold and… ugh, _sticky_… but okay!" Brownish-red liquid dripped from her hair and her face, and the entire front of the sparkly white dress she was wearing was soaked. Lilly could even feel drops of the liquid trickling down her bare legs.

"Oh, sweetheart..." Miley whispered sadly.

"Relax Miles, it's okay," Lilly replied, trying to keep Miley calm. "It's only soda… I think…"

"It's _not_ okay!" Miley insisted, her anger growing. "I can't believe she'd do this!"

"Miley, please…" Lilly whispered. "You need to focus on your performance right now…"

"Dad, stay here,' Miley said tensely, all but ignoring Lilly's plea. "I'm going to take Lilly back to the dressing room so she can get changed…"

"_No_," Lilly interrupted, her voice hard. Seeing Miley's startled expression, Lilly immediately softened her tone.

"Miley, you need to go," Lilly said softly. "I'll be fine, I promise… but right now, you need to get out there and show that no-talent troublemaker just how good you really are."

"But…" Miley started to protest, but Lilly placed a gentle finger on her lover's lips.

"And after you whip her butt out there, we'll go home and celebrate," she whispered. "And I promise I'll let you love me all you want…" She wagged her eyebrows slightly, and Miley smirked.

"You sure you can handle me lovin' you all night long?" the secret pop star asked with a grin.

"Only one way to find out," Lilly said playfully. "Now get out there and do your thing… soon as I get changed, I'll be out there cheering for you." Miley nodded and Lilly gave her a quick kiss before hurrying away to get changed. Watching her wife leave, Miley took a deep breath, and finally turned to continue her walk out of the tunnel…

* * *

Miley walked onto the stage and waved to all her fans, smiling radiantly. She could see Mikayla out of the corner of her eye, standing nearby and glaring at her, but the petite Latina's ire didn't bother her at all. She was ready to do what she loved the most – performing for all her fans – and she was excited. Behind her, the talented men and women in her band began to play, and Miley paused to let the rhythm and energy of the familiar song wash over the audience. Then, right on cue, Miley raised her microphone and began to sing…

_We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other girl_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand!_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!_

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching but_

_You're too shy to say it_

_Inside we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_And if you ask me how I'm feeling_

_Don't tell me you're too blind to see!_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!_

* * *

"You were supposed to take care of her!" Mikayla hissed angrily as her boyfriend walked up beside her. Jake was still dressed in the same grubby jeans and t-shirt he'd been wearing when he tried to throw his drink on Miley earlier.

"I tried, believe me!" he insisted. "I don't know how she made it out here!"

"Never mind!" Mikayla snapped. "I should've known I couldn't count on you!"

"Whatever…" Jake muttered, angry and unwilling to accept the blame. Mikayla looked up at Miley, still performing on stage.

"Well, at least there's no way Miss Goody Two-Shoes can beat my score," she said smugly.

By the time she was about halfway through her song, Miley saw Lilly finally reappear near the stage. The secret pop star's smile grew wider, and she turned slightly so she could sing the love song directly to her wife. Lilly blushed slightly, but couldn't help being deeply touched that her wife was singing her a love song in front of thousands of people. Then, as she watched in astonishment, Miley actually walked over to her and took her by the hand. Lilly tried to shake her head 'no', but Miley just grinned and pulled Lilly onto the stage with her. Smiling, and still holding Lilly's hand, Miley continued to sing to her…

* * *

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!_

_Never gonna give, never gonna give_

_(Give you up!)_

_Never gonna give, never gonna give_

_(Give you up!)_

_We've know each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching but_

_You're too shy to say it_

_Inside we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you…!_

* * *

The song slowly faded away, and Miley leaned in to kiss Lilly gently on the lips. The crowd screamed and cheered their approval.

"Stinker," Lilly whispered, blushing slightly. "I love you too, cowgirl…" Before Miley could respond, Ryan Seacrest vaulted onto the stage and walked over to her.

"That was incredible, Hannah!" he exclaimed. "I can't wait to see what the judges thought!"

"No doubt about it, _that _was a love song!" Will Smith shouted.

"I think everyone here can tell how much you two love each other," Steven Tyler said with a smile. "And that made the way you performed that song incredibly powerful and honest!"

"I just… oh my gosh, there just aren't any words to describe how awesome that was!" Carrie Underwood gushed. "Hannah, that was wonderful!"

"Thanks," Miley replied shyly. "I didn't do much though… I just sang to the woman I love."

"And that's exactly what made it special," Carrie Underwood assured her with a grin.

"All right Hannah, it's time to see how you did!" Ryan Seacrest said excitedly. He gestured again to the stadium's huge scoreboard… and, incredibly, a perfect score of 30 out of 30 appeared in brilliant blue neon. Fireworks roared in the sky above. Miley's jaw dropped open, and she gaped at the scoreboard in astonishment. Although she couldn't see it, Mikayla was gaping as well, but her expression was one of utter disbelief… and, ultimately, rage.

"This isn't right!" Mikayla shouted angrily. "There's no way you could beat me, unless you cheated!" Miley finally turned and looked at her rival.

"Give it up, Mikayla," she said softly. "You lost fair and square… don't make yourself look worse by being a sore loser." Mikayla stalked over to Miley, until she was standing directly in front of the secret pop star.

"You cheated," she snarled. "You must have… there's no way you could have fixed your microphone or gotten changed so quickly!"

"And how would you know about all that, Mikayla?" Miley asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Unless _you_ were the one responsible for all of it." Mikayla's eyes went wide. She hadn't intended to reveal what she'd really been up to, but her anger had gotten the best of her.

"And by the way, seeing as how I'm still holding my microphone and it's still on, everyone in the stadium just heard everything you said," Miley pointed out with a smile. Mikayla looked down to see the microphone that was indeed still in Miley's hand.

"So unless you want everyone to see you for what you really are, you might want to apologize now," Miley continued. She was still smiling, but her tone was no longer friendly. Mikayla clenched her hands into angry fists. She knew Miley was right, that she needed to do some serious damage control if she wanted to save her public image – to say nothing of her career – but the petite Latina was so angry at being beaten and humiliated by Hannah Montana once again that she was no longer capable of rational thought.

"I hate you," Mikayla hissed, and before anyone realized what was happening, she drove one of her fists into Miley's face. Miley cried out in surprise and pain and fell back, the turf of the football field rushing up to meet her.

Lying there, holding her injured face, Miley watched everything happen around her as though it was in slow motion. Police and security personnel were suddenly everywhere. An enraged Lilly flattened Mikayla with a vicious right hook of her own, and the sharp crack that accompanied the blow told Miley the foul-tempered Latina's nose had probably been broken. Before Mikayla could even attempt anything else, a familiar pair of arms grabbed her from behind and held her in a full nelson wrestling hold.

"Quit strugglin' and I won't have to hurt you, witch!" Luanne Stewart growled. Mikayla threshed about in a desperate attempt to escape, so Luanne proceeded to prove her point by applying pressure on Mikayla's neck, resulting in a sharp hiss of pain from the petite Latina.

"We'll take it from here," a gruff voice called out. Luanne looked up to see half a dozen uniformed police standing over her.

"She's all yours," Luanne muttered. "Enjoy your time in jail, sweetness… I'm sure they'll give you a nice cellmate!" She released her hold, and two of the police officers quickly grabbed the beaten singer. Mikayla was led off the field, shrieking and screaming about how she was going to sue everyone for everything they had. Jake, still hiding in the shadows nearby, did nothing to help her. There was no way he was going to endanger his career for her, or for anyone. Shrugging, he turned and ran away, disappearing into the shadows once again.

"Thanks, Lu," Miley called out. "I'm really glad I asked you to come." Luanne turned to look at her look-alike cousin and smiled.

"Believe me, it was my pleasure," she said with a grin. "That witch had it comin'. You all right, Smiley?" Aside from what looked like a nasty bruise forming on one of her cheeks, Miley seemed to be okay; thankfully, there was no blood.

"I'll live," Miley replied with a smile, allowing Lilly to support her. "Nurse Lilly's on the job." Luanne laughed.

"Good," she responded. "I know she'll take good care of your stubborn ass. You might wanna get some ice on that cheek, though." Miley chuckled.

"I'll be fine," she promised. "Besides… Mikayla hits like a girl." And with everyone staring at them like they were insane, the three cousins enjoyed a good laugh.


	33. Making Dreams Come True

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

MAKING DREAMS COME TRUE

- One Year Later -

Struggling to get comfortable enough to finally get some sleep, and hoping she was being quiet enough to not wake up the auburn-haired young woman sleeping beside her, twenty three year-old Lilly Truscott-Stewart found herself wondering once again why something as wonderful as being pregnant had to be so incredibly uncomfortable at the same time.

Finally, realizing she wasn't going to be getting to sleep anytime soon, Lilly turned to face her still-sleeping wife. Looking into Miley's face, even as she slept, was still enough to take Lilly's breath away. Smiling, Lilly reached out and carefully brushed a few stray strands of hair away from Miley's face, thanking God again for giving her the woman she loved more than anything.

At that moment, the baby still growing inside Lilly delivered another sharp kick against her ribs.

"_Ow!_" Lilly gasped. "Take it easy baby, mommy needs those!" She rubbed her swollen stomach gently, comfortingly, and after a few moments the baby began to calm down again. Taking a deep breath, Lilly looked at her still-sleeping wife again.

"She's got my legs, Miles," Lilly whispered with a smile. "I wonder if she'll get your lungs, too…"

_Our little miracle… _Lilly thought to herself. _Getting you here wasn't easy either…_

* * *

"_Are you okay, sweetheart?" Miley Truscott-Stewart asked her beloved wife as they sat in the waiting room of a prestigious fertility clinic in Richmond, Virginia. She could see the anxiety swirling in the depths of Lilly's deep blue eyes, despite the blonde tomboy's attempts to act calm and professional. _

"_Fine and dandy!" Lilly replied cheerfully. "You know, except for the fact I'm waiting to have something cold and uncomfortable stuck in a place I don't wanna think about…" Miley smiled and reached out to carefully take one of Lilly's hands in her own._

"_You don't have to do this if you don't want to," she said gently. "We can get up and walk out of here right now."_

"_I'm not giving up on our baby!" Lilly shouted, far louder than she'd intended. Other people in the waiting room were already staring at them. She hung her head._

"_I'm sorry," Lilly said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to shout… I'm just nervous. What if… what if this doesn't work, Miles?"_

"_Then we'll try again," Miley said softly. She gently squeezed Lilly's hand. "And I'm gonna be right here with you, Lilly Bear, holding your hand the whole time… I'll always be right here." Lilly looked up at her wife again, and Miley smiled radiantly at her, a warm and wonderful expression that never failed to take Lilly's breath away. Whenever Miley smiled at her like that, her breathtaking beauty shining from within, Lilly found herself falling in love with Miley all over again._

"_I know," Lilly said softly. "And I love you, too…" She leaned over and captured Miley's lips in a gentle kiss. They snuggled together, and Lilly managed a small smile of her own. _

"_Are you sure it's not your turn to be in the stirrups today though?" she quipped._

"_It will be," Miley said with a grin. She and Lilly had promised they would take turns giving birth to each other's children, assuming all the research they had been taking part in was successful._

"_Mrs. Truscott-Stewart?" a feminine voice called out._

"_Here!" Miley & Lilly shouted simultaneously. A young woman wearing glasses, with her long brown hair up in a ponytail, walked towards them._

"_You two have got to be Miley & Lilly," the pretty young assistant said with a smile._

"_Sounds like Dr. Lauren's been talkin' about us again," Miley said with a grin._

"_She said you two are the cutest married couple she's ever met," the assistant replied, amusement evident in her voice. "I can see she was right."_

"_You oughta see us when we finish each other's sentences," Lilly said playfully. The assistant laughed._

"_Well, if you'll please follow me, the doctor is ready for you," she said warmly. Taking a deep breath, Lilly slowly stood up. Miley stood as well and kissed her on the cheek, and hand-in-hand they followed the doctor's assistant to one of the sterile examination rooms in the clinic._

"_The doctor will be with you shortly," the young assistant informed them. She gestured to the examination table, and the surgical gown lying on top of it. "You can go ahead and get undressed and lie down Mrs. Truscott; it should only be a few minutes." Lilly nodded and the doctor's assistant quietly excused herself. Miley turned to look at her wife again, a mischievous expression on her face._

"_Okay you, strip…!" she commanded her wife playfully. Lilly stuck her tongue out._

"_That only works in our bedroom," she muttered, but she nonetheless did as she was asked. Then, with Miley's help, she climbed carefully up onto the examination table and stretched out._

"_Everything's gonna be fine," Miley reassured her._

"_I know," Lilly replied. "It's just weird… I'm not used to anyone but you looking at me… you know, down there…"_

"_Don't worry, I'm sure the doctor won't enjoy a single moment of it," Miley said teasingly. Lilly laughed out loud. At that moment, the door opened, and the doctor walked inside. Dr. Lauren Chen was only slightly older than her two patients, but she felt as protective of them as though they were her children. She smiled at the familiar sight of Miley and Lilly laughing together._

"_I see you two haven't changed," she said playfully._

"_Hey Dr. Lauren," Miley greeted her. "It's good to see you again."_

"_It's good to see you too, Miley… and you too, Lilly," Dr. Lauren responded. "You ready for today?"_

"_As ready as I'm gonna be," Lilly replied, with as much enthusiasm as she could manage._

"_Trust me, in the end it'll be worth it," Dr. Lauren replied, smiling as she slipped on a pair of latex gloves. She then walked over to a small counter nearby, and a small rack holding half a dozen transparent test tubes._

"_You'll be glad to know the reverse engineering we talked about worked well," she continued, "so we have more than enough for multiple tries, if need be."_

"_I have a feeling everything's gonna work just fine," Miley said sweetly. Dr. Lauren smiled again._

"_Well, let's get started then," she said warmly. She spent a few minutes getting everything ready, and then she helped Lilly assume the proper position._

"_All right Lilly, now this is probably going to feel a little cold," she warned the already nervous young woman._

"_I'm ready," Lilly told her, gripping her wife's hand firmly. Nodding, Dr. Lauren carefully slid the end of the delivery system into place. Lilly almost jumped off of the table._

"_Jesus, Joseph, Mary, John, Paul & Ringo!" she cried out. "You said cold, that thing's made of ice!" Struggling to hide her grin, Miley reached out and gently brushed the hair away from Lilly's face, pausing to gently kiss her on her forehead._

"_It's gonna be okay, Lilly Bear," she whispered to the young woman she loved more than life itself. "I'm right here…"_

"_You are so gonna get it for this," Lilly managed, but she sounded more teasing than threatening. She was eventually able to calm down enough to lie still as Dr. Lauren finished her work, but the sensation was still far from comfortable._

"_All right," Dr. Lauren said, looking up again. "Everything's ready… here you go, Miley." She handed Miley the plunger that would activate the delivery system currently residing inside her wife's body._

"_Whenever you're ready," the doctor added. Miley looked down at Lilly and smiled._

"_Are you ready, Lilly Bear?" she asked her wife sweetly._

"_For your sake, this had better work on the first try," Lilly said playfully._

"_I have a really good feeling," Miley replied. The she leaned down to capture Lilly's lips in a loving kiss, and pushed down on the plunger._

* * *

Unfortunately, the first attempt was not successful, but Miley and Lilly refused to give up on having a family together. Then the second attempt failed as well. Finally, after crying more tears than Lilly thought possible, they decided to try one last time. They made a special prayer at the church where they were married, and made love the night before - 'for good luck', as Miley put it – and went to see Dr. Lauren for the last time.

After the final procedure was done, they returned home to wait... and hope…

* * *

_The two anxious young women had to wait a while before they could take a test to see if the procedure had worked, but finally they were able to do so. Lilly paced anxiously outside the bathroom, while Miley did her best to try and calm her down._

"_Just a few more minutes, Lilly Bear," Miley soothed her._

"_I hate waiting," Lilly grumbled. "I just wanna know if we're pregnant or not! I can't take this anymore!"_

"_I know sweetheart," Miley said softly. "I want to know too, but we've gotta try to be patient." Lilly sighed and rested her head on her wife's shoulder._

"_W-what if this doesn't work?" she whispered. "What if…?" Miley hugged her tightly._

"_Then we'll deal with it," Miley replied. "Together we can handle anything, remember?" Lilly took a deep breath._

"_I know," she said after a moment._

_ "Just try, okay?" Miley said softly. "For me?"_

_ "All right," Lilly managed. "For you, Miles."_

_ "But you know I'd do almost anything for you, don't you?" she asked with a smirk._

"_Anything?" Miley repeated. Lilly grinned._

"_Well, **almost** anything," she quipped. Miley laughed out loud._

"_Brat," she laughed, kissing Lilly gently on her forehead._

"_What do you want to name her?" Lilly asked suddenly. "You know, just we're ready when the time comes."_

"_Well," Miley said thoughtfully. "If it's all right with you, I think I'd like to name her after my mom." Lilly looked up at her wife, and their eyes met. Lilly knew, more than anyone else, how deep the wounds caused by her mother's tragic death ran through Miley's being. Though the years had eased some of the pain, nothing could ever truly take it away._

"_I think she'd really like that, Miles," Lilly said gently. "So would I."_

'_It's settled then," Miley whispered, smiling through tears she refused to show. "Susan Lillian Truscott-Stewart." Lilly winced._

"_Well, we can talk about her middle name later," she joked._

"_Speaking of which… I think it's time to check the test," Miley reminded her. Lilly's eyes went wide. She quickly freed herself from Miley's embrace and rushed into the bathroom, grabbing the home pregnancy test from where it rested beside the bathtub. She only needed a moment to check the little window in the center of it, where the answer – good or bad – waited._

"_What is it, Lilly Bear?" Miley called out as she walked up behind her beloved wife. "What's it say?" Lilly slowly turned to look at her, her eyes wide, her face frozen in an expression of shock. She held out the pregnancy test with shaking hands so Miley could see it too. The secret pop star looked down at the small plastic tube and gasped: a small blue plus sign stared out from within the tiny window in the center of it._

"_Oh, my God!" Miley gasped. "Lilly, it's…! We're…!"_

"_We're gonna have a baby!" Lilly squealed, and she threw herself into Miley's arms, hugging her fiercely. Miley pulled Lilly to her and kissed her passionately, tears of joy streaming down her face._

"_I love you so, so much…" Miley whispered over and over, kissing Lilly's neck. "It's a miracle… oh Lilly, it's a miracle!"_

"_**Our **miracle," Lilly insisted, smiling through tears of her own. "Miley… we're gonna have a baby. We're finally gonna have a family of our own!"_

* * *

Lilly managed a small smile as she remembered the moment they'd discovered they were finally going to have a baby together. Naturally, Miley had insisted on telling her father first, so they drove to his home to give him the good news a few minutes later…

* * *

_"Hey bud," Robbie Ray called out as his daughter walked into the kitchen behind him. He was standing at the stove, stirring something in a frying pan._

_ "You're here awfully early," he continued teasingly. "I thought you two didn't get out of bed 'til noon at least!"_

_ "We need to tell you something daddy!" Miley said excitedly. Something in her tone made Robbie Ray turn to look at his daughter, and his eyes widened slightly when he noticed the way Miley's arm was wrapped protectively around Lilly's stomach._

_ "Somethin' tells me I should be sittin' down for this," Robbie Ray quipped. He turned off the stove, set the frying pan aside, and sat down at the kitchen table facing Miley & Lilly._

_ "All right bud, what's your big news?" he asked his little girl. Miley squeezed her wife protectively._

_ "Daddy… Lilly's pregnant," Miley whispered. "You're gonna be a grandpa!" Robbie Ray's mouth dropped open. As much as he wanted to congratulate his two daughters, he couldn't seem to make himself speak. Finally, he decided to let his actions speak for him; he stood and pulled Miley & Lilly into a huge hug._

_ "I'm so happy for you two, I don't even know what to say," Robbie Ray finally managed._

_ "Thank you, daddy!" Miley replied, fighting back still more joyful tears._

_ "I know you're both gonna make wonderful parents," Robbie Ray continued, fighting back tears of his own. "And I finally get a grandchild to spoil!" he added with a grin._

_ "Maybe you could teach her how to make those famous blueberry pancakes of yours," Lilly suggested playfully. Robbie Ray laughed out loud._

_ "No promises," he said. At that moment, Jackson walked into the kitchen. He looked like had had slept in his clothes, and his hair was a mess. Half asleep and focused only on finding some much-needed food, he almost walked right into his father and sister, but he managed to stop himself just in time._

_ "Whoa, what the…?" he gasped. "What's goin' on, somebody die?"_

_ "Nice, Jackson," Miley muttered. "No, we actually have some really good news for a change."_

_ "Like what?" Jackson asked._

_ "Like you're gonna be an uncle, goofball," Lilly retorted. She grinned at her brother-in-law, and Jackson's eyes went wide._

_ "W-wait…" he managed. "You mean you're p – p – p…" Jackson tried, but somehow he couldn't quite make himself say 'pregnant'._

_ "Knocked up?" Lilly said teasingly. "Got one in the oven?"_

_ "Okay, okay, I get it!" Jackson cringed, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Thanks for the visual I didn't need!"_

_ "Son, just this once, how about you just be nice and tell your sisters you're happy for them?" Robbie Ray suggested._

_ "Sorry, guess that just caught me by surprise," Jackson apologized. "I **am** happy for you, both of you… really." Then, to everyone's astonishment, he walked over and pulled both of his sisters into another hug._

_ "Just wait right there while I get my camera!" Robbie Ray called out. "Somethin' tell me I'm not gonna see this again for a long, long time!"_

_ "Somethin' tells **me** Jackson needs a shower," Miley replied, wrinkling her nose in disgust._

_ "Comes on Miles, he's actually trying to be nice for once," Lilly reminded her. Miley managed a smile._

_ "I know," she said warmly. "And since I'm in such a good mood… I love you too, Jerkson!"_

_ "Right back atcha, sis," Jackson replied with a genuine smile of his own. "And I promise, I'll teach the little tyke everything she needs to know to be cool just like her Uncle Jackson!"_

_ "Oh, joy…" Miley muttered, and Lilly laughed out loud._

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone was calling Miley & Lilly to offer their congratulations, and there were more than a few offers to babysit once they needed it. When they called to tell their old friend Felicia however, she insisted on throwing them a baby shower, and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. And in the end, the baby shower turned out to be one of Lilly's favorite memories…

* * *

_After lunch, and a few funny games, Miley & Lilly sat down to open the presents for their baby_. _There were diapers, bottles, a baby bath with baby shampoo and other essentials, a cute little kit with tiny nail clippers and a thermometer, a stroller and even a car seat. There were some baby clothes too, and one present in particular was especially adorable…_

_"Aww, look Miles!" Lilly exclaimed, holding up an adorable pink onesie with the familiar 'Hannah Montana' logo on it. "Our baby gets to be your #1 fan!" Miley laughed._

_ "Who is that from?" she asked with a smile._

_ "Aunt Dolly," Lilly replied, gesturing to the older woman. Aunt Dolly was sitting nearby with the other guests – Mamaw, Grandma Ruby, Luanne, Felicia, Heather Truscott and Lilly's maternal grandmother Kathleen Truscott – watching Miley and Lilly open their gifts. The two guests of honor were seated in the middle of the living room, on two kitchen chairs, while everyone else gathered around them._

_ "Nothin' wrong with her bein' proud of her mama," Aunt Dolly said with a grin._

_ "I didn't even know they made these," Miley replied, holding up the onesie again. "Maybe I need to have daddy arrange another meeting with Mr. Lebeck!"_

_ "I think they're cute," Lilly insisted with a smile of her own. Miley's grin widened._

_ "So are you," she whispered to her wife. Lilly rewarded her with a gentle kiss._

_ "All right you two," Felicia teased them. "Try to remember there's other people in the room!"_

_ "Felicia!" Lilly gasped, her cheeks turning pink. "My grandma's sitting right over there!" Lilly's grandmother had flown in from Arizona especially for the shower._

_ "That's all right dear," Kathleen Truscott called out. The red-headed older woman smiled, her eyes twinkling behind her glasses._

_ "I was young once, too," she added. Lilly's blush deepened._

_ "Can we please open another present now, before someone else tries to embarrass me?" she managed. She grinned sheepishly, and everyone laughed._

_"All right, everyone leave my wife alone now," Miley said playfully. "The only one who gets to make her blush is me!"_

_ 'Gee, thanks Miles," Lilly whispered sarcastically._

_ "You know I love you," Miley whispered back, and she kissed Lilly on the cheek._

_ "I love you too,' Lilly responded with a radiant smile. Slowly but surely, her embarrassment began to fade._

_ "Here," Felicia offered, still smiling. She set a large gift bag in front of Lilly. "Maybe this'll help… it's the last one."_

_ Miley wondered who the gift could be from; they had already opened presents from all the guests at the party, even Felicia. She hoped none of them had gone overboard and bought them something else. _

_ Curious, Miley reached inside the large gift bag and pulled out a small white envelope. The writing on it seemed very familiar, and with trembling fingers she carefully opened the envelope and read the hand-written note inside:_

Miley & Lilly,

I want you to know I love you both very much, and that there's no one who deserves the wonderful gift God has given you more than you two. Enjoy your day… and I hope you like the little gift I picked out…

Love, Dad

_"I swear, if he makes me cry again…!" Miley muttered. Lilly grinned and reached into the gift bag herself. Pulling away the plain white tissue paper covering the present, she revealed what appeared to be a large pink blanket with a big blue butterfly on it. Miley's jaw dropped open._

_ "What is it, Miles?" Lilly asked her, suddenly concerned._

_ "Lilly, this… this was my baby blanket!" Miley gasped. "B-but... I thought…!"_

_ "I've had it in my hope chest all this time," Mamaw Ruthie said as she walked over to where Miley & Lilly were sitting._

_ "Your father asked if he could have it, to give to your little one," she continued, smiling warmly. "How could I say no? Besides, I know you'll take good care of it… you always have."_

_ "Is that what I think it is?" Luanne asked in a stunned voice. Ruthie looked up to see her other granddaughter standing beside her, staring at the faded pink blanket with wide eyes._

_ "Miley's baby blanket," Ruthie said softly. "Your cousin wouldn't go anywhere without it when she was little."_

_ "I remember…" Luanne replied distantly, the fading memories of their childhood suddenly filling her mind._

_ "Do you remember the time you splashed mud on it?" Ruthie asked her carefully. Luanne nodded slowly._

_ "Miley threw a fit," she replied. "She wouldn't stop crying until you washed it for her!"_

_ "And after you apologized to her, you two fell asleep on that blanket together," Ruthie continued, smiling warmly. "I still have the picture I took of the two of you."_

_ "On your fridge!" Luanne gasped. "No wonder I recognized it!"_

_ "Wow…" was all Lilly could think of to say._

_ "Well, w-what do you think Lils?" Miley asked her, carefully unfolding the old pink blanket that had once meant so much to her. As Lilly watched, Miley wrapped her arms around it and pulled it against her, smiling a little… a smile, she suspected, the secret pop star's younger self had shown often._

_ "I think it's adorable," Lilly said sweetly, returning her lover's smile. "Just like you."_

_ "Oh, Mamaw!" Miley jumped to her feet and hugged her grandmother fiercely. "Thank you so much! I don't know what to say!"_

_ "I'm glad you like it sweetheart, but I'm not the one you should be thanking," Ruthie whispered._

_ "Daddy wouldn't get anywhere near a baby shower and you know it," Miley chuckled._

_ "But I might make an exception just once, for my baby girl," Robbie Ray's unexpected voice called out. Everyone turned to see him walking slowly into the living room. Miley practically jumped into his arms._

_ "Thank you so much, daddy!" Miley gushed, crying freely. "I love you!"_

_ "So am I forgiven for making you cry again?" Robbie Ray asked her, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Miley playfully slapped his chest._

_ "You're horrible," she teased him._

_ "I just wanted to give you something special for your little one," Robbie Ray said with a smile. "And I thought you'd like to pass your old 'blankie' on to your own children…"_

_ "Blankie?" Lilly asked with a smirk. Miley blushed politely._

_ "I'll tell you later," she managed. "Now get over here and give me a hug!" Grinning, Lilly happily did so, and Robbie Ray wrapped his arms around his two daughters in a warm hug._

_ "Now," he said gently, "I want you two to give that blanket to your own little girl, so she'll know she's loved as much as your momma and I loved you, baby girl…"_

* * *

Lilly smiled again as she remembered the baby shower, warmth and contentment washing over her. She snuggled against Miley again and kissed her gently on the cheek, all the love and devotion she felt for her wife rising up within her. All the wonderful things in her life, she owed to the angelic auburn-haired pop star sleeping peacefully beside her; Lilly had no doubt she and Miley were meant for each other, and were meant to be the parents of the little girl still growing inside her… and, someday soon, everyone would see it.

She was actually already in the ninth month of her pregnancy, and as far as she was concerned, as big as a house. The excitement she felt as they grew closer and closer to finally getting to meet their little girl was almost enough to make her forget about her throbbing back… almost.

Sighing, Lilly let her eyes close as sleep at last began to overtake her. She gently took one of Miley's hands in her own and yawned tiredly… and then, just before she was finally about to fall asleep, something made her jolt awake again. Pulling back the covers, she saw something dark and damp on the sheets beneath her. Lilly's eyes went wide.

"Oh, _shit_…!" she hissed. Turning, she shook Miley in a desperate attempt to wake her

"Miley, wake up!" she called out. "Come on, Miles, please!"

"Lilly?" Miley replied sleepily. "What is it, baby?"

"We need to get to the hospital!" Lilly said quickly. "I think my water just broke!"


	34. An Angel Spreads Its Wings

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR

AN ANGEL SPREADS IT WINGS

"My wife's having a baby!" Miley shouted as she & Lilly stormed into the lobby of the hospital. She practically ran up to the admissions desk and grabbed the sleeve of the nurse sitting behind it.

"Hey, my wife is having a baby!" she shouted again. Lilly groaned; her wife's antics were almost as painful as the labor pains that had begun to tear through her body.

"Miles, please stop that," she muttered. "Just ask the nice lady if they have somewhere I can lie down and get this thing out of me…" The nurse behind the admissions desk arched a slightly amused eyebrow, and Miley quickly pulled her hand back.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Um, my name is Miley Truscott-Stewart, and…"

"Your wife is having a baby, I know," the nurse replied with a smile. "You'll need to sign the admissions paperwork, but in the meantime I'll get a wheelchair out here to take her to the maternity ward right away…"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Lilly was lying down in a small delivery room, Miley by her side. Aside from the low beeping of the fetal heart monitor attached to Lilly, and the usual activity of the bustling hospital working around them, the room was silent except for Miley & Lilly's quiet conversation.

"How are you feelin' sweetheart?" Miley asked as she gently stroked Lilly's hair.

"I'm about to give birth, what do you think?" Lilly retorted. "Why did I let you do this to me again?" Miley laughed. She felt Lilly squeeze her hand again, signaling another contraction. Lilly hissed in pain.

"I'm here, Lilly Bear," Miley whispered soothingly, kissing her wife softly. "I'm right here… squeeze my hand all ya need to…"

"You _so_ owe me for this…" Lilly managed. "Where's the nice nurse with my drugs, by the way?" Miley fought the urge to grin. Then Lilly's hand gripped hers even more tightly.

"I know it hurts," Miley whispered again. "I wish I could take it from you…"

"Just… be here with me…" Lilly gasped.

"Always," Miley promised. "I'll always be with you, Lilly… right here beside you, where I belong." The pain of the latest contraction finally passed, and Lilly took a deep breath.

"They're getting closer together, aren't they?" Miley asked her carefully. Lilly nodded.

"About every five or six minutes now," she replied calmly.

Sounds like we're gonna have a baby soon," Miley said sweetly, and she gently kissed her beloved wife again.

"I can't wait until we can hold her together," Lilly said honestly, and Miley felt joyful tears begin to gather in her eyes.

"Did you call dad?" Lilly asked her. Miley smiled and nodded.

"While I was fillin' out the admission paperwork," she replied. "He and Jackson are on their way. He promised to let everyone else know too."

"Is it weird that I'm actually glad Jackson is coming?" Lilly quipped, and Miley laughed.

"A little," she said jokingly, "but I still love you… and I'm glad he's coming too."

"What about Dr. Ren?" Lilly asked.

"I called him on the way to the hospital," Miley replied, somewhat amused that Lilly hadn't remembered. "He said he'd meet us here."

"I guess I wasn't paying all that much attention earlier," Lilly said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Lilly Bear," Miley said sweetly. "You had a darn good excuse for bein' a little out of it." She smiled warmly. At that moment, a kindly-looking older man with white hair and a matching moustache, his blue-grey eyes twinkling behind his glasses, entered the room. He smiled warmly at Miley & Lilly.

"Hi Dr. Ren," Lilly greeted her OB/GYN with a weak smile of her own. "We were just talking about you!"

"Hello, Lillian," Dr. Ren responded in his soft, grandfatherly voice. "How are you feeling?" He was a sweet old man and one of the few people Lilly actually allowed to call her by her full first name; she & Miley trusted him completely.

"Oh, swell," Lilly replied sarcastically. "I always wanted to be woken up in the middle of the night by searing pain!" Dr. Ren chuckled.

"Well, we'll see what we can do about that," he said warmly. "Let's see how your baby's doing…" With Lilly's permission, he gently felt her distended belly to determine the baby's position.

"Looks like the little one is ready to go," Dr. Ren announced happily. "How about you?"

"Something tells me I'm about to get uncomfortable again," Lilly muttered.

"I promise I'll be as gentle as I can," Dr. Ren assured her. "And we _have_ done this before, Lillian..." His gentle teasing reminded Lilly of her late grandfather.

"I know," Lilly retorted. "Maybe we should put you in some stirrups and see how you like it…" She grinned as she said it, and Dr. Ren laughed.

"I believe I'll pass on that," he replied with a chuckle. He sat down and pulled on a pair of latex gloves. "Now then…" Lilly sighed and steadied herself. A few moments later, the examination was complete.

"Well, I'd say you're well under way," Dr. Ren commented. "It won't be much longer. Do you want anything for the pain?" Lilly nodded enthusiastically, and Miley had to smile.

"Yes, please!" Lilly answered quickly. "The stronger, the better!" Dr. Ren smiled as well.

"I'll arrange for an epidural then," he told her. 'It should only take a few minutes." He stood up.

"I have a few other patients to visit and then I'll be back to check on you again," he said warmly. "If you need me, just ask one of the nurses to page me…"

* * *

Two nurses and an anesthesiologist visited a few minutes later and gave Lilly the epidural she'd requested. Miler never left her side; she continued to hold Lilly's hand – being very careful of the IV tube in her wife's arm – and did what she could to distract Lilly as the anesthesiologist did her work.

"So what do you think it's gonna be like bein' parents?" Miley asked her wife softly.

"Different," Lilly answered honestly, "but I know it's gonna be wonderful too." She looked up at Miley and smiled.

"After all, how many people get to spend their lives and raise their child with their best friend in the whole world?" she said warmly. Miley smiled radiantly.

"I feel the same way, Lilly Bear," she said sweetly. "And if you weren't bent over a pillow right now, I'd kiss you!"

"My lips are still here somewhere," Lilly quipped. She winced suddenly, and Miley could see the needle sliding into her wife's lower back.

"It's okay, Lilly," Miley said gently. "I'm here… Just listen to my voice…" Lilly did her best to focus on her wife's gentle voice, and the hand still holding on tightly to hers, and something about Miley's presence somehow seemed to make her forget what was really going on.

"Tell me what you want to do once we can take our baby home…" Miley continued.

"I just want us to hold her together…" Lilly said softly. "I want us to be a family…" Miley smiled again.

"We will be, sweetheart… I promise," she said gently. She gently stroked Lilly's long blonde hair. Finally the procedure was done, and Lilly was allowed to carefully lay back.

"Are you okay, Lilly Bear?" Miley asked her. Lilly sighed contentedly.

"I am now," she replied dreamily. "_Man_ that stuff works good!" Miley giggled.

"Just remember, it doesn't get you out of doing the hard work later," she said teasingly. Lilly groaned.

"Don't remind me," she muttered.

"I'll be right here with you Lilly, I promise," Miley whispered. 'We'll go through it together…"

"Somehow, I think you're getting the better end of the deal," Lilly remarked. She perked up suddenly. "Don't you still owe me a kiss, though?" Miley grinned.

"Now that you mention it…" Still smiling she leaned down and captured Lilly's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Why do we always have to walk in when they're doing _that_?" a familiar voice called out. Reluctantly pulling her lips away from her wife's, Miley looked up to see her father and brother standing in the doorway.

"Not my fault you have perpetual bad timing, _Jerk_son," Miley teased her older brother.

"I hope we're not interruptin' anything, bud," Robbie Ray greeted his daughter.

"No more than usual," Miley joked. She jumped up and hugged her father fiercely, then turned to face her brother.

"Well, think you can handle a hug from your little sister?" she asked him with a grin.

"If you can keep your hands off Lilly long enough," Jackson said playfully.

"For your sake Lilly, I hope your kids don't act like mine do," Robbie Ray said, shaking his head as he watched Miley & Jackson hug. Lilly grinned.

"Well, I wouldn't want my old age to get boring," she said lightly. "So do I get a hug, old man, or what?"

"Lord, they've corrupted you too," Robbie Ray said dryly. Lilly laughed out loud.

"I can't help it, she's a part of me now," she said with a smile.

"Don't I know it," Robbie Ray quipped. He walked over to the bed and hugged Lilly carefully, then gave her a gentle, fatherly kiss on top of her head.

"So how are you feeling so far?" he asked her.

"Pretty good, now that I'm feelin' no pain," Lilly said happily. "I'm glad you guys are here."

"And where else would I be, when my girls are about to become parents?" Robbie Ray asked with a smile of his own.

"You sure you're ready to be a grandpa?" Miley asked sweetly.

"No," Robbie Ray said simply. He paused. "But I'm willin' to give it a shot." Miley & Lilly, and even Jackson, laughed.

"If you're anywhere near as great a grandfather as you have been a father, you'll do fine," Lilly said softly. She smiled, and for once in his life, Robbie Ray Stewart honestly didn't know what to say. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to. Just then, the door opened again, and Dr. Ren walked in.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?" he asked with a smile, as he noticed the visitors in the room.

"Nothin' much," Miley said quickly, smiling like a mischievous child. "Dr. Ren, this is my father and older brother. Daddy, Jackson, this is Dr. Ren, Lilly's…. well, you know."

"Pleasure to meet ya, doc," Robbie Ray said, shaking hands with Dr. Ren.

"And you as well, Mr. Stewart," Dr. Ren said warmly. "Miley & Lillian talk about you quite a bit." He smiled.

"Speaking of whom… how are things coming along, Lillian?"

"Well…" Lilly said hesitantly. "Kinda... I mean, nothin' hurts right now, but I _do_ feel something."

"Pressure?" Dr. Ren asked her carefully. Lilly thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied. "It's been gettin' worse and worse…"

"I think it's time then," Dr. Ren told her. He looked over at Robbie Ray and Jackson.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave now," he said gently. He smiled again. "I believe your granddaughter is about to join us…"

* * *

"Okay Lilly, we're going to put you in more of a sitting position now," Dr. Ren explained. "It'll help with the delivery." Two nurses helped Lilly do so while Miley held her hand again.

"When I tell you, I want you to push, all right?" he continued. Lilly nodded, swallowing nervously. Their lives were about to change forever… and if everything her mother had always told her was true, it wasn't going to be easy. Still, as long as she had Miley by her side, Lilly wasn't afraid. As if she could sense Lilly's unease, Miley gently squeezed her hand.

"I'm right here with you, Lilly Bear," she said gently. Lilly smiled.

"I know," she whispered.

"We'll begin as soon as you have another contraction," Dr. Ren told her. The moment didn't take long to arrive; Lilly gasped as she felt the intense pressure, and suddenly it was time.

"Now, Lilly… PUSH!" Dr. Ren shouted. "Count to five and hold it!" Lilly did as she was told and pushed, squeezing Miley's hand again. Miley tried her best to reassure her wife and helped her to remember her breathing exercises, while Dr. Ren counted out loud.

"That's it, Lilly; three… four… five!" he called out. Lilly gasped and let her head fall back as the contraction finally passed, her breathing ragged. Miley gently kissed her on the forehead and lovingly brushed some of Lilly's sweat-soaked blonde curls away from her face.

"You're doing great, baby," Miley whispered.

"H-here comes another…" Lilly managed. Her grip on Miley's hand grew stronger, and the secret pop star winced slightly.

"Keep going, Lillian," Dr. Ren said calmly. "Keep pushing…!" Lilly pushed again, trying her best to concentrate on what she was doing and not on Dr. Ren's hands, which at the moment were between her legs.

"Good job, Lillian," he continued. "I can almost see the head! And three… four… five!" By the time her latest contraction faded, Lilly's entire body felt sore. She greedily sucked in great gulps of cool air and sagged against Miley, weak and tired.

"I don't think… I can do this anymore, Miley!" she managed.

"Yes you can, Lilly Bear," Miley replied, gently stroking Lilly's cheek. "I know how strong you are, and how much you want this baby… and I _know_ you can do this."

"I think you might be biased," Lilly quipped, and Miley giggled.

"Maybe just a little," she admitted. "But I was being honest too; I know you can do this… and I'm gonna be right here helping you."

"I love you, too," Lilly said with a smile. Then she winced again. "Ooh, God… here comes another one…!"

"I'm here, sweetheart," Miley whispered. "I'm with you…" Another contraction washed over Lilly, and again she pushed, just like she'd been taught. But this time, along with the intense pressure, she felt a burning, stinging sensation.

"She's crowning!" Dr. Ren shouted to the nurses. Lilly tried her best to focus, putting everything she had into pushing the baby out as she felt Dr. Ren's hands move again.

"That's it Lils, you can do it!" Miley said encouragingly, excitement evident in her voice "Just a little more!" Lilly closed her eyes and pushed one more time… and a moment later, the sound of a baby's indignant cry echoed through the delivery room. Miley's eyes went wide.

"Lilly…!" Miley gasped. She leaned down and gently kissed her wife's sweaty forehead, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"You did it, baby! You did it!"

"Is she… all right?" Lilly asked wearily.

"She's fine," Dr. Ren replied warmly. "Congratulations, Lillian, you and Miley are now the proud parents of a very healthy, very _active_ baby girl." The nurses cleaned the baby up, and a few moments later, Lilly found herself holding her daughter for the very first time.

"Miley, she's… she's _beautiful!_ Lilly exclaimed. She looked up at her beloved wife. "Did we really do this? I know this is gonna sound funny, but this all feels like some kinda dream!" Miley managed a watery grin.

"A wonderful dream come true," she whispered. She reached out to gently run a finger over one of their infant daughter's chubby cheeks. The baby responded by letting loose with another ear-splitting cry.

"What'd I do?" Miley panicked.

"I think I know what's wrong," Lilly replied with a grin. "Help me open my gown…"

"Huh?" Miley replied, not understanding.

"She's hungry," Lilly explained, her grin widening.

"Oh!" Miley gasped, realization finally dawning on her. "Already? Man, is she your daughter or what?" With a little help from Miley, their infant daughter was soon suckling contentedly from her mother.

"That's my girl," Lilly said happily as she watched their daughter feed.

"Well, she's definitely got your appetite Lils," Miley said teasingly.

"And _your_ lungs," Lilly quipped. She looked up at Miley again. "We did it Miles… we have a beautiful baby girl, and she's all ours." Blinking back tears, Miley leaned down and carefully claimed her wife's lips in a loving kiss.

"I love you so much!" Miley breathed. "_Both_ of you…"

"And we love you too, with all our hearts," Lilly whispered, smiling through her own tears. "So… I guess she needs a name now, huh?"

"I still like the name I suggested," Miley said playfully. Lilly chuckled.

"All right, but only because I'm too tired to argue," she retorted. She looked down at their baby again and gently kissed her on her almost-bald head.

"Welcome to the world, Susan Lillian Truscott-Stewart…"

* * *

"Come on, how long can it take to give birth?" Jackson Rod Stewart complained once again. He was sitting in a small waiting room just outside of the hospital maternity ward, along with the rest of family, anxious to hear the news that his niece had finally been born… but unlike the rest of the Stewart clan, Jackson was _not _waiting patiently.

"Would you like to know how long it took your sweet mother to have _you_?' Grandma Ruby asked him.

"I bet I was nice and quick," Jackson replied with a smirk.

"Not even close," Robbie Ray retorted. "Try nine and half hours… you were stubborn from the word 'go', boy."

"Nine and a half hours?" Jackson exclaimed. "Seriously?" Robbie Ray smiled and nodded.

"And once it was all over, and she finally got to hold you, your mom said she'd do it all over again," he said softly. "Course, she was probably still on whatever they pumped into her…" On the other side of the waiting room, Aunt Dolly & Mamaw Ruthie laughed.

"Leave him alone, Robbie Ray," Ruthie said with an indulgent grin. "Besides, any woman will tell you that the pain of childbirth is worth it once they hold their child for the first time… myself included."

"I've heard it's always harder the first time, too," Luanne added.

"It sure was for me," Mamaw Ruthie replied. "Every woman's different though…"

"Lilly's own birth wasn't exactly easy," Heather Truscott commented.

"My baby girl's tough, though… I know she'll be fine."

"I just hope it isn't _too_ rough for Lilly," Luanne said softly. "Miley'd probably lose it…"

"Lilly and the baby are doing just fine, thanks," another voice responded. Six pairs of startled eyes turned towards the entrance of the small waiting room to see Miley standing in the doorway, a weary but jubilant smile on her face. Robbie Ray was on his feet in moments.

"Bud!" he gasped. "Is she… are you…?" Miley grinned and nodded.

"It's a girl!"

* * *

A little while later, in the quiet hospital room Lilly had been given, Robbie Ray got to meet his granddaughter for the first time. The rest of the family was there too, but everyone had agreed Robbie Ray should get to hold the baby first. He sat in a small chair in one corner of the room and watched in what could only be described as awe as Miley slowly walked towards him with little Susan in her arms.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Miley whispered, already sounding like a proud parent.

"She looks so much like you, when you were a baby," Robbie Ray said softly. Smiling, Miley gently laid her infant daughter in her father's arms.

"I didn't tell you before, but…" Miley swallowed. "Daddy, we decided to name her after momma. Meet your granddaughter… Susan Lillian Truscott-Stewart."

"Her middle name was Miley's idea, just so you know," Lilly called out from her hospital bed. Father and daughter looked over at her and grinned.

"I think it's perfect," Robbie Ray said gently. He looked down at his granddaughter, sleeping soundly in his arms. "After all, there really is a little bit of both of you in her…" He smiled.

"Who knows? Maybe I can get used to bein' a grandpa after all!"

"That a promise?" Miley asked her father playfully. She was lying in bed beside Lilly, snuggling with her beloved wife.

"Tell you what," Robbie Ray replied. "Look in that bag I brought with me, and you might find a little something for my granddaughter." Miley & Lilly shared a curious look, but Miley nonetheless climbed off the bed and walked over to the large pink gift bag near Robbie Ray's chair. Reaching inside, she pulled out a big white teddy bear; it was 'wearing' a pink t-shirt that said "Grandpa's Little Girl".

"Aww, it's adorable!" Miley gushed. "Thank you, daddy!" When he didn't reply, Miley looked up at her father again. To her horror, she saw he was softly crying.

"Daddy, what is it?" Miley shouted. She was on her feet again in moments and carefully knelt before him.

"I'm all right, bud," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I was just thinkin'… I can't believe you have a little girl of your own now. How did you grow up so fast…?"

"Oh, daddy…"

"I wish your mom coulda been here to see this," Robbie Ray said wistfully. "I know she'd be proud of you, bud… and so am I. You've grown into a wonderful woman…" Miley smiled radiantly, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"I love you too, daddy," she whispered, and she very carefully wrapped her arms around his neck in a big hug.

"And for making me cry again, you get to change little Susie's stinky diapers!" Miley teased him. Robbie Ray chuckled.

"Baby girl, you don't know what stinky diapers are yet… trust me, the fun has just begun!"

* * *

Much later, after visiting hours had ended and everyone had gone home, Miley & Lilly were finally able to get some much-needed sleep. Little Susie was asleep as well, in a little bassinet near their bed. Silvery beams of moonlight shone in through the window, faintly illuminating the new family as they spent their first night together.

For a brief moment, the moonlight seemed to illuminate something else as well. If anyone else had been in the room – anyone awake, that is – they might have seen what appeared to be an older woman standing beside the baby's bassinet, smiling down at little Susie. She appeared to have reddish hair, and a radiant smile very much like Miley's. Faintly sparkling wings fanned out around her.

Pale fingers gently stroked little Susie's head, and a pair of shimmering lips gently kissed her cheek.

_Take good care of your mommies, little one… and remember, you'll always have a guardian angel watching over you…_


	35. Epilogue

**A/N: Hi everyone... I'm really, really sorry this has taken so long, but at long last "Two Hearts" is finally finished! For those of you who have been following this story for a while, you should know I made some big changes to Chapter 31, and the final four chapters (which I've posted simultaneously) pick up the story from there. I hope everyone likes how the story turned out. I've had a great time writing it, although I never expected it to take more than three years! A big thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and gave my some great suggestions. I hope to see everyone around Liley-land again soon :)**

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE

EPILOGUE

- Ten Years Later -

The warm Southern California sunshine shone down on the Stewart family as they finally began their long awaited vacation together. Miley's hugely successful career as Hannah Montana was nearly finished, and with her farewell concert just a few weeks away, she was finally ready to settle down with her family and live a nice, quiet life in Tennessee.

Lilly had since become a teacher at their old high school, and a successful writer as well; although she was extremely proud of her wife, and all the incredible things she'd accomplished in her career, Lilly was looking forward to finally having Miley all to herself… and to raising their two precocious daughters together.

"I'm so glad we finally got to bring the girls here," Lilly said happily as she and Miley watched their girls getting their hair done. Actually, they were having two very special princess makeovers, as part of a long-awaited family trip to Disneyland. Miley & Lilly still fondly remembered their trip to the Happiest Place on Earth years ago, when they were still teenagers, and were anxious to make more memories with their children.

"Me too, Lils," Miley agreed warmly. "I've really been looking forward to this." She looked over her & Lilly's two daughters, sitting patiently in two of the salon's huge chairs while their hair was being worked on. A kind of sparkly makeup was being put on their faces as well. The girls were giggling excitedly with each other and holding each other's outstretched hands. Miley's heart swelled as she watched them. Everything she had ever wanted – someone special to love, a family of her own, and a home they could all share together – she finally had, and it was all thanks to Lilly.

"Watcha thinking about?" Lilly asked her beloved wife.

"Us," Miley replied softly. "Our girls. Just… everything."

"We did pretty good, didn't we?" Lilly said with a smile.

"More than good," Miley whispered. "I'm just sorry it's taken so long… I shouldn't have let Hannah take up so much of my time…"

"Stop," Lilly said, and she gently kissed her wife on the lips. "That's all behind us now… we're here, together, and you're stuck with us for the rest of your life."

"Promise?" Miley asked with a watery grin. Lilly chuckled.

"Just wait 'til tonight," she whispered in a sultry voice. "I'll _show_ you how serious I am…"

"Are you guys kissing again?" another voice called out. "Come on, people can see you!" Ten year-old Susan stood in front of them, her arms crossed in front of her chest while giving them her best 'disapproving glare'. Miley & Lilly just shook their heads and laughed.

"We'll try to behave ourselves," Lilly promised with a smile.

"Good," Susan quipped. "Now how we do we look momma?" She & Lailha did a quick spin to show off their flowing princess gowns and tiaras.

Ten year-old Susan Lillian Truscott-Stewart was wearing a pale golden gown in the style of Belle, from "Beauty and the Beast", and her long reddish-brown hair had been pulled up into a bun adorned with a small sparkling tiara. It seemed to match the ever-present sparkling in her deep blue eyes, and the freckles on her nose & cheeks made her look more adorable than ever.

Eight year-old Laihla Marie Truscott-Stewart, on the other hand, was wearing a shimmering blue gown like Cinderella's. Her short blonde hair had been put up in a bun much like her older sister, and she wore a matching tiara as well. She had blue eyes like her sister's, and her excited grin showed off her still chubby cheeks. Laihla wasn't quite as tall as her older sister, but she was easily twice as feisty.

"You look like perfect little princesses," Miley said with a grin. The girls smiled as well.

"_Our_ little princesses," Lilly corrected warmly. The two girls grinned and

hugged their mothers fiercely.

"Love you, momma," Susan whispered.

"I love you too, baby girl," Miley said softly.

"What about me, momma?" little Laihla called out. Chuckling, Miley pulled her youngest daughter into a hug as well.

"I'll always love you too, doodlebug!" Miley exclaimed, tickling Laihla as she did so. After a few moments, Laihla managed to pull herself away from her mother's tickling fingers. She paused for a few moments to smooth out her dress and straighten her tiara, then she did her best to look serious.

"Now you and mommy need _your_ tiaras!" she announced.

"That's okay, sweetie," Miley replied gently. "Mommy and I don't need…"

"Aw, c'mon Miles," Lilly said sweetly. "I think we'd look cute… and you don't want to disappoint our little princesses, do you?" Miley shook her head and laughed.

"No, we can't have that," she managed. "Okay, I guess we can all play princess together!" A few minutes later, the four Stewarts walked out of the "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique" in Fantasyland, all wearing little matching tiaras.

"All right my princesses, what do you wanna ride first?" Miley asked with a radiant smile.

"Small World, Small World!" Laihla shouted eagerly. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Can I wear earplugs?" Lilly joked. Miley laughed.

"You love that ride and you know it," she teasingly reminded her wife. Lilly just smiled and shrugged.

"All right, all right… Small World' it is," she said with a grin. "Let's go!" They joined hands – Miley & Lilly in the middle, with the girls on either side of them – and began to make their way towards "It's A Small World", in another part of Fantasyland. It was a busy day at the park, and there were crowds everywhere, but it made little difference to the four Stewarts; they were already having too much fun together to let the crowds bother them.

"Momma look!" Susan suddenly exclaimed. "It's Ariel!" Miley looked up to see one of the park's cast members dressed as Ariel the Little Mermaid (in her wedding dress), posing for pictures and signing autographs.

"Whaddaya say, Laihla?" Lilly asked her youngest daughter. "Wanna go get your picture taken with Ariel?"

"Can we?" Laihla asked excitedly. "You and mommy too?"

"Sure, angel," Miley said warmly. They waited patiently for their turn, then walked up to the waiting princess.

"Oh, don't you two look cute!" 'Ariel' greeted them.

"You too, Ariel!" Susan gushed. "I love your dress!"

"Oh, thank you," 'Ariel' replied. "Eric had it made for me for our wedding!"

"Can you take a picture of us with my camera?" Lilly asked a nearby cast member.

"Certainly," the cast member replied warmly. He took Lilly's camera and waited until the four Stewarts were posing alongside Ariel. Little Laihla wrapped her arms around Ariel's waist in a hug, grinning happily. A moment later, the cast member snapped the picture, and the four Stewarts eagerly rushed over to see how it had turned out.

"Aw, it's adorable!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Goin' on the wall at home for sure," Miley agreed with a grin. They thanked 'Ariel' and the other cast member and continued on their way.

A few moments later, as they walked past the "Dumbo the Flying Elephant" ride, Miley noticed two young girls – one with fiery red hair, the other almost black – run hand-in-hand up to the ride. They seemed very excited, and there was something undeniably adorable about the two of them.

_"How did I let you talk me into getting on this, CeCe?" _the dark-haired girl asked.

_"C'mon, it'll be fun, Rocks!"_ the red-haired girl responded with a smile. _"Besides, I can make it worth your while…!"_ She whispered something to the other girl, who immediately turned a shade to red to rival her friend's hair.

_"CeCe!"_ she squeaked, and she slapped her friend's arm playfully. The redhead just smiled and leaned in to capture the other girl's lips in a kiss. Miley blushed and quickly turned away, but she couldn't help smiling.

"What?" Lilly asked her, noticing her smile.

"Nothin'," Miley insisted.

"Yeah, right," Lilly retorted. "I know that look, Miles… what're you thinking about now?" She looked over her shoulder for a moment.

"Those two girls?" she asked carefully.

"I guess seeing them made me think about us, when we were their age," Miley said softly.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" Lilly said with a smile. Miley nodded, her smile matching her wife's.

"Yeah we have," she replied. "Still hard to believe it all started when I helped you at school all those years ago…"

"I like to think we helped each other," Lilly quipped.

"Seriously though, Lils… did you ever think we'd up together, all those years ago?" Miley asked the woman she loved. Lilly looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well… there was always something about you that made me smile," she admitted, smiling shyly. "From the moment I first met you… I just wanted to be around you."

"Really?" Miley asked her, almost shyly. Lilly smiled and nodded.

"What about you, Miles?" she asked her wife. "What made you want to be with me?"

"Honestly, I think I knew I wanted to be with you the first time we ever held hands," Miley replied softly. "You remember…?"

"Riding horses at your parents' farm?" Lilly finished for her. "Of course I do… and I felt it too, Miles." She smiled.

"That's probably why I wanted to win you that stuffed pink elephant at the Harvest Fair," the blonde tomboy added with a grin. "I wanted to show you how much I liked you…"

"Well, it worked," Miley said with a smile. She smirked. "And if I had any doubts, I sure didn't after you kissed me the first time." Lilly blushed politely.

"I didn't hear you complaining," she pointed out.

"Nope," Miley said proudly.

"I don't think that night could've been any more perfect,' Lilly said happily. "First you and your family threw me an incredible surprise birthday party, and you gave me Sadie as my present… and then I finally got to kiss you!"

"I think I'd been wantin' to kiss you for a while too, I just didn't realize it," Miley admitted.

"We've always been close," Lilly replied thoughtfully. "I think it just took us a little while to hear what our hearts were trying to tell us."

"And what's your heart tellin' you?" Miley asked her with a smile.

"That it always wants to be right here beside yours," Lilly replied warmly.

"That's us… two hearts, beating like one," Miley said in a hoarse voice full of emotion, and she reached up to gently stroke her wife's warm cheek.

"I think momma & mommy are gonna kiss again," Laihla whispered to her big sister.

"Do they ever stop?" Susan asked teasingly.

"But they're sa'posed to kiss each other, cuz they love each other!" Laihla said proudly. Susan grinned.

"Yeah, I guess…" She looked up at their beloved mothers again and smiled. "I just wish they didn't have ta do it in front of us all the time!" The two sisters giggled together, but their mothers didn't notice; at the moment, Miley & Lilly only had eyes for each other.

"Think Mickey would mind if I kissed my wife now?" Miley asked teasingly. "After all, we are kinda in his home…" Lilly laughed.

"I think he'd be fine with it," she replied sweetly. "Now get those sweet lips over here and kiss me!"

"Wouldn't wanna upset my beautiful wife, now would I?" Miley quipped.

"Got that right," Lilly agreed happily, and, as their two little girls pretended to groan in annoyance, she pulled Miley to her and kissed her passionately, once again thanking anyone who might be listening for bringing her the other half of her soul…


End file.
